Consumed by the past
by Tsoof
Summary: The story starts during the Cell arc, leading to the Cell games and beyond when OC are also introduced. What if Gohan's violent and painful past started to affect him? Seeing his dad and friends die all the time has changed his behavior and his mentality. We follow him as he slowly embraces his Saiyan heritage and puts aside his gentle nature for the sake of his family and friends.
1. Getting started

**.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **GETTING STARTED  
**

 **Disclaimer** : I DO NOT own DBZ, it's characters or anything related to DBZ for that matter. It's the property of Toei, Bird Studios, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.  
 **ATTENTION FIRST TIME READERS** : The first 6 chapters are a some sort of "prologue" to the story. In short, it describes how Gohan changes and why. The plot with some Original Characters (OC) starts after Chapter 7/8. But I strongly suggest you read from the 1st chapter, so you can have a full understanding of what's going on. The main events are similar to the canon story (up to Chapter 8), to make the story progress and connect the plot. Thank you for taking the time to read this story :). Have fun reading.

* * *

Goku and Gohan entered the Room of Spirit and Time (ROSAT or the Hyberbolic Time Chamber in the dub) full of confidence, especially Goku. The first thing they did was check the stock of food. Of course Mr. Popo has stocked all the food necessary for a whole year, enough even for one Saiyan and one young demi-Saiyan. After that they slowly made their way to the outside of the building, where Gohan was shocked at what he saw-an endless white void. Not a single tree, a grain of sand or patch of soil, just an endless space as far as the eye could see.

He turned to his dad:"Are we the only ones here? Just us and this building where we're sleeping and eating?"

"Of course son. Did you think there would be trees and grass? There's no one here but us for the whole year." Then he added:"Why don't you go down those stairs and see how different it is in here?"

Gohan took a few steps down the stairs, and as soon as he had stepped from then, he fell to his knees, catching himself with his arms. He struggled for a few moments but eventually got back on his feet.

"W-what happened?" I'm barely standing," he said surprised and a little bit shocked.

"That's why I told you to step off of this platform to see what's the gravity like. It's 10 times stronger than on Earth," Goku smiled at his son.

Then he walked to Gohan with no problem, like there was no change in gravity.

"See? It's not that hard. The same gravity was on Kaio's planet where I trained. Now you can imagine how hard was for me also."

He then took a few more steps forward and turned around, and smiled at Gohan: "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon. By tomorrow you'll be able to walk with no problems; heck, you'll probably be already running and jumping around," he laughed, encouraging his son to not be afraid of these hard but yet perfect training conditions.

"T-tomorrow? Already? I can barely stand how, there's no way I'm going to adjust THAT quickly," responded the demi-Saiyan surprisingly.

The full-blooded Saiyan made another 20 steps away from Gohan, turned around and winked at him:"Come here and catch me."

The young Saiyan nodded, took a deep breath and started doing slow and short steps towards his father. It has taken him a while to get there, obviously exhausting him to a some degree, when Goku made ANOTHER 20 steps and waited for him to continue. He followed him, naturally, but this time with a little faster pace. He was faster and faster and after 3 hours of this intense gravity adjustment training, he was almost walking normally, but was too much exhausted to continue.

"You see? I told you you'd get the hang of it in no time," Goku laughed and continued:"We're gonna take a break for an hour so you can rest a bit, but after that we'll continue."

The young Saiyan agreed with his suggestion, so they both went into the building. Gohan fell asleep on his bed but Goku decided to get up and do a little bit of solo training. He exited the building, transformed into a Super Saiyan and propelled himself high into the air where he started doing fast punches and kicks. Imagining he's fighting an opponent he became more aggressive by becoming quicker, doing summersaults, dodging imaginary attacks and flying with high speed all over the place. He became so preoccupied with the training, he didn't notice Gohan had already waken up and was standing at the base of the stairs. For the finishing move he charged his signature move, the Kamehameha and fired it somewhere in the distance which resulted in a big shockwave and explosion that almost knocked Gohan off his feet.

"Wow, dad is already so strong as a Super Saiyan. I can't imagine he'll become even stronger," Gohan said to himself.

"Way to go dad!" the young half-Saiyan cheered.

Goku had heard him, so he transformed to normal and flew to him.

"You're awake? I hope I didn't wake you up," he apologized.

"No, I was already up, but your Kamehameha almost knocked me back down," Gohan smiled.

Than he got serious and asked his father: "Dad, will we be able to defeat Cell?"

Goku's expression also became more serious, hence his answer: "I don't know son. At the moment we're no match for him. We can only hope Vegeta and Trunks defeat him."

He then smiled again: "But hey, don't you worry about that. That's why we're here, to train and get stronger. And what better way to do that than make you a Super Saiyan."

"Me? A Super Saiyan? Is that even possible?" Gohan responded with his wide-opened eyes.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well for starters, I'm just a kid."

Well yeah, BUT... you're also probably as strong as I was on Namek, and you're still a part Saiyan, not to mention you've demonstrated your hidden potential on more occasions than I can remember," Goku explained himself.

"You sure dad?" Gohan asked again.

Goku knelled before him and put his hands on this shoulders: "I know you can do it Gohan. I believe in you. But you have to remember it won't be easy."

The young Saiyan's expression changed into a big smile full of confidence: "Ok, let's do it."

Days have passed and both Saiyans have been training hard. Because Gohan had already adjusted to the new gravity, Goku has decided it's time to turn him into a Super Saiyan. He walked to his son, putting his hand on his shoulder:

"Are you ready? Let's turn you into a Super Saiyan. To do that you need to power up to your maximum in combination with anger and strong emotions. Bring your most intense memories and emotions to the surface and just let your power explode. Remember... they have to be intense."

After that he stepped back and observed. Gohan started to power up, more, more, upon reaching his maximum, he started remembering all the painful moments in his life; losing Goku to Raditz, his near death on Namek, his heart disease, his friends getting hurt and killed.

"That's it Gohan, let those emotions overflow you," Goku encouraged his son with a serious yet calm voice.

When the young Saiyan finally amassed enough power, he mixed it with his emotions and began screaming and powering up even more. His aura increased in size for just a moment but then subsided. It just wasn't enough... this time. He fell on his knees, breathing deeply.

"It's hard. I can't get angry enough," he explained himself, feeling a bit ashamed.

"We've just started Gohan. You're doing fine. You just need to find those powerful emotions deep inside you," Goku tried to comfort his son.

He picked up Gohan and carried him inside, put him in a chair and said:

"After all that training I think it's time we have dinner."

Gohan instantly went from being a bit sad to being insanely happy. After all, he loved food as much as his father did. A couple of minutes later Goku brought food from the fridge and storage and put it all on the table.

"Let's dig in," he smiled.

Like all Saiyans, they too have an enormous appetite. Food began disappearing at an alarming rate until they were both full.

"Mr. Popo really knows what food to stock here. This was delicious," said Goku, gently rubbing his full stomach.

Because of all the hard training, especially for Gohan, they decided to hit the sack, so they'll have an early start tomorrow.

* * *

This is the first chapter; I hope you liked it. It's going to take a few chapters to build up the story, so please be patient. I don't want to rush it for the sake of completing the story quickly. If you still want, you can skip to about chapter 6, where things start happening.


	2. Battle between father and son

**.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **BATTLE BETWEEN FATHER AND SON**

* * *

A brand new day with brand new possibilities. Goku got up first and while Gohan was still sleeping, he prepared breakfast and the table. After that he sat on Gohan's bed and quietly woke him up: "Gohan, wake up, breakfast is ready."

The young Saiyan turned to him and slowly opened his eyes. He was yawning like crazy, being all sleepy and scratching his head: "Is it morning already?"

"You got it. Now hurry up and get to the bathroom. You know how Chichi hates it if you don't wash in the morning," replied Goku.

The little Saiyan got out of bed and went into the bathroom where he saw his face in the mirror. _I look so terrible in the morning with all this hair. Feels like I slept through the whole night, yet I still feel kind of tired._ Meanwhile Goku made both beds and after that finally started having his breakfast. Gohan joined him a few minutes later, now feeling a bit better since there was a lot of food on the table. He had four slices of bread, bacon, four eggs, a sausage, three bananas, two apples, four oranges and a miso soup. Goku had all that plus some pork and rice and a vegetable soup. After this morning feast they had a conversation.

Goku started: "I hope you got a good night's rest because today we're kicking it up a notch,"

"I hope so. Actually, I wouldn't mind another extra hour so," Gohan teased his father and then continued: "I was thinking dad, if Vegeta wasn't able to defeat the Androids and he was a Super Saiyan, I can't imagine how strong Cell is then."

"That's why we're here Gohan. To train and surpass the Super Saiyan form," Goku replied.

"I know you guys have defeated all our enemies so far, but what if a day comes when you won't? Losing you again or any of my friends for that matter... I'm not sure I can go through all that... again," Gohan asked with a serious yet kind of troubling voice.

"Don't worry son. Vegeta and Trunks will take care of Cell and the Androids. If I know Vegeta, he must have pushed himself over his limits and beyond... Alright, enough talking, let's start training."

They both got up and went outside where Goku proposed something new: "Today we're gonna do something a little different Gohan."

"And what's that?"

"You're gonna fight me," replied Goku with a very serious tone.

"Fight you? Are you sure dad? I mean, it's not like you're way stronger than me and can turn into a Super Saiyan..." said the shocked little Saiyan.

"Don't worry about me transforming, I won't be using it. But you need to understand this; you mustn't hold back. Use all your strength and knowledge against me. Don't be afraid to hurt me at all. I want you to take this very seriously, got it?" his father explained.

Gohan knew what he meant, so he just nodded and prepared himself for battle, as did Goku. A split second later the little Saiyan appeared in front of Goku and wanted to kick him in the gut, but missed since Goku had dodged his attack. Trying to correct the failed attack he took a swing with his fist but his father defended and raised his voice:

"Faster, you're too slow. Don't hold back... FIGHT!"

Gohan used all his strength and began a series of attacks against the full-blooded Saiyan, who had no choice but to defend and deflect the attacks. They both flew into the air and continued their fight with punches and kicks. Gohan started firing KI blasts all over the place, desperately trying to hit his father who was just too fast even for his KI blasts. And if that wasn't enough, Goku started deflecting them back so Gohan had to dodge them too. But moments later there was a huge barrage of them flying towards Gohan; it seems Goku got serious and started testing his son's limits. Gohan barely deflected or dodged his KI blasts, when moments later his opponent appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach, but Gohan quickly retaliated with a kick to his face. Again a split second later his father was already behind him and delivered a kick right into his back which sent him towards the ground. The half-Saiyan managed to stop just before hitting the ground.

He looked up and said: "You didn't say you we're gonna fight this serious."

"Cell and the Androids will never show us mercy Gohan. If we want to beat them, we need to train seriously," Goku replied with an angry tone.

Gohan had never seen his father train with him this way. They only way their training would succeed is if they pushed themselves to their absolute limits. Goku has become adept at this but little Gohan has had very few experience. Well, he is still a child, but Goku knows (what Vegeta had told him) that Saiyan children undergo extreme training practices at an early age, even younger than Gohan. He knew very well his son is hiding a dormant power deep inside. The key to it were emotions... the human part of him. After Goku's harsh reply, Gohan became angry, not because of his dad, but because of himself. Goku was always too gentle with him, Chichi never liked the fact he was trained by Piccolo nor Goku, always trying to protect her only child from all these Saiyans obsessed with training and power. Fueled with these emotions, he charged at Goku with full power. His attacks were stronger and faster so his father had no chance but to switch from dodging to blocking. After a series of attacks, Gohan appeared above him and kicked him in the back, then started throwing KI blasts at him, causing an explosion. When the smoke settled Goku was nowhere to be seen. Before the young Saiyan knew, his opponent was behind him with a charged Kamehameha. It was too late, the massive energy wave hit Gohan, sending him into the ground, violently exploding with a blinding flash of light.

After a few seconds Gohan could be seen lying on the ground, burnt, scratched and bruised. Moments later he started to pick himself up, slowly. Goku watched him and thought to himself:

 _I hope I didn't overdo it. Get up Gohan, I know you're stronger than this. Don't..._

Before he could finish his thoughts, the demi-Saiyan had already attacked him, catching him off-guard. He received a few punches to his face and a kick in the stomach which sent him flying back. As Goku regained his sight on Gohan, he wasn't there anymore, just a barrage of KI blast hurling at him. Goku stopped in mid air, prepared a KI blast of his own and fired it at Gohan's. A small explosion occurred, but before realizing what's happening, he felt a strong KI above him. Gohan had fired a full-powered Masenko right at him. He had no chance but to try and stop it with his hands. As soon as the Masenko hit him, the older Saiyan struggled but was losing. He had no choice... his hair became yellow... his eyes green ... his aura golden and with a scream, he sent the Masenko flying towards the sky where it violently exploded, causing a shockwave and a big cloud of smoke.

His son, witnessing what had happened, rushed to him: "That's not fair dad. You promised not to turn into a Super Saiyan."

"I know, but I had no choice. You caught me by surprise with your Masenko. Phew, that was a close one. I could have been quite injured," replied Goku with a surprising voice.

He transformed back and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder: "That was some attack son. The training is starting to pay off."

Since the little Saiyan was exhausted from all the fighting, Goku picked him up and carried him to bed where he fell asleep almost instantly. He remained by his bed with these thoughts.

 _Since you were born, you were always something special Gohan. When Raditz had kidnapped you, I thought I'd never see you again. I'll never forget how you saved me in that fight. Even when you were 4, your power could rival mine, you just didn't know it back then. I really hope we can bring that power out and make you a Super Saiyan or even ascend past that. Rest for now, you've trained enough for today. I'm proud of you._

* * *

Well this is it for chapter 2. Comments and feedback appreciated. Next time: Is Goku to gentle to train his son? Will he become a Super Saiyan or will all the training be for nothing? _  
_


	3. Is this the limit?

.

 **Chapter 3:**

 **IS THIS THE LIMIT?**

 **Note:** Hey all you readers and followers :). Am kinda busy these days but am trying to translate the already written chapters. This is the 3rd chapter... **read it to the end**. As I have said, the story is starting to develop, so some parts do overlap with the original DBZ plot. Don't be disappointed as they only serve as the basis for character growth and progression :). Just need to set the basis for future plots and surprises :P.

* * *

Several weeks have gone since Gohan's first attempt at becoming a Super Saiyan. Their training only consisted of fighting/sparring and the little Saiyan was making progress; becoming faster, more agile and trying to learn from his mistakes as much as he could. So... his father started thinking that maybe it was time for Gohan to try transforming again.

After they were done with their sparring, he walked to his son and said: "Are you ready to try transforming again?"

"Yeah, I think I am dad," answered the young demi-Saiyan full of hope and optimism.

That brought a little smile on Goku's face, so he took a few steps back and observed. Gohan assumed his power up stance; his aura was soon visible and his power started rising fast. He remembered what his father had told him about using emotions to transform, so he remembered the most painful moments of his life, hoping that would be enough to push him over the edge. The ground started shaking and Gohan let out a scream when pushing himself as far as he could. His aura enlarged and Goku's reaction suddenly changed... Gohan's hair and aura became yellow... and it looked like he had done it, but a moment later, all that disappeared and Gohan regained his black hair color, falling to the ground, breathing deeply.

"That was so close Gohan. You're almost there," cheered the older Saiyan and then added with his typical voice: " Let's stop for a few hours and get something to eat. I'm starving."

Gohan could only smile at him since he was exhausted from all the training and trying to transform, but on the inside, he was very disappointed.

 _I failed again. I'm being a burden to dad. I'm slowing him down because I can't become a Super Saiyan. Maybe Vegeta was right... Piccolo should have come instead of me. He'd be a perfect training partner for dad. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not like you dad._

Since it was time (again) for filling up their bottomless stomachs, they went inside and grabbed some food. This time Gohan went to the fridge and brought back loads of delicious food. You can imagine the look on starving Goku's face when Gohan put all that food on the table. Now... fast forward a couple of minutes... and they were done; all the food was gone. Rice, meat, vegetables and fruit, fish, soup, countless glasses of water, all devoured by just two people in a matter of minutes. The result: both fell asleep on their chairs. Goku was the first one to wake up and silently leaving the kitchen, wanting to train a little on his own.

As soon as he had cleared the building, he transformed into a Super Saiyan and started training on his own way and style: fighting an imaginary opponent, performing attacks, defensive stances and recoveries. Like always, he completely forgot Gohan was taking a nap, so he fired a Kamehameha which exploded not that far from him, causing a shockwave. As soon as it had reached the building it startled Gohan, who fell from the chair, looking all confused.

"W-what's happening?" he said in confusion, than quickly ran out to check what's going.

Goku had just transformed to normal and landed at the entrance where Gohan was.

"What happened dad?" his son asked.

Goku grabbed the back of his head and laughed: "Oh yeah, sorry haha. The Kamehameha exploded a little too close to the building."

"That's not funny dad." Gohan responded a little angry.

"Oh come on son, I didn't do it intentionally... Heeeeey, I just got an idea. How about I give you a haircut? I mean look at all that long hair. When you become a Super Saiyan it's just gonna fall down over your face."

"It is getting kinda long isn't it?" Gohan laughed back, now being in a better mood.

Goku brought a chair and some scissors and started cutting his son's long hair.

"A little here and little bit here. Hmmm... and this and this, oh can't forget this," Goku mumbled through the complete makeover. Quite a few minutes have passed and he was done, finally.

"Well, it's done. It's not perfect but I guess It'll do. Check it out," and gave Gohan a little mirror.

"Wow dad, you're really handy with the scissors. Mum's never given me a haircut like this before."

"You know how your mother hates me giving you a haircut. She always says it makes you look like a savage Saiyan and not like a ummm, what's that word... teacher, no... SCHOLAR. Yeah, that's it."

"Hahaha," laughed Gohan, "That's mum alright." "My head feels lighter than ever," cheerfully smiled the little Saiyan, walking away from the chair.

"Wait just a minute young man," Goku stopped him with a serious tone.

His son stopped walking: "Is something wrong dad?"

"It sure is," he answered and waited for a few seconds then added: "You gotta clean all this hair here. Gosh, it's tons of it," he teased Gohan.

For a moment he thought something was very wrong, but Goku will always be, well, Goku. He turned around and smiled back: "You got me dad. Sure, I'll clean up."

After operation Cleanup was successfully completed, they both returned to their regular schedule: more training.

Another fortnight has passed and the little Saiyan still hasn't become a Super Saiyan. He was ashamed, not be able to achieve this even though he had trained so hard and Goku keep lifting his spirit and believing in him. That feeling of disappointment slowly began changing into anger and which started affecting Gohan's moods and behavior. He was frustrated and annoyed, only thinking how to become a Super Saiyan and finally do some real training; surpassing his limits. He constantly repeated in his head:

 _I need to become a Super Saiyan. Without this, I can't become stronger, or dad for that matter. I'm so ashamed, I hope he's not too. If I also knew what my son could do, I, too, would be annoyed by this "getting nowhere" training. And because of me, dad cannot train like he should, because he doesn't have the right sparring partner. I wish Piccolo had taken my place._

One day, Gohan got up really early and decided to train alone. He was so obsessed with the Super Saiyan, he couldn't bear it anymore. He began training with all his power, far away from the building. The landscape changed into a land of heat and fire (these condition wary in the ROSAT, from freezing levels to extremely hot) , putting more strain on the boy's body, making training more effective. The training continued under these conditions for quite a few hours. Desperately wanting to break this wall he had been behind for far too long, he stopped and landed on the ground. The inferno-like surrounding subsided, just the usual white void remained.

"Why? Why can't I transform? What am I doing wrong?" he kept asking himself.

A small tear came from his eye, the result of his sadness and shame. Another one dripped from the other eye; more and more tears started flowing from his eyes. He clenched his fists, becoming frustrated and angry with himself. His mind started projecting images in his head how the androids are killing all his friends, one by one, slowly and with no mercy. After they had killed them, his family was next; killing Chichi first like she was just an object to have fun with. Goku was next... but not killed... they decided to torture him and have a little fun until his breathing became erratic, had slowed down... until he was breathing no more. There were tears in his eyes, because he wasn't able to protect Chichi, his son, his friends.

The androids were enjoying like this was a game, a form of entertainment. Gohan knew his father had always believed in him, in his hidden power, wanting him to protect the Earth when he couldn't, to protect the innocent lives, his friends and his family. Gohan couldn't stop imagining this. His mind just wandered on itself, displaying these horrible images as if they had actually really happened; and it started getting worse. Tears were pouring from Gohan's eyes and he was getting angrier and more frustrated than ever. The emotions continued to get more powerful; anger and sadness had merged together into a feeling of hopelessness and endless sorrow.

Goku had just finished his breakfast and decided to see how the young Saiyan is doing. As soon as he saw him from afar, he knew something was odd, but decided not to make a big deal out of it. He noticed a shift in Gohan's behavior lately so it was just a matter of time before all those emotions would pour out of him. He knew his son needed some time alone, so he just stood there and watched him getting all those bad feelings and frustrations out.

"I know this place takes a toll on both the mind and the body... hang in there Gohan, we'll get through this together," he talked to himself.

* * *

 **Note:** Well, you've made to the end of this chapter :), congratulations for your curiosity and support. I deliberately ended this chapter like this, trying to keep the hype and suspense. I know, from the reader's point of view, this is an annoying thing :D, but I can't just tell you everything right away hehe. Don't worry, the next chapter is already in the works :), but I'm not giving any sneak peaks this time :P. Stay tuned for more and... any feedback and comments are much appreciated.


	4. Nightmare becomes reality

.

 **Chapter 4:**

 **NIGHTMARE BECOMES REALITY**

* * *

The young half-Saiyan couldn't keep his emotions in check anymore. His mind was swept by an enormous storm of different emotions, which were fueling his feeling of incompetence and sadness. He heard voices of his friends, echoing through his mind.

Why Gohan? Why have you let us down? Why didn't you help? GOHAN, HELP, HELP! They've killed everyone, you're the only one left...why weren't you strong enough?

Gohan's mind couldn't take it anymore; tears were pouring on the ground, and then... he snapped.

"I-I WON'T... LET... ANYONE... HURT YOU AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!

Goku's expression changed in an instant as he felt an instant surge of Gohan's power. The ground started shaking violently and a bright flash of light emanated from Gohan which blinded even Goku. As he regained his vision, he set his eyes on his son, who kept powering up and screaming. Gohan was not a mere half-Saiyan boy anymore... a yellow aura surrounded his body, yellow hair replaced his black... and his eyes, although green, were still full of tears.

He quickly ran up to him: "You did it Gohan! You're a Super Saiyan! Now calm down and just try to maintain this state."

Gohan just looked at him in tears: "... I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

 _His power is unbelievable. I gotta calm him down._ "I know son, I know! Calm down Gohan. I'm here, you're not alone!" yelled Goku.

"JUST... JUST DON'T LEAVE ME... again... please..." said Gohan, starting to calm down and lowering his power. After he had said that, he turned back to normal and fell on his knees. Goku rushed towards his son, hugged him and wiped the tears off his face.

With that, he calmed his son down and then said with a smile: " I've always believed in you and I don't want to lose you or your mother either." Then he continued: "I think that's enough training for today. What do you say we take the res of the day off and relax and have fun, huh?"

The little Saiyan finally calmed down and smiled back at him, which meant he really liked the idea. They both slowly walked back towards the building, smiling and chasing each other. When they had arrived back, Goku prepared a big feast to celebrate Gohan's milestone. After that they spent the whole day having fun, Goku trying to catch Gohan and the other way around, telling funny stories and just laying on the ground talking. He wanted Gohan to relax and enjoy to let his mind heal from all the strain it had gone through since they've entered the Room of Spirit and Time. At the end of the day, they had dinner, talked a bit in the kitchen, but Gohan was too tired and fell asleep, leaning on the table. He picked him up and put him to bed.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered to him.

Despite having a hell of day, Gohan didn't sleep well. Sometime during the early morning he started having nightmares. All that twisting and turning in bed and heavy breathing had woken up Goku. He got out of bed and tried to wake up Gohan, who had sweat dripping from his forehead.

"No, no, noooooo..." yelled Gohan and almost jumped from his bed.

"It's ok Gohan. You we're just having a nightmare," were the comforting words from Goku.

"It was horrible dad. Cell had absorbed the androids... and.. we were all killed", said Gohan with a panicking voice.

"It was just your imagination, a dream," explained the older Saiyan while he was getting a wet towel and then wiping Gohan's forehead.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks dad."

"Now that we're both awake, there's no sense in going back to sleep. Why don't you take a nice refreshing shower while I prepare breakfast?"

The little Saiyan was thinking the same thing, so he rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and Goku started preparing breakfast. Rice, vegetables and fruit were the first thing on the menu, followed by a miso soup, bacon, eggs and bread.

 _That nightmare really frightened him. It's true that Cell had absorbed #17, but I really hope that won't be the case with #18. I can't imagine how powerful he would become then. Uhhh, this is not the time for these kind of thoughts. My first priority should be Gohan and our training. Speaking of him, I wonder what's taking him so long in the bathroom?_

Meanwhile in the bathroom, the demi-Saiyan was looking himself in the mirror, thinking.

 _After all what happened yesterday, you'd expect to get a good night's sleep, but no, I had to have a nightmare... about Cell and everyone dying._

He got undressed and went into the shower, opened the water and continued thinking.

 _Hmm, I wonder if he really looks like that in real life? ... What's wrong with me, asking myself these kind of questions. I'll be able to see him in about 10 months and I'm definitely not looking forward to it. Or maybe I am? I have to admit, becoming a Super Saiyan was the most difficult thing in my entire life but now that that's out of the way, I should concentrate on increasing my power and training my abilities as much as I can. I've never imagined the transformation would bring me this much power. At least now dad will be able to train with me in his Super Saiyan state. It only took me like 2 months to reach Super Saiyan... way to go Gohan, you're learning super fast... NOT!_

He got out of the shower, dried himself with a towel, put on a fresh pair of his favorite boxer shorts and before exiting the bathroom, looked himself in the mirror again.

 _I shouldn't complain. I'm the youngest Super Saiyan ever and I'm complaining. I need to get rid of these bad thoughts with some intense training and focus only on that... and food. Mmmm, something smells delicious..._

As he returned to the kitchen, Goku had noticed him.

"I guess you needed a shower really badly," laughed Goku.

"It's not what you think dad. What's that delicious smell?" replied his son, a little embarrassed.

"That, Gohan, is something your mother, believe it or not, thought me a while back. Can you guess what it is?"

"No way. Are those... pancakes?"

"Yep, that's right. How many you want?"

Gohan jumped to the table and sat down, readying his plate: "10 would be good for a start."

"But I only made 15. Oh maaaan, can't we split 50:50?"

"No dad. Firstly, you can't divide 15 by 2 and secondly, I'm still growing and need more food than you. There's still plenty of other food on the table you can eat."

"Geez, you sound like your mother. Ok... I guess I can let it slip... this time," Goku laughed.

Gohan laughed back and they both started enjoying their breakfast. The young Saiyan was starving, even more than Goku, so those 10 pancakes we're gone in a blink of an eye. As Goku was eating his, he couldn't stop thinking what's happening in the real world and how are Vegeta and Trunks doing against Cell and the androids.

* * *

 **At the exact same time, somewhere on an island.**

Vegeta had already surpassed the Super Saiyan form and started his battle with an improved (Imperfect) Cell who had no chance against the mighty Super Vegeta. Punch after punch and kick after kick Cell got beaten, blown up and everything else in between. During the battle, Krillin, carrying the remote control, created by Bulma, to deactivate #18, found where the two androids were hiding. As soon as he was in range, he wanted to use it, but couldn't force himself to, so he dropped the controller and smashed it. A big, big mistake indeed. Meanwhile, Vegeta was getting bored and Cell was getting desperate.

"Vegeta, let me absorb #18 and then you'll have an equal opponent," suggested Cell.

"Go ahead, absorb the big guy too for all I care. You'll never compare to me." said the Saiyan prince with a smirk on his face.

As Trunks had heard what his father agreed to, he yelled: "Don't let Cell get #18! You have no idea what kind of power he'll gain!"

"Quiet Trunks, this is my battle. You're just here to observe, nothing more." Then he looked at Cell: "What are you waiting for? Or should I just blow you up this instant?"

Trunks couldn't be quiet: "I can't let you...," but before he finished his sentence, Vegeta had appeared behind him, giving him a precise hit to his neck, making Trunks lose his consciousness.

"I'll even make it easier for you Cell. See down there? That's where they're hiding," pointed Vegeta with his finger. "Hey, bald guy, take Trunks somewhere far away so he won't be able to disturb us."

Krillin was shocked by the fact that Vegeta had given away the androids' position AND knocked out Trunks. But since he couldn't do anything about it, he picked up unconscious Trunks and made his way to the Lookout.

"Now, do I have to repeat myself?" said Vegeta angrily.

Cell quickly landed near the androids, but #16 jumped in front of him, to protect #18. He stood no chance as Cell blew him to bits. #18 tried attacking him to, but he just KI blasted her into a rock wall and a few seconds later, absorbed her. The transformation had begun... green aura around his body, occasional lightning... his body began changing and transforming to a more human-like appearance. At the end a bright flash emanated from him... now, he was PERFECT.

Vegeta started walking towards him: "Hmph, all that light show and you don't look stronger at all."

Having said that, Cell just smiled and disappeared. Vegeta lost track of his movement before it was too late. His opponent had appeared in front of him, slamming his fist deep in Vegeta's stomach, which sent him flying backwards a few dozen meters. As he regained control in mid air, Cell was gone again, but this time, appeared behind the Saiyan.

"What's the matter Vegeta, am I too fast to the Saiyan prince?" laughed Cell.

Vegeta turned around, trying to hit him, but Cell grabbed his arm and threw him into a rock wall, shooting a KI blast right after that which destroyed the whole rock formation. Luckily, Vegeta had dodged the attack and was preparing his own. Before Cell could locate him, the KI blasts were already flying towards him and hit Cell directly, causing a big explosion with lots of debris and smoke in the air.

"No, Cell, you're not," said Vegeta.

As the dust and smoke settled, he couldn't believe his eyes. Cell hasn't moved an inch and the KI blasts did nothing to him. Cell just smiled and rushed towards the Saiyan, hitting him in the face hard and then, using a series of fast punches and kicks, gave him a good beating. Vegeta managed to break from his attacks, powered up to his maximum, but nothing changed. All his attacks missed Cell and all of Cell's attacks hit him. He was bruised pretty badly and was losing stamina fast.

"I'll show you what true power is!" he said.

He jumped away from Cell, putting a lot of ground between them and started doing his ultimate attack. When it was fully charged, he yelled: "Defend against this! FINAAAAL FLAAAAASH!"

A huge bright beam of yellow energy rushed towards Cell.

"Gladly," replied Cell with a smirk on his face.

As Final Flash had left Vegeta's hands, Cell started doing his own attack: "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" he screamed.

A beam of blue energy shot from his hands and collided with Vegeta's, creating a beam struggle which lasted only for a short time.

"Not bad Vegeta, I wasn't expecting anything less from you, but you're NOTHING compared to me. Now, DIE!"

The Kamehameha shot through Final Flash, engulfing Vegeta completely and exploding. Moments later he was seen lying on the ground, motionless, losing his Super Saiyan form. Cell walked to him and said: "Too bad it's all over. And you didn't let me have any fun with Trunks either. I guess it's Goku's turn now."

He picked up Vegeta's lifeless body and flew to West City, dropping him in front of the Capsule Corp. Bulma and Yamcha rushed outside, standing in shock and awe.

"I'm not done with him or Trunks yet. I'll be holding a little rematch tournament in about 2 days. By then I hope Goku will have finally completed his training too. I expect all of them to meet me at the location where we just fought. If they don't, I'll find them myself."

As he finished his little monologue, he disappeared. Bulma quickly checked Vegeta's life signs.. and thank god, he was alive, barely.

"We need to take him to Dende fast," said Yamcha.

"But, where's Trunks? What did he mean by "he's not done with them yet"?" panicked Bulma.

"I don't know Bulma. If anything had happened, I'm sure Dende is the first place we need to look. I'll take Vegeta because I'm faster and you follow me."

He picked up Vegeta and flew to the Lookout with high speed. Bulma followed him a few seconds later with her own transportation. When they had reached the Lookout, Trunks was already conscious and Krillin and Tenshinhan were there too.

"Quickly, put him on the ground. I'll heal him," said Dende when he saw Yamcha with Vegeta.

Bulma was really happy to see Trunks alive and well: "What happened?" she asked.

"Cell absorbed #18," said Krillin, looking at the floor.

"What? How? The device didn't work?" asked Bulma.

"Ummm no... it didn't," lied Krillin and went on: "Vegeta and Trunks were no match for his Perfect form."

In the mean time Dende had healed Vegeta, who regained his consciousness.

"Damn that Cell. I'll blast him into a million pieces," he said furiously.

Bulma then explained: "Well, he said he was going to hold a rematch tournament in about 2 days, where you two had fought him."

"The nerve of him! I'll finish him off for good this time," ranted Vegeta.

Trunks couldn't believe Cell almost managed to kill his father. His power must be beyond anything they have ever seen. He then looked at a specific doorway leading to the interior of the palace.

 _It's all up to you Goku._

* * *

 **Note:** I know, I know, it's similar to what actually happened in DBZ, but as I have said in the previous chapter, some bits will be the same, just so the story can evolve. And yes, android 16 is no more. I'm focusing more on Gohan's "guilt" by not being able to help and protect his family and friends. That's all I can reveal... for now :). Hope you liked this chapter and as always, feedback is much appreciated. _  
_


	5. Clash of Super Saiyans

.

 **Chapter 5:**

 **CLASH OF SUPER SAIYANS!**

 **Note:** Here you go folks, a new chapter is here :). It's taking a bit longer now since I'm actually starting to write the new chapters and kinda re-writing the 6th and 7th, to make the story more coherent and connected. I have a couple of ideas how to go on; just need to somehow sort them out and bring them all together to make the story as believable as possible (from the DBZ point of view), so things actually make sense and are not just slapped together just for the sake of writing something. **Have fun reading, that's an order XD.**

* * *

Room of Spirit and Time - an endless dimension as far as the eye could see. Empty and barren, where silence is present every second that passes. Only the sound of the clocks and massive hourglasses can be heard. Sands of time within those two hourglasses slowly tick the remaining time away. Normally, peace and tranquility would be present here, but these have been disturbed by numerous explosions and shockwaves which were the result of two participants, who have decided to train and endure their bodies and spirits. Their training consisted of no compromises, no slacking off and definitely no quitting. As Gohan has finally reached the Super Saiyan state, Goku is now facing not only a powerful sparring partner, but a person, determined to overcome his limits and surpass them as much as he is. Gohan may look just like a child, but his power is slowly starting to rival his father's. His fighting style is adapting to Goku's, correcting errors as much as he can and trying to soak up all the advice Goku is giving him.

To break the repetitiveness of their training, they decided to do something a little different to heighten their agility and dexterity - playing tag. The rules were simple: Gohan needs to catch his father, using everything he knows and vice versa. The full-blooded Saiyan transformed first and Gohan gave him a couple of seconds head start. As his father vanished into the distant mist, the half-breed Saiyan tensed his muscles, and with a little struggle, also transformed and started thinking.

 _I've never imagined I'd possess this kind of power at my age. It's almost... terrifying. Trying to keep calm in this state is almost impossible; it's like I have an urge to fight and test myself even more. Now I understand why dad, Trunks and Vegeta all have that specific look in their eyes when they transform. Now I'm one of them and it's time I embrace the Saiyan genes in me. I need to get even stronger so I can protect my family and friends._

After his little revelation, he rushed to where Goku had disappeared in the mist. As he landed, he tried finding his father Ki signature. A split second later he located him and fired a Ki blast in that direction. Goku appeared and just dodged it.

"You're gonna have to do better that that," he told his son and disappeared again.

"I'm just getting started," replied the newborn Super Saiyan.

The chase continued and more and more Ki blast could be heard whooshing all over the place. As Goku tried to dodge a whole barrage, the little demi-Saiyan rushed towards him from the side, but missed him as Goku had somehow managed to dodge all his Ki blasts. Well, he wasn't going to just let his son have all the "fun", so he fired a couple of his own Ki blasts at Gohan. The little boy, now empowered with the Super Saiyan state, had no trouble of dodging them. But as soon as he had dodged the last one, more were coming his way.

"That won't work dad," he said to himself.

He blasted them with an energy beam and proceeded towards Goku, who was still trying to not get caught. This game went on for quite a while until Gohan managed to corner his father by firing Ki blasts all around him. The final wave was heading towards the older Saiyan, but he managed to roll away, making them miss, creating an explosion. But before he managed to gain some ground, another wave was on collision course with him. With nowhere to go, since other waves kept exploding around him, he fired a Ki blast at them and blew them up. A split second later, everything went quiet...

"Got you," said Gohan and landed on his shoulders. "I win," he smiled.

"You got me there son. You took me by surprise. I guess I let my guard down with all those Ki blasts and explosions, so I never saw you coming from above."

Gohan jumped from his dad and continued.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering... can you see how strong I am? I mean, can you compare my power to yours, just so I can see where I am?" asked the little Saiyan.

"Well, I guess so. But you need to ..."

Before he could finish, his son has already started powering up. His muscles tightened and bulged, his power started rising. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak. Goku's expression remained the same, but on the inside, he was surprised.

 _He's really taking this training seriously. When I was his age, I wasn't even nearly as strong as he is._

After reaching his max output, Gohan powered down, but stayed in the Super Saiyan form.

"Well, what do you think? I'm probably way below you," asked Gohan curiously.

"Well yeah, I am stronger Gohan, but I've had a lot more training than you. BUT... you could defeat Frieza easily. You're A LOT stronger then I was at your age. But don't worry, we have a lot more training to do. Why don't you go train alone for a while," Goku explained.

The little Saiyan just smiled and ran off to train on his own, but Goku started thinking.

 _If he only knew what power is hidden deep within him. I can't imagine how strong he'll become when we end our training here. I was actually surprised how powerful he was in his Super Saiyan form and he'll just continue to grow in strength, maybe even faster than me._

Numerous days have passed and Goku had a feeling his son was making fast progress. Based on that assumption, he wanted to have a serious sparring match to see how they are both doing.

"You ready for another serious sparring Gohan? I think it's time we see the results of your training."

"Yeah. Whenever you're ready, dad," replied his son with a teasing voice.

They both got into positions and transformed. After doing that, they appeared in the air, delivering fast punches and kicks to each other. Like that wasn't enough, Ki blast started raining all over the place and occasionally a Masenko and Kamehameha caused an explosion. The fight went on for around 4 hours and they both started to feel the drain on their energy. Gohan was bruised and scratched, while his dad had almost no signs of damage.

They both landed and the demi-Saiyan was breathing heavily, showing his fatigue.

The older Saiyan noticed that and said: "We should take a break."

Gohan, breathing deeply: "... No... not yet. I can continue."

"You sure?"

"I said I can go on, dad!" said his son with a serious voice.

He rushed at Goku with shocking speed and attacked him, trying to land a punch to his face. He dodged and hit Gohan in the stomach, but the little boy managed to kick him in the face. As he jumped back, he fired a Ki blast at his father, who deflected it away and waited. That's what made Gohan angry.

"What are you waiting for, dad? ATTACK!"

The full-blooded Saiyan was confused: "What do you mean? I am attacking."

"No you're not. You're just sparring. And not just this time, but all the sparring matches we've had before," explained his son in an angry voice.

"But..."

"If you want me to grow stronger, you need to push me to my limits. You're too gentle, fight like you mean it. FORGET I'M YOUR SON!" shouted Gohan.

His father was shocked, hearing those words from his son. He knew Gohan never enjoyed fighting and always let him be the training teacher. but this time he wanted Goku to forget he is his son and start treating him like a true sparring partner. Goku didn't approve, but decided to do what Gohan had just asked of him. Out of nowhere, a big power surged from Goku's body; he's accepted Gohan's dare and charged at him with full power.

 _Finally, this is what I've been waiting for_ , thought Gohan and mustered all the power he had available.

The fight was fast and relentless. There was no father-son relationship on the battlefield, only two opponents trying to knock each other out. It wasn't long when the little Saiyan was totally overpowered. Punch to the face made his nose bleed and a punch to the stomach caused him lots of pain, but he managed to fight on. Goku grabbed his arm from behind and threw him into the air, following in high pursuit. As Gohan had managed to regain control, Goku's fist was already in his stomach... again, making the half-Saiyan spit out some blood. After that he got a kick in the back which sent him crashing to the ground, but before reaching it, Goku had caught up with him and pushed a Ki blast right into his torso, making Gohan hit the ground very hard and causing an explosion.

As the smoke settled, he was all burnt and beaten lying on the floor in his base form. His father landed and said:

"Is this what you wanted Gohan? I can't say I approve."

After hearing this words, the half-Saiyan opened his eyes and managed to get on his feet, just barely.

"T-This is the only way dad, and you know it."

Goku didn't want to admit it, but his son was actually right. If he wanted Gohan to become as strong as he is, he'll need to train with him harder than ever.

"You n-need to push me, above and b-beyond my limits. T-That's ...the... Saiyan... way," Gohan added and lost consciousness because of the exhaustion.

His father picked him up and carried him to bed, mending his bruises and scratches.

 _Chichi is going to kill me if she finds out what kind of training Gohan wants. But I guess there really isn't any other way. We have to defeat Cell and the androids no matter what._

After 6 months in the ROSAT, Gohan's appearance has changed slightly: he was just bit taller and more muscular because of all the training and his Saiyan heritage. But looking at his mental picture, it didn't change one bit. He insisted on Goku pushing him to his absolute limits, every time they trained and sparred together. No exceptions. He wanted to become stronger no matter what. He didn't expect, but demanded only the best from himself. He was still defeated in every battle against his father, BUT, the gap between their power was closing at an alarming rate.

Even though the little Saiyan was never victorious in battles, he was enjoying every bit of them. The fact that his father was stronger than him, motivated little Gohan to push himself even more when training alone. Both have trained long and hard up to this day but Goku had a little surprise which didn't make Gohan happy at all.

As the young half-Saiyan was taking a break from his solo training, he noticed his father sitting on the ground quietly. Not too long after that, he stood up and changed into a Super Saiyan which caught his son's attention. A yellow aura surrounded his father and then he started screaming in powering up immensely. His hair got spikier and the muscles increased dramatically, making him really buff.

"You did it, dad. You ascended past the normal Super Saiyan," he cheered.

"There's one more transformation possible..."

He started powering up again, the hair became even more spiked, his muscles enlarged even more and Gohan couldn't believe the power he was sensing.

"Wow, you must be stronger than Cell now."

"No, that's not it. I might have this awesome power, but all these muscles are just slowing me down. There's no point in being this strong if you can't catch or hit your opponent," explained his dad and powered down completely.

"And besides, it takes a lot of energy just to transform which is a big disadvantage on the battlefield," he added.

Gohan just sat there, listening to his father. He didn't say anything, his mind was preoccupied with what had just happened. The fact that his dad surpassed an ordinary Super Saiyan not once, but twice in a couple of minutes, annoyed him beyond belief. But on the other hand, now he knew that these 2 new transformations drain to much energy and stamina which meant that there must be a better way to surpass the regular Super Saiyan and he was determined to find it.

"You know what Gohan," continued Goku: "I think we should slow down our training and focus on our regular Super Saiyan forms."

"What do you mean?" the little Saiyan asked surprised.

"I mean we should try to use as less energy as possible to transform and maintain that form. We need to get used to it, so the strain on our bodies will be minimal."

"That's... that's a great idea, dad. So I should just be a Super Saiyan all the time?"

"Yep, as much as you can. But don't overdo it son, you know it takes quite a bit of energy just to stay in that state for long periods of time."

"Don't worry dad, I can handle it," replied his son full of optimism.

"Great, now let's get something to eat, I'm STARVING."

After a nice meal and some relaxation, Gohan was itching to fight his dad, so he proposed: "Hey dad, wanna fight me, all out, no holding back? We've only got 6 more months before our time here runs out."

"Sure. I've been meaning to ask you the same for a couple of days now but kinda didn't since you were doing a lot of your training alone and I didn't want to mess with your routine."

"I appreciate that dad. I know I've been acting different since I transformed into a Super Saiyan, but you have to understand that here, we're sparring partners. We need to push ourselves way beyond our limits if we want to have a chance against Cell," added the little Saiyan and prepared for battle.

"I know exactly what you mean. And believe me, I won't be holding back, just like you asked," answered Goku and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Let's see what you've got, dad," teased Gohan also transforming into a Super Saiyan.

The older Saiyan charged head on and attacked his son, who evaded his attack, but Goku quickly turned around and swung his fist towards the little boy. A shockwave occurred when the hit connected... with Gohan's hand - he had blocked successfully. They both jumped back to create some distance.

"I see you've improved even more. You ready for the full power battle?" asked Goku.

"More than ever," replied the little demi-Saiyan with a smirk on his face.

At that point Goku started powering up... 40 %... 60 %... 80 %... 100 %. Gohan was standing still and observing. Goku's energy made his hair blow in the wind, the ground started shaking, until the power up was complete.

"Wow, you're strong dad," nodded his son.

"Let's see what you've accomplished in these past weeks," he challenged Gohan.

The half-breed assumed the power up stance and did the same... 40 %... 90 %... 100%.

Goku was surprised how quickly he had powered up, but before he could do anything, his son was already charging at him. Goku barely parried his kick, but Gohan jumped over him, grabbed his armor and threw him into the air, quickly following him. Before he could regain control in mid air, Gohan was already on top of him with a Ki blast in his hand. The full-blooded Saiyan crossed his arms in front of him when the energy ball collided with him. The explosion was small, but just enough of distraction for Gohan to kick his opponent in the back and sending him to the ground. This time, he waited in the air as Goku recovered a few meters from the ground and immediately rushed towards his son. They've engaged in a hand to hand combat, exchanging blows and kick like true Super Saiyans. Goku managed to punch Gohan in the face, giving him a bloody nose, but the young Saiyan returned the favor by kicking his dad in the stomach.

They we're going at it for hours, flying all over the place, firing Ki blasts, fighting, trying to get an advantage over one another. Goku had the upper hand at the beginning, but as the fight lasted longer, Gohan started becoming his equal, until they were at the same level. Both bruised, burnt and with blood coming out of their noses and mouths, they finally landed, both breathing heavily.

"I-I'm surprised you... you can keep up Gohan," Goku commended him.

"Ah... ah... I guess I've improved more than I imagined," answered his son a bit arrogantly.

" You're... you're not going all out are you?"

"As a matter of fact... I am. I'm just not using or let's say wasting so much energy, trying to fight at my maximum AND staying a Super Saiyan."

"That explains why I had the upper hand when we started, but started losing ground the longer we fought. I'm amazed son. You've mastered the Super Saiyan."

"I wouldn't say that dad. Sure I'm using my energy more efficiently, but I have a feeling I can go further."

"It's not over yet," ended Goku and started screaming, using all of his remaining energy.

"You're full of surprises dad. But that w-...," before he could finish, Goku had used his Instant Transmission and punched his son in the face, then a series of kicks and punches connected with his body, finally using a powerful kick which sent Gohan flying far away. As the older Saiyan prepared for his final attack, the Kamehameha... he felt Gohan's Ki rise... fast.

"AAAAAAAAAA..." started shouting Gohan, also using all of his remaining energy.

 _Wow, he still has so much energy. That's unbelievable,_ thought Goku.

"Ka... me..." started chanting Gohan.

"ha... me..." continued Goku.

"HAAAAAAAA" both yelled at the same time, unleashing their most destructive attack at each other. When both energy beams collided, a huge shockwave emanated from the point of impact. Both were giving everything they had... and more... like it was for life or death. Even though Gohan had used less energy during the fight, Goku was still stronger and could take him on with less. No one was winning, it was a stalemate.

 _Ughhh, I have to endure... I have to push harder... I need to get stronger than dad. For my friends, for mum... for dad._

These words in his mind ignited a fuse in him, which pushed a portion of his "hidden" potential out.

"AAAAAAAAAAA..." screamed the little Saiyan, increasing the size of his Kamehameha, which engulfed Goku's and was heading towards him at an incredible speed.

As there was nothing he could do, the older Saiyan quickly used his Instant Transmission and evaded the huge blue beam of energy. When it hit the ground, a massive, blinding explosion erupted. When the blinding light faded, he could see Gohan lying on the ground but still in his Super Saiyan form.

"Gohan!" he yelled and quickly ran to him.

He supported his head with his hands and lifted him into a sitting position.

"D... dad?" his son asked, all worn out and exhausted.

"It's me son. You sure put on quite a show back there," Goku smiled.

"Heh... I-I gave it all I had."

"I guess you're starting to tap into your hidden power."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since you we're just a little boy, you had an uncontrollable power hidden deep inside you. You managed to hurt Raditz, even fought with Nappa and Vegeta. Remember Namek? You actually fought Frieza and gave him a run for his money. Don't you see son... whenever you or your friends are in danger, you unleash that power which is locked deep inside you," explained his dad.

"Then I guess I have to somehow find a way to bring that power out."

"Don't worry about it Gohan. I'm sure you'll know how to use it when the time is right."

They both got on their feet and slowly made their way to the building. It was a long day and both were tired, not to mention bruised and scratched from all the fighting. When they finally reached the building, they both went into the bathroom and took a nice, long, relaxing bath.

"Can you pass me the shampoo?" asked Goku.

"Sure. Here 'ya...," and he squished the bottle. "Whoops... sorry," smiled the half-Saiyan.

"It looks like you haven't fully mastered the Super Saiyan yet", laughed Goku.

"Well, why don't you pass me the towel then, dad?" teased his son with a smirk on his face.

"No problem. Here, catch," and he threw the towel so hard it actually stuck to the ceiling.

"Hahaha, look who's talking," chuckled the little boy.

"Gosh, this IS hard," laughed back his father, scratching his head.

Well they managed to somehow not break anything in the bathroom, but the kitchen was another story. Plates, glasses, cutlery, mostly broken or twisted.

"Mr. Popo is gonna be so mad. At least we're lucky he had stocked the kitchen with extra plates and stuff," Goku chuckled.

After their first Super Saiyan feast they brushed their teeth, geeeeently. Success, no toothbrushes broken. Gohan was already sleeping in his bed when Goku returned from the bathroom and went to bed himself. He was really tired and exhausted, proving that Gohan had become a formidable opponent and an equal sparring partner.

* * *

 **Note:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter... it was a bit longer than the rest :). I'm satisfied with it, because balancing Gohan's changing attitude with his father's relationship is difficult. Gohan is not an arrogant boy, or disrespectful, he just wants to become stronger no matter what, but at the same time still keeping that genuine father-son relationship they've always had. As you have seen, I also included a few humor or funny scenes, just to break that tense and serious atmosphere. Gohan and Goku always had these moments which deepen their bond. It's an important thing to remember as it will play a big role in the near future chapter(s) ;). Any comments, suggestions, or anything else is much appreciated :). Until next time, byeeee.


	6. Training complete

.

 **Chapter 6:**

 **TRAINING COMPLETE**

 **Note:** Here it is! The next chapter. **To all readers and followers: please leave a review and tell me your thoughts :).**  
Thanks to **daisukigohan** and **Cruzerblade** for continuing support and feedback :). It means A LOT!

* * *

More months have passed and both were training like their lives depended on it... well they literally did. Just over a month remained before they had to leave the Room of Spirit and Time or be locked in forever. Goku has mastered his Super Saiyan form as much as he could, so he was basically on-par with Gohan's level of control now. They both stayed transformed as much as they possibly could; the last month even in their sleep. The strain on the body was minimized and the energy consumption was negligible. With every fight or sparring session they gained strength and stamina, but progress was slow.

Gohan's battle suit was cracked and torn, at some places even completely gone, like on his left leg, knees and elbows. Goku was even missing a portion of his chest plate. Their faces were bruised and scratched, like all parts of their body that weren't protected by Bulma's battle suit they have been wearing since the beginning. Their Saiyan bodies have adapted to the harsh conditions in this realm. Gohan has turned from a young half Saiyan boy to a powerful, well-built young fighter, wielding an enormous power yet to be fully awakened. His muscles were buffed, proving he's been through extreme training conditions; he also grew just a little more after these last months, like a healthy half-Saiyan child is supposed to.

When he entered ROSAT, he was still a lot under his mother influence; passive, not wanting to fight until absolutely necessary. But now, he had embraced his heritage, his Saiyan legacy. He knew that by becoming stronger, he could do anything and most of all, protect the ones he cared for. But as he was also smart, he did want to finish school and get good grades. He wanted Chichi to be proud of him for his intellect and his dad for his fighting abilities. Well, as long as she wouldn't interfere with his training or let's say... his embraced Saiyan nature.

42 days left...

Progress was getting slower and slower due to diminishing effects. As he and his father were supposedly reaching their limits, any gain in strength and stamina was extremely minimal. Ever since Goku had told his son about the hidden power locked deep inside him, he wanted to bring it out to unlock his full potential. Even with the harsh training conditions, he couldn't succeed in doing that and that was bothering him more and more. He clenched his fists and looked at them.

 _We've both come so far, yet I'm still not satisfied with myself. I'm pretty sure I've surpassed both Trunks and Vegeta by now, but if not, I plan to. My body is becoming exhausted, even a good night's sleep doesn't cut it anymore. But I need to endure more... longer training sessions, putting more strain on the body, even if I pass out._

It was like hitting a solid wall, an unbreakable one even he could not break through. The path to becoming a Super Saiyan seemed easier than this. Sometimes he would imagine what Cell was like and how strong he had or will become. He couldn't afford being weaker than him... not with the whole world at stake, so he kept lengthening his solo training sessions... something his father did not fully approve of. He thought this would just put more strain on the body and the results would probably be counter-productive, but the little half-breed was determined to prove him wrong.

11 days left...

It's been a whole month since Gohan was doing daily training sessions of at least 10 hours or more non-stop. His body was feeling the exhaustion and the drain on his energy even when fully rested. The conditions were intense, from almost boiling hot surroundings to freezing levels. One time, he was so exhausted, the ice starting to engulf him from the ground, climbing up his body, freezing him in solid ice. He couldn't move or do anything, so the ice enclosed him completely for a few seconds before using his full power to break free. But this was the way he wanted to train, every day for as much as his body could endure.

Goku was taking a more relaxed approach and didn't train for extended periods of time. He wanted to relax his body a little, but train just enough to keep his skills and power in check. He knew rest is sometimes better than training itself. An exhausted body is not fully ready for anything.

8 days left...

Gohan woke up tired and sore, his muscles began to show signs of fatigue, but he refused to listen to his body.

As they both had breakfast, Gohan asked his father: "Dad, I want to fight you today. It's been a while since we've done some training together. I could you some change."

Goku looked at him with surprise: "I don't know son, you look pretty exhausted and beat up. I think you should rest for a day or two. Pushing you body so far can damage it."

"I know what I'm doing, dad. Will you spar with me or not?" angrily replied the young boy.

"I don't approve of what you're doing to yourself, son. Sure training hard is something, but this... training for so many hours straight without a break, barely taking time to relax and recharge. Why don't y...", before he could finish, Gohan interrupted him.

"NO! Have you any idea what I've been through in my life? Seeing you die, my friends die, all those horrors from the Saiyans, Frieza, even the androids. I'm just a kid and I've seen more horrific things than most people will in their entire lives. I was powerless, always, never been able to protect anyone. I was the one who needed protection, every time. Piccolo died on Earth because of ME, Krillin died on Namek and I thought I had lost you again that time too. I've cried so many nights until I couldn't cry anymore, same happened with mum. And then you got that heart virus, another blow to both me and mum. Seeing you in such pain in your bed, I can't take it anymore, dad, I just can't."

He turned away from Goku and looked at the ceiling: "I'm grateful for all you've thought me, dad, I really am. Not just here, but through my whole life since I can remember. I can rest the last day or two, but not today or tomorrow."

"... Gohan...," was all that his father could say.

"If you love me, you'll respect my wishes, dad. Or are you afraid I might beat you?"

"That's enough Gohan," answered his dad. He then took a deep breath and continued: "Alright, you got yourself a sparring match. I'm doing this because I trust and support you. Who is more powerful has nothing do with it and you know it," said Goku with a serious voice, getting up from the table.

Gohan put on what remained of his training suit and proceeded to the exit when Goku stopped him with these words: "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and your mother. I never meant to."

His son stopped but didn't look back at him: "I know you are but don't worry, it won't happen again. I've made myself a promise I intend to keep." But then he turned around and winked at him with a little smile: "Come dad, let's spar."

Gohan was not angry with his dad neither with anyone else for that matter. Sure his childhood was full of traumatic experiences and memories, but that's not why he lost his temper a few minutes ago. He was just fed up with the fact that he was always too weak to be able to defend the ones he cared for. He was always loved by his parents and Goku did what any father would to, protect his own child and friends with his life. It was time for the little half-Saiyan to repay that debt to him, to his family and to his friends.

His father joined him outside a few minutes later. The little Saiyan was feeling a little bad because of losing his temper... he loved his dad more than anything and he respected him too, but at the same time, he desperately needed to get stronger to keep his promise to himself. As Goku went past him, he wanted to say something, but couldn't get any words out of his mouth.

"Ok, let's do it. The usual?" Goku finally spoke.

"Yeah, no holding back," agreed the little demi-Saiyan.

For a few seconds they both stood still, like they were waiting for each other, until disappearing and reappearing in the air. Exchanging blow for blow, both were equal which was not a surprise at all, not after all these month here. They've been at it for hours and hours. As the battle went on, Gohan's power started dwindling because of his exhaustion and lack of rest... just what Goku had avoided with his training. He also knew if he went easy on his son, he would never forgive him, so he started his relentless attacks. The little Saiyan received a fist right into his face and a moment later a kick to his stomach. He couldn't defend against all of his father's attacks... not in this state he was in. More punches hit Gohan in the face and made him bleed from his nose and mouth.

Trying to recover from the last blow he flew back and made some distance between them, but to no avail. Goku had already appeared behind his back, grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground with full force. The young Saiyan got on his feet and rushed towards his opponent, trying to hit him back. He managed to hit him a few times, but in return also received a barrage of hits. Goku dodged one of his punches by ducking under his fist, creating an opening for a direct punch into his son's stomach which made Gohan cough out some blood and fall to the ground.

"Enough Gohan, you can barely stand, let alone fight. You're too exhausted," said his father, trying to put some sense into his son's reckless training.

"N-no... I c-can... still... f-fight," answered Gohan and slowly picked himself up.

He suddenly fired a Ki blast at this opponent, but was deflected, so he rushed straight at him with full speed. Again engaging in hand-to-hand combat, Gohan was determined to give every bit of remaining energy into this fight. Soon he started noticing and feeling his body can't keep up with him anymore. The strain on it was just too much, but Goku kept attacking him, not cutting him any slack, just the way Gohan made his request. The fight became one-sided, so the older Saiyan decided to end it, before it gets out of hands. A final kick sent Gohan flying backwards, landing on the ground a few dozen meters from his dad, where he remained motionless.

 _I'm proud of you Gohan, but this is just too much even for you_ , thought the full-blooded Saiyan while watching his son lying on the ground.

"We've been sparring for the past I don't know how many hours. Let's head back for a nice meal and rest," he added.

As he was walking back towards the building, he heard Gohan.

"... N...No... I...I'm not quitting."

The little Saiyan managed to pick himself up, just barely standing.

"... I... I am n-not giving UUUUUUUUUUUP!" he started shouting.

His muscles tensed, he clenched his fists and let out a short but powerful scream.

Goku turned around and had his eyes wide open. He saw a bright yellow aura around his son.

 _What an awesome Ki. He's completely surpassed me._

Just as he had said that, Gohan's Ki dropped immensely as he collapsed on the ground, losing consciousness. He ran to his son and picked him up. Gohan was really a mess, bloody, burnt, scratched, bruised and his training armor was practically falling apart. He put him in bed and sat by the side, washing his face with a damp cloth to wipe all the blood stains from his face. Then he put a wet towel on his forehead to cool him down a bit as he was burning. A few minutes later, the little demi-Saiyan opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but could tell his father is sitting next to him.

"D-dad...," he mumbled.

"Shhh, don't talk. Just rest, son," he comforted Gohan.

"I-I'm sorry for y-yelling at you. I d-didn't mean to," apologized his son.

"I understand Gohan. To tell you the truth, you remind me of myself when I was about your age. I was willing to do anything to become stronger," smiled the older Saiyan.

Gohan way relieved to hear that. He never wanted to ruin the relationship with his father.

"Now..." started Goku: "no more training for the next day or two. You need to get some sleep and rest."

His son just smiled back, knowing that he was right. Even if he wanted to train, his body wouldn't let him as it needed the well deserved rest to heal and regenerate. Goku put a blanket over him and the little half-Saiyan fell into a deep sleep.

6 days left...

Gohan slept and rested pretty much for the last 2 days as his body needed time to regenerate and recover... to a certain degree. He wasn't happy, not one bit, but there was nothing he could do. It was only either rest or risk a breakdown of his body. There was always the option of eating a Senzu bean when leaving ROSAT, but Goku wanted his son to recover by himself the old fashion way. No shortcuts allowed.

As the little boy got out of bed, he still wasn't feeling like he should, but still much better than 2 days ago. Right at that time his dad walked in.

"Well, well, look who's feeling better. Had enough rest?" he asked the little half-breed.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was sparring with you and then ending in bed."

"You collapsed and lost consciousness so I carried you to bed. The stress was too much for your body," explained Goku.

"I really overdid it, didn't I? I just wanted to give it my best and use all the time here to become as strong as you, dad," replied the little boy.

"Hey, hey, don't say that Gohan. You've come a very long way, even more than even I expected. But training hard is not everything, you also need to rest, otherwise you burn out."

If it was one thing Gohan knew, it was that Goku was always honest with him. And hearing all those words from him, made Gohan... well, actually calm down a bit.

"And besides... we only have 6 days to go. Even you wouldn't be able to get any stronger in that short time. I suggest we finally take it easy and just enjoy ourselves."

Gohan accepted the fact that this was the end of his hard and ruthless training.

"I guess you're right. I was so preoccupied with getting stronger, I forgot to listen to my body," said the little half-Saiyan.

"Any more training and Bulma's training armor would fall apart. Just look at it," laughed Goku.

"Hahahaha, I guess I don't know my own strength," smiled back his son.

The older Saiyan put his hand on Gohan's shoulder: "I'm proud of you Gohan. You've really shown how much you've grown here."

"Thanks dad, but I wouldn't have come this far without you. Whoops, I almost forgot."

"What do you mean?" said Goku with surprise.

"This," and the little Saiyan suddenly changed into a Super Saiyan. "We said we're gonna be like this until we leave," he smiled.

"It's nice seeing you so relaxed," his dad smiled back, then added: "Now, just enjoy yourself these last days. No more hard training, just low intensity and an occasional spar."

"Got it."

Just as Goku had said, they both enjoyed the remaining days as much as they could. Gohan's body was finally back to normal, well, as normal as a half-Saiyan's body can be. He was well rested and the fatigue was completely gone. Their training mostly consisted of easy sparring and some light solo training, but also plenty of rest and relaxation. They were so used to being Super Saiyans all the time, the energy consumption and strain on the body were practically null. And so came the last day in ROSAT.

The last day...

Goku was the first one to wake up and Gohan following half an hour later. They made their beds, Gohan swept the floor and Goku did the dishes. Both used the bathroom to wash and take a bath so they can start their day fresh and clean. As everything looked in order, Goku stepped to his son.

"Well, this is it. It's been a long year, but we've managed to stay to the very end. You ready?"

Gohan just nodded and followed his dad to the door. Goku opened it and they departed from the Room of Spirit and Time; their home for the last year, or one day, depending on at which side you look at it, and made their way through the long hallway, leading to the exit of the palace.

Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Tenshinhan, Dende and Mr. Popo were waiting for them at the entrance. Bulma, Krillin and Yamcha were long gone, since Vegeta insisted they leave as they have nothing to do here, but Tenshinhan stayed as he was maybe going to enter the ROSAT.

Piccolo turned to the entrance: "They're finished."

"I think you're right," said Tenshinhan.

Indeed it was Goku who first exited the palace and made his way to the others.

"Hey gang, what's been happening?" he asked.

"Goku, why are you a Super Saiyan?" was the first thing Trunks asked.

Just at that second, Gohan also exited the building and replied: "He's not the only one."

Everyone looked at Goku's son, shocked by the fact he is also a Super Saiyan.

 _What? Kakarot's son has transformed as well? How is this possible?_ thought Vegeta.

 _Is that... Gohan? I hardly recognize him. He's really changed in the ROSAT_ , were Piccolo's thoughts.

"Well Trunks, it was a part of our training, to get used to the form," explained Goku _._

 _That's why they don't look like regular Super Saiyans. They're relaxed, they made this form their normal state. Damn it, he's always one step ahead of me_ , cursed Vegeta.

"I don't think I completely understand," questioned Tenshinhan.

"Yeah, me too," added Trunks, confused.

"You fools! Don't you see? They are so used to this form, they don't need energy to transform, they can just use it to power up, not even wasting any to stay Super Saiyans," ranted Vegeta at them.

"Heh, Vegeta, you always were the first one to figure things out," smiled Goku.

"Don't patronize me Kakarot. How the hell did your son accomplish this? Since when was the legendary transformation reduced to a child's play?"

"Gohan worked very hard and besides, he was way stronger then you and me at his age. It was bound to happen one day, we just sped it up," smiled Goku, scratching the back of his head.

Vegeta didn't say anything, he just crossed his arms and turned away, angry and almost insulted.

"By the looks of your outfits, you must have had a hell of a training going on," was Piccolo's observing.

Gohan responded faster than his dad: "You have no idea," he smiled at Piccolo.

"So, what happened? I sense Cell's Ki, which means his still alive," asked Goku.

"Humph," grunted Vegeta in the back.

"Well yeah, we were unable to defeat him. He's absorbed #18 and is now complete and far stronger than before," explained Vegeta's son, Trunks.

"Wow, he must be really strong then if even you guys weren't able to defeat him," was shocked Goku.

"YET!" replied Vegeta and continued: "Once I go into that room again, I'll finish him off on my own."

"But father, Cell is having a rematch with us in just 2 days," Trunks reminded him.

"One day is more than enough time for me," replied his father.

"Hold on Vegeta. It's Piccolo's turn now. We all have agreed to take turns, and after him it's Tenshinhan," explained Goku.

"I'll pass my turn," added Tenshinhan, "if Vegeta and Trunks were no match, there's no point in me going into the ROSAT."

"A wise decision," said Vegeta with an arrogant tone.

"Well ok, then I guess it's settled; after Piccolo you two can go in," continued Goku.

"But what about you and Gohan? There won't be enough time, unless we only take 12-hour turns," said Trunks surprisingly.

"Don't worry about us," replied Goku looking at Gohan, "we're not going in."

"W-what?" was shocked Vegeta.

" We've done all we can, so we're just gonna relax for the next 2 days."

"But you don't know how powerful Cell has become. Don't be naive Goku," Trunks reminded him.

"I appreciate the concern Trunks but I'm not worried about that," answered Goku.

"Are you saying you've become stronger than all of us?" interfered the Saiyan prince Vegeta.

"Well yeah, quite a lot actually," smiled the Super Saiyan.

"WHAT?" was astounded Vegeta.

"Though I'm not sure if I can defeat Cell. Not until I fight him for real. You can all use the ROSAT again, but me and Gohan won't."

Gohan kept silent through the whole conversation because he didn't want to reveal anything, especially the fact that he had surpassed both Vegeta and Trunks.

Mr. Popo brought Goku's clothes so he could ditch the damaged and torn training armor. But Gohan had something else in mind. He walked to Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo."

"Hey kid. I gotta say you've changed a lot in there."

"Thanks. Ummm... I was wondering... since you were my first mentor... I would like to have the same clothes as you," explained the not-so-little-anymore Gohan.

"Heh, sure. Accept it as a gift from me," smiled Piccolo.

He extended his arm and a bright flash appeared, giving Gohan identical clothes; purple gi, blue belt and wristbands, brown shoes and white shoulder pads and cape.

"Thanks, Piccolo. They're great," smiled the little half-Saiyan.

"If you guys don't mind, we'll be leaving. See you in 2 days where Cell is," said Goku to everyone, put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and used Instant Transmission to disappear.

"Well... what are you waiting for Piccolo? Get in the damn room, so I can go next," rushed Vegeta.

Both Super Saiyans appeared at their house. Gohan was worried.

"Dad, you sure it's going to be enough to beat Cell?"

"Hey don't worry about that Gohan. Just try to relax and enjoy yourself for the next 2 days. Now, let's go see your mum."

They entered the house and... "GOHAN? OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR?!" screamed Chichi and nearly fainted.

When Goku finally explained what was going on, his wife was still a bit mad.

"What do you mean he's going to fight too? He's just a child Goku and he needs to study for the exams."

"Mum, it's ok. After this I promise I'll catch up on all my studies. I want to make you just as proud as I did dad with our training," Gohan quietly interrupted his parents.

"I always knew you got the smarts from me," said his mum.

"I'm just glad you're both supporting me, dad with training and you with my studies. A good fighter is also a smart fighter. Just please don't be mad mum, but I also want to continue training while studying. You two are the most important persons in the world to me and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, especially Cell."

"That's so sweet Gohan," said Chichi and hugged him. "Well... I guess if you're grades are good, then you can train," she continued.

"Thanks mum, it really means a lot to me," smiled back Gohan.

They spent the next two days together as a family. Having fun, picnics, Gohan helping around the house, Goku going hunting and fishing. Gohan loved these moments with his parents but his mind started focusing on Cell more and more. His father had noticed that and decided to spend some time alone with the little half-Saiyan.

"What's wrong son?" he asked.

"It's Cell. I keep feeling his Ki, thinking how strong he is and if we'll be able to beat him," replied Gohan.

"I know it's hard not to think about these things, but I've told you there is nothing to worry about."

"But still... dad, I need you to promise me something."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Goku with surprise.

"Promise me no one is going to die, except Cell," were the words Gohan could barely get out of his mouth.

"I promise," answered his father, knowing that this is something that has left numerous scars on Gohan's spirit in the past which still haunt the little boy to this day.

The last day before the decisive battle against Cell came to an end with the Son family having dinner and chatting. Gohan was feeling better but deep inside he was extremely anxious. That was also the reason why he went to bed early; he wanted some time alone to think and just be alone with his thoughts.

As he left the kitchen, Chichi whispered to Goku: "I know something is bothering Gohan. Please don't let anything happen to our son. Don't make him fight that monster."

Goku looked at her with a serious face: "I-I'm sorry... I can't make that promise. Gohan is probably our best chance we have against Cell."

"What? Our son? You can't be serious?!"

"I'm dead serious Chichi. I'm not sure I'll be able to beat him, but Gohan has the potential to. I can only promise we'll both come back.. we'll all come back."

He kissed his wife and hugged her and Chichi hugged him even tighter and said: "Just come back, both of you... please."

* * *

 **Note:** I know this chapter was longer, but didn't want to cut anything out. The next one will probably be shorter, you'll see why when it's uploaded :D. It will mostly serve as a "finishing" chapter as it will contain a glimpse for things to come. If there are any questions, feel free to ask me, I don't bite... much :P. Thanks for all the support :).


	7. Let the games begin

.

 **Chapter 7:**

 **LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

* * *

The morning sun was shining on the Son family's house. The sky was blue with only a few clouds here and there. A slight breeze brushed the grass and trees. It was like in a fairy tale, calm and beautiful. Gohan didn't sleep well, in fact, he slept terrible but that didn't stop him from waking up as early as his dad and mother did. He didn't eat much for breakfast as he was too nervous and anxious. Both his parents noticed that but didn't want to make him feel worse. As the time for departure had arrived, Chichi wished both of them good luck and hugged them. The little demi-Saiyan didn't hear their conversation last night, so he didn't know Goku is actually counting on him to beat Cell. Maybe for the better, he was already under enough pressure.

As they were flying towards ground zero, Trunks and Vegeta joined. A few minutes later, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Yamcha and Krillin accompanied them. The latter two were amazed seeing Gohan a Super Saiyan in person.

"Wow Gohan, I can't believe you're a Super Saiyan. And man, have you buffed up," smiled Krillin.

"It's nice to see you too Krillin. Sorry we didn't make it to Kame house, but we wanted to spend the last two days together as a family."

"Yeah, totally understandable. Just you saying "the LAST days" gives me the chills. Man, I hope you guys can beat Cell."

Gohan didn't say anything, he just looked at his father.

"By the way, Korin-sama gave me a couple of his last Senzu beans," Krillin shouted.

"That's great Krillin," shouted back Goku. "They'll come in handy," he added.

Their destination was finally reached: they could all feel Cell's Ki from afar but as they got closer, an arena, a ring was visible. It resembled the one from the World Martial Arts tournament; it looks like Cell wants some kind of tournament. As they landed, Cell's attention shifted towards them.

"Welcome... to the Cell games," he greeted the Z-fighters.

Krillin got the chills again: "This is just a game to him?"

"I don't know Krillin, but I don't like where this is going," replied Yamcha.

Gohan was shocked by the fact that Cell looked so... human in appearance. Vegeta didn't say anything and neither did Trunks. Goku was feeling excited... as always.

"As you can see, I have prepared an arena for our little tournament. The rules are simple: the one who touches the ground outside of the arena, loses."

"That's a pretty small arena for such an important battle," spoke Goku.

"It will make the tournament more interesting. I'm here to fight the strongest this planet has to offer."

Even though everyone knew what kind of a monster Cell is, his words echoed in Gohan's mind.

 _Who are you kidding Cell? The moment you'll get the chance, you'll kill us all._

"Well... shall we get started?" asked the mighty Cell.

"Agreed. I'll be your first opponent," Goku answered, stepping in the arena.

"Already? I was hoping to save the best for last," chuckled Cell.

"What are you doing Goku? Let Vegeta and Trunks fight him first," was shocked Piccolo.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I'm taking the first round. It's not up for debate" was Goku's answer.

He stepped into the ring and prepared for battle. His decision also surprised his son who also thought he'd be fighting Cell last. He, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks would be able exhaust him and Goku would be able to finish him off for good.

"Finally, the moment I've been waiting for," were Cell's words, full of excitement.

"Let's just cut to the chase Cell," we're Goku's last words.

He started powering up, more and more. Everyone but Gohan were shocked how powerful Goku has become. Even Vegeta was surprised he was still weaker than Kakarot despite going into the ROSAT twice. A bright flash emanated from Goku and in a split second, he disappeared. They both clashed with their fists in mid air, being serious right at the beginning. They were both incredibly fast, both at attacking and dodging.

Only Piccolo could see their movements, other non-Saiyans had a hard time keeping up with the intense speed of both participants. They were both equal, Goku occasionally hitting Cell and vice versa. As the battle went on for some time both were a little hurt, bruised and scratched from all the blows and Ki attacks.

The arena was limiting their movement and potential, so Cell stopped for a moment in mid air.

"I find the arena too confining. If we want to have a serious fight, this just won't do."

Having said that, he extended his arm and blew up the arena.

"There, that's much better."

"Agreed, I was also feeling a bit cramped in there," was Goku's answer.

He knew Cell is extremely powerful so he needed to give it all. The battle continued all over the place; on the ground, in the air, both occasionally smashing into the ground or rock walls. Goku hit Cell in the back, sending him to the ground, but stopping just before it. He started charging his full power Kamehameha in the air while Cell was waiting on the ground.

"What is he doing? If he misses..." was shocked Krillin.

"... he can blow up the planet, I know," continued Piccolo.

"He won't miss," Gohan silenced them all.

Cell was also surprised: "You wouldn't dare."

Goku just smiled and disappeared but reappeared at the same moment in front of Cell, using hit Instant Transmission. The Kamehameha was unleashed with full force, hitting Cell waist up and just ripping the left side of his torso to pieces.

"I told you," Gohan repeated himself.

Cell's body came crashing to the ground and Goku was catching his breath as he had used quite a bit of remaining energy for that attack.

"You did it Goku!" cheered Krillin.

"No... it's not over. GOKU! Finish off Cell. He's got my cells too!" shouted Piccolo.

"Wh-what?" was shocked Goku.

"Too late!" was Cell's reply as he had begun to regenerate.

Before Goku could reach him, he was already fully regenerated and dodged Goku's attack, slamming his fist deep into his stomach. The Saiyan coughed out blood but Cell was not done yet. Goku received a barrage of punches to his face and a powerful kick sent him flying into a close rock wall. While trying to get clear, a huge Ki blast was already on his way, so he crossed his arms just before it impacted and creating a violent explosion. As the debris and smoke settled, Goku was scorched and his right shoulder was bleeding a little. Indeed Cell fired a very powerful blast that was too much even for Goku in his exhausted state. As he got on his feet, he was holding his injured shoulder and breathing deeply.

 _He's too much. I can't win_ , were his thoughts.

"Well, well, well, the mighty Goku injured and powerless. I must say, I expected more from the most powerful fighter on Earth," Cell said full of arrogance.

"I admit you're more powerful than I thought. And you're right only about one part."

"Oh? Really?"

"The strongest is yet to fight you," replied the Saiyan with a smirk on his face.

"Are you implying there's someone stronger than you... and even me?"

"Heh, you'll find out soon enough. I give up."

"You what? What is the meaning of this, Goku?" said Cell, shocked.

"You heard me. I can't beat you so I'm forfeiting."

He looked at Krillin and shouted.

"Hey Krillin, you have some Senzus, right?"

"Sure. Here, catch."

Goku caught it but didn't eat it.

"Cell! Here, take this and eat it," said Goku and threw the Senzu to Cell.

"What the...? Goku! Have you completely lost it!? You've just doomed us all!" screamed Piccolo.

"Cell's worn out, it wouldn't be a fair fight," explained the Saiyan.

"Screw fairness!" commented Yamcha.

"You're friends are right, Goku. You've just doomed you all," added Cell and ate the Senzu.

His power was restored to 100 % in an instant and his body was fully healed.

"There, now it's fair. You're next... Gohan!" were the surreal words from Goku.

"You can't be serious?! He's just a kid!, ranted Piccolo.

"He's our only chance of beating Cell," replied Goku, landing next to Gohan and continuing: "Tell 'em about our training. Was it too difficult for you?"

Gohan answered: "... No, it wasn't.".

Everyone was shocked by the fact that Gohan was probably stronger than Goku.

"You're bluffing!" was Vegeta's reaction.

Gohan had no choice but to tell the truth: "No, I'm not. My training routine, after becoming a Super Saiyan, was much harsher than dad's because I wanted to get my hidden power out, but failed at it."

"He's telling the truth, guys. I, myself, witnessed a glimpse of that power. He's surpassed me completely," Goku gave an extra explanation.

"I still don't believe it," Vegeta refused to believe what both of them had said.

"Well don't then. I'm going next so you don't have to. You can thank me later," Gohan arrogantly silenced Vegeta and everyone else most probably.

"You little...," was angry Vegeta, but at the same time he wanted to see if they're both bluffing.

Cell had overheard everything.

 _So it's true, The little brat seems to be the most powerful of them all. Hidden power, eh? I wonder..._

"Well then, I guess the little boy is next," laughed Cell.

"You can do it Gohan. I believe in you," we're Goku's supportive words.

The half-Saiyan took off his weighted shoulder pads and cape and turned to Krillin.

"How about a Senzu, just in case?"

Krillin gave him a Senzu and then Gohan flew to Cell.

"Let's see that power Goku was talking about," teased Cell.

"With pleasure," responded the boy.

He powered up to his max in an instant, creating a huge dust cloud around him. His power shot even higher than Goku's.

 _T-That's impossible_ , was shocked Vegeta.

 _I've never felt such a powerful Ki before_ , were Trunks' thoughts.

The battle started and both engaged in combat. Gohan was indeed a bit stronger than Goku, but Cell wasn't worried. Gohan mostly dodged his attacks, but the green monstrosity was just getting started.

"Try to dodge this!" he shouted and increased his speed.

Gohan received a punch into the face, but blocked Cell's kick and tried kicking in return. Cell dodged and grabbed Gohan's gi, smashing his head against his and then kicking him into the mountain, collapsing it.

"Even if that's true Goku, Gohan is still just a child. He doesn't thirst for battle like you and Vegeta," Piccolo started talking to Goku who remained silent.

The rubble of rocks exploded and Gohan emerged from them a little scratched.

"I see you're as resilient as your father," was Cell's observing.

"I've been through a lot worse than this," was Gohan's remark.

"Well then, let me make it even worse."

Cell rushed to him but the demi-Saiyan evaded and jumped into the air. Cell followed and started attacking him but the boy successfully defended and attacked back but this time Cell evaded Gohan's punches and also increased the speed of his attacks again and Gohan started struggling.

 _What? He's become even faster_ , Gohan said in his mind.

He grabbed the boy's arm and slammed him into the ground, but Gohan quickly recovered and kicked Cell back, hardly giving him any damage, except a bruise. Just a moment after, he started firing Frieza's attack: death beam.

"That's Frieza's attack!" were shocked Krillin and Piccolo.

The half-Saiyan managed to dodge most of them, but one hit him in the leg making Gohan flinch for a split second; just what Cell was waiting for. He used his shocking speed and appeared in front of the boy, slamming his fist deep into his stomach, making him fall to his knees.

 _H-how is this possible? I'm fighting at full power and he's still faster._

Cell picked him up and started punching his face relentlessly and in the end giving him another head butt which caused Gohan's forehead to start bleeding.

"What's the matter? I thought you we're stronger than Goku," Cell arrogantly joked.

Just then the boy kicked Cell in the chest, breaking out of his grip, prepared a Ki blast and slammed it into Cell's body, creating an explosion. He was shocked seeing Cell taking almost no damage; just a little burn and he didn't move an inch. That made Gohan angry, so he attacked again with full force. Cell was still quicker so he was able to evade all of his attacks. When an opening occurred, he slammed Gohan into the ground, but the boy pushed himself away from Cell before he could stomp him with his foot. As the battle went on, Gohan's power also started to dwindle... something he wasn't expecting since he's mastered this form to perfection. But his opponent kept attacking what it seemed with full power as the boy was having more and more difficulties sustaining all those hits.

 _I can't seem to do any damage. Why? I'm giving it all I've got and he's beating my like crazy._

As Cell ceased his attacks, he mocked the little Gohan even more.

"Where's all that hidden power, boy? You're pretty beat up and still no sign of it. Let me end your misery since I guess you were bluffing."

Before Gohan could answer, his opponent was already behind him, kicking him into the back, sending him crashing into a solid rock wall. Cell extended his arm and shot a powerful blast at that location. A huge explosion caused a shock wave and sent debris of rocks flying everywhere.

"NO! Gohan!" shouted Piccolo.

"Are you happy now that your son is dead, Goku?" Cell asked him.

"You fool. Look behind you," was the Saiyan's reply.

Gohan climbed out of the rubble, scratched and burnt. His gi was torn on his left knee and he had some blood coming from his mouth.

"You're as stubborn as your father, I'll give you that," laughed Cell.

"Gohan, get angry! Get mad and explode with power!" kept shouting his father.

Gohan couldn't take it anymore and screamed back.

"I CAN'T. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL IT!"

He got Cell's attention, so he said: "You can't control what?"

Gohan was reluctant to answer, but didn't see any point in keeping it a secret.

"Since I was little, whenever I get mad, I lose control and just go... berserk-like."

"So it IS true then? Well, how convenient," replied his opponent.

"What do you mean?" was surprised Gohan.

"Now I want to see that unbelievable power of yours more than ever."

"But I don't know how to tap into it. I just don't," explained himself the little fighter.

"Don't you worry. I'll give you a hand. And since you won't do it by fighting me, maybe you'll do it to save your friends and father."

Cell vanished and appeared before Krillin.

"I'll be taking those if you don't mind. I can't let you spoil all the fun I have prepared for the little boy," and snatched the bag full of Senzus from his hand.

As he returned to Gohan, he continued.

"We wouldn't want your friends to get better too soon, right?"

"W-What are you going to do?" asked Gohan.

"Now that's a surprise little Gohan. Now, let's see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7."

He tensed his body; his tail started spewing out something.

"What is he doing?" was shocked Trunks.

"What are those things?" said Vegeta.

"I don't know, but it's 7 of them," feared Krillin.

Indeed it was 7 of them, 7 little blue Cells

"Go my Cell jrs. and attack those on the cliff. Do whatever you like, even kill them for all I care," Cell encouraged them.

"NO!" yelled Gohan and charged at Cell who punched him into the ground and stepped on his head.

"You should be grateful, I'm trying to get that power of yours unleashed," Cell mocked him.

Cell jrs. attacked the Z-fighters; 7 vs 7, while Cell prevented Gohan from helping them.

"They're coming!" yelled Piccolo.

Vegeta and Trunks transformed into Super Saiyans, readying for the battle. The little blue monsters attacked them with full force, almost as powerful as Cell. Krillin, Yamcha and Tenshinhan were overpowered in a couple of seconds, whereas Saiyans and Piccolo stood their ground. Since Goku was still very exhausted from the fight with Cell, he, too, was overpowered in a matter of minutes.

"Dad!" shouted the little Saiyan and rushed to help him, but Cell cut him off.

"Where do you think you're going?" he teased Gohan.

"Get out of my way!" responded the little boy and rushed towards Cell.

Of course he missed him and received a punch in the face, then Cell grabbed him around his waist and started squeezing him hard. Gohan started screaming in pain as Cell tightened his grip more and more.

"Come on, get angry, kid. Or your friends will die."

Cell jrs. kept attacking the Z-fighters without a break. Yamcha and Tenshinhan were almost out cold, Krillin and Goku were not far behind.

"How are these things so strong?" was shocked Vegeta as he was evenly matched.

Cell eased his grip, disappointed by the fact the little Saiyan just won't release his hidden power. He lifted him by his left arm and head butted him, causing more blood to flow from his forehead, then he started punching Gohan in the face, stomach, ribs. As the little fighter was practically helpless and totally beaten up, he threw him to the ground a few meters away.

"I grow tired of this. After all, you're still just a kid and way inferior to me. I'll do you a favor and end your suffering."

Gohan was on the ground crying as he was helpless, like so many times in his life.

"I-I'm sorry dad... I can't beat him. He's just too much even for me. I'm so sorry."

Cell extended his arm and pointed the index finger at the little boy.

"Gohan! Get out of there!" screamed Trunks.

"Damn it Kakarot, why do I have to do everything," ranted Vegeta and managed to kick his Cell jr. away then rushed to help Goku.

He attacked that Cell jr. too, ramming his feet deep into its back, sending it flying away.

"Your brat is gonna get killed any second damn it!"

As soon as he said that, another Cell jr. attacked, making Vegeta defend Goku. Another blue monster flew in and now it was Vegeta against 2, and it was not pleasant. As they were bashing Vegeta like crazy, Goku managed to see Cell and Gohan.

"GOHAN!" he screamed and looked at Vegeta: "You're really something Vegeta," and gave him a thumbs up.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Piccolo and Trunks.

Gohan stood up and looked at his father. Cell noticed the little boy's determination.

"Like father like son. Persistent, but soon both dead."

 _I love you mum and dad_ , were Gohan's last thoughts.

* * *

 **Note:** Finally the chapter is done XD: I'm actually really satisfied with it as the story is starting to take a turn away from the canon one.

Goku VS Cell fight was short, I know, but I'm not planning on dragging this too much, that's why some scenes look a bit rushed :). It's more like an intermission which connects the scenes, to give them some flow. The next chapter things start to get even more interesting ^^; I'm not giving any spoilers, but let's just say Gohan is going to get some "help or push" from someone who has been watching since the beginning of Cell games.

 **If you like, dislike, have any suggestions or ideas, please post a review or just send me a PM :)**


	8. Farewell

**.**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **FAREWELL**

 **Note:** Happy Fathers day everyone :). Just for this occasion I pushed out this chapter early. It's a tribute to Gohan's father - Goku. Read the chapter to see why I published it today. Again thanks to **daisukigohan** and **Cruzerblade** for more feedback :).

* * *

As the little half-Saiyan was waiting for Cell's final blow, feeling totally powerless like so many times, someone or something spoke to him in his mind.

 _So much anger is trapped in you. Let me set it free._

Before Gohan had a chance to comprehend what's going on, a sharp pain invaded his mind, making his anger literally explode outward. It was too much to bear, so he just opened his mouth and unleashed a loud scream, creating a huge cloud of smoke. Cell fired his death beam at Gohan... Goku used the last of his energy to teleport in front of his son, when the beam hit.

Smoke was around them, no one could see what happened. Who did Cell hit? Even Cell jrs stopped fighting when they noticed something terrible had happened. The Z-fighters were hurt pretty badly, even Vegeta, but were able to somehow see the cloud of smoke where Goku and Gohan used to be. The smoke and dust finally started to disappear. The ground beneath and around them was cracked and shattered... but not because of Cell's beam. Goku could be seen lying on the ground, motionless. A purple gi with a yellow aura and lightning was crouching above him. His gi had a hole on the back side... the mark of Cell's beam, but his skin only sustained a scratch. As he got up, his eyes were.. different... full of anger, pain and tears.

"G-Gohan?" Goku could hardly put words together.

His son didn't respond, he was just gazing at Cell: "I'm gonna make you suffer. You're going to beg for mercy."

"Y-you did it. Y-your power... it's... it's unbelievable," Goku had difficulties saying.

"Is... is that... Gohan?" asked Krillin, shocked.

"I-I don't know. He feels so... different," answered Trunks.

"Something happened. Could it be..." was Piccolo's observing.

Cell was surprised but at the same time extremely satisfied with what he's seeing.

"Finally you've shown your true power," he stated the obvious.

Gohan looked at his hands, trying to understand what had happened. Shockingly, a smirk on his face could be seen.

"I suppose I should thank you," were his words.

"Full of confidence, eh? Or just blinded by arrogance?" was Cell's remark.

"You have no idea what you've done, Cell," smiled back Gohan.

He suddenly disappeared and appeared before Cell, who was still holding the bag with Senzu beans. He took it from him in a flash.

"What the..." was Cell's reaction.

He took the bag back to Goku, who was still lying on the ground.

"Make sure everyone gets one," was all he said.

He helped his dad get on his feet, put his hand around his neck and made his way to the Z-fighters. Cell just watched and did nothing. The little Saiyan put him down gently and looked at the shocked Z-fighters.

"Gohan... you in there?" asked Piccolo, wanting to make sure if Gohan is still with them.

"What's left of me," responded Goku's son with a cold voice.

"I told you he's the only one who can defeat Cell," explained Goku.

"Look at his back. He stopped Cell's attack with his body... and just a little scratch," said Krillin said lying on the floor, beat up.

 _Cell's beam should have gone right through him but he stopped it like it was nothing. How could a brat like him attain such power? HOW, DAMNIT_ , was flabbergasted Vegeta.

Gohan was just standing there, looking at Cell and Cell jrs, who were as shocked as everyone else. His hair stood up more and only a single strain defied gravity and was dangling down in front of his face. He still had blood flowing from his mouth and forehead but that didn't bother him one bit. As everyone was talking about Gohan, Piccolo used this opportunity to telepathically speak to him.

 _Gohan, what happened? Your mind is preoccupied with something, I can sense it._

As there was no response, he tried again.

 _I know you can hear me, kid._

 _-Yeah, I'm here._

 _If you keep this up, your anger will consume you. Is that what you want?_

 _\- The only thing that matters is killing Cell and his little helpers. I'm not letting anyone die._

 _Tell me what happened._

 _\- I don't know, my anger just exploded and all that hidden power burst out of me. This power... I feel it flowing through me; it's unbelievable. I feel I can do anything._

 _Focus Gohan; control your power._

 _\- I was able to put myself between dad and Cell's beam. I almost lost him again Piccolo... I almost lost you and the others. Cell is going to pay for this!_

 _Take it easy kid, keep your mind focused._

 _\- I'm done being gentle. Cell is going to suffer! With this power I can protect you all!_

 _Gohan don't be..._

Before Piccolo could finish, the little Saiyan had already cut the connection.

"What are you waiting for my children.. attack the boy!" ordered Cell.

All 7 ganged up on Gohan, who flew to the sky as they followed him. 3 or 4 were attacking him simultaneously but the new Gohan easily dodged every single attack. The Z-fighters were amazed how fast Gohan had become.

"You little weaklings are just trash to me," he said.

Meanwhile Goku handed out the Senzu beans which healed everybody, even himself.

"I've never seen him like this," questioned Piccolo.

"Of course not. He's never been this strong," Krillin offered a plain and simple answer.

"I'm not talking about that. His mind is full of anger and pain and he's determined to make Cell suffer. He even thanked him for pushing him over the edge," continued Piccolo, worried. "What happened in the ROSAT?" he asked Goku.

"He's not the Gohan you used to know. He's... different."

"What?" was Krillin's typical response.

"I mean, he's become obsessed with protecting you guys. He was feeling guilty for, in his words, always letting others down. He tried pushing out his hidden power but couldn't. I knew Cell would be the best chance for that and I'm glad I wasn't wrong. Gohan's surpassed me in every level, more than I ever imagined."

"I'm glad he's on our side," nodded Krillin.

They all focused their attention on Gohan fighting those blue monstrosities.

The little boy started to enjoy the battle but was growing tired of these little runts. He pushed them away with a sudden burst of Ki from his body. As he appeared behind one of them, he kicked it so hard it just exploded into pieces.

 _I don't believe it. He only needed one kick. Damn you Kakarot and your son_ , was angry Vegeta.

Soon he went after the other 6 but decided to play around a little more, hitting them all over the place like balloons. At one moment he destroyed them all with a single kick or punch and then looked down where Cell was.

"How does it feel Cell? All your "children" gone. Does it HURT?" he taunted Cell.

"You little brat. I'll show you what real power is," said back Cell, angrier than ever.

Gohan landed not far from him, with a smirk on his face.

"Stop laughing you little punk!" yelled his opponent and attacked him with his shocking speed.

A barrage of punches and kicks were trying to hit the little demi-Saiyan, but he was much faster and could dodge easily. Cell was relentless and started chasing Gohan all over the battlefield, across the plain, cornering him to rock walls, but couldn't land a single hit.

"Stop running away you little brat!"

The young Super Saiyan smiled: "Sure," and suddenly punched Cell in the stomach, making him fall on his knees.

"Uggghhh, h-how? With one punch?" he mumbled in pain.

"T-That's impossible. He brought him down with ONE punch?" Piccolo couldn't believe his eyes.

"First the little blue Cells and now Cell? This is insane," reacted Trunks.

Cell managed to get back on his feet, his anger and frustration rising with every second.

"Damn you... DA..." he was interrupted with a punch to his face which sent him flying back.

"You talk too much," taunted him Gohan, trying to annoy Cell almost to death.

Cell's nose was leaking purple blood. He wiped it with his fingers and stared at the young half-Saiyan.

"You've become much stronger, I'll give you that. But I'm not yet using my full power."

"W-what? That can't be," Krillin and Yamcha said in shock.

"That's impossible. How powerful is he then?" was Trunks amazed.

Cell started screaming and powering up. His golden aura flared and increased in size, creating shock waves in the process. With no warning, he charged at Gohan and punched him in the face. This was done in a fraction of a second, that's how fast Cell was now. Everyone was shocked or stunned by how fast and powerful Cell really was. Gohan flinched and had a small bruise on his left cheek... but that was all. Cell tried hitting him again but the boy blocked the kick with his hand, did a back flip and kicked his opponent in the chin, making him stagger.

"You... you insolent brat. I'm Cell, the perfect being. I'm the STRONGEST!"

Gohan stood still, his mouth changed into a little smile: "I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far. I'm actually grateful you did."

"SHUT UP! TAKE THIS!" yelled Cell and fired a Special beam cannon; Piccolo's signature move.

The little Super Saiyan just deflected it into the sky but Cell was not done. He already prepared a Kienzan and hurled it towards the arrogant kid who dodged it, but because the energy disc was controlled by Cell, it turned around and threatened to cut Gohan in half.

Goku was surprised by this: "That's another attack from Frieza."

"WATCH OUT GOHAN!" Krillin tried to warn his friend.

Gohan was preparing to dodge it again when Cell threw 2 more at him, trying to block off his escape route. Thanks to his unbelievable speed, the little Saiyan just disappeared into the air, where the discs followed. He was trying to shake them off by flying in sporadic patterns, even making his way past Cell, to try and trick him, but the green monster was much too clever for that. At one point he had Gohan cornered and sent all three discs at him.

 _Pathetic_ , Gohan thought to himself.

As the discs almost cut through him, he tensed his muscles and let out a short screech, powering up and destroying all three energy discs with his lightning-imbued golden aura. It was his turn now to attack now so he charged at Cell, who blasted him with a big energy wave, but ended up noticing it was just Gohan's afterimage. Suddenly he felt an excruciating pain in his stomach... it was Gohan's fist. As he tried to hit him back, he received another punch to the same place, making him fall forward, but Gohan extended his arm and caught him.

"I'll told you I'd make you suffer," whispered Gohan, then grabbed Cell's arm and tore it off.

Cell screamed in pain, but his little opponent didn't care, so he punched his other arm so hard it broke and started dangling by his side. The Z-fighters were shocked beyond belief that the Gohan they knew, who was always gentle like his father, would do such a horrible thing.

For the first time Cell was frightened: "Aaaaaa, g-get away from m-me!" and flew into the air.

He tensed his body as he struggled to regenerate his missing and broken arm.

"HOW DARE YOU? I'LL BLOW YOU UP WITH THE EARTH!"

When he was still high in the air, he began chanting: "Ka...me...ha...meeeeee"

"Oh no. He-he wouldn't," was scared Krillin.

"It that hits the ground, we're all dead!" added Piccolo.

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FRIENDS AND PLANET... HAAAAAAAAA!"

A huge blue-white energy wave left Cell's palms on a collision course with Gohan and the ground. The little Saiyan didn't move at all; he was just waiting for Cell's Kamehameha to reach him. As it was getting closer, rocks and dust started flying all over the air; Gohan's gi and hair were fluttering in the wind being caused by the energy wave getting close. At the last moment he lifted his arms, catching Cell's Kamehameha and grinding it to a halt.

"You're arrogance will be the death of you," was Cell's remark.

Gohan slowly started pushing the energy wave back, but Cell wasn't done yet; he powered up and pushed more energy out of his hands, enlarging the already huge Kamehameha. At this point, Goku's son way actually struggling, just a little, which made the Z-fighters panic, except Piccolo and Goku of course, and maybe Vegeta too.

As he was holding back the almost unending Kamehameha, he pushed himself from the ground, barely pushing it back at Cell.

"Give up, boy. I can see you're already struggling," as he put even more power into his attack.

Gohan stopped gaining ground as Cell's Kamehameha was too much, but then, his body was enveloped by a golden aura filled with lightning. He started pushing the enormous energy wave back at Cell faster and faster.

 _Ka-me-ha-me_ , was saying the little half-Saiyan in his mind, before being close to Cell, when he completed his chant: "HAAAAAA!".

His own Kamehameha engulfed Cell's; it was beyond huge, it was massive in size, heading straight for Cell, who couldn't do anything; neither push it back nor escape its size. He tried defending but to no avail; the Kamehameha ripped away his left arm and wing, his right leg under the knee and his whole left leg.

As Gohan saw this, he smiled: "You look a little hurt."

Cell couldn't say anything... he was overwhelmed with what had just happened. As he let out a scream, he regenerated all parts there were blown off by Gohan. As he panted, his opponent charged at him and kicked him in the back, sending him towards the ground. As he was about to hit it, Gohan reappeared and slammed his fist deep into his stomach... again. After falling to his knees, a weird white substance started oozing from his mouth.

"Oh my god, I think he's going to puke," was Krillin's weird thinking.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Vegeta replied to Krillin's kind of stupid statement.

The little monk was right; Cell covered his mouth, but couldn't hold it in, so he spat out a big lump of... something. After a closer look, it was unconscious Android #18!(1) As the Z-fighters could hardly believe their eyes, Gohan landed near Cell as he wanted to attack him again, but changed his mind.

"Sorry, was that too much?" he sarcastically smiled at Cell.

He couldn't say anything as he's body started changing... changing back to his Semi-perfect state, before he had absorbed #18. His power dropped dramatically, even below Trunks', Vegeta's and Goku's. His human-like appearance was gone, his perfect form was no more, thanks to a little boy with surreal strength.

Cell was breathing hard as he reverted back: "NO! NO! This can't be!"

"Cell changed back! Gohan's punch was just too much," Trunks almost cheered.

"This is our chance. GOHAN, FINISH HIM OFF!" shouted Piccolo at his former disciple.

"Piccolo is right, Gohan! Do it while he's weakened!" sounded like Goku's order.

Gohan looked at his father: "I'm not letting him off that easy."

"Don't get too overconfident, son. We don't know what Cell is capable of!"

"He almost killed you, dad. He hurt my friends and killed so many people. He's gonna suffer a little more."

"Gohan, listen to me..." tried Goku one more time, before being interrupted.

"NO! This is MY fight!" Gohan cut off his dad and focused his sight on Cell.

Cell was frightened, knowing he can't even scratch the other Saiyans in this state let alone Gohan, who was on a completely different level. Maybe if he re-absorbed #18, he might have a slim chance of accomplishing something. He noticed Gohan was arrogant and full of confidence... there might a way to persuade him.

"Why don't you finish me off?" he directed the question towards Gohan.

"I'm not done with you yet, Cell."

"I doubt you find me a challenge in this weakened form. That's not the Saiyan way. Let me re-absorb #18 and we can continue our battle," was the shocking proposal from Cell.

"That sounds like a tempting offer," smiled the little half-Saiyan.

"Don't fall for that trick Gohan! He used it against my dad," Trunks tried reaching Gohan.

The half-breed looked at Trunks for a couple of seconds, then shifted his sight back on Cell. He made his way towards Cell who started walking backwards to keep his distance,

"How about I give you 10 seconds to run away and hide, then I come looking for you? And if you try absorbing the android again, I'm sure Vegeta or my dad would stop you in a second," was an even more sinister offer from the little Gohan.

"Do you really expect me to flee like a coward? From a boy like you?"

Gohan didn't like his tone, so he slapped Cell, making him hit the ground a couple of meters away.

The Super Saiyan turned around, showing his back to Cell, closed his eyes and started counting: "The clock is ticking... 1... 2..."

"Damn you... DAMN YOU... AAAAAARRRGGHHHH! yelled Cell and started powering up.

"Don't bother, you can't win. 3... 4..."

But Cell's intention wasn't to fight the overpowered Super Saiyan head on, but to kill him and this planet. As he continued to power up, his body started to inflate, making Cell rounder and fatter with every second.

"You just won't give up, will you? 5... 6... 7" the young boy taunted him.

Cell's body inflated more and more, his power output suddenly changed, making Gohan stop counting.

"What ...?" was his reaction as he gazed upon Cell, who was looking like a huge balloon.

He rushed towards him, readying his right fist to end this... whatever Cell was doing.

"STOP! I wouldn't do that!" smiled Cell.

Gohan managed to stop just in front of him.

"My body has swelled so much, if you in anyway injure me now, it will blow, taking you and your whole planet with me."

"WHAT? You're bluffing," responded Gohan.

"Hahaha. You want to make sure? Go ahead, kill me. I'll explode in one minute anyway," Cell started laughing.

Gohan's pupils narrowed and his eyes widened as realization hit him. Cell was telling the truth, he was going to destroy the Earth along with them. All that power he possesses and he refused to finish off Cell quickly. His own promise he made to himself, was... broken.

"Oh no, this is bad," Goku said perplexed.

"Ugh, Gohan was too late, too careless. He should have finished him when he had the chance," muttered Piccolo.

The little half-breed fell on his knees, realizing he's made a big, big mistake by not listening to his dad. It was too late now... Cell was slowly reaching his critical point, where his body would disintegrate the whole world.

"We were so close... damn that Cell," Krillin's voice was heard.

"All that time traveling for nothing... I failed," Trunks kept repeating to himself.

Goku looked at them all, and they noticed him doing so.

"I'm sorry, there's no other way," said Goku.

Krillin was unsure if he heard it right: "What?"

Goku put his index and middle finger on his forehead: "Bye, guys," and vanished.

As he appeared before Gohan, the young Super Saiyan looked at him full of tears: "D-Dad?"

Goku smiled at him, like always: "You've accomplished more than I have ever imagined. I'm proud of you, Gohan."

"No.. dad."

"I love you and your mum very much. Tell her I'm sorry," were Goku's last words before he and Cell vanished.

"D-DAAAAAAAAAD!" screamed Gohan, hitting the ground with his fists so hard, it cracked and crumbled. " DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" he kept yelling.

In the other realm, the afterlife, Goku reappeared with Cell on Kaio-sama's planet. As the King of the north galaxy stared in shock and awe, Goku opened his mouth: "I'm sorry Kaio-sama, but I didn't know where else to go."

Just then Cell's body had reached critical mass and exploded, taking Goku, Kaio-Sama, Bubbles, Gregory and their home, the little planet, with him.

Meanwhile back on Earth, the Z-fighters were still coping with what had just happened.

"I-I can't believe he's gone," was crying Krillin.

Yamcha and Tenshinhan were covering their faces, trying to hide their sadness, but it didn't help. Piccolo didn't cry, but was nonetheless in shock, as were Trunks and Vegeta. Gohan stood up and tensed his muscles, bursting with power, creating a shock wave which almost knocked his friends back: "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed as long as his breath would allow him.

As he powered down, Krillin landed next to him and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"You've done it Gohan, you two defeated Cell. You should be proud."

"NO! This isn't a victory, it's a loss! And I'm the one who got dad killed!"

"Take it easy Gohan. Goku wouldn't be able to defeat him if it weren't for you," the bald monk tried to comfort his friend.

The demi-Saiyan didn't say anything, his mind was empty, a hollow shell full of disappointment and guilt.

"Come on, let's get you back home." said Krillin while escorting Gohan back to others.

Just as they were heading back, a gust of wind started blowing. It was like a sand storm, the air was full of dust and debris, coming from a location not far where Cell and Goku vanished. Before realizing what was going on, a bright and powerful beam pierced the cloud of dust, hitting Trunks and creating a hole in his stomach, making him fall to the ground, coughing up blood. All the fighters were stunned, no one moved an inch.

"Who did I hit? Oh, I see, it was Trunks," they could hear from the smoke.

As it settled, no one could believe their eyes... it was Cell and he was Perfect.

"You're not dead? B-But how?" Piccolo was the first one to get himself together.

"I'm surprised myself actually. I didn't think I'd survive an explosion like that," answered Cell.

"But he exploded and Goku teleported him away," added Krillin to the confusion.

"Indeed I have. And let me tell you a little secret. There is a cluster of nerves in my head from which I can always regenerate, as long as it's intact. That cluster started regenerating and I was reborn in my Perfect form. I also gained a tremendous boost in my power, thanks to the Saiyan cells in my DNA. And if that wasn't enough, I somehow learned Goku's Instant Transmission technique which I used to come back here."

"You... you MONSTER!" was all Gohan could say.

"I suppose I should be the one thanking you now little Gohan. You made me more powerful than I ever thought possible."

Vegeta was silent during the whole conversation as he was staring at his son's lifeless body.

 _No, Trunks. He killed MY son!_ was everything going through his mind.

Gohan was also infuriated by the same scene, so he powered up, making his golden aura flare more and more.

"First dad and now Trunks... I'll KILL YOU!" he screamed at Cell.

At the same time Vegeta snapped. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and just charged at Cell with all his might. On the way he charged all his energy into a single energy blast, which he fired at Cell. It made an enormous explosion, but that wasn't good enough for the prince of all Saiyans. He started throwing energy blasts at Cell with an unbelievable speed, creating multiple explosions where Cell was standing. When he was finished he panted but Cell suddenly appeared before him, punching him hard which sent him flying away and slamming into the ground.

"I've had enough of you Vegeta. DIE"! announced Cell and fired a big energy wave at him.

Gohan noticed that and used all his speed to throw himself on Vegeta and intercepting the blast. A bright flash of light blinded everyone, but when their vision was restored, they saw a terrifying scene. The little half-Saiyan was lying on Vegeta, his right hand covered in blood from shoulder down; the upper part of his gi was almost completely obliterated too. As seconds passed, the little boy started twitching his eyes, regaining consciousness and pushing himself up with difficulties. Piccolo and the others were startled: Gohan's right arm was dangling by his side, blood coming from the shoulder, flowing past his elbow to his wrist and dripping on the ground. He couldn't move it, he couldn't use it... it was completely broken and damaged.

 _M-my arm... I can't feel it._

"Well, well, what a scene. Saving Vegeta like that but letting your father die," Cell remarked.

Piccolo couldn't hold it in anymore: "DAMN! DAMN IT ALL!"

Krillin was at Trunks' side, noticing he's still alive, just barely. "Hey, Trunks is alive! He's still alive!" he started shouting.

"Enough of these games, I'm ending all of your suffering... NOW!" spoke Cell and started powering up.

"Cell's right... I saved Vegeta but let dad die," muttered Gohan but then heard a voice.

 _"You're not giving up are you, son?"_

"D-dad?"

 _"Yeah, it's me. I'm talking to you through Kaio-sama."_

"I'm so sorry, I should have killed Cell when you told me to."

 _"It was my decision to end it like that Gohan. You have never let me down, EVER! Stop blaming yourself for that._

"But..."

 _"And I never taught you how to give up. Show Cell the power we've built together. You can do it!"_

With those words he ignited a spark in Gohan. He had enough, he couldn't stand another second looking at Cell, at Trunks' and Vegeta's motionless bodies. At worried Piccolo, Krillin, Tenshinhan and Yamcha. But the biggest pain was the fact he'll never see his father again. Because of all that commotion, he had completely forgotten about a certain little green thing hidden in his belt. A flashback started playing in his head.

 _\- - - - -  
As he dropped his weighted shoulder pads and cape, he turned to Krillin._

 _"Hey Krillin, how about a Senzu, just in case?"_

 _Krillin took one Senzu from the bag and gave it to the little demi-Saiyan. He did not eat it, but put it in his belt, just in case._

He reached into his belt with the left arm and grabbed the Senzu that was, surprisingly, still there after all that time fighting. Goku's voice was again transmitted through his heart.

 _"A Senzu? Wow, I didn't know there were any left."_

"There weren't. I asked Krillin to give me one before fighting Cell."

 _"Heh, you always were the smartest in our family and now you're also the strongest."_

"Thanks, dad. It really means a lot having you here now."

Cell noticed Gohan having the last Senzu: "That won't help you, boy. I'm the strongest there is!"

The Senzu vanished in Gohan's mouth as he had swallowed it. A burst of power rushed through his body; his muscles buffed for a second then returned to their previous size. The half-Saiyan was full of energy but also full of anger, even more than before. As Cell started preparing his final Kamehameha, Gohan also started powering up immensely. Everyone could hear his loud screaming; his aura flared, the lightning in it increased in frequency. Gohan tensed his muscles as much as he could... more and more power was surging from his body. All the pain, the anger, and memories of Cell's horrific deeds have completely overtaken Gohan, giving him an almost limitless power. His pupils disappeared during this violent but effective power up as he was determined to finish of Cell. The ground was shaking violently, debris was flying all over the place, cracks started appearing under Gohan's feet and started extending outwards, creating a ripple-like effect.

"This is insane. Just Gohan's sheer power will destroy the Earth," Piccolo said, hardly being able to stand on his feet because of all the tremors.

"I'M ENDING THIS! KA-ME-HA-MEEEEE" screamed the little boy.

"SAY GOODBYE!" yelled Cell and unleashed his ultimate Kamehameha.

At the same time, Gohan unleashed his. As they collided, a huge sphere of blue energy formed at the impact point. The beam struggle lasted for a while, before Cell finally used all his power, enlarging his Kamehameha. He started gaining advantage over Gohan's Kamehameha. The situation seemed hopeless, Cell was just too strong.

This is for you, dad," said Gohan to himself, knowing that Goku can hear him through Kaio-sama.

He used all of his energy and pushed Cell's Kamehameha back. To Gohan it looked like Cell isn't even trying. The gigantic energy beam reached Cell a few seconds later, engulfing and vaporizing him instantly; even his nucleus from which he can regenerate. As the half-Saiyan powered down, but remained a Super Saiyan 2, the debris started falling to the ground, the cracks stopped forming, dust settled and peace was restored. All that was left was a huge crater where both beams collided. No traces of Cell nor his energy signature. It was finally over.

All the Z-fighters cheered.

"You did it! You did it, Gohan" smiled Tenshinhan and Yamcha.

Gohan walked to Vegeta, who was already conscious and saw the whole thing.

"Show off!" said Vegeta.

"You're welcome," smiled back Gohan and helped him up.

"Guys, we need to hurry and get Trunks to Dende," Krillin reminded everyone.

"I'll take him since I'm the fastest in this form," offered Gohan his help.

No one argued, he was obviously way faster than anyone else. He picked up Trunks and stormed to the Lookout while others followed in a slower pace.

When all the Z-fighters had left the battle field... a mysterious duo appeared on a cliff, overlooking the location where Gohan defeated Cell. One figure was short in stature, it's skin was pale red but hair long and silver-white; it looked very human-like in appearance. It was dressed in a black and purple robe with a weird symbol on the back, saying "Shingo". The attire looked kind of formal and unsuited for battle. It also had a belt around the waist, pure black in color. The pants were loose and baggy for comfortable movement. They had a long purple line on each side, going from waist to the bottom. For walking it had "shoes" which looked like sandals... half open, half closed. Definitely not suited for hand to hand combat.

The other one was taller with a dark green skin tone and it's head was covered with something like hair; short black hair. This one had no robes, but a battle armor of some sort. It was also black with purple outlines. The torso was covered with a full body armor with short shoulder pads, but was still sleeveless none the less. It also had the visible symbol "Shingo" on the top right front side. The hands were protected by, what is seemed, a kind of gloves, which completely covered the palm and fingers. The lower body was protected by short armor pants which resembled Saiyan leggings, just with a bit more armor on them; not just cloth. From the knees down, it was only green skin and at the end a pair of black battle boots with purple and red lines.

The red physique spoke to another: "So much anger and guilt, it's almost unsettling."

The green one agreed: "It's something you've been searching for, Endou-sama."

"Indeed I have Kyuuri. They boy's power is remarkable, but his mind is what interests me more."

"Will you be able to?"

"Not now, but soon. By "releasing" his power we have set things in motion. The person called Goku has made things even easier now. His son is lost without him and will continue to go down that path, until I'll offer him "salvation". Have you managed to find a Dragon ball yet?"

"Yes, Endou-sama, it's safe with Koshi."

"Good. Without all 7 they can't use them. And when we do the same on Namek, he'll have no choice but to come to me."

The green physique waved it's arm and created some kind of portal in which both of them vanished.

* * *

 **Note** : This chapter is a cliffhanger on purpose; sorry readers ^^. I also didn't mean for this one to be this long xD, but wanted to end this fight and give you readers a little more material because from now on I won't be updating every 3-4 days but more likely 6-8 days since the new chapters are introducing Original Characters and a new storyline. It takes more time to write as I want it to have a flow and meaning :). Please don't expect even longer chapters; it's not something I plan. It just happens when I really want to finish a specific chapter but don't want to stretch it into a new one. I'm not saying no either :).

(1) I know, I know; in the show, Cell was in his umm "Ultra form" which made him really big and bulky when he spat out #18; but I wanted to speed up things and not so closely folow the canon DBZ, so a new (OC) plot can start as soon as possible :)


	9. Gohan's aftermath

**.**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **GOHAN'S AFTERMATH**

 **Note:** It's been a week since I updated :); it's something I've already shared with you. I may be starting a new job some time next week, which means that weekly updates might not exactly be weekly; more like 9-10 day-ish. I'll see how much free time I'll be able to have. I won't stop writing or updating, so don't worry :). This chapter is a bit of an aftermath, like the title says. It's a bit different from what you're used to read but I hope I've managed to make it interesting enough :). **Don't be afraid to leave a review ^^.**

* * *

A few minutes of flying and the strongest Super Saiyan could see Karin-sama's tower and the Lookout. The moment he landed, Dende and Mr. Popo were already expecting him.

"Dende, please hurry, he's barely alive," said Gohan while slowly laying Trunks on the ground.

The little Namekian quickly put his hands on Trunks' body and started healing him. His stomach wound slowly healed and in no time, he was good as new. That's when he regained consciousness and saw Gohan.

"Gohan... what happened.. is he..." confusingly asked Trunks.

"He's gone, Trunks. I made sure this time. It's all over."

Gohan finally reverted back to his normal state, taking a deep breath to calm down and just sit on the ground. It was all over but at what cost? It wasn't long before the other Z-fighters arrived at the Lookout, only Krillin was still missing.

"Now that you're here Piccolo, we need to discuss something," sounded the words from Dende.

"You felt it too, huh?" Piccolo immediately said.

"Yes, not far from where you fought Cell. And there were two."

"Then my senses weren't lying. In the midst of battle I couldn't focus enough, but sensed a unusual Ki."

"What are you guys talking about?" interrupted Tenshinhan.

"There was someone or something watching our fight with Cell," Piccolo explained.

"How do you know?" continued Tenshinhan.

"Me and Dende both felt a strange Ki, just barely. It wasn't native to this world."

"And that's not all everyone. One of them was constantly moving, whereas the other one was pretty much just stationary," Dende offered more insight into the mystery.

"Well, whatever it was, I don't sense it any longer,".

"I'll be on alert if it returns. You'll be the first one to know Piccolo," said Dende.

Piccolo nodded and made his way to Gohan, who was now sitting on the edge of the Lookout.

"How you feeling, kid?" he started the conversation.

"I don't know. Happy that is all over but really sad since... since," the little half-Saiyan answered before his eyes started filling with tears.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way."

As Gohan was thinking what to say back, Yamcha opened his mouth.

"So now we just gather the Dragon Balls and wish everyone back to life, right?"

"I'm afraid not everyone," said Dende looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" said perplexed Yamcha.

"Shenron can only revive a dead person once, Goku can't be wished back to life with Earth's Dragon Balls.

"Then what do we do?" Tenshinhan joined the conversation.

"Porunga could do it. We need the Namekian Dragon Balls," smiled little Dende.

"Alright, then I guess we travel to Namek so we can wish Goku back," Yamcha jumped in the air, full of spirit.

"Hey, don't I get a word in this?" was a voice everyone could hear.

"Goku? Is that you? B-but where are you?" asked Yamcha surprisingly.

"I'm talking to all of you through Kaio-sama. Listen, after all what happened when I was alive, I think it's best I stay here."

Gohan's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk: "Dad... is that true? Y-you're not coming back?"

"I know it's hard to accept Gohan, but the world will be safer with me gone. Plus, you have surpassed me on every level so I'm letting you protect the Earth from now on."

"B-but I need you. You've been gone too many times... I need you dad, don't leave me, please." Gohan pleaded his dad to change his mind.

"You'll be alright, son. You and mum will get through this. I have faith in you."

Gohan's eyes started pouring tears; he was overwhelmed by what his dad had just said, not wanting to come back.

"Is that really wise, Goku?" Piccolo continued the dialogue.

"This is the best way. And besides, Kaio-sama said there's gonna be a tournament and lots of fighters from different parts of the universe. I'll even get a chance to train with some of them."

"Dad... no... don't do this..." Gohan could hardly get the words out.

"I'm proud of you, Gohan. I'll see you guys when you die. Bye."

Gohan's mind just... shattered, like glass when it hits the ground hard. Tears were pouring from his eyes like waterfalls. He powered up and jumped from the Lookout, and disappeared into the clouds. Everyone was surprised or better yet, flabbergasted.

Yamcha offered to follow him but Piccolo stopped him: "Leave him. No one follows him. He needs to be alone. He has every right to be either mad, angry or sad."

Goku's son was flying with high speed towards his home, his mum; his only parent now. As his feet touched the ground, Chichi came storming from the house.

"GOHAN! GOHAN!" she screamed while running to her son.

She hugged him tightly and Gohan did the same... he didn't want to let her go, no matter what.

"Where's Goku?" she asked.

Gohan's tears started pouring down his face and on Chichi's clothes. He tightened his grip around her neck.

"Is he...?"

Her son couldn't speak a word, he just nodded and cried louder. Chichi's father, the Ox king, also exited the house and rushed to both of them. The sight was heart-breaking: both Chichi and Gohan, still hugging tightly and crying while the Ox-king put his giant hands around both of them. In the evening Gohan managed to explain the situation and he's father's wish not to revive him. The next days were emotionally difficult for everyone. Chichi was sad, but not as nearly as Gohan was. He usually cried himself to sleep despite Chichi constantly comforted him during the day and sometimes even during the night. Whenever Gohan needed a hug, a talk or just her being next to him, she would happily oblige.

It was May 17th, Age 767, exactly one week after Goku sacrificed himself for the good of the Earth (1). They haven't collected the Dragon Balls yet, to at least wish back the people Cell had killed as Chichi organized a farewell ceremony for her husbamd not far from their home, East District 439. Bulma offered to pay for a memorial plate with Goku's name on it. Chichi refused to have a gravestone or anything connected with graves; she just wanted some kind of a memorial plate.

All gathered one day at noon where the memorial plate was put down. No one was wearing black as Chichi had forbidden it because this was NOT a funeral. Goku was still very much alive in their hearts and minds. Gohan didn't want to go at first, but eventually mustered enough mental strength to do so. He was the ONLY one wearing a formal funeral attire: a black tie, black pants. black jacket with a white shirt underneath and black shoes, even though Chichi forbid him not to wear it. But the little demi-Saiyan didn't want to hear it; his mind was made up to properly pay his respects and say goodbye to his dad. Of course everyone was startled by this gesture, but as the same time they also knew Chichi's son was going through very hard times.

The ceremony didn't take long, but was nonetheless a beautiful event for all participants. Gohan didn't say a single word through the whole thing. As guests started leaving, he was seen standing, not far from the memorial plate, bearing the inscription "Son Goku". Anyone who wanted to approach him got cut off by Piccolo shaking his head. He knew the little boy was still in shock and mourning. This ceremony may not have been a funeral for others, but for Gohan, it was just that. Chichi was worried so she walked to Piccolo.

"I need to escort some guests back to the house. Will you remain here with him? He's devastated, Piccolo. I'm worried," she said.

"He's been through too much. And I don't approve of Goku's decision either. Gohan needs him now more than ever. But yeah, don't worry, I'll be happy to keep an eye on him," smiled back Piccolo.

As Chichi was leaving, the Namekian gave Gohan some time alone by retreating behind nearby trees, out of his sight. As the boy was looking at the inscription on the memorial plate, his mind started wandering.

 _Why? Why you, dad? Why not me? You didn't deserve to die. Mum and I miss you so much. Why won't you let us revive you?_

He clenched his fists and started grinding his teeth.

 _I NEED you, dad._

His charcoal-colored hair started standing upwards, waving like it was windy.

 _It was MY fault you died... I know I let you down... I'm such a FAILURE._

His black eyes turned green and charcoal-colored hair was replaced by yellow. At the same time a golden aura appeared around him, tossing around leaves and twigs. Piccolo had noticed what's going on, but stayed silent and hidden.

 _I FAILED with all that power. I should have listened to you; and now you're NO MORE!_

His guilt and sadness took over; he started crying again, he couldn't hold his tears anymore. He tensed his whole body like he was trying to push out all that guilt in the form of his Ki. The aura around him flared and started changing its appearance; the ground was shaking more and more as Gohan closed his eyes and kept pushing his emotions out.

Piccolo couldn't just listen or wait anymore, so he jumped from behind the trees: "Gohan! Stop it!"

"DAAAAAAAD! he screamed.

His golden hair stood up even more and it was spikier; the aura was now imbued with white-blue lightning. His tie was blown away by the power up and cracks started appearing on the ground, closer and closer to the memorial plate.

 _His power is too much. He needs to control it, otherwise he'll destroy this place_ , was going through Piccolo's mind before he yelled: "You're gonna destroy Goku's memorial plate, Gohan!".

All of a sudden, the little demi-Saiyan opened his eyes and all the tremors stopped; his aura vanished; he powered down from Super Saiyan 2 to regular Super Saiyan and at the end to his normal state, then fell on his knees and arms.

"W-why does it hurt so much, Piccolo? I can't stop crying myself to sleep... I'm a half-Saiyan and can't stop crying at all."

"You've lost your dad, kid... you have every right to cry as much as you want. Your Saiyan nature has given you this almost unreal power while your Human side gave you a gentle and peaceful heart," tried to explain Piccolo.

The boy managed to wipe off his tears with his sleeve and stand up, facing Piccolo.

"It wasn't my heart at all, it was my arrogance and power. I let my Saiyan side consume me at that point, taking away my clear judgment."

"Are you planning on somehow suppressing your Saiyan nature? I'm not sure that's a good idea," Piccolo wanted to know.

"No. I'm going to embrace it even more but at the same time keep my "sane" mind. I need to master this new transformation, or I'll lose my mind whenever using it.

"Just by saying that I think you're proven you're a smart kid," smiled the Namekian.

"That's the only way I can learn to control this... new Super Saiyan form. I also promised mum I'd finish my studies after we defeat Cell. Since I miss dad a lot and feel responsible for... for.. what happened, I'll try to focus my mind on studying, maybe it will help."

"Speaking of this.. new Super Saiyan level, don't ever do that again. It felt like the whole world was shaking. I bet even Goku felt that in the afterlife."

"Once I master this level and do some training, the power will be even more awesome."

"Don't you think you're already strong enough?"

"No. I'm not taking any chances, not anymore. Mum's the only one I have left and you and the others. If something more powerful than even Cell shows up... I want to be more than prepared."

"You got some noble goals, Gohan. Don't ever forget them while training."

" I won't. It's what helps me get out of bed in the morning."

"Glad to hear that. Now let's get you back home. Chichi's worried about you."

"I know... mum's been there for me night and day. When she finally calms me down, it doesn't last; the next day is still the same. I... I miss him so... much, Piccolo."

The Namekian put his hand on Gohan's left shoulder: "We all do, kid. Give yourself time to go through all this. Now let's go, I don't wanna get in a fight with your mother when she's angry."

They both walked back to the house, Gohan now feeling a little better, but far from being a care-free boy. Once they reached the front door, Piccolo smiled and took off.

Gohan looked at the sky and took a deep breath: "Wish you were here, dad."

With those words he opened the door and entered the house. Chichi had already sent the last remaining guests home so they both can have some peace and quiet. As the little boy walked through the living room, he smelled something delicious from the kitchen. His mother was preparing his favorite meal: ramen, sushi, onigiri and teriyaki chicken. It was something Goku also loved, so a little tear formed in his left eye.

Chichi noticed him: "It reminds you of your father, doesn't it?" she asked.

Her son nodded.

"You poor thing. I know it's hard, Gohan, but we'll get used to it. We have each other and that's something worth living for," Chichi tried to lift her son's spirit.

Gohan's eyes were sparkling as more tears were forming in them, but he didn't cry. Those tears were not the result of sadness, but of happiness. Hearing those words from his mum really warmed up his heart for the time being.

As a result he ran to her and hugged her: "I love you, mum," he said.

"Oh sweetie, I love you too. Now, take a seat, your favorite dishes..."

Before she could finish, the little half-Saiyan was already sitting at the table, waiting for all that delicious food. They had a nice dinner, the first one since Goku's heroic sacrifice. Once finished, Chichi did the dishes and little Gohan went upstairs to his room to continue his studies.

"I can't believe his actually going to study despite everything that had happened. Oh Gohan, I'm so proud of you," smiled Chichi and continued washing the dishes.

Only an hour or so passed before Gohan opened his door and yelled: "I'm going to bed, mum. I'm... tired."

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll see you in the morning. Call if you need... you know, anything."

"I will, mum. Good night."

"Good night."

He almost immediately fell asleep as he was exhausted from the whole emotional day, and all other previous days too. One would expect a good night's sleep, but in this case, it still wasn't.

The night was calm and the sky was clear. Since it was almost the end of May, summer was slowly approaching and with it, warm nights. He was sleeping in his light blue shorts and white t-shirt; a rare occasion when he actually didn't wear his gi or Saiyan armor. For the first few hours he had a calm and deep sleep; just what he needed and hoped for. But as his alarm clock was ticking 3:00 (3 AM) (2) he started becoming restless in bed. Shifting his position multiple times and breathing irregularly.

* * *

Gohan's narrative (POV):

"text" - mist 1 speaking

"text" - mist 2 speaking

Just one more fish and then it's enough for today. Mum will be so happy I was able to catch 3 huge ones. I'm waiting for the 4th one now. Still nothing after 10 minutes of waiting, but I didn't want to give up. As I waited a few more, finally one took the bait. As I was reeling it in, I noticed strange bubbles around the bobber. What a strange fish, indeed. As I wanted to grab it, a hand appeared from the water and pulled me in. I couldn't break free nor swim back up. I tried powering up and flying but that didn't work either. It was pulling me deeper and deeper and I began thinking I'm going to drown. Just then, I hit rocks solid ground, but no water in sight. It's like it just... disappeared.

I picked myself off the ground and couldn't see anything; it was pitch black. I kept repeating "Hello, is anyone there?" a couple of times, but received no answer in return. Then I remembered that Super Saiyan's aura radiates a bright light, so I transformed. It worked! Well the place wasn't completely lit up, but I could at least see where I was going. I noticed two huge doors on opposite sides. Is this some kind of a room? An arena maybe? I didn't have much choice but to try and open one.

I decided randomly and went to the left one. They really were huge and made of metal, like they're protecting something. I grabbed the handle and something rushed through me. I looked around and couldn't see or feel anyone. I tried again and it happened again, but I didn't let go of the handle. I finally opened it just a little, when they opened wide open by themselves, knocking me on my behind. There was nothing behind them, only pitch black darkness.

I turned around and wanted to go to the other door, when I felt a familiar Ki... it... it was my dad? As I turned around I saw him stepping out of the darkness, but it wasn't him... well not exactly. It was more like a dark purple mist in a shape of my father, with glowing red eyes.

 _"Welcome, son. Have you come to apologize?"_

What do you mean? Who are you? You're not my dad.

 _"Oh but I am, can't you see or feel? I'm just angry with you._ "

You do have his Ki... but you can't be him. My dad is in the afterlife now.

 _"Thanks to you, I'm dead, yes. But my spirit has come from the afterlife to tell you this:. You failed so miserably I had to step in again and finish what you should have from the beginning."_

Stop it! He would never say that. He was proud, even though I wasn't of myself, but he always believed in me.

 _"You're so naive, son. Believing everything I say. You really screwed up big time. You could have killed Cell in an instant, but decided to torture him. Look where that got you; it brought you even more pain; the very same you were trying so hard to stop."_

I don't believe you. S-stop it! Or I'll...

 _"Or what? You'll kill me, again? Hahaha, don't be a fool Gohan. You've brought this on yourself, I just did what had to be done. I'd rather die than live what an excuse for a son."_

SHUT UP, I yelled and rushed at that.. thing. I just flew straight through it, like waving your hand through smoke.

 _"Ahhh, that anger, I can just smell it. It burns so bright within you. But let's not forget that guilt too."_

I fired a couple of Ki blasts at ... it, but nothing happened.

 _"I wouldn't want to have ALL the fun here; so let's open the other door too."_

I couldn't do anything, so I just waited what the other door had in store for me. As it opened, the same thing happened, a purple mist with red yes, but it looked like... like.. . ME!

 _"I'm sure you're surprised by what you're seeing. And yes, I AM you."_

This isn't real, it can't be.

 _" I'm really sorry for letting you die, dad. I was so stupid and arrogant... I don't know how to make it up to mum or you."_

 _"You're so pathetic with that guilt. Always trying to please everyone else, but never yourself. You should have embraced your Saiyan side more, it gives you strength, unlike the Human part which makes you weak._ "

 _I-I'm sorry, dad. Please forgive me. This guilt is too much._

 _"Enough self pity, son. We have the other one to take care of."_

I had no idea what was going on, but those copies started circling around me, like a mist. I was trying to tell them to back off, but they continued laughing at me. I couldn't hit them, I couldn't do a damn thing.

 _"You can't do a thing; we're untouchable, we're you emotions. We can explode anytime, all it takes is a trigger."_

As they swirled closer and closer, I couldn't move a muscle; I was completely numb. Their Ki merged into one and starting flowing into me through my mouth and nose. It felt like drinking really hot water or breathing extremely dry and hot air. I closed my eyes as I couldn't keep them open.

S-STOP! I-I CAN'T T-TAKE IT A-ANY M-MORE! I screamed.

 _"This is who you are; embrace it."_

NO, IT'S N-NOT ME1

 _"These emotions give you power. Behold!"_

I don't know what he meant by that, but I felt my body somehow... changing. I transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 which started clouding my sane mind. I couldn't control it, I couldn't even control my body. The power surged through me like electricity. My muscles bulged to their limit, but that was not all; a tail sprung out of my purple gi; it had somehow re-grown.

 _"This is who you are... a Saiyan! Not a weak Human!"_

End of Gohan's POV

* * *

Gohan started screaming in his bed, consequently waking himself and his mother up. It wasn't long before Chichi burst into his room, seeing Gohan in an upright position.

"Gohan, what's wrong!?" she asked in panic.

Gohan's forehead was full of sweat, dripping down on his face. He wiped it off and looked at Chichi: "N-nothing, mum. It was just a bad dream."

"Again? That's the 3rd time in the last week," she replied, wiping her son's forehead with a cold damp cloth. "I'm a little worried, Gohan. Shouldn't we go see a doctor?"

"No, mum, no doctors. I'm not sick, I... just need time."

"Gohan, I don't think..." her words were cut off.

"Mum, PLEASE! Just... just let me deal with it in my own way," Gohan was a little harsh.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed and stood up as she didn't want to upset him more. "Try to get some sleep," she wished him before closing the doors behind her.

Gohan got out of bed and leaned on the window sill (3) to gaze at the stars on the black night sky.

"Why is this happening to me?" he asked himself.

"It's not your fault, kid," a voice replied back.

The little demi-Saiyan leaned out of the window and there he was... Piccolo, floating beside his window.

"What are you doing here, Piccolo?"

"I felt your Ki and you seemed... distressed."

" Yeah, I was having a nightmare."

"Care to talk about it?" Piccolo wanted to know.

"No, not really."

"Suit yourself, kid."

"Oh, don't forget to come to Capsule Corp tomorrow," surprisingly said Gohan.

"Why?" Piccolo replied perplexed.

"Trunks is returning to his time, so Bulma invited us all to meet there and say goodbye".

"What's with all the goodbyes? Ok, sure, have it your way," muttered the Namekian.

"Great, and after that we could do some training. Don't worry, I won't go Super Saiyan 2 on you," smiled Gohan.

"Very funny, kid," sarcastically answered Piccolo. "Get some sleep, you'll need it for the training," he added and disappeared into the night.

The little half-Saiyan was feeling excited for the first time in the last 7 days. He jumped into bed, trying to get more sleep. A quarter of an hour flew by before his eyes finally closed for the remainder of the night.

* * *

 **Notes:**

(1) In this story, Cell games took place on 10th of May, not on 26th.

(2) I'm used to the 24-h time format and I don't like the 12-h one XD. No offense to the people who prefer the AM/PM, but I'll still be writing that in () so there's no confusion.

(3) A "shelf" under the window on the inside.

 **About the dream:** It was difficult to write as I wanted it to have a certain meaning. If you have figured it out what those doors and two "clones" represented, good job :), if you didn't, read on.

The doors represent (I hope) Gohan's emotion barrier, trying to keep them from exploding or consuming him as he knows he can't control them if they do.

The "Goku" and "Gohan" clone are a manifestation of two emotions, Goku anger and Gohan guilt as can be seen from their dialogues. "Goku" is arrogant and angry whereas "Gohan" is feeling guilty, that's why he keeps apologizing for letting him die and so on. Gohan tried to somehow defeat them, but couldn't as they are a part of him. When locked away, Gohan is in control, but when both are "free" they can consume and empower him (the part where they enter through his nose and mouth). The more he embraces them, the more powerful he can become, obviously, but losing his "sane" mind in the process, especially when turning Super Saiyan 2 (he couldn't control it in his dream, too).

The last part, when his tail re-grew; I was trying to somehow bring forward his Saiyan heritage which is the basis for his power and Super Saiyan transformations, but he's been somehow "neglecting" it for too long, not lusting for battle; until he reached Super Saiyan 2. That's why "Goku" keeps telling him to fully embrace it and leave his Human "part" behind, because it's only holding him back.

 **Let me know that you think :).**


	10. A new beginning

**.**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **A NEW BEGINNING**

 **Note:** Finally, chapter 10 is here! I wish you all a fun and interesting reading :). Thanks to all who keep reading, following and reviewing the story. You're the BEST!

 **Last time on Consumed by the past:** Goku declines being resurrected which devastates Gohan even further. Chichi arranges a farewell ceremony for her deceased husband while Gohan is still coping with his loss. Feeling angry and guilty he snaps at the end of the ceremony, but Piccolo manages to calm him down. Later that night, Gohan's calm sleep turns into a nightmare, making him doubt himself even more. And now, the continuation...

* * *

The alarm clock displayed 10:35 and Gohan finally opened his eyes. Despite having a rough night, he managed to get some shut eye after talking to Piccolo.

"Oh man, it so late already?" he said to himself while getting up.

As he made his way out of his room and to the bathroom, Chichi heard him walking in the upper hallway.

"Morning sleepy head," she greeted him.

"Morning mum, sorry I'm late," embarrassingly replied her son.

"Oh yeah, Bulma called. She said to meet them there around 16:00-16:30 (4-4.30 PM) and not at 13:00 (1 PM)."

"How's that?"

"I don't know, something about the time machine needing... something."

"Oh, ok. That's great, I'll be able to catch up on my studies. And after Trunks leaves, I was thinking of doing some training with Piccolo."

"As long as you study first. Remember your promise," Chichi reminded him.

"Yeah mum, no problem." finished Gohan as he entered the bathroom.

He took a nice, refreshing shower; just what he needed to start the day. After wiping himself dry, he put on his shorts and went to his room to put on his purple gi. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, Chichi noticed his outfit.

"You really like that outfit, don't you?" she smiled.

"It's my favorite, plus I'll be training with Piccolo in the evening," he smiled back.

"Makes sense. Now eat your breakfast so I can clean up. Bulma is picking me up, we're going shopping before meeting at Capsule Corp."

She didn't have to tell Gohan twice; his breakfast was gone in a matter of minutes.

"That was delicious, mum," smiled her son, being full.

"Now off to study. I'll be staying at Bulma's after we're done shopping, so grab some food from the fridge when you're hungry."

Gohan nodded and went back to his room to study.

Hours passed and Chichi was already long gone. It looked like studying really was helping him focus his mind on something else besides his dad, Cell games or his nightmare. He took a short break around 13:36 (1.36 PM) to grab something to eat and then continued studying. A calendar was hanging above his desk where dates of his exams we written in bold red letters; Chichi's work of course. He only had a little over 3 weeks to pass the exams to be able to advance the grade. It wasn't long before it was time to head for Capsule Corp. He put his books in the drawer and jumped out through the open window, speeding towards Bulma's home.

He was looking forward to do some training with Piccolo; his first after defeating Cell. The only problem was, no one could rival his strength when turning Super Saiyan, let alone when Super Saiyan 2.

 _I need training; I need to occupy my mind with something else besides studying. Just sparring with Piccolo won't be enough... sadly, he's no match for me, or anyone else for that matter. I guess I should focus on meditation with him, trying to master Super Saiyan 2._

With that thought Capsule Corp was straight ahead. There were lots of people in the backyard where Trunk's time machine was located. Even before his feet touched the ground, the Z-fighters had already felt his Ki from afar, knowing he'll be there soon. When he landed, all of his friends went quiet. It was an awkward moment indeed. Gohan knew they're most probably concerned about him, or concerned he'll snap and blow away the whole Capsule Corp building. As he made his way towards the crowd, Bulma jumped from the building.

"Hey Gohan, I'm glad you could join us," she greeted him.

"Thanks Bulma. It's nice seeing you," the little boy greeted her back.

"Now that you're here, we can begin," Bulma continued.

"Mum said there was something wrong with the time machine," Gohan added.

At the same moment, Trunks appeared from the gathered crowd.

"Actually, the time machine is fine," he smiled.

"I don't get it. Why did you postpone your departure then?" Gohan confusingly asked.

"I didn't, we just needed more time," explained Trunks.

Before Gohan could say anything, Chichi started yelling.

"GOHAN! Finally you're here."

Her son was ready for another lesson from his mum... but it didn't happen, well not this time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she said out loud.

Then all the crowd said in one voice: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GOHAN."

The half-Saiyan was surprised, to say the least.

"You planned all this?" he stated.

Bulma offered her explanation: "Chichi was the one behind it all. She contacted me with this idea; that's why I picked her up for some "shopping" to make all the preparations.

"And since I was getting ready to leave, I thought this could make a great camouflage, especially with the time machine having "problems"," continued Trunks.

"Surely you didn't think we would forget, did you?" smiled Krillin.

"Um, I don't know.. I guess I didn't think at all," stuttered Gohan.

"Enough talk. Bring out the cake," yelled Bulma.

And there it was, a really huge chocolate cake with 10 lit candles on top.

Chichi stepped next to Gohan and hugged him: "Make a wish, and blow out the candles."

Gohan's eyes sparkled... he's never received such a big cake before. He was extremely happy, but at the same time, sad, because Goku couldn't be there to celebrate with him.

I wish... I wish dad would come back, he wished and blew out all the candles.

Everyone cheered and clapped while Gohan started cutting the cake. Chichi finally saw a more relaxed and happier son. Piccolo, who was also there, noticed the same thing. Maybe Gohan was finally starting to get over his guilt and turning over a new leaf in his life. Everyone was having fun, even Vegeta showed up, thanks to Bulma. Of course he wasn't there to enjoy himself with these "weak" Earthlings; he was more interested in Gohan and how he surpassed even Cell. The little half-Saiyan got a lot of presents; from books and a telescope, to a brand new gi from, believe it or not, Piccolo. Time was flying by and it was time for Trunks to leave this timeline.

"Well, it's time for me to leave. Thanks to all of you, I am now able to defeat the androids in my timeline," he spoke to everyone.

Then he looked at Gohan and continued: "The Earth is in your hands now, Gohan. I'm sorry things didn't turn out like we all hoped."

"Thanks Trunks. I'll do my best to carry on my dad's legacy."

Trunks jumped into the time machine and started pressing buttons; the cockpit closed and the machine started hovering in the air. He waved farewell through the cockpit glass before disappearing from this timeline and returning to his. Everyone was a little sad as they got used of having him around, especially Bulma. With his departure, guests also started leaving; the birthday party was coming to an end. And just like Chichi promised, Gohan was allowed to train with Piccolo for the remainder of the day.

"Ready to train?" he asked Piccolo.

"Only if you are, birthday boy," he teased back.

"Now wait just a minute," Vegeta interrupted their conversation.

"What do you want, Vegeta?" Namekian hissed.

"My business is with Kakarot's son, Namekian."

"Anything you want to say to me, you can do it in front of Piccolo," Gohan replied.

"Have it your way. I want to know how the hell did you get so powerful? I felt your Ki yesterday... you transformed into that new Super Saiyan again, didn't you?"

"This is not the time for these kind of questions," Piccolo disappointed Vegeta.

"I want to hear it from him, not you," he pointed his finger at Gohan.

"Why you...," Piccolo tried saying before being cut off by Gohan.

"It's ok Piccolo. I can't tell you anything, Vegeta. You already know what kind of training me and dad went through. And as for yesterday, yes I did but only for a short time. It wasn't exactly... intentional."

"How can you, a half-breed, get so strong? I'm the prince, an elite, I should be the one unlocking the new transformation, not you."

"I was born this way, remember? But I'm glad dad insisted we train in that room. I've neglected my Saiyan heritage for too long... well, not anymore."

"Gohan, it's ok, you don't have to explain yourself," Piccolo tried easing the situation.

"No, I'm done being a defenseless kid. And Vegeta, I have a proposition for you."

Vegeta lifted one eyebrow, being surprised: "What is it?"

"Piccolo and I are gonna train. It would be even more productive if you joined us."

"Join? You? You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. I didn't want to say this, but... you're the second most powerful on this planet."

"WHAT?" Vegeta had an outburst.

"Easy Vegeta, the kid is right. No sense in denying what we've seen in his fight against Cell," Namekian offered a good point.

"Humph. I suppose training with a "stronger" opponent would benefit me more than with an inferior one. But hear this, if you hold back, I'm going to kill you."

"I understand; almost too good. I won't go easy on you, but I won't kill you," Gohan reassured the Saiyan prince.

"Well then, it's settled. I know a perfect place to conduct our little training. Follow me," Vegeta ended the conversation.

All three took off and left the Capsule Corp, with Vegeta leading the way. A couple of minutes of high speed flying and they've reached a barren wasteland, full of rock formations, cliffs and jagged mountains.

"This looks familiar," said Gohan, feeling a déjà-vu.

"It's where Kakarot and I fought for the first time," was Vegeta's answer.

"You mean where you lost," Piccolo said with sarcasm.

"I don't remember seeing you here.. oh wait, you were dead!"

"Stop it! I didn't invite you along just to listen to this nonsense. If you're gonna get angry at each other, do it during our training, not now," Gohan raised his voice.

"Well, well, you're beginning to grow a spine. There's hope for you yet. Not unlike Kakarot who was soft and gentle," was Vegeta's remark to Gohan.

Gohan sped up and blocked Vegeta's path, causing him and Piccolo to stop.

"Don't you ever say that again... he was pure and gentle. He always looked for something good in everyone, even his opponents. It made him strong... stronger than you, Vegeta."

Upon finishing, he quickly descended to the ground, not wanting to hear Vegeta's response.

Piccolo looked at the Saiyan prince: "He's not the Gohan we all knew. I'd keep my mouth shut, unless you want him to snap, especially now in his current condition.

"Between you and me, I prefer this Gohan, not the old one."

He knew Gohan really was still "unstable" and any provocation could cause some serious trouble, to say the least. But that only made him excited, eager to see how powerful Gohan really has become; to unlock the secret behind his transformation. When all 3 were finally on the ground, Piccolo started taking off his weighted clothing when Vegeta stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm going first."

"Fine," Piccolo replied, being a little annoyed.

Gohan assumed his fighting stance: "I'm actually excited. I've never really fought you since Namek."

"Let's see how much of a Saiyan you really are," smirked Vegeta.

Both charged at each other with high speed and both blocked their opponents attack with their hand. Gohan did a back flip, trying to kick Vegeta in the face, but he successfully dodged and tried hitting Gohan with his fist, but the boy deflected it with his hand. They engaged in hand to hand combat, throwing punches and kicks at their opponent with great speed and precision. Soon they went airborne and continued their battle all over the place. Vegeta blocked Gohan's kick with his knee and then gave him a head butt, then a kick in the gut, which sent him flying backwards. As he regained control in mid air, Vegeta was already on top of him, wanting to smash him with both hands. The little Saiyan didn't dodge, so Vegeta slammed him in the back, causing Gohan to hit the ground, making a little crater. Surrounding rock walls collapsed on top of him, covering him completely.

"Get up, kid. I'm only getting started," smiled the Saiyan prince.

The pile of rocks suddenly exploded and Gohan emerged from the crater a little scratched and dusty.

"Me too. What do you say we skip the warm up and just cut to the chase?"

"Fine by me," was Vegeta's answer, before he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"You know this won't cut it," smiled Gohan.

"You little... "

"I said no holding back! Go one step further," Gohan almost ordered Vegeta.

"It'll be your defeat."

Vegeta started powering up, ascending to the 2nd grade, the same form he used against Cell.

He's more powerful than when he fought Cell. I guess the 2nd time in the ROSAT did make a change. But still, he's still wasting some energy unlike Gohan, who uses almost none to transform, Piccolo thought as he felt Vegeta's Ki rising.

Gohan said nothing, he just watched as his opponent's Ki was getting stronger with every second and started thinking. A match against Vegeta himself. I'll be honest, he's got some impressive power. My heart is racing with excitement right now... something I haven't felt since my training with dad.

When his opponent had finally transformed and reached his maximum power, Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan in an instant. They both vanished and started fighting like there was no tomorrow. Vegeta was fast, really fast, even a little faster than Gohan anticipated. The little half-breed received a few punches to his face and a few directly to the gut. Vegeta prepared a Ki blast and hurled it towards Gohan, who crossed his arms and took a direct hit. After the explosion subsided, he was seen in his defensive position, a little burnt and scratched. He had a little blood coming from the mouth; nothing serious of course.

"Oh sorry, did that hurt?" Vegeta laughed.

"No, but this will," said Gohan with a smirk on his face.

He vanished and appeared in front of Vegeta, slamming his fist deep into his stomach, then giving him a head butt, so Vegeta's forehead started bleeding. And if that wasn't enough, he kicked him into a near mountain, sending two large energy blasts after him and completely obliterating the mountain. A couple of seconds later, the Saiyan prince blew up the rubble he was under, standing burnt and scratched. He charged at Gohan with full speed and they began exchanging blows. Whenever someone blocked a punch or a kick, it caused a little shockwave, causing pillars of rocks to crumble. Vegeta managed to get behind Gohan, but was too slow as the boy round-house kicked him in the face and blasted him away with a Ki blast. As soon as Vegeta recovered, Gohan was already under him, so he grabbed his legs and slammed him into the mountain.

The Saiyan prince was getting angry and frustrated, so he started firing Ki blasts at Gohan. It was a whole barrage, impossible to dodge. Gohan shielded himself with his arms and took the beating of dozens of Vegeta's energy blasts. They kept pounding and pounding him, causing one explosion after another. The ground was scorched and cracked, but Vegeta didn't stop. For his final attack, he unleashed his Big Bang Attack. The blue orb of energy struck Gohan with full force. A bright flash of light blinded even Piccolo, before a huge cloud of smoke engulfed both Gohan and Vegeta. As the prince was panting, the smoke finally dispersed and Gohan could be seen kneeling on his right foot. Smoke was coming from his gi... what was left of it; his top was completely burnt and torn and his pants had a few holes in them. He was burnt and scratched all over his upper body and face.

"It's nice seeing you on your knees before me. My, my, what a gesture," laughed Vegeta.

Gohan lowered his hands and stood back up, looking at Vegeta: "I must admit, that was a little overwhelming."

"You're resilient and persistent, I'll give you that," Vegeta patronized the little boy, "but you're HOLDING BACK!"

"W-what?" was shocked Gohan.

"Don't play games with me. Where's the transformation from your fight with Cell?"

"It's not as easy as going Super Saiyan... it needs much more energy and physical strain just to transform. And I can't control it completely, yet," tried Gohan explaining.

"I don't care what excuses you make. Clearly you're not using your full potential."

"Vegeta, enough!" yelled Piccolo, "Gohan is right; that transformation is too unstable for him, he's not used to it at all."

"If you ask me, he's just afraid. He wields all that power but is afraid to use it."

"Don't be a fool Vegeta," ranted Piccolo.

"He's gentle, like Kakarot. He doesn't want to embrace his power, just like he didn't when he fought Cell. He should have killed him in an instant, yet he toyed with him which resulted in Kakarot's intervention and death," continued Vegeta.

"STOP IT!" screamed Gohan. "Y-You have no right to say that. You have no idea what it's like to keep losing the ones you love, seeing your friends getting beat up almost to death!"

"I have no emotional attachments, it's what makes me strong. I don't care about my father or my race; they were all just Frieza's puppets and deserved to perish with the planet."

"Just shut up!" yelled Gohan.

"Why should I? You little excuse for a Saiyan; no wonder Kakarot had to sacrifice himself... you couldn't do one simple job. Because of you I can't fight him now, I can't beat him since you already have with your incompetence and gentle heart."

Just as Vegeta wanted, Gohan's anger and guilt began resurfacing... fast. His aura flared around him, more and more; he flexed his muscles like he was preparing his body for a lot of strain. The whole place started shaking as the little half-Saiyan started pushing out his emotions and power... a deadly combination indeed. Piccolo rushed to Vegeta and started screaming at him.

"YOU IDIOT! Have you any idea what you're doing?!"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm just helping him," said the prince with a smile.

While they argued, a voice could be heard in Gohan's mind.

 _Yes, unleash it. This power is only yours and yours alone. Your emotions empower it, they empower you. Set them FREE!_

"Just like you "helped" Cell? You're just taking advantage of Gohan's current condition. You know he's vulnerable and unstable, especially in that new transformation," Piccolo ranted on.

"The boy cannot train with me unless I fully understand what's going on."

"W-what? You've planned this all along?!"

"I'm not like Kakarot, I actually think. And if y-..."

At the exact moment Gohan's power exploded, creating a huge shock wave and dust of smoke. Debris and rocks were flying all over the place; Piccolo and Vegeta had to brace themselves, otherwise they'd get knocked on the ground. They both felt an enormous Ki from the little boy, but it was different and Piccolo noticed that, so he quickly telepathically contacted Dende.

 _Dende, do you feel it?_

 _\- Yes Piccolo. It's Gohan, isn't it?_

 _Yeah, but his Ki... something isn't right._

 _\- It's... it's a similar Ki to those two not far from where you are._

 _What? They're near?_

 _\- I detected them a moment ago, just when Gohan transformed. Their energy signature is faint, but it's definitely somewhere in your area._

 _Well whoever that is, he or she probably has something to do with Gohan's Ki._

The cloud of smoke vanished, making Gohan visible with the naked eye. As he opened his eyes, they were... different. Instead of being green, they were purple with a black pupil (1).

 _Those two were responsible for your father's death. All this pain and guilt is because of them! You hate them from the bottom of your heart_ , said a voice in his head.

"Gohan... are you ok?" Piccolo asked.

Goku's son didn't respond at all. He was just standing there while his spiky hair waving in the wind, his golden aura with lightning flaring around him.

"Finally, was it so hard?" Vegeta remarked.

Gohan's eyes turned towards the Saiyan prince. "I'll... I'll KILL YOUUUU!".

In a blink of an eye, Vegeta was gone; Gohan had punched him into a distant mountain.

"GOHAN, CONTROL YOURSELF!" yelled Piccolo. "THIS ISN'T YOU!"

The little boy was silent as he started walking towards Piccolo. Closer, closer, even closer. Suddenly, with shocking speed, he grabbed Piccolo by his throat and flew into the air. As the Namekian struggled, Gohan started talking to him.

"All this pain... feel it! It's what I feel every day, every second since dad died. You're to blame... and Vegeta. You...you killed my dad!"

Piccolo started having problems breathing, but he couldn't do anything about it; Gohan was way more powerful. As the little half-Saiyan started tightening his grip, a huge energy ball was flying towards him. At the last moment he deflected it with his other hand, making it hit the ground behind him, creating a big explosion.

"I'm not... done... yet, you little brat!" screamed Vegeta flying towards Gohan.

He released Piccolo and went after the Saiyan prince, who attacked Gohan without mercy. All those punches and kicks missed; Gohan evaded them with ease. His expression was full of anger; his eyes were burning with hate. He punched Vegeta in the ribs, cracking two of them and his Saiyan armor. Then he started punching his face, making his nose and mouth bleed. The last punch connected with his stomach, which caused the prince to cough out blood. Gohan grabbed him by his armor and head butted him one more time, making his forehead bleed even more.

"How does it feel now, Vegeta? You're powerless... you're NOTHING!"

Piccolo managed to get up and see Vegeta in big trouble.

"To hell with it," he said to himself and charged at Gohan.

The boy tossed Vegeta to the ground and turned his attention to Piccolo.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but you need to stop this, Gohan," the Namekian tried talking some sense into him.

"It... it hurts... the pain...," Gohan stuttered, but soon regained his sinister look: "Why don't you make me?"

Let me help you. We'll meditate..."

"That won't bring back my dad. You...you killed him!"

Piccolo felt a fist hitting his chest which knocked him to the ground with such force, it created a cave-in. Gohan quickly descended, landing on one of Piccolo's arms. Of course, it was broken in an instant. As the Namekian let out a short screech of pain, Gohan looked at him.

"I'll be swift... unlike against Cell. I won't make the same mistake."

He clenched his left fist and was preparing to pierce Piccolo's chest. He hesitated for a split second but then rammed his fist with full force...

* * *

(1) Like SSJ3 Goku's eyes, only purple. Or for you people who want a more accurate description: purple iris (the "color" of your eyes) and black pupil (through which the light actually passes).

 **Note** : Here it is folks, the 10th chapter. I know, I know, another cliff hanger :D, but I really couldn't resist XD. We're finally entering the new arc with original characters. As always be sure to review, comment, favorite or follow :). The next chapter will probably be called "6 doesn't make 7".


	11. 6 doesn't make 7

**.**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **6 DOESN'T MAKE 7**

 **Note** : Again thanks to **daisukigohan** , **Cruzerblade** , **zekbolt55** and **Guests guest** for a review :). Remember, if you're not a registered member, I cannot reply to your review. I'm sorry I'm a little late with the update; had stuff going on. The next chapter might also be a bit delayed but not sure yet :).

 **In the previous chapter** : Gohan celebrated his 10th birthday with his friends at the Capsule Corporation and Trunks returned to his timeline. Even though the little half-Saiyan was still grieving, it looked like he really enjoyed the party. At the end he and Piccolo were ready to start training when Vegeta interrupted and Gohan invited him too. All 3 flew to a barren area where training commenced. Vegeta and Gohan went first, but the Saiyan prince wanted Gohan to use his full power so he started mocking him and his father, pushing Gohan's fragile emotions over the limit, making him transform into a Super Saiyan 2. But all was not well as his energy changed and Dende informed Piccolo they again had two visitors not far from their location. The half-Saiyan managed to take out Vegeta and was ready to deal the finishing blow to Piccolo.

* * *

Piccolo was lying on the ground with a broken arm and Gohan standing on top of him. As he rammed his fist with full force, Piccolo closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. Gohan's fist slammed deep into the... ground, inches away from Piccolo's chest. They were both silent for a short moment, but then Gohan broke that silence.

"I...I... won't do... it. Get... out... of... m-my... head."

 _What's happening_ , the Namekian thought.

Gohan made a few steps back, holding his head like he was in pain. Piccolo noticed there was some kind of struggle going on, so he managed to get back on his feet, regenerating his broken arm and cracked ribs.

"G-Gohan, can you hear me?"

The half-breed Saiyan was struggling with something, a voice in his head which was controlling his actions.

 _Do not resist, you know they're to blame. Finish them off! Your emotions give you strength, do not deny that!_

"GET OUT! STOP IT!" started screaming Gohan.

"Fight it, Gohan. Listen to my voice. This isn't you. We're not your enemies!"

 ** _Meanwhile, not far from their location._**

"The boy is resilient even though his mind is practically shattered."

"How can that be Endou-sama?"

"It is the first time I'm trying to control a Saiyan THIS powerful. Even I have limitations, Kyuuri. Without the crystals, the Staff has become drained and cannot amplify my powers as it once did."

"But you're still able to tap into his mind and emotions?

"So far, Kyuuri. It would also be easier if we got rid of the pests who keep looking after the boy, especially the Namekian. The boy trusts him the most."

"That's where the boy's part comes."

"Indeed it does. And once we get an abundant amount of those crystals, Koshi will be able to keep the Staff replenished, giving me more power than ever before. I could then control hundreds if not thousands of warriors like him. Lord Shingo's "resurrection" would be one step closer. Those Kaioshins will be sorry for ever imprisoning him and putting the curse on us."

"It is annoying being like ghosts in other dimensions besides ours. I could have simply defeated these puny Earthlings and found all of the Dragon Balls and we could have just wished for Lord Shingo's freedom."

"I'm afraid you're not quite correct, Kyuuri. We could have gathered the Dragon Balls, yes, but the mighty Eternal Dragon couldn't grant that wish as it was prohibited by the highest of Kaioshins. Our only option so far is the boy and his power."

"And with a Dragon Ball in our possession, he'll have no choice but to confront us."

"Agreed. Thanks to Koshi for developing a dimension stasis cocoon (1), the Dragon Ball can exist in our dimension. Those Kaioshins never thought we'd accomplish something like that. Fools. But there is still the matter of a Namekian Dragon Ball."

"I shall retrieve it as soon as Koshi establishes a portal to Namek, Endou-sama."

"Good, good."

 _ **Back to Gohan and Piccolo**_

Gohan was desperately trying to regain control of his thoughts and body, but the unknown intruder wasn't going to just let him go. Piccolo stood there, thinking what to do and how to help.

"What can I do? It's all in his head... In his head, that's it!"

He remembered he can contact Gohan by a telepathic link, like he's done on several occasions before.

text - Piccolo

text \- Endou

 **text** \- Gohan

Gohan? Can you hear me? I know it's hard to concentrate, but try to focus on my voice.

...

Talk to me, kid.

...

...

It's the Namekian. How nice seeing you here. Gohan is currently unavailable.

Who are you? What are you doing to Gohan!?

None of your concern. If I were you, I'd leave. I know how powerful the boy is. He could snap your neck in an instant if I wanted him to.

You're the one who was watching us fighting Cell. You're the alien Ki.

You should actually be grateful.

Oh yeah? And why's that?

I helped Gohan unleash his true power. I was the one who pushed out his anger.

You? Hmmm, that explains why Gohan's eyes were full of anger and pain. Not to mention him toying with Cell.

You're very perceptive, but you're mistaken. In a matter of speaking I only pulled the trigger, the rest was the boy's doing. Although I must say I'm flattered by the fact that you think it was all my doing.

I don't believe you.

Still in denial, are we? His mind is such an extraordinary place to be. Struggling to keep his guilt and anger under control - locking them deep inside himself. I don't think you even know how much he's struggling every day just not to get consumed by guilt.

You're the one who keeps resurfacing these emotions, right? It's because of you he can't move on; his mental wounds cannot heal as you keep re-opening them.

Partially true, Namekian. Let's just say I change the direction in which certain emotions, of my choosing, flow.

You manipulate them. Is that what you mean?

That is such a harsh word. I prefer to call it "diversion".(2)

Call it what you want, just let the kid go. GOHAN, ANSWER ME!

He cannot hear us, try all you want. BUT he can see what's going on.

That means he saw everything, but couldn't do anything about it. What kind of a monster are you, doing this to a little boy?

You people are spoiling him too much. He has almost limitless potential, yet you all keep treating him like a human child. His destiny is...

 **Get out of my head!**

Impossible. How are you...

 **GEEET OOOUUUT!**

On the outside Gohan stopped holding his head and started powering up. It seems he has somehow regained just a bit of control. He flexed his muscles so they bulged beyond their normal size. His aura grew and started emanating more and more power. His Ki kept rising and going higher. The whole area was shaking and cracks started appearing on the ground. Piccolo cut the telepathic connection to get to a safer distance whereas Vegeta was still lying on the ground being unconscious. As the little half-breed was reaching his limit, Endou was losing her control of him, until his power broke the mind controlling connection between them. After that he changed to normal and fell on the ground; but Piccolo was not there anymore.

 _ **At Endou's and Kyuuri's location**_

"Im-Impossible. He's broken free," was shocked Endou.

"B-But how is this possible, Endou-sama?"

"He's too powerful for my current state. I cannot fully take over his mind and power. It's too much."

"Then let us retreat master. We can finish this another time. Save your strength and power for Namek."

"You're right. Quickly..."

"Not so fast!" someone yelled.

"It's you, the Namekian," Endou said surprisingly.

"Yeah it's me. I've finally managed to find you two. HAAA!" and he shot a Ki blast at them.

They remained unscratched; it was like the blast didn't even touch them.

"Fool. You dare to attack Endou-sama? You're lucky we can't hurt you either."

"What the...? Piccolo was stunned.

"Enough, Kyuuri! The portal, quickly!"

Kyuuri waved her arm and created a portal, through which both vanished and the portal with them before Piccolo could get to it.

"Damn it, so close. The blast didn't even scratch 'em. And was that about they can't hurt me either? We need answers but first I gotta see Gohan."

He sped to where he last saw the little boy. As he returned, the little half-Saiyan was still on the ground, so he picked him up and continued his way towards Vegeta. The prince was already awake but injured and with broken ribs.

"Good, you're still alive," began Piccolo.

"I bet you'd be happier seeing me dead, huh?"

"Can it (3) Vegeta, we've got bigger problems. Follow me to the Lookout if you want to get healed," Piccolo shut him up and took off.

"Smartass," smirked Vegeta and followed the Namekian.

On their way to the Lookout Gohan opened his eyes and saw Piccolo carrying him and flying somewhere.

"P-Piccolo?"

"Glad to see you awake, kid."

"Is Vegeta... dead?!"

"You gave him quite a beating but he's alive. He's not far behind us."

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. I-I could only watch. It was so horrible."

"I know you couldn't."

"Y-you do?"

"Let's just say I had a little chat with your... visitor."

"How?"

"I'll tell you all about it once we get to Dende in a couple of minutes."

"God, what have I done?! I almost killed Vegeta and was inches away from killing you too."

"Calm down, Gohan. It's not your fault; you were mind-controlled."

"Let go of me. Please let go. I can't breathe."

Piccolo stopped in mid air and released Gohan who started floating next to him, grasping for air as anxiety kicked in. He needed a few minutes for his breathing to return to normal, giving Vegeta a chance to catch up with them. As the little boy was calming down, Vegeta flew by with a smirk on his face, but didn't say anything. His forehead was still bleeding, his armor was cracked and he was holding his ribs, because Gohan had cracked a pair with his hit.

As he disappeared into the clouds, Gohan looked at his hands: "You almost died by my hands, Piccolo."

"I already told you, it was not your fault. Damn it Gohan, I know you're still struggling and grieving, but get your act together."

"How can you say something like that?!"

"... Sorry, these last days were pretty stressful and my "normal" mediation wasn't exactly helpful."

"What do you mean by that? Is that the one you taught me?"

"Yeah, but the other one is a much deeper version. When the regular one fails, I switch to the other one. The only problem is, you are not aware of your surroundings as you enter a deep meditative state."

"I could really use it to keep my emotions in check and balance."

"You sure about that? Those emotions make you who you are, Gohan."

"Piccolo, please, I'm begging you. You have no idea how afraid I am right now. Others are afraid of me, I can feel it. It's like when I arrived at the party, everyone went quiet... it was horrible. Will you help me? I'm a ticking bomb and you know it."

Piccolo took a deep, deep breath: "Ugh, I suppose I can teach you the technique. But promise you won't tell anyone and promise to use it ONLY for meditating and relaxing your mind."

"I promise, Piccolo."

"Well then, I guess we have a deal. We'll start tomorrow, but now we need to get to Dende, and fast."

Having said that, they engaged in a full-speed flight to the Lookout. As they had finally landed on top of it, Dende, Mr. Popo and Vegeta we're already there.

"Piccolo, what happened?" jumped Dende.

"I'll explain everything,..." before he could finish, Gohan interrupted.

"Please heal Vegeta, Dende. It's my fault he's injured."

"I-I saw everything, Gohan. And it wasn't your fault. Vegeta has already been healed. I must say he was pretty... mad."

"I know... I screwed it up... again," replied Gohan looking at the ground.

"Enough Gohan, we've talked about it," Piccolo tried reassuring him.

"You saw them, didn't you, Piccolo?" Dende continued.

"Yes. They were the ones controlling Gohan and because of them Gohan ascended during his fight against Cell. I suspect the short, red "female" was responsible for this as she had a staff of some sort, probably to control Gohan. As I entered Gohan's mind, we had a little "talk". She revealed that she can manipulate emotions, thus making someone bend to her will. In Gohan's case, I guess she made him think me and Vegeta were his enemies; that's why he attacked us."

"But who are they? Why would they do that?" Mr. Popo started asking questions.

"I don't know Mr. Popo, but it's a little too convenient for them to be showing up now, just a few days after Cell's defeat," answered Piccolo.

"What would they want with me?" Gohan asked.

"As far as I could tell, it's something to do with your new power and something about your destiny, but we were cut off when you regained control, so I can't say. At this point it would probably be best to first gather the Dragon Balls and ask for all the people, killed by Cell and the androids, back. We've been postponing this long enough. Then we can continue investigating these off-world visitors."

Just then Krillin and Tenshinhan landed on the lookout.

"We felt Gohan's Ki, is everything alright?" Krillin started asking.

At this time Gohan was starting to get annoyed. The fact that every time there's some fighting going on or god-forbid him transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, people start asking questions if everything is fine, if HE is fine.

"We're all fine, we were just training," Gohan responded, feeling annoyed.

"So you did go Super Saiyan... amm ascended past ascended.."

"TWO. Super Saiyan TWO," the boy corrected Krillin.

"Oh, is that what you call it?" he kept talking.

Gohan had enough, he couldn't stand there any longer. He was annoyed and angry but also afraid of what he could have done to Piccolo and Vegeta. And speaking of the Saiyan prince, he was keeping his distance from the other, like always, when Gohan walked up to him.

"What do you want," arrogantly began Vegeta.

"I'm not here to apologize or anything if that's what you think. It's not the Saiyan way."

Vegeta lifted one eyebrow as he was a bit surprised: "Oh, then why you're here?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for sparring with me. That part about my dad and all, it did hurt, it still does, but you're right... I need to be tougher than him; I need to control my emotions better, otherwise I'll go on a rampage whenever I transform."

"Is this some kind of a request for me to help you train?" smirked Vegeta.

"We all heard that, Vegeta. There are people here, you know," Piccolo said.

"Yeah, Vegeta. And what's up with you, Gohan? Asking him for help?" Krillin wanted to know.

"Would you people stop it? This is something I can't do alone, ok? My dad is not here, he can't help me nor train me. Vegeta is the only one strong enough to spar with me and show me discipline in training," Gohan explained.

"Gohan...," Piccolo said quietly.

"I almost KILLED Piccolo and Vegeta today. There, are you happy now, Krillin?"

"W-what? Is this a joke, 'cause it's not funny, Gohan," Tenshinhan said back.

"No it's not. The Super Saiyan 2 is extremely hard for me to control... I need guidance, to say the least. I want to train with Vegeta but also want to meditate with Piccolo, to get my emotions in control. The whole "Protecting the Earth" thing has fallen on my shoulders and mine alone. It's my responsibility, passed on to me by my dad. But in this state I'm in, I can't do anything, I'm just a liability," Gohan ended his monologue.

"I must say, that was quite a speech, boy..." laughed Vegeta.

"My name is... GOHAN! And you'll address me by my name from now on if you want to spar with me. You do want an insight into the new Super Saiyan, don't you, Vegeta?"

"Humph, watch your tone..." said Vegeta angrily, but after a short pause, continued:" Very well... Gohan, I accept your request," the Saiyan prince accepted Gohan's "offer."

"What? You can't be serious Gohan," was shocked Krillin.

Gohan looked at Krillin: "Don't worry, I'm not training to take over the world or anything."

"What's gotten into him?" Krillin whispered to Piccolo.

"Nothing, he's just doing what needs to be done. It's true, this Super Saiyan 2 is something he can't fully control... yet. I think we should all support Gohan in his decisions, even if we don't all agree with them."

"Well I guess if you say so, then there's nothing to worry about," smiled Krillin.

"Thanks, Piccolo," Gohan thanked his former and future mentor.

"Enough chattering... Krillin and Tenshinhan, go to Bulma tomorrow and get the Dragon radar; we need to wish back a lot of people. I'll stay here with Dende... we have some things do discuss. And as for you Gohan... I'll see you tomorrow in the afternoon by the "usual" place, ok?" Piccolo assigned tasks to everyone.

Krillin and Tenshinhan took off, Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo went into the palace, but Gohan and Vegeta were still outside.

"You're really becoming one of us, you know," Vegeta made an observation.

"It's the only way and besides... our last match was "interrupted". I want to finish it."

Vegeta approached the boy and as he was passing him by, he whispered: "You kept your promise and didn't hold back. I respect that."

"But what about..."

"We'll start tomorrow. Stop by at the Capsule Corp. whenever you're ready," answered the Saiyan prince and left the Lookout.

I'll master this new transformation with Piccolo's and Vegeta's help. Just wait and see, dad.

With that thought, Gohan jumped from the Lookout and hurried home since it was getting close to midnight.

 _ **The next day...**_

Krillin and Tenshinhan received the Dragon radar from Bulma and went on hunting Dragon Balls early in the morning. Meanwhile back at the Lookout, Piccolo and Dende were trying to put together all the pieces of information to find out who those two "strangers" were.

A couple of dozen kilometers to the East, Vegeta was already training in his gravity chamber, whereas Bulma was taking care of little baby Trunks. And even more kilometers to the East, Chichi had just begun cooking breakfast and doing the laundry while Gohan was, surprisingly, still sleeping calmly in his room.

It seemed like a day where everyone was busy doing their chores and duties... but a few hours later Krillin and Tenshinhan were already returning with some unusual news. Upon landing on the Lookout with 6 Dragon Balls, Dende and Piccolo exited the palace.

"We've found 6 of them," Krillin spoke first.

"That means just one remains," reacted Piccolo.

"No, that's just it. We can't find the last one; it doesn't show up on the radar," elaborated Tenshinhan.

"What? Are you sure?" Piccolo was startled.

"Yep. No problem finding these 6, but the 7th isn't showing up. It's like it's not there," further explained Krillin.

"Is it possible it's hidden somewhere deep where the Dragon radar can't find it?" was Dende's question.

"It doesn't matter how deep or high it is, the Dragon radar always finds it. It doesn't show the depth or altitude, but it shows the location. Bulma vouches for her invention."

 _I believe I have an answer..._

"Is that you, Kaio-sama?" Krillin said surprisingly.

 _The one and only._

"Can you speak to all four of us please?"

Kaio-sama established a link with all 4 present.

 _I agree, it will be quicker._

"Kaio-sama, it's an honor," said Dende.

 _Thank you, Dende, but let's put formalities aside. I have grave news as a matter of fact._

"What is it Kaio-sama?" asked Tenshinhan.

 _It's about a Namekian Dragon Ball. It's been stolen by a sinister duo._

"They wouldn't happen to be green and red by any chance, would they?" said Piccolo.

 _Yes, yes they were. How did you know?_

"I've had the chance of meeting them here, on Earth," explained the older Namekian.

 _Oh really? Hmmm, I was too preoccupied with monitoring other parts of the galaxy and Namek, I must have missed their arrival on Earth._

"What do you know of them, Kaio-sama?" asked little Dende.

 _Not much, only that they were banished to a certain dimension as a punishment for serving their master. It happened long ago and the highest of Kaioshins imprisoned their master Shingo for an eternity. His 3 closest followers were punished with a so-called "curse", meaning they can only exist in that dimension._

"Only in their dimension, huh? That explains it why my blast didn't even touch 'em and why one of them said they can't hurt me either," Piccolo shed some light on the matter.

 _That is correct, Piccolo. Outside their dimension they appear as some kind of ghosts. They cannot pick up objects or be touched be others and vice versa._

"But how did they steal the Namekian Dragon Ball then?" was perplexed Tenshinhan.

 _As far as the Namekians had said, they didn't actually pick it up with their hands, but rather put it in some kind of "container" and carried it through a portal._

"I've seen the portal. It's probably their way of traveling between dimensions and worlds."

 _That's actually something new. As far as I know they weren't capable of doing that. And what's worse, I cannot find or see into their dimension; apparently none of the Kaioshins can. Something must be blocking our view and I have no idea what it is._

"I have a feeling they're the ones behind that too," continued Piccolo.

 _The situation is very troublesome, I agree. Which reminds me, how is Gohan doing if I may ask?_

"Is Goku with you this moment?"

 _No, he's training with the other fighters. Why?_

"Good. About Gohan... he's been "struggling" to say the least. I don't think Goku's decision was a wise one. The kid was devastated and is still coping with his loss."

 _I'm sorry to hear that. Well, since we're all honest... I, too, wasn't exactly thrilled with his decision either. But it was his decision, just like the one where he decided to stay here._

"I see. There's something else about those two... they can mind control people... one of them took possession of Gohan's mind, but he was able to break free from the control," elaborated Piccolo.

 _This is bad, very bad._

"But Gohan broke free, isn't that good?" Krillin said with an uncertain tone.

 _It is, it's very good, but that's not what worries me. He shouldn't have even be controlled._

"What do you mean, Kaio-sama? Because he's a half-Saiyan?" Tenshinhan wanted to know.

 _No, not exactly... it's more to do with his newly acquired power. He shouldn't have been controlled in the first place._

Krillin scratched his head: "I'm lost..."

 _Sigh... Gohan should have been much too powerful for them to control him. Both mental and physical strength matter in this case. I'm only aware of them taking control of people who were weaker than you when you fought the androids. Super Saiyan and above is or was way beyond their mind-controlling abilities. Or if the victim has an extremely disciplined mind, it would be much harder to control him.._

"Just one question; do possessed become stronger or in any way different? I remember seeing Gohan's eyes turning purple," Piccolo was curious.

 _I don't think so, but things could've changed; maybe they've found a way to amplify their power or somehow enhanced they abilities. No one can tell. The only things that DO change, as far as I know, are their emotions and memories. Why you ask?_

"Just to make things clear; Gohan didn't ascend on his own; his anger against Cell erupted because of them, and when they took control of his mind today, he said me and Vegeta were to blame for Goku dying. Right after that he yelled he'll kill us both for that. He came close, that's for sure."

 _They can implant a fake memory and can control emotions, in this case; the cause of Goku's death and anger. I'm glad he was able to break free before doing anything disastrous. I will look into the matter more closely and will let you know when I find something important._

"What about Gohan? Is there something we can do to help him," worried Dende.

 _Well... I'm not sure. Strengthening his mind would be a place to start._

Krillin added while shaking his head: "What about Goku speaking to him? Wouldn't that help a little?"

"I don't think that's wise. He's just starting to accept the fact that he's gone. He's determined to continue his legacy no matter what. I'm not ready for another of his outbursts," the Namekian answered Krillin.

"But just hearing his voice might help. He's feeling guilty for letting him die... let Goku calm him down and explain it wasn't his fault."

 _Your intentions are indeed noble and pure, Krillin but Goku said it himself he wants to remain in the afterlife. Perhaps when Gohan's state of mind won't be so fragile, I can make the arrangement for Goku to talk to him._

"I guess you're right, Kaio-sama. I just hate seeing Gohan this way," was Krillin's reaction.

"Don't worry, he still has us," Tenshinhan tried to cheer up Krillin.

 _Well.. I'll be going now. We will talk again when there's something new._

"Thank you, Kaio-sama and say hello to Goku for us," Krillin thanked him.

 _Will do. Bye."_

Piccolo turned to Tenshinhan and Krillin: "Now that you know all this, I would appreciate you keep it to yourselves. I don't want to upset Gohan more than he already is... or Chichi for that matter."

"No problem, our mouths are shut," both said.

"Good. And also be on a lookout for any weird Ki signals. I have a feeling our "friends" may return sooner rather than later. You too Dende."

"So what do we do about the Dragon Balls?" Tenshinhan asked.

"It's best we keep them here on the Lookout. We're missing one so they can't be used, plus Mr. Popo and I are here all the time," explained the little Namekian.

"Alright, it's settled. I'll be meditating with Gohan this afternoon and since nothing out of the ordinary is happening, I suggest you two continue with your daily routines," Piccolo wrapped things up.

Krillin and Tenshinhan left the Lookout and went to Kame house. Mr. Popo and Dende went back to their daily routine, Piccolo stayed on the Lookout and took the opportunity to do a deep mediation as he needed to calm his mind and just think.

* * *

(1) It's something I made up. It's a "container" for a Dragon Ball, so Endou and Kyuuri can take it with them to their dimension. Otherwise the Dragon Ball wouldn't be able to pass through the portal. It also makes possible for them to carry it since they cannot interact with any physical objects in other realms, not even with living things, but can still be felt or physically seen by others.

(2) the action of turning something aside from its course; similar to deviation, divergence

(3) to shut up; be quiet

 **Note:** Finally, it's been finished and uploaded XD. Hope you like it :) as much as I had fun writing it :). Any comments, reviews or anything other for that matter is much appreciated :).


	12. Legacy

**.**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **LEGACY  
**

 **Note:** I'm sorry it took so long for the new chapter; I was busy with other stuff. And if that's not enough, the next chapter will also be delayed because I will be out of town for a whole week and probably won't have much time to write. So again, my apologies :). I somehow pushed this chapter out, even though I was kind of hoping to make it a bit longer, but currently just can't manage. And I hate posting chapters I'm not happy with :). Enjoy your reading and don't forget to leave a review :).

 **Last time on Consumed by the past:** Gohan managed to gain control of his body and missing hitting Piccolo's chest, thus saving his life. The sinister duo, Endou and Kyuuri, paid Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta a visit and taking control of Gohan's mind for a short time. Seeing his power is too much to control, they flee Earth and head to Namek to steal a Dragon Ball. While the Z-fighters gather on Dende's Lookout, Gohan becomes desperate and asks Vegeta if he can train him. The Saiyan prince hesitates but accepts the boy's offer. Piccolo promised to teach Gohan a new form of meditation, so he can try and keep his emotions in control. Meanwhile, Krillin and Tenshinhan gather 6 Dragon Balls, until Kaio-sama informs them a Namekian Dragon Ball is also missing. Putting all the pieces together, they conclude it must have been Endou and Kyuuri. What is their plan? Why did they take one Earth and one Namekian Dragon Ball and why we're they trying to mind-control Gohan? And who is Lord Shingo? Stay tuned for the continuation of the story.

* * *

The clock displayed 10:12 (10.12 AM) when Gohan finally opened his sleepy eyes. To his surprise he actually got a good night's sleep... after more than a week. It looks like all those nightmares and restless nights might have been caused by those who controlled his mind. Full of energy, he got up, got dressed and rushed downstairs into the kitchen. Chichi was just heading out to hang the laundry.

"Well finally, I thought you'd never get up." she teased her son.

"That makes two of us." smiled back Gohan and added: "I didn't have any nightmares, mum. It feels really good being able to have a calm night after all this time."

"I'm happy you're feeling much better, Gohan."

"Me too, mum."

"Oh, by the way, you didn't open all of your presents yet. There's still one box in the living room." Chichi reminded him.

"How did I miss that one." the boy asked himself loudly.

"You didn't. This one is from me, sweetie."

"REALLY?" Gohan jumped and sped into the living room, and Chichi followed.

As he started unwrapping the box, his mother was standing by his side, smiling.

"I know it's still too soon, but you've always wanted this." she said.

When he finally opened it, he could see two dominant colors; dark blue and orange. For a moment, he stopped and just looked at it. Suddenly the memory of Cell games came rushing into his mind; everything just flashed before his eyes in a few seconds. His eyes began to tear up and Chichi noticed that.

"Awww, it's still too soon, I knew I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Gohan."

"... No, mum, it's not." he answered back while rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Then why are you..." she wanted to know.

Gohan looked at her: "Partly because it reminds me of him and what had happened; but I'm also happy. This way I'll be sure to continue his legacy. It will give me strength to move on and face whatever might show up in the future."

"I miss him too, every day." Chichi confessed.

Gohan hugged his mum for giving him this precious gift and said: "Can I try it on?"

"Of course you silly boy. It's meant to be worn, right?" she smiled.

The half-Saiyan switched his purple gi, blue wristbands and light brown shoes with a gi with dark blue t-shirt underneath, orange sleeveless top and orange pants (just like his purple gi from the Cell games) and dark-blue boots with a red line flowing from top to bottom. In the end he took off his wristbands and put on a fresh new ones from the gift box to complete the whole set.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Just like your dad." Chichi answered with tearful eyes.

"Thanks a lot, mum. These are really great. I'm honored to be able to wear them."

"Your father would be so proud, seeing you in that outfit."

Gohan looked up, towards the ceiling, like he was looking at Goku in the afterlife.

"Thanks, dad. I'll carry on your legacy, just like you wished."

"I'll wash your old gi and put it in your room with all the others, including the new one from Piccolo."

"You're the best, mum. And I'll go studying after I finish breakfast. And after that I'm going to Bulma's to train with Vegeta."

"What? With him? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, mum. It's the only way. I need a sparring partner if I want to master this new Super Saiyan."

"What about Piccolo? Did you replace him with Vegeta or what?"

Gohan smiled: "Hehe, no. I'm meditating with Piccolo in the evening."

"Suddenly you've become such a busy man. Just don't forget about your studies and chores around the house."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm happy to help you around the house, mum."

"I'm glad you think that way. Well, I'm off to hang the first batch of laundry." said Chichi and went outside to hand the washed clothes.

Gohan had his breakfast and returned to his room to continue studying for his exams in 3 weeks. It wasn't long when it was already about 15:00 (3 PM) and lunch was ready. He went to the kitchen and sat down just as his mother was putting lunch on the table. Just like his dad, he ate everything in a couple of minutes, leaving empty plates and dishes on the table.

"My, my, you were really hungry." laughed Chichi.

"I was starving," he smiled back, "but I wanted to finish up my studies for today, so I can go train."

"A little under 4 and a half hours of studying... ok, you've reached your quota for today."

"Yaaay. I'll be doing some meditation in the evening with Piccolo by the waterfall."

"Sure, at least that way I know where to find you."

Gohan got up and waved goodbye: "Then I'm off. Bye, mum, see you in the evening."

 _ **At the Capsule Corp.**_

Vegeta was already training in the gravity chamber since early morning. Bulma was in the garden playing with Trunks when Gohan landed.

"Hey, Gohan. Nice to see you. Wow, is that a new..." Bulma greeted him.

"It was a present from my mum."

"Wow, it really suits you. You look just like Goku."

"Thanks. It really means a lot to me."

"I'm sure it does." Bulma smiled and caught Trunks before he could fall.

"I see Trunks is ready to take his first steps."

"Well, not yet. I bet he'll know how to fly before he can walk. Vegeta keeps saying he's a Saiyan warrior and shouldn't be spoiled of raised in a soft and gentle way. Typical."

"Hehehe, that's Vegeta, alright."

"I mean, look at you. Chichi raised you so well. None of that Saiyan stuff."

"Well... I did see lots of horrible stuff as a little kid. Even fought the Saiyans and Frieza... I can't say I was raised "well"."

"Namek was so horrible, I remember. Well, let me put it in another way; even though you've been through so much... TOO much... you're still a well-mannered and smart boy."

"That's one way of putting it, yeah." smiled Gohan.

But on the inside he was a bit angry, because it seemed people would often forget through how much he's been as a child; Saiyans, Namek, androids, Cell. Any other person in his shoes would probably have gone insane or at least have some sort of a mental breakdown.

"Speaking of Vegeta... where is he?" the little half-breed asked.

"In the gravity chamber, where else? It's either there or in the toilet, kitchen or bedroom."

"Oh, ok. Can I go see him?"

"He hates it when someone disturbs him. Always blabbering about blowing something up. But that's Vegeta, right?"

"It's ok, he's expecting me."

"Vegeta? Expecting someone... you? Wait, what?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but he is."

"I guess it's always the first time for everything. Go ahead then, Gohan."

"Thanks Bulma. I'll be seeing you." he said while tickling baby Trunks.

"Just don't blow up anything." Bulma wanted reassurance.

"Don't worry, I... we won't."

He entered the building and was following Vegeta's Ki signal, otherwise he would get lost in an instant. He finally reached the door with large letters "GRAVITY CHAMBER". On the right there was a red light and under it "Chamber active, do not enter!" He opened the door and saw Vegeta training with some floating little robots, who appeared to be firing some energy bolts at him. As the door's hinges made a metal squeaking sound, the Saiyan prince glanced at Gohan.

"Well, you finally showed up. Is that Kakarot's outfit?"

"It's like his, yeah."

"Why would you wear that bright-colored outfit?"

"It was a gift. Got a problem with that?" replied Gohan with a cold voice.

"Computer, pause!" Vegeta said out loud and walked to the boy. "Just because you're able to go Super Saiyan... 2, it doesn't mean I'm afraid of you."

"I'm not here to argue, Vegeta. But I won't let you dishonor my dad's gi. It means a lot to me."

"Awww, how nice, a sentimental half-Saiyan. I thought you said you were gonna get tougher. Get loose of all those emotional attachments."

"I never said that. I only said tougher, but that doesn't mean I'll just become emotionless... like you."

"Watch your tongue. I'm still the prince of Saiyans... including you."

Gohan started to get angry: "Look, let's just stop this; it's pointless. I'm here to train with you, not have an argument."

"This IS a part of the training. Your emotions can cost you a battle... well, once they almost did."

"I didn't see you doing anything. And do I have to remind you that I saved your life which almost cost me the battle? If I didn't save a Senzu, we wouldn't be here... the Earth wouldn't be here! Plus you're the one who let Cell obtain his Perfect form!".

"And without that you wouldn't have been able to achieve the new Super Saiyan form."

"Sigh... let's just get started."

"Can you handle 200x Earth's gravity?"

"No problem."

The first second entering the chamber, Gohan stumbled but remained on his feet.

"Wow, this is really intense." he said, surprised by the fact how strong 200x Earth's gravity feels like.

"The first step is always a doozy (1)."

"Just give me a minute or two..."

"You wish..." smirked Vegeta and kicked Gohan, making fall on the ground.

"Hey, what the ...?"

"I'm not Kakarot. If you want to train with me.. there's no slacking off or going easy."

"Fine... I wouldn't want it any other way, Vegeta." Gohan replied and stood up.

"We're fighting under my terms now..." smiled Vegeta and rushed towards the little half-breed.

He kicked him, but the boy blocked his foot with his hand. Vegeta did a back flip but Gohan dodged his attack and punched Vegeta, but the Saiyan prince also managed to dodge and kick Gohan in the face, making him almost fall.

The boy had a smirk on his face: "Heh, you're really good. Just a normal kick feels like a hit from a Super Saiyan in this chamber."

"I wasn't even trying." Vegeta smiled back.

At that moment young Gohan attacked him and they both engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Vegeta was already adept at this gravity, so he had the upper hand. Gohan wasn't far behind, but still far enough to miss Vegeta most of the time. As the battle went on, the older Saiyan could see Gohan's movements getting faster and more accurate, yet his stamina still remained quite high. As he was defending, his started wondering.

 _It seems he's getting used to the gravity without using too much stamina. You've trained him well, Kakarot, but still only scratched the surface of his potential. I'll unlock the secret to this Super Saiyan Two, just you wait, Kakarot._

"It's my turn now..." Vegeta laughed and turned the battle against Gohan.

The half-Saiyan struggled to defend against all of his attacks, so Vegeta managed to land a few punches and kicks, making Gohan's nose and mouth bleed. After an hour or so, they were almost evenly matched, but Vegeta stopped their training.

"That's enough for today."

"Why? I mean, I know I'm a little bruised and scratched, but come on..."

"It has nothing to do with that. I know you can take a hell of a beating. It's your first training session under this gravity; no use in exerting (2) yourself too much."

"You gotta be kiddin' me."

"I know all about your harsh training regime in the ROSAT, Kakarot explained it to me. I must say I was impressed, but in the end, your body was exhausted too much; it was counterproductive."

"Well you do it all the time and you're fine."

"There's a little difference between my physiology and yours, Gohan. I'm a full-blooded Saiyan and older; you're a half-breed but still very young. You may have the power now, but your body can only handle a limited amount of it. I suspect that's why you can't control Super Saiyan 2."

"Wow, Vegeta, that's some insight into the Saiyan body."

"I am an elite warrior because of my strength AND intelligence. Nappa had the strength alright, but lacked common sense, that's why he wasn't a top tier warrior. Just don't get cocky, we've just started our training. It's going to get much, much harder,"

"I'm looking forward to it. Once I master Super Saiyan 2, there's no telling what lies beyond."

"Speaking like a true Saiyan. Now go, Bulma has prepared some food for you."

"Aren't you going too?"

"No, I'm going to stay in here for a bit longer."

"Sheesh, ok, if you say so." Gohan waved to him when exiting the chamber and hurrying to Bulma.

As Vegeta stood by the open door, he couldn't help but wonder.

 _I never thought he'd turn out like this. Ever since I met him on Earth, he possessed extraordinary power but his gentle and innocent heart prevented him from reaching his full potential. But now he's determined to get stronger no matter what._

With that thought he closed the chamber's door and continued training at 200x Earth's gravity.

Meanwhile, Gohan was already stuffing himself with delicious food; thanks to Bulma's chefs.

"Wow, that was so delicious, Bulma. Thanks for having me here." he thanked his host full of excitement.

"You know you're always welcome, Gohan. And besides, it's nice having some company. Tell me... how are you?"

"I'm ok. I still miss dad a lot, but I'm determined to continue studying and training while helping mum around the house."

"I can't imagine how you must feel, but if you ever need something, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, Bulma, I will. Oh, look at the time! I have to go, I'm meeting Piccolo. Thanks for everything." yelled the boy while flying out the window.

"He's just like his dad; always hurrying somewhere." Bulma smiled.

Gohan flew from Capsule Corp. towards his house, but he wasn't heading home. Piccolo was meeting him at their "usual" place, which is a waterfall not far from Gohan's home. It was already late afternoon when he arrived at the waterfall. Of course, Piccolo was there, like always, meditating.

"You're late," the Namekian said before Gohan even greeted him.

"I know, I know, got caught up..."

"In training? I actually didn't think you'd last all that time with Vegeta," Piccolo responded and then looked at Gohan: "That's... that's Goku's outfit."

"Mum gave it to me for my birthday. Isn't it great?"

"But doesn't that remind you..."

"Yeah, it does, but at the same time, it gives me the strength to continue his legacy. I always wanted to have this outfit."

"So I guess you got tired of wearing my gi all the time. I don't blame you."

"No, that's not it. In fact, I was thinking of combining yours and dad's. I'll surprise you tomorrow." smiled the boy.

"Heh, I'm sure you will. Now let's begin with some mental training."

"Are you gonna teach me the deep meditation?"

"It doesn't go that fast. It will take some time before you'll be able to do it on your own. It's not a technique to be taken lightly. It can be dangerous if misused. Do you understand?"

"I do. Don't worry. I promise I won't misuse it." Gohan reassured his mentor.

"Very well, let's begin."

It was a complicated trial and error for Gohan for the next two hours. Piccolo led him step by step, but the deep meditation was really hard to even begin with, let alone being able to use it on your own. The young half-Saiyan was struggling, mentally of course and Piccolo monitored his progress through their telepathic link. Sweat was dripping from Gohan's face... he was becoming restless and impatient.

 _No, Gohan, it won't work like this. You need to relax your mind, not put it under even more stress._

 _It's... it's so hard. I can't even complete the first step. It's not working, Piccolo._

 _I told you it's going to take time. You can't just do it in one session. Take it easy and calm your mind down. You'll get there._

Gohan emptied his mind and tried to find a balance of peace and calmness in his thoughts. However, the result was still the same; no success. Piccolo explained even more about this technique and how Gohan should be going at it. More than 3 hours have passed, when Piccolo opened his eyes and called it a day.

"Let's finish for today. You're straining your mind too much."

"I can't give up, Piccolo. I really need this."

"We'll continue tomorrow, kid. Get some rest, you need it. Don't push yourself over your limits; it's not how meditation works and you know it."

The boy took a deep breath, wiped the sweat off his face and opened his eyes: "I guess you're right. I need take this step by step, otherwise I'll never learn how to do it."

"Now you're talking. I'll see you tomorrow; same place, same time?"

"You got it," smiled back Gohan and stood up: "Thanks a lot, Piccolo. See 'ya tomorrow."

With those words, he flew away and towards his house. Piccolo remained in close vicinity of his house, just to make sure everything is alright during the night. When Gohan went to sleep an hour or two later, it was indeed a calm night and Piccolo was happy for him. After all the nightmares and sleepless nights, Gohan needed a good night's sleep more than anything.

 _ **1 month later**_

It was a very productive month for little Gohan; training every day with Vegeta and Piccolo, studying for the exams and helping Chichi around the house. It was no surprise that he had managed to pass all the exams with high grades. Chichi was really proud and to be honest, expected nothing less from her son. As a reward he was able to take a 2-month break from studying, since school year was over (3). He also changed his outfit a bit: he was now wearing a dark blue t-shirt and on top of that his Cell games outfit (the one Piccolo gave him for his 10th birthday). He also kept the dark blue boots, blue belt and wristbands Chichi gave him for his b-day. It was a combination of Goku's and Piccolo's outfit. Why? He looks up to his father and he respects Piccolo as his past and present mentor. This was the best way to somehow honor them both.

The gravity training made his body tougher and he was able to spar with Vegeta with no problems. Well, no problems for him, but the Saiyan prince was now outmatched, since Gohan got used to 200x Earth's gravity. Whenever Vegeta started losing, he would transform into a Super Saiyan and continued the sparring session. Of course that didn't help as Gohan did the same and he once again gained the upper hand. He never turned into a Super Saiyan 2 in the gravity chamber, it was too risky. For that, they trained outside, at the location where Gohan nearly killed both of them. That memory still made him feel guilty, but he was determined to overcome it, eventually.

Every time he ascended to Super Saiyan 2, he used quite a bit energy and stamina, but was able to stay transformed for longer, thanks to the gravity training. However, that was not the problem. When transformed, his emotions went berserk. He could control himself to some degree, but his lust for battle, his arrogance and confidence increased exponentially the longer he was transformed. It was still him, oh yes, just different; more savage and bloodthirsty. Whenever he felt he was slipping away, he would revert back to either Super Saiyan or his normal form. It was just too risky and he wasn't taking any chances with a form so unstable, even though it granted him an unbelievable power.

Every evening he spent his time with Piccolo, learning the deep meditation. It was a struggle for the half-Saiyan to say the least. He put so much mental energy into this, he was completely drained when going to sleep. But nights were calm and sometimes rough because of nightmares or anxiety. But that was about to change.

There was something else he did every evening after training with Piccolo. He didn't go straight home right away, no, but went to his father's memorial plate, no far from the house. He would just sit there and think, and sometimes remember all the good things that happened when Goku was still alive. He still missed him, a lot, and occasionally he would cry a little, for letting him sacrifice himself for nothing, but Gohan was slowly getting used to this new life.

* * *

 **Clarification:**

1\. something that is unusually good, bad, big, severe, etc

2\. make a physical or mental effort

3\. this is based on my country's school system, where the school year starts on 1st September and ends on 24th of June

 **Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^. I know it was a bit shorter than what you're used to, but I don't want to post chapters that don't make it through my quality check XD. And again, chapter 13 WILL be delayed because I'm away for a week. Will try to write something on paper or at least a basic outline during that time, but it chapter itself posted until I come back :). If you have any comments, ideas etc, please leave a review or PM me :). Thanks for reading.


	13. Resistance is futile

.

 **Chapter 13:**

 **RESISTANCE IS FUTILE  
**

 **Note:** Finally, finally the next chapter is up. I apologize for the 2-week delay, but I couldn't have done it any sooner. And if that's not "bad" enough; I'll again be away from home for 4 to 5 days, meaning, it will take a bit longer for the next chapter to get done. I would like to thank all the readers and followers who have been patiently waiting for this chapter :). I hope you'll like it. It's been a bit of a struggle writing it, trying to manage the dialogues and making them "believable". Thanks for all the support and reviews :).

 **Last time on Consumed by the past:** Gohan was training with Vegeta and Piccolo non-stop for the last month. At first he struggled with the 200x gravity, but he managed to overcome it and spar with Vegeta on an equal ground. Piccolo agreed to teach Gohan the deep meditation to help him ease his mind and emotions. It was a struggle for the boy to learn it, but eventually he succeeded. Although Piccolo strictly told him to only use it to relax his mind, Gohan disobeyed him and used it to lock away his guilt and sorrow; giving him the chance to become happy again. In the evenings he would regularly visit Goku's memorial plate and meditate there in silence.

* * *

 **Demon realm**

Endou entered Koshi's laboratory.

"You said you have some good news for me." she wanted to know.

"Correction, Endou-sama, I have great news." Koshi responded with joy.

"Well, what is it?" Endou said impatiently.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I have located the crystals we need. They are on another planet."

"How is that possible?" Endou was shocked.

"One of my associates contacted me about a strange meteor landing on planet Wanasa Prime. As he surveyed it, he discovered that it contains fragments of that crystal."

"Wonderful. How much can we retrieve it?"

"That's the problem; only a few shards are intact; probably just enough for the Staff and the ritual I have managed to perfect. But before he could retrieve them, the Wanasans attacked him and seized control of the meteor."

"This cannot be! Send him back!"

"I am sorry, Endou-sama, but he is no match for them. They possess highly advanced technology and weaponry and some kind of super warriors who are incredibly strong."

"And with the Staff almost completely depleted, I cannot control enough of them to get the fragments for us."

"That's another problem. If the information from my spies is correct, they have developed the technology that keeps them safe from any mind-controlling techniques. They have altered their DNA and become immune.

"I recon they have encountered similar enemies like us in the past?"

"Indeed, Endou-sama. Their home world of Wanasa Prime was nearly destroyed because of a parasite-like enemy. Almost the whole population was infected, but some of their top scientists secretly developed a procedure to alter their DNA. The result was total mind control immunization."

"And I suppose you have a plan?"

"We can send to boy there and once he obliterates the resistance, my associates can retrieve the fragments. He'll be more than enough for their super warriors. And once I get the fragments, the Staff can be at least partially replenished. Then you can make the boy take part in my experiment. I doubt he'll do it on his own; even Kyuuri won't be able to force him. The only question is, will you be able to control him without the Staff long enough for him to defeat the Wanasans?"

"How dare you question my abilities! Just make sure everything is ready when he arrives. I want everything planned out; no more failures, neither from Kyuuri or you!"

"I am sorry, Endou-sama, my intention was not to question you." apologized Koshi.

"You better not." Endou replied angrily and exited his laboratory.

The next day, Endou met with Kyuuri to discuss the plan further.

"Koshi should have anticipated if the boy was too strong. He should have replenished the Staff using some other ways. He has put the plan in jeopardy." ranted Kyuuri, being angry at Koshi.

"Now, now Kyuuri, let's be rational. This is only a slight setback, not a disaster. Did you forget his new transformation?" Endou said while walking around.

"It rivals my power, yes." she replied.

"Not that. It was Koshi's idea to leave a little "present" when I awakened his hidden power."

"I know nothing of this, Endou-sama." was shocked Kyuuri.

"Of course you don't. Koshi has empowered the Staff to transfer a bit of my essence into him, causing his transformation to be tainted with dark energy."

Kyuuri: "Does that mean he'll be on our side?"

"No, but it will make his energy compatible for Koshi's little experiment."

"Experiment?" Kyuuri reacted with surprise.

"He is trying to perfect one of his rituals, hoping he can use the boy's power and temporarily amplify it so he can defeat the Guardians protecting our Master's prison."

"Why not just let me do it? I'm stronger than him."

"Your energy cannot be used as its composition is totally different. The boy, however, now possesses the right type of energy we need. All thanks to Koshi's thorough investigation and research."

"But what if he doesn't want to come here? Can you force him?"

"I won't have to. We still have the 2 Dragon Balls, he'll have no choice but to come and get them if they want to revive all those people killed by that Cell creature. And besides, his Saiyan nature won't be able to resist fighting stronger opponents. If that won't be enough, I'll "persuade" him."

"Why does Koshi get such an important part in your grand scheme while I do practically nothing?"

"Easy, Kyuuri. Once the boy arrives here, you'll be in charge of keeping him loyal to us. You'll be the only one strong enough to stand against him, should anything go wrong until we free our Master. And once he's free, you'll be able to do whatever you want with the boy, as we won't need him anymore. Now go, I need to be alone."

"But what about the amplification of his power? How much will it be?"

"Enough, I hope. And don't worry, my essence and the Staff will be more than enough to keep him under my control. After our Master is resurrected, he'll free us from this curse and we can once again roam free wherever we want. Now go, I need to be alone."

"Yes, Endou-sama. As you wish." replied Kyuuri and left the chamber.

 **Back on Earth**

Endou's essence was slowly making its way into every part of Gohan's body. His energy signature remained the same because the deep meditation somehow unknowingly masked the presence of Endou's essence in him. The good thing was that Gohan's guilt was almost completely gone. Piccolo didn't know Gohan was using his meditation to completely lock away emotions like guilt, anxiety, despair, fear and sadness ; a dangerous doing indeed. He had lied to his mentor; the deep meditation wasn't used to keep his mind relaxed, but to get rid of the emotions which were holding Gohan back. Because of that everyone noticed how his behavior slowly changed. He was happy now, full of life and energetic.

Another month has passed and he still trained with Vegeta, who was still far from unlocking the transformation for himself but was nonetheless "satisfied" with Gohan's progress. Because of that the prince kept pushing his limits, trying to close the gap between their powers but Gohan wasn't slacking off either. The more they trained the more Gohan's fighting style improved. Every training session ended with at least a bloody mouth or nose with some scratches and bruises. Chichi was getting a little concerned about that but her son kept reassuring her it's ok and just part of the training.

One day Vegeta insisted on him transforming into Super Saiyan 2 and train at full power for as long as he can.

"We've been putting this off for long enough. If you want to master it, you need to constantly train in that form." Vegeta almost ordered Gohan.

"But Vegeta, it's still so hard to control it."

"You've come a long way in these 2 months, Gohan. It's time we step it up a notch, otherwise the form is useless if you don't intend to use it properly."

"I don't know..." hesitated the young half-Saiyan.

"That wasn't a request! Do it!" Vegeta raised his voice.

Even though Gohan is much more powerful than him, he respected Vegeta for his training methods and knowledge.

"But what if I can't control it?"

"Don't go soft on me now. You control the form, not the other way around! Endure and do whatever it takes to stay transformed. You've already done this kind of training with Kakarot."

Gohan had no choice; Vegeta was right. The only way to fully master Super Saiyan 2 is to stay transformed for a prolonged period of time and train hard. So he started powering up and soon his Super Saiyan was replaced by Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta was almost amazed with the power up this form gives; he wanted it for himself too, no matter what.

"You're getting better at this, I'll give you that. I can sense you waste less energy when transforming."

"It's still not easy but much more tolerable in terms of energy consumption."

"I'm sure it is. Now power up all the way and start solo training. I'll be watching you from a distance."

"Ok, here goes." Gohan said to himself and flew into the air.

His power started rising fast as he was nearing his full power. After he had reached it, it was time for a long training, both physically and mentally.

It was hot in the region where they trained. Sweat was pouring down Gohan's face while he was training hard.

"Phew, it's so hot here. No wonder you insisted on training here." Gohan stopped for a minute.

"A warrior must be capable of fighting in all conditions, even in extreme heat or cold. Now enough talking and more training." Vegeta quickly ended the conversation.

 _Geez, he's so strict. His training methods remind me of my dad, but being a lot more strict; no fun and all work. It was just what I needed. In a matter of weeks I'm sure I'll be able to fully control Super Saiyan 2 and eventually master it._

As instructed, he continued training in the hot sun. Minutes felt like hours as his body was put under a lot of stress just by maintaining this form at full power. Finally about 3 hours have passed when his mood started changing a bit. He became arrogant and cocky; the side effects of the transformation he struggled to remove with intense training, but has yet to succeed in doing so. Vegeta noticed the change in his training but remained silent.

It didn't take long before Gohan got bored and looked at his mentor.

"Hey, Vegeta. This is boring. I hate punching air. How about we spar? I'll go easy on you." he smiled arrogantly.

"This isn't about sparring! It's about you controlling the transformation. Don't you dare power down. Do you hear me?!"

"I hate sparring in just Super Saiyan... I want to do it like this too."

"It's not always about brute strength you know. Using your head during a fight is at least important if not more. And it seems to me your clear judgment has just been blurred which is a serious disadvantage in a battle."

Gohan vanished and appeared in front of Vegeta.

"Are you telling me I'm stupid?" he said angrily.

"I'm telling you what you need to hear. I'm not your babysitter, I'm your mentor." was Vegeta's remark.

"I wish there was someone as strong as me here. I can't even properly train this form without worrying of killing you or anyone else for that matter."

A gentle voice answered back.

"I think I can help you with that." someone said from behind a rock wall.

"Who said that?" Gohan wanted to know.

Two characters appeared; Endou and Kyuuri. The boy was a bit shocked by their appearance; one being red and one green.

"It was me, Endou. And this is my associate, Kyuuri."

"It's YOU!" yelled Gohan and rushed towards them but ended flying through them.

"What is this? You're ghosts?" the boy was shocked.

"Please, restrain yourself from mindless attacks. We cannot hurt you and you cannot hurt us." explained Endou.

"So you're the ones who controlled Gohan and stole the Dragon Balls?" Vegeta wanted to know.

"That is correct." replied Endou.

"How nice. You were controlled by what is seems a lady." said Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

Gohan looked at him: "I guess you were too weak to be controlled."

"Why you little..."

At that moment Piccolo landed and interrupted Gohan's and Vegeta's little quarrel.

"I knew I felt your Ki. If you're here for anymore mind-controlling, you can forget it. I know you're too weak on your own to do so." Piccolo said.

"The Namekian... always knowing everything." replied Kyuuri, with an annoying tone.

"How about you return the Dragon Balls that you've stolen?"

"Gladly, just let the boy come with us and we'll give it to him." offered Endou.

"Just like that, huh? Something tells me you're setting up a trap." the Namekian continued.

Endou smiled and looked at Gohan: "I'm offering you stronger opponents and even more power, should you choose to accept my offer. If not, you'll never see your Dragon Balls again."

"Don't listen to her, Gohan. You know it's a trap." Piccolo interrupted.

Gohan took a few steps closer to Endou and Kyuuri: "Stronger opponents? That's mighty tempting."

"Are you listening to yourself?!" Piccolo yelled at him.

"We can't just let them keep the Dragon Balls. We need to revive all the people that Cell killed, remember? I'm the only option. It's the only way and you know it."

"But it's a trap, Gohan. Who knows what they can do in their dimension. You'll be all alone there." Piccolo tried talking some sense into him.

"You sound like Chichi." interrupted Vegeta.

"Not now, Vegeta. We should think this clearly before doing anything we'll regret."

"What's to think? Clearly Gohan wants to go and retrieve the Dragon Balls. And like he said, he's the best option. I'm sure your mental training with him has paid off. I sure know his physical one has. As far as I know, we can't create new Dragon Balls just because 2 are somewhere else. It's either we get them back or live without them and something tells me Gohan has already made up his mind. No use in stopping him."

Piccolo closed his eyes and took a deep breath: "I hate it when you're right. I'm still not fine with the idea, but I guess we have no other choice."

"It's not like I can't take care of myself." Gohan said back.

"Tsch, you're so stubborn, kid." Piccolo said with a smirk on his face.

"Well then, it's settled. The boy shall comes with us." smiled Endou.

"I'm still angry with you for almost making me kill Piccolo and Vegeta. But you did help me obtain this power and something tells me you can do even more." said the half-Saiyan.

"Let's keep that a surprise, shall we?" answered Endou and signaled Kyuuri to create a portal.

"Be careful, Gohan." Piccolo wished.

"You're so soft." was Vegeta's remark. "Gohan, just keep an eye on "two"."

"Will do. Once I get the Dragon Balls, I promise I'll return." he reassured Piccolo and transformed to normal.

All 3 entered the portal and at that exact moment, Piccolo felt a weird Ki from Gohan.

"Did you feel that?" he asked Vegeta.

"Indeed. That wasn't hit natural Ki."

"What the hell is going on? Is that because of Super Saiyan 2?"

"I have never felt this kind of energy from him during our training."

"It's like his and their energy somehow... fused. Maybe Kaio-sama has found something that will explain this. I hope you're happy now, Vegeta."

"Will you drop it? It was his decision, not mine. Even if I could do anything, it's not like I could've stopped him."

"Let's just hope he'll be able to handle whatever that creep has in store for him. I'm off to the Lookout."

"And I'm off to train. If there's something important, you know where to find me."

Both departed with those words; Piccolo headed towards the Lookout and Vegeta towards Capsule Corp..

During Piccolo's flight to his destination, he couldn't help thinking about Gohan.

 _Damn you, Gohan for being so stubborn. I never would have thought this "protecting the Earth" thing would go into your head; making you reckless. You've probably spent too much time around Vegeta... or not... I don't even know what to think anymore. Ever since Goku died, you've changed... too fast and too much. And this Super Saiyan 2... it's something that messes with your head and clear thinking. Argh, I shouldn't have let him go with those creeps. Let's just hope Kaio-sama will have some answers, otherwise we're screwed._

His feet finally touched the tile-like ground on the Lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo were already outside, concerned about the recent events with Endou and Kyuuri.

"Piccolo, I saw everything. What are we going to do?" Dende panicked.

"Easy, Dende. We need to contact Kaio-sama fist and see if he knows anything." the older Namekian proposed.

"Right, I'll try. Kaio-sama, please, can you hear me. It's me, Dende, the Earth's guardian."

...

"We need to speak with you... it's about Endou and Kyuuri... and Gohan."

...

"It seems he's busy with something else." was Piccolo's indefinite conclusion.

...

 _You're right, Piccolo. I was. With the WHOLE north Universe!_

"Kaio-sama, I'm glad you heard me... us." Dende tried explaining.

 _Sorry about that. I've been a little agitated lately by Goku._

"What's wrong, Kaio-sama?" Dende continued.

 _Sigh, he's all excited about a tournament, hosted by Grand Kaio. It's only tournament this, tournament that, who's going to be there and so on. It's annoying._

"It's nice seeing he's excited about that instead of taking interest in his son. Who, by the way, just left with that Endou guy back to their dimension." Piccolo frowned.

 _He did what?! Why would you let him do it?! It's all my fault, I should have paid more attention but was too busy asking around about Shingo and his followers._

"Did you at least uncover something useful?"

 _As a matter of fact, I did, thank you very much. I've been in contact with a Kaioshin who was willing to disclose some information regarding Shingo. He's being held imprisoned on a specific barren planet which is protected by Guardians- some sort of magical sentinels created by the Kaioshins to keep the planet secure from potential visitors or rescuers. On top of that, Shingo is held captive in a special chamber underground, which is protected by a special energy shield. It's supposed to be impenetrable from the inside and outside, including for Shingo himself. And if that isn't enough, the entrance of the chamber can only be found with a special invocation that reveals it. That was all he was willing to say, but I suspect there are more safety guards and surprises hidden there. Very few people know the location of this planet, so I doubt Endou and his crew know of its whereabouts. But even if they do, there's just too many obstacles to overcome, Even the Guardians, who are supposed to be even stronger than Gohan._

"That's a hefty amount of information from a Kaioshin." Piccolo reacted.

 _We're just scratching the surface, Piccolo. His exact words were "I'll only disclose non-confidential information". Even a Kaioshin can only reveal as much as the rules allow him to._

"So, judging by this information, can we assume their plan is to free this Shingo person? And they somehow need Gohan's help?"

 _Hard to say what their intentions are, but I don't see why would they need Gohan. I know he's the strongest fighter on Earth, but that won't even be enough to defeat the Guardians IF they will even attempt it. As for Endou and her followers, I'm pretty sure none of them can rival Gohan's power, so I guess he'll be alright._

"But what about their dimension? Aren't you at least worried they might try to get into Gohan's head, like they did here on Earth?" Piccolo was curious.

 _Since he's in their dimension now, wherever that is, he has the advantage of actually being able to hurt them and vice versa of course. I doubt they'll try to provoke him, because that would mean a lot of trouble. And besides, they failed on Earth and thanks to you, Gohan's mind is now stronger than ever. He'll be able to resist._

"I'm not sure it's that simple. Even if they do provoke him, beating them up or even killing them would only mean he'd be stuck in their dimension forever. Gohan is smart enough to realize that."

 _Hmmm, you're right about that, Piccolo. But don't worry; the Kaioshins are searching for a way to locate their dimension. Once they succeed, they'll be able to travel there and bring Gohan back. He just needs to hold on and not do anything foolish._

"I hope they work fast because I have a feeling those guys know they don't have much time before they are located. And about Gohan, he's not a gentle, scared boy anymore; he won't be reckless, but he can be really stubborn sometimes. I'm not concerned about him, to be honest; I'm concerned what those guys might be capable of. If they somehow manage to obtain at least partial control of Gohan... there's no telling what can happen."

 _I understand your concern Piccolo... I feel the same way. I will contact you when there's a breakthrough._

"One more thing before you go. Vegeta and me felt a strange Ki from Gohan just before he entered the portal. It was like a combination of his and theirs. Vegeta said he had never felt it and neither have I." added Piccolo.

 _A combination of both? That's mostly unusual. Did Gohan show any signs of weird behavior or anything?_

"Not when he was in his base form."

 _What do you mean by that?_

"I mean that when he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, sooner or later his behavior started changing and he struggled to control that form. He was more aggressive, cocky and arrogant the longer he was transformed." the Namekian explained himself.

 _He was like that against Cell, too. It could be that this new form is more aggressive than a regular Super Saiyan, but that still doesn't explain that weird Ki from him. I'll look into this. We'll keep in touch. So long._

"Thank you, Kaio-sama. Let's just hope Gohan will be alright." Dende ended the conversation and turned to Piccolo: "What do you think?"

Piccolo turned to the sky: "I don't know, Dende, but it doesn't look good. Whatever they're planning, it's probably going to get from bad to worse for us and Gohan."

"Our hands are tied, right? We can just sit and wait for Kaio-sama to contact us."

"I'm afraid so. Gohan is on his own."

 **Back in the demon realm **

Endou, Kyuuri and Gohan emerged from the portal and finally arrived at their destination: Endou's fortress in an unknown realm the Kaioshins like to call the "Demon realm." The atmosphere was not much different from the one on Earth, just a bit colder and drier. There was no grass, no leaves, no bushes or rivers, just a rocky landscape with weird dark brown and black trees. A desolate world, created by the Kaioshins for their eternal imprisonment. As they made their way over a narrow walkway or bridge, Gohan couldn't believe it's to barren and lifeless here.

"Wow, everything looks dead here. Not a single living tree or animal. What is this place? How can you survive here?"

Endou was surprised by his interest in their "home": "It was created for us by the Kaioshins so we would be reminded of what horrors we have done when serving our Master."

"You must've done some pretty bad things then. I can't imagine living in a world like this." the boy answered back.

Kyuuri couldn't help herself but to mock Gohan: "That's because you're weak and would never survive in a place like this. For us, it's not a problem."

"That's because I cherish life and to protect the ones I hold dear. Unlike you who, from the looks of it, just cause pain and destruction like Cell did." Gohan stated.

Kyuuri was walking in front oh him, so she turned around, grabbed his top, almost lifting him: "Listen you brat. If it were up to me, you'd already be joining your little daddy."

"Kyuuri! What are you doing?!" You idiot!" shouted Endou.

Gohan had noticed a very important detail and smirked: "It seems that here you're not ghosts anymore."

Having said that he kicked Kyuuri, sending her flying off the bridge.

"She's so annoying." he added.

It wasn't long before she came storming back, angrier than ever: "Why you... I'll show you where your place is."

She punched Gohan in the face and stomach, then grabbed his uniform and threw him into the ground, causing nearby rocks to collapse on him.

"Stop it, Kyuuri! This wasn't the plan." shouted Endou.

"I'm deeply sorry, Endou-sama, but the boy is going on my nerves. Might as well just do it now."

"If this fails, I'll have your head for this. Just do what you were instructed to."

"Yes, Endou-sama, as you command."

Seconds later the rocks exploded and a shockwave emanated from Gohan's location... he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"You're pretty strong. But now it's time for round two." the boy smiled.

"Bring it on, kid."

They both clashed in mid air, being equal in power and speed. Endou couldn't do anything but just watch and wait for the right moment to execute her plan. As minutes went by, the battle intensified; Gohan started shooting Ki blasts at Kyuuri, who either dodged or deflected them. At one moment she rushed at Gohan, but he blocked her kick with his arm, then did a back flip and kicked her in the face. Before she managed to recover he slammed his fist into her stomach, generating an energy blast and blasting her a couple of meters away.

Endou was getting impatient: "Enough of these games Kyuuri; do it now!"

Kyuuri started powering up; a black aura surrounded her body as she was reaching her full power.

"I knew you were holding back," Gohan said, "But so was I."

"I'm aware of that. Show me your full power and fight me." smiled back Kyuuri.

"As you wish." replied the boy and started powering up.

His muscles tensed as he was preparing to transform.

 _Just a little more, Gohan. Unleash your power._ thought Endou.

A split second later he let out a loud scream and he finally transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Are you satisfied know?" the half-breed asked Kyuuri.

"Heh, you Saiyans are so predictable. Always showing off your power." she replied.

"I'm not afraid of you, Kyuuri. Say what you want, but you cannot win." he said with a calm and cold voice.

"We'll see about that, but not now."

Gohan was surprised by her answer.

"Now, Endou-sama!" Kyuuri yelled.

Endou lifted the Staff and her hands; her eye's and Staff glowed in bright purple color. Gohan felt a sharp pain echoing in his mind. He immediately grabbed his head and tried to block the invader.

"It won't work, Gohan. Not this time." smiled Kyuuri.

"S-Stop it! I won't l-let you!" screamed Gohan and started powering up.

His aura flared around him, causing tremors all over the place as he nearing his full power. He tried pushing Endou out of his mind, just like he succeeded back on Earth, but this time it wasn't helping. Endou's essence in his body was native to this dimension, so it was more dominant than back on Earth; the reason why Endou's mind-control was slowly taking over Gohan's mind and body.

"It's no use, Gohan. In this dimension, my essence is stronger than ever. Even with the almost depleted Staff I can take over your mind." laughed Endou.

Gohan couldn't resist anymore; Endou's essence has completely taken over his body. His pupils turned purple and his yellow aura slowly changed from golden yellow to purple.

Gohan's last thought, before being locked out of his mind was _Keep an eye on "two"_.

When Endou's spell was complete, the boy was just hovering in the air, motionless, with the purple aura and purple lightning surrounding him. Endou was exhausted and fell to her knees. Kyuuri rushed to her aid and helped her up.

"You've done it, Endou-sama. He's yours to command."

"... Never, EVER disobey my orders again, Kyuuri. I was lucky my essence had already spread all over his body. If it didn't, I wouldn't be able to succeed. Now let's get to Koshi, I can't keep him under my control forever."

She looked at the half-Saiyan and ordered him to land next to her. He did just as she asked, without hesitating or any other struggle.

"I'm here to serve you, Endou-sama." Gohan welcomed her.

"Yes you are. Now power down and follow me, we need to make haste."

"As you wish." replied the boy, transforming back to his normal form and following her.

* * *

 **Note:** This is it folks :). If you're reading this, that means you've also read the whole chapter from beginning to the end. Tell me your thoughts; did you like/dislike it; is there something you would change; or if you maybe have any suggestion for the future :).

Once again I'll repeat what I have already said about the next chapter; Yes, It it will also be delayed, I'm truly sorry. I just have too much stuff going on and since it's summer, also trips to the seaside :).


	14. Altered

**.**

 **Chapter 14:**

 **ALTERED**

 **Note:** Dear readers, reviewers and followers, thank you for your great support and interest :). I know you've been waiting for this chapter for quite a while. Well, the wait is over :D! I really hope you'll enjoy this one.

 **Last time on Consumed by the past:**

Endou and Kyuuri visit the Earth, interrupting Gohan's and Vegeta's training. Endou offers Gohan the Dragon Balls if he comes to their dimension. Piccolo manages to arrive just in time, hoping to stop any foolish decisions. The half-Saiyan accepts Endou's offer, even though Piccolo forbids him to leave. Once they enter the portal, they disappear in to the "Demon" realm where Kyuuri mocks Gohan until he snaps and fights her. Once he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, Endou takes advantage of her essence in him and possesses his mind, making the half-breed her new recruit... but for how long?

* * *

All three entered Koshi's laboratory, Gohan being the last one to set foot in it. Although he was now under Endou's control, he retained some of his personality and wasn't a complete mind-controlled zombie.

"We're here, Koshi, and we need to make haste." greeted Endou.

As soon as he saw Gohan, he replied: "You've done it, Endou-sama. He's yours to command."

"Indeed." replied Endou and continued: "Have you established a portal to Wanasa Prime?"

"It will be in a few moments. I'm working as fast as I can." was Koshi's answer.

"Work faster! We don't have much time." Kyuuri rushed him.

The master alchemist started chanting a spell which closed the portal to Earth and established a new one to Wanasa Prime.

"The exit should be hidden in the nearby mountains. You'll exit not far from the complex where they're keeping the meteorite under watch."

Gohan smirked: "Tsch. You should just teleport me into the complex so I can blow it up, along with everyone else."

"Silence, boy. You're not to speak until spoken to." reacted Kyuuri with anger.

"Yes, master. My apologies." replied Gohan with an obeying voice.

Koshi was surprised how the boy obeyed, even Kyuuri: "Gohan answers to you too?"

Endou answered before Kyuuri could: "Not directly, but to some extent."

Then she turned to Gohan: "You can speak whenever you want to as long as you obey me and, when necessary, even Kyuuri and Koshi. But you'll only address me as master."

"I understand, master." he replied and turned to Kyuuri: "Too bad for you."

After hearing Gohan speak to Kyuuri, Endou smiled: "I guess I left too much of his personality intact."

Kyuuri frowned: "I must admit, I don't like his attitude."

"I don't want a mindless slave, Kyuuri. His personality makes him who he is, that's why I didn't completely suppress it. Or are you disappointed because he's not calling you master?"

Kyuuri indeed was annoyed by that, but she only said: "I suggest we move quickly, master. We haven't got much time."

"Agreed." said Endou and turned to Koshi: "Your associate will show us where they are keeping the meteorite?"

"Yes, but only after it's safe to move in to the complex."

"Fine. As long as he keeps his word."

"What about me?" Kyuuri wanted to know.

"You can come along if you wish and observe. Gohan will do everything. I WANT Gohan to do everything so he'll see and remember it."

"Just like on Earth?" asked Kyuuri.

"Just like on Earth." smiled Endou with a sinister voice.

Endou exited the laboratory; Gohan and Kyuuri followed. They made their way back to the narrow bridge where the new portal to Wanasa Prime had been made. All silent, they entered and vanished but reappeared on the other side, somewhere in the mountains, hidden from the Wanasans and their super soldiers.

"You know what to do, Gohan. Just don't blow up the facility and the meteorite. Just deal with the opposition. Kyuuri and me will be watching you from afar."

"Why afar, master?" Gohan reacted.

"We want to see everything." smiled Endou.

The boy nodded, jumped into the air and concentrated on Wanasans energy signature. Once he was locked on, he flew in the direction where the complex with the meteorite was. Kyuuri and Endou followed him.

"Will you be able to hold on until it's over, Endou-sama?" Kyuuri asked.

"Don't worry about me, Kyuuri. This will be over in a flash and we'll have obtained the fragments we desperately need."

A couple of moments later, Gohan landed in front of the high security complex. Just as protocol demanded, the Wanasans deployed their army as a precaution.

"This is a restricted facility, outlander. Leave immediately or we'll be forced to fire upon you. This is your only and last warning." an official said over the speakers.

"How nice. A welcoming party." smiled Gohan. "Just give me the meteorite. I don't have time for kid's games." he shouted and took a step forward.

"FIRE!" ordered the official.

A barrage of projectiles, energy weapons and everything in between converged on Gohan's location, who just stood still. Upon impact, massive explosions could be heard, shockwaves could be felt and a huge cloud of debris and smoke could be seen.

"Cease fire!" the official ordered, stopping the fierce attacks.

As the smoke subsided, the boy was seen standing with his arms crossed; looking a little scratched and burnt.

"I have to say that was impressive. I totally underestimated your weapons. You managed to cause me some scratches." he smiled, looking at the facility's main gate.

The army was baffled and so was the official, but Gohan was not the first one with that kind of power to try and take over the facility. It was time for their secret weapon(s).

"Deploy the super soldiers. This is a level 10 priority."

Out of nowhere, three light-armored muscular Wanasans attacked Gohan... but he had already felt their Ki from afar and managed to dodge their initial assault but the 4th soldier took him by surprise and slammed the boy into a near mountain. As he crawled out of the hole he made, the super soldiers were already on top of him.

"What the... they can fly?" said the half-Saiyan before being pummeled into the ground.

One tried to stomp him, but the boy evaded and was soon tackled by the other and slammed into the ground again. They were attacking him mercilessly, hitting him all over his body; causing his mouth and nose to bleed, as well as some other nasty scratches. All 4 were holding him down, pinned to the ground so he couldn't do anything.

"Surrender! You're outmatched." announced the official.

"What the hell is the boy doing?" said Kyuuri.

"Be patient. It's the Saiyan nature to test the power of their enemy." replied Endou.

"Why don't you just make him power up and get this over with?"

"I don't like you tone, Kyuuri. Just let the boy do what he does best."

The super soldiers were tightening their grip on Gohan... but the boy had enough. A burst of energy knocked back the super soldiers. As they regained their vision of Gohan, he was already a Super Saiyan.

"This is as far as you'll go." he smirked.

Of course all 4 engaged him in combat, but this time the young Super Saiyan was ready. He managed to block and dodge the initial attacks, giving him the opportunity to strike back. The first enemy received a kick to his head and a punch to the stomach, sending him flying to the facility's sturdy wall. The second one got blasted with a Ki blast and slammed into the ground. Just as Gohan wanted to continue the attacks, the other 2 had already fired their version of a Ki blast at him. He managed to dodge them, but his left cheek got burnt in the process. Enraged by that, he counter attacked with swift punches and kicks, causing the two soldiers crashing into the ground.

The official had noticed that Gohan was stronger and had the upper hand.

He picked up a communication device: "Deploy the rest and I'm issuing a direct order to use the serum. All super soldiers, you're cleared for the serum."

A scientist contacted the official: "Sir, if they use it... we might lose them.

"If they don't, we're all dead."

Another fours super soldiers arrived, helping the others get up and into formation.

"More of you, huh? Let's get this over quickly." said Gohan, preparing for a final attack.

Just as he was about to make his move, the super soldiers took something that resembled an injection from their armor and injected it into their bodies. As the serum started taking effect their power skyrocketed.

"Woah, that's some power." the boy said to himself.

"Now you see why we need the boy? The Wanasan's super soldiers are a force to be reckoned with. No wonder no one has ever broken into the facility or attacked the planet for that matter." explained Endou.

"Let's just hope he's up to the challenge." answered Kyuuri back.

The super soldiers attacked Gohan but he powered up to his max and attacked them too. It was 8 versus 1, but the boy somehow managed to be on an equal ground. The soldiers were relentless and kept attacking one after another while Gohan tried dodging and defending but also counter attacking at the same time. It wasn't long until the whole area was full of impact craters and Ki blast holes. The fierce battle went on when the super soldiers started getting the upper hand.

A moment of carelessness from Gohan caused him to get hit in the back and punched in the face while the 3rd soldier flew from behind head-butted him right in the face. As he tried to recover, another one managed to get a tight grip around his arms. The more he moved, the tighter the grip got. The boy couldn't believe how strong these soldiers had become. 2 more positioned themselves in front of him and started punching his stomach. Punch after punch... Gohan was spitting out bits of blood, while the grip got tighter and tighter.

He clenched his fists and his expression changed. His mouth was wide open and a loud scream could be heard. The purple aura around him flared and changed in appearance, as did his hair. His transformation was relatively swift, compared to the ones before his training with Vegeta. He slammed his elbow into the gut of the super soldier who had a grip on him, causing him to let go. Another kick in the ribs sent him flying away. Gohan's power now surpassed the super soldiers' strength but surrender still was not an option for them.

They re-grouped and attacked simultaneously from all sides. Gohan waited until they were really close... and then... he went on an attacking frenzy; knocking every super soldier out with a few powerful punches. Just as he was making his way towards the facility, Endou's voice echoed in his head.

 _You're not done yet, my boy. Finish them off!_

The half-Saiyan looked back at the injured super soldiers who were lying on the ground unconscious. He hesitated, but eventually extended his arm, and started gathering energy in a form of a blue Ki ball.

"Might as well use my new technique." Gohan said quietly to himself.

A powerful blue ball of energy was shot from his palm that obliterated the super soldiers into dust and causing a massive explosion.

 _It is done, master_. he answered back in his mind.

The situation went from bad to worse than worse. The army started firing every weapon they could muster... they even deployed their most powerful shields, but to no avail. Gohan started firing Ki blasts at crucial locations all over the compound. The opposition was decimated in an instant and the resistance was no more. All that was left were giant craters and some damaged and burning buildings.

Endou and Kyuuri made their way to Gohan, who had already transformed to normal and was waiting at the main entrance; what was left of it.

"Marvelous, my boy. The Wanasans stood no chance; not even with their technology and super soldiers. Come, let us find the meteorite." Endou said with joy.

Of course Kyuuri couldn't help herself: "You should have defeated them in seconds."

"I did the job, didn't I? Back off." replied the boy angrily.

"This is not the time for your little fights. Shut up and follow me." interrupted Endou.

When they were about to enter one of the buildings, a strange figure appeared from behind a near wall. It was covered with a brown breathing mask and a complete black suit; it was Koshi's associate, whoever or whatever it was.

"It's an honor, Endou-sama. But this building is incorrect. Follow me." he stated.

"Lead the way, my friend." answered Endou.

They went around the first building and made their way to the next one. It was damaged from Gohan's energy blasts, but the associate reassured them the meteorite is a few levels underground and therefore probably intact. Luckily, the security system was offline and only a few lights were working; just enough for them to see where they are going. Most of the personnel had already evacuated, so they didn't expect much of a "resistance." A couple of levels later and a few killed guards and soldiers, they have finally arrived at the meteorite. Gohan blasted through the reinforced doors with ease, giving them access to the inner chambers.

They've made it to a junction where the left hallway leads to storage facilities and the right one to liquid storage. Just as they turned left a small squad of soldiers fired upon them with energy weapons. The associate took cover while Gohan just deflected them with his hand.

"I'll take care of this, master. You continue your way. I'll meet you there." said Gohan.

"Very well. I suppose you can have some... fun. Just make haste." ordered Endou.

The half-breed rushed through the right corridor and ended up in a room full of storage tanks. The soldiers have taken their last stand there; there was no way out so Gohan confronted them.

"Oh, it's you... the one who was in charge at the gate." he noticed.

The official was indeed among them, carrying some sort of energy rifle.

"Why are you doing this? What have we done to you?" he asked.

"You should have just given us the meteorite."

"And what if we had? You'd probably have killed us anyway."

Gohan just smiled and suddenly appeared behind everyone. One, two, three, four soldiers were unconscious in an instant; just the official remained who started shooting Gohan, but the energy rifle was ineffective. The boy grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against a nearby storage tank.

"You should have escaped while you had the chance. You've brought this on yourselves."

"You'll never get any secrets from me." replied the official and pressed a button on his uniform. The room suddenly exploded, knocking Gohan on the ground, while the ceiling and walls collapsed on him. The storage tanks ruptured and the whole room was almost completely filled with a substance like water, only of a more blue color. Gohan pushed the debris from himself and blasted a hole in a near wall, causing the liquid to drain.

"The old man sure had guts." he said to himself, trying to dry off whatever that liquid was.

He soon met up with Endou and others who were waiting for him at another reinforced door; even thicker and larger than the previous ones.

"You sure took your time. Now hurry up and blast the doors." ordered Endou.

Just as she had asked, the doors were blown apart and meteorite was now at their sight. The associate quickly pulled out some tools and started mining the precious crystals.

"Be careful not to damage any." Kyuuri warned him.

A couple of minutes later, the crystals were in their possession.

"Finally we have what we need. Koshi will reward you accordingly." said Endou.

"Thank you, Endou-sama. Until we meet again." associate replied and made a swift exit.

"Kyuuri, if you please." Endou turned to her.

She waved her hand and transferred the portal from the mountains to here. Gohan was carrying the crystals and they all vanished through the portal.

Like the first time, they emerged on a wide pillar that was connected to the rest of the fortress via narrow bridge. The mission was a success and Koshi was very happy to see the crystals they had obtained.

"Wonderful. Now the Staff can be replenished." he smiled.

Gohan handed him the crystals and Koshi immediately started preparing the Ritual of Rejuvenation to replenish the Staff.

"You've done well, Gohan. Get some... ugh...".

Before Endou could finish, she almost fell on her knees, but Gohan caught her.

"What's wrong, Endou-sama?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just... tired. Koshi, hurry up!" she commanded.

"I'm going as fast as I can. I can't make any mistakes, otherwise the Staff might get damaged." responded Koshi while preparing the ritual.

Kyuuri stepped between Gohan and Endou, just in case. As Koshi was hurrying like never before, Endou started breathing deeply. Her control over Gohan was becoming too much; she was exhausted without the Staff. The young half-Saiyan wanted to help her up but Kyuuri grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Let go unless you want to make me angry." reacted Gohan.

"Get your hands away from Endou-sama. I'm her bodyguard, not you!" Kyuuri yelled at him.

Gohan despised Kyuuri; now even more. Ever since he arrived here, she's been a nuisance; constantly mocking him. His Saiyan nature has become even more dominant now that he's under Endou's control which made Gohan more aggressive. Kyuuri felt similar - seeing Gohan as an inferior being and fighter who has, to her disliking, become the main part of Endou's plan. It should have been Kyuuri - her loyal bodyguard since the beginning, but her energy signature is incompatible with what Koshi has prepared for Gohan. The fact that a mere boy was chosen to be the main card against the Guardians made Kyuuri despise and hate Gohan even more.

The boy's purple eyes were focused on Kyuuri now.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." he said.

"Enough, Gohan. I command you to stop." intervened Endou.

"Why should I? Kyuuri has been asking for it since I arrived here."

"How dare you defy your master!" was Kyuuri reaction.

Gohan couldn't take it anymore, so he punched Kyuuri right in the face, making her fly through a wall while Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and followed her with a high-speed flight.

 _I can't control him anymore... I'm at my limit_. were Endou's thoughts.

"Koshi! You better pray Kyuuri will give you a few extra minutes." she shouted.

"That's all I need. Once it's done, you can regain control over him." Koshi replied.

Meanwhile Gohan and Kyuuri were already exchanging blows in mid air. The young half-breed has had enough of Kyuuri's mocking and back talk. He was so determined to kick her ass, he didn't notice Endou's control over him was weakening. His eyes turned from purple to green and his aura back to golden-yellow. Kyuuri had noticed that so she powered up to keep him occupied for as long as possible. Gohan, of course, did the same and went Super Saiyan 2 to match his opponent's strength.

Endou was watching through the hole in the wall when Koshi interrupted her.

"It's ready, Endou-sama."

"Finally. What are you waiting for? Start the ritual!" demanded Endou.

He placed the Staff on an altar-like table and the special crystal next to it. Then he grabbed a book, opened it and started reading the Rejuvenation spell. The crystal began glowing and it's energy could be seen flowing into the Staff. Just as the ritual was well underway a huge explosion outside knocked Koshi off his feet, thus interrupting the process. The cause for that was Gohan's Kamehameha exploding near the fortress. It seems his battle with Kyuuri was intensifying; putting the fortress and the ritual in danger.

"W-What's going on?" was shocked Koshi, lying on the floor.

"It's Kyuuri and Gohan. They're fighting at full strength. Get up and finish the ritual!" shouted Endou.

The master alchemist managed to get back on his feet and continue performing the ritual, when suddenly Gohan came crashing through the wall and falling on the floor. Kyuuri followed him and landed next to Endou, who was furious.

"You idiot. Why the hell did you knock him here?!"

Kyuuri was indeed nervous: "I-I'm sorry, Endou-sama. It wasn't my intention to..."

Her answer remained unfinished because Gohan had interrupted.

"I'm... me again." he said with surprise while getting back on his feet and smiled: "You can't control me anymore, can you? I'll finish you off now!

He charged at Endou with full speed, leaving Kyuuri no other choice but to intercept him and continue fighting. She knew if they continue their battle here, everything would be destroyed, including the precious crystals. Luckily, she had a telepathic connection with Endou, just like Piccolo and Gohan have one. Endou used it to contact her.

 _Listen up, Kyuuri. I'll use the last of my strength to draw Gohan's attention. Then do whatever it takes to either stop him or knock him out._

Just like she said, Gohan suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, confusing him for a moment and giving Kyuuri the chance to rush in and grab his hands from behind while pressing her knee against his back.

"You're done for you little worm." Kyuuri smiled while pulling Gohan's arms even further back.

He tried breaking free but Kyuuri's grip was surprisingly strong. The more he struggled the more pain he was in as Kyuuri kept slamming her knee in his back. The situation was extremely tense and so was Endou, who could only watch and wait for Koshi to finish replenishing the Staff. But the half-Saiyan wasn't intending on giving up. He flexed his muscles and started powering up. He grinded his teeth while doing that as he was extremely angry for being used as a weapon in their evil plan.

Kyuuri started having trouble keeping Gohan in her grip as the boy pushed his strength to his limit. Even though they were both about equal in strength, Gohan's half-breed nature did give him a bit of an advantage. But at the same time, Kyuuri was extremely adept at fighting since she's probably faced countless opponents in her life, unlike Gohan who was still very young.

"It's useless, boy. You can't win." Kyuuri mocked him and pulled his arms even further back, causing him more pain.

"I-I'm not done... yet." he said and swung his feet above his head, hitting Kyuuri direct in the face, causing her to let go.

Then he elbowed her in the gut and kicked her into the wall. He quickly made some distance between them and put his palms beside his hip.

"Ka... me..." the boy started chanting.

Both Endou and Kyuuri were shocked; they both were fully aware of what that attack could do to the whole fortress and not just to the laboratory. They've seen its power during the fight with Cell.

Amidst all the confusion a voice penetrated the silence.

"Endou-sama! Endou-sama! It's done!" Koshi yelled.

Endou's face turned from a concerned and shocked expression to a sinister smile.

"Finally. Now it's all over."

She extended her arm and the Staff came flying from the altar right into her palm. For the second time her eyes started glowing bright purple, as did the tip of the Staff. Gohan had no chance; Endou's psychic power was overwhelming. All he could do was grab his head when he felt a sharp pain piercing it. The Kamehameha energy dissipated from his palms and soon he came crashing down on the ground, struggling to keep Endou out of his mind and thoughts and changing back to his base form.

"You almost destroyed the whole fortress and ruined my plans for lord Shingo's resurrection. You're almost more trouble than you're worth. I hate to admit it but I still need you, little Gohan. Koshi, prepare your experiment." Endou completed her monologue.

"Yes, Endou-sama. Just make him step on that red octagon. I will do the rest. It's going to hurt, a lot, but there's no other way."

"Perfect. It will be his punishment for almost blowing up my fortress."

Gohan's pupils had already turned back to purple, proving he was again under Endou's control. And just like Koshi had said, he stepped on a red octagon and waited while Koshi prepared for his experiment. The powerful master alchemist took the last crystal fragment and placed it on the altar where the Staff was previously placed. Right next to it he placed a vial full of dark purple liquid and a red octagon. After a couple of minutes of preparations, he opened his book of dark magic and began.

The vial exploded and the purple liquid turned into gas which started imbuing the red octagon. It soon turned purple and started floating in the air while the energy from the red crystal also flowed into it. The octagon again changed color into red but a few seconds later shattered, causing a weird purple-red substance to emerge from it. Koshi continued chanting and Endou joined him. Her staff started glowing; she was further empowering the weird substance, making it dark purple yet again.

"Is it ready?" she asked Koshi.

"Yes. Once it fully absorbs into the boy, it will begin." he replied.

Endou pointed her staff at Gohan and the substance followed, entering Gohan's mouth, nose, ears and wounds until it was completely gone. The half-breed started screaming as the substance fused with his body, causing immense pain to him. He wanted to step out of the red octagon but a magical barrier prevented him from going anywhere. The pain didn't stop; it went on and on. Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and shouted even more, trying to ease the pain in his body. His golden-yellow hair started losing its vibrant color; slowly changing into purple.

Koshi noticed the transformation: "It will soon be over. His hair is changing."

"Finally we'll have a chance at freeing our master." smiled back Endou.

But something happened; his hair stopped changing and reverted back to its original color. Koshi was baffled by this since his hair was supposed to become purple because that would mean the end of the procedure, giving Gohan a huge power up of dark energy. Clearly something went wrong, so the boy fell on his left knee, trying to endure the pain of the process. This lasted for a few seconds until he managed to get back on his feet, then clenched his fists and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2; continuing to power up so the whole fortress was shaking. More and more power emanated from him until the energy barrier cracked and shattered.

"This can't be happening! Something is wrong!" shouted Koshi, hardly standing.

Suddenly, everything stopped and went quiet. Gohan was seen standing motionless and breathing deeply while still in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Sweat was dripping down his cheeks and chin; but there was something else clearly different about him. Not the hair, not the eyes... but his golden tail.

Endou couldn't keep quiet: "Koshi! What's going on? What happened?"

"I-I don't know, Endou-sama. His power has been augmented just like we had hoped it would be... but the tail... I have no explanation."

Endou took a few steps closer, examining the "new" Gohan.

"How do you feel, my boy? How does it feel to have such unimaginable power?"

"I feel I can do anything. When can I test it?"

"Soon, very soon. But now I think some rest would be in order. Let Koshi tend to your wounds and after that I order you to rest for the time being." replied Endou.

He stepped from the red octagon on the floor and transformed to normal while following Koshi to the next chamber for some healing. Right before he stepped through the door, he stopped and looked at Kyuuri with a smirk on his face, but didn't say anything. When they were both gone, Kyuuri couldn't help herself but to wonder.

"What has Koshi done? I don't trust the boy. I KNOW he wants to test his new powers on me."

"Now, now, Kyuuri, don't overreact. Gohan is now completely under my control; no need to worry as long as I have the Staff by my side. Remember he is only a pawn in this game and we are the game masters. Once he'll complete his part, I'll strip him of his new powers, so you don't have to worry about that. And regarding Koshi, I do not know, but it seems the boy is quite fond of his new "addition". Let Koshi examine him, maybe he'll be able to find out what happened."

* * *

 **Note:** You've made it to the end ^^. I hope you liked the chapter :). Tell me your thoughts by leaving a review :). For all you DBZ lovers I have intentionally left out a more accurate description of Gohan's new technique. Can you guess how it's called? ;)


	15. Freedom

**.**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **FREEDOM**

 **Notes: I'm dedicating this chapter to my uncle, who passed away on the 21st of August.** I pushed this chapter out as fast as possible since I will be out of town for a couple of days :). Been struggling at the ending, to make it feel right. I still am not sure if it's the way I want it... but I'm mostly happy with it :). Hope you'll enjoy ^^.

 **Last time on Consumed by the past:**

Endou, Kyuuri and Gohan visit Wanasa Prime to obtain the much needed crystal fragments for replenishing the Staff. Thanks to Gohan's awesome power, the defenses are breached and fragments stolen. Upon arriving back to the fortress in the "Demon" realm, Endou's power reaches its limit, freeing Gohan from her mind-controlling grasp. Thanks to Kyuuri, she was able to distract him long enough for Koshi to replenish the Staff's energy giving Endou the opportunity to re-take Gohan's mind, turning him into her obedient ally once again. He then participated in an experiment which resulted in success but with some "additions." Gohan's power was augmented just like Endou hoped it would be, but something went wrong with the ritual, causing Gohan's tail to re-grow. What happened? What caused this? Stay tuned.

* * *

Gohan and Koshi entered another chamber where the master alchemist took a better look at him.

"Have you any idea what happened during the process?" he asked.

"You empowered me with some sort of energy... dark energy. I can feel it."

"Indeed. It's not just a power up, it's also the energy itself."

"It's... different."

"With it you'll be able to take out the Guardians and any potential threat that may show up."

"Finally, a worthy opponent. Those Wanasans and their soldiers were weak. And I'm most grateful you've restored my tail."

"That wasn't my intention, I'm afraid."

"Are you saying you didn't do this?" surprisingly asked Gohan.

"Of course not. Why would I do that? It serves no purpose in Endou's plan. It would be best to remove it. I don't want you accidentally turning into a great ape."

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do. I've done quite some research about you Saiyans and your abilities. It serves you no purpose now that you can transform into a Super Saiyan and beyond."

"NO! Don't you dare remove it!" the young half-breed almost shouted.

"Are you defying me and Endou-sama, young Gohan?"

"No... I'm not... but this is a part of my Saiyan heritage. I'm not losing it again."

"How was it cut off?" Koshi was confused.

"It doesn't matter. Just patch me up so I can rest, as Endou-sama commanded."

"My, my, don't let this new energy get into your head. Fine, I'll see what I can do."

Koshi managed to mix up an orange healing solution and covered Gohan's wounds to make them heal much faster. As the boy was leaving the chamber, he was covered with the orange solution, which got Endou's attention.

"I see Koshi has prepared the healing cream for you. You should be grateful. You're the third one he ever used it on."

"Thank you, master. I'm on my way to get some rest as you ordered." Gohan replied.

"What about your tail? I overheard Koshi saying it's best to remove it." Kyuuri joined the conversation.

"I told him not to."

"You're not here to make decisions on your own, but to obey!" Kyuuri raised her voice.

"Settle down, Kyuuri. I think it suits him just fine." Endou interrupted.

"But he can transform into a great ape."

"I'm well aware of what can happen. Luckily, there aren't any moons here nor where our master is being imprisoned. He's keeping his tail unless I say otherwise. Now both of you, leave me and Koshi alone. Gohan, exit through the left door and go up the stairs, your chamber is the first door on the right. Take a nap or whatever you do to rest."

"Yes, Endou-sama," both Gohan and Kyuuri said in a single voice and left the laboratory.

When they were gone, Endou and Koshi had a little talk.

"What have you found out?" Endou wanted to know.

"Not much. As I have already said, the procedure was a success with a minor surprise to say the least. How that happened, I'm unsure."

"And if you were to make a guess?"

"I'm certain I've done everything correct and haven't missed a vital information about him. I can't explain the tail. The empowerment ritual has no effect on body characteristics; only on one's hair color. It should have changed to purple but it somehow reverted back to golden-yellow."

"So the connection must be his hair color and the tail?"

"It seems his body somehow resisted the change to some extent. But that still doesn't explain how his tail grew back. When I told him the tail must go, he said he didn't want to lose his Saiyan heritage again."

"Isn't it fascinating? At the beginning he was a peaceful, innocent boy who was thrown into battles he did not want to fight. Even after so many near death skirmishes he never resorted to violence unless absolutely necessary. But since he's fight against that being Cell, he'll do just about anything to protect the ones he loves. Can't you see, Kyuuri... he's embracing his Saiyan nature now more than ever. It's what gives him the strength and willpower. The re-grown tail is just another trait that will remind him of his enormous potential."

"How do you know that, Endou-sama?"

"A "friend" in a very high place has provided me with quite some information on Gohan."

"Of course, I didn't want to..."

"No need to worry. You have done an outstanding job, Koshi. I want a portal to KB-0807 (1) to be up and running tomorrow morning. I have a feeling our guest will be sleeping all night." smiled Endou and exited the laboratory.

Koshi nodded and went to his chambers to get some relaxation of his own. Even Endou had enough for one "Demon" realm day, so she retreated to her own chambers for some meditation.

As Gohan was making his way up the stairs, he couldn't help grabbing his tail and examining it during walking.

"I've completely forgotten how it feels to the touch." he said to himself.

He finally reached his chamber and entered it, closing the, what it looked like, a sturdy wooden door. There was nothing inside besides a rectangular red frame which resembled a bed, just without the sheets and a pillow. But there was a weird-like "mattress" of some sort on the frame... it reminded him of gelatin. He wasn't feeling very tired so he just laid in bed, playing with his tail and thinking.

 _If I squeeze it too hard, it really hurts. That's something I need to work on. I can't let this be my weakness. Endou-sama has given me all this power... I can hardly wait to use it against those... hmmm, what Koshi called them... Guardians. Finally someone I can use my full power on... unlike against Vegeta or dad or anyone else on Earth. Weaklings... and to think Piccolo didn't want me to come here. They were all holding me back... they were afraid of my power._

He started stroking his tail which, surprisingly, felt really relaxing. Different memories from his early years rushed into his mind that reminded him how Goku used to do that to calm him down when he was either afraid or when he couldn't sleep.

Even though he was under Endou's control some of the memories suddenly became very vivid. He had a flashback of his fight against Recoome and Frieza. And seconds later one against Cell. But as fast as they had appeared. they disappeared. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him... he did just undergo a very painful and intense ritual. Or maybe he was more exhausted than he thought. Well, only a few minutes later his eyes closed and he stopped stroking his tail as he had fallen asleep. Endou sensed Gohan had gone to sleep as she had a strong telepathic link with him. Luckily, Saiyans and humans need quite a few hours of sleep per night, while she only needed one or two and even that in a form of a deep meditative state.

Gohan slept for about 8 or 9 hours until his empty stomach woke him up, typical. He got up all grumpy because he hadn't eaten what is seemed like days. As he was making his way down the stairs, his stomach growled.

"I'm so hungry. Do you people ever eat?" he asked Koshi immediately upon entering his laboratory.

"Of course we do, but unlike you, we don't sleep for ages. Go back where you came from and take the door on the left. It's what you people on Earth call a dining room."

The boy did just that but when he entered the room, there was only a jar of yellow liquid on the table.

"Where's the food? A glass of juice just won't cut it." he ranted.

"Good morning to you too, my boy." Endou greeted him. "And it's not juice, it's everything your body needs to function."

"But... master... I'm starving."

"I know you're used to rice, ramen, chicken and so on, but we're not on Earth. Your body needs fuel in sort of speaking and this jar is full of it. Now drink; I don't want you to lose consciousness because of starvation in the middle of a battle."

Gohan hesitated but Endou's words were law. He picked up the jar and emptied it in a matter of seconds.

"Yuck... that was horrible." he frowned with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"You ungrateful little..." reacted Endou as her eyes glowed purple.

The half-breed felt an intense pain in his head; his punishment for being arrogant. As he fell on one knee, Endou kneeled in front of him.

"I've had it with your arrogance. You may be the strongest here, but you're under my control."

"Ugh... I-I understand, master." Gohan answered in pain.

"I don't think you do. Remember this pain... you'll be experiencing it whenever you show disrespect."

"I will obey, Endou-sama."

"That's better." she said with a smirk on her face.

The pain in Gohan's head stopped and he was able to stand up. His expression was clearly showing anger but at the same time some fear too. He certainly didn't want to experience that pain again.

"You'll be able to use that anger against your opponents very soon. Follow me." ordered Endou.

They both made their way to Koshi's laboratory where Kyuuri was already waiting. As soon as she had noticed Gohan being quiet, she mocked him.

"I see Endou-sama has put you in your place."

"Not now, Kyuuri. I'm not in the mood for your games with him." Endou cut her off.

Gohan didn't say anything, but more anger and frustration could be seen from his expression. Kyuuri noticed that and smiled; she enjoyed every second of it.

"Is the portal up and running, Koshi?"

"Yes, Endou-sama. Everything is ready and prepared. I surely hope the boy is too." answered the master alchemist.

"He'll do his part, won't you, Gohan?"

"Yes, master." was all he said.

"Your task is very simple... defeat the Guardians and anyone or anything that crosses your path. Just end it quickly this time. If not, you know what's going to happen."

"Fear not, Endou-sama, nothing will stand in my way."

"But Endou-sama, what about the other obstacles like the energy field?" Koshi wanted to know.

"Do not worry about that. Everything has been arranged. Once Gohan is done with the Guardians, our victory will be assured." Endou said with optimism.

They spent the next few minutes discussing their plan and strategy but it was pretty straightforward. Time was crucial so they couldn't afford to be slow. The moment they'll attack the Guardians, the Kaioshins will be alerted and most probably send an investigation team. Luckily, Endou had a solution for that, thanks to a friend.

Finally it was time for departure and all 4 exited the fortress and headed towards the portal.

"Remember, let Gohan do his part and then my "friend" will take care of everything else." Endou reminded them all.

They stepped into the portal and exited on planet KB-0807, where lord Shingo was imprisoned. The moment they set foot on the planet, a masked figure was waiting for them. It was wearing a brown mask and black suit, just like on Wanasa Prime.

"We finally meet again, Endou." the figure spoke.

"The circumstances couldn't be better, friend." smiled back Endou.

Gohan was stunned, as was Kyuuri. The mysterious stranger removed his mask, revealing a blue skin and white eyebrows. Upon ditching the black suit, a dark red attire could be seen, white hair and round green rings on each pointy ear.

"A Kaioshin!" Koshi and Kyuuri almost shouted, kneeling immediately.

"Soon a former Kaioshin." he smiled back.

Gohan didn't know what to think as he had never heard of a Kaioshin, just Kaio-sama.

"Why aren't you showing respect, Gohan?" Endou noticed.

"No need to be so formal, Endou." the Kaioshin interrupted and turned to Gohan.

"Ah yes, I remember you, Gohan. I've been occasionally following your progress and I must say your power has grown so much over the past year. I can't imagine how powerful you are know that Endou has given you her little gift. And I see you have your tail back; how fascinating."

"You've been watching me? Why didn't you help when my dad died for nothing?" Gohan asked, suddenly clearly remembering that event.

"How dare you..." Endou got mad.

"Now, now, Endou. The boy has the right to know. It is a valid question." the Kaioshin replied.

"You see, Gohan, a Kaioshin's duties are to create and not interfere with creations. Events need to unfold by themselves. In extreme situations we can provide some sort of guidance."

The boy remained silent as he didn't want to upset Endou even more. He wasn't satisfied with the answer he received.

"Excuse me, Kaioshin-sama, but weren't you on Wanasa Prime, too?" Kyuuri asked.

"Yes I was. Being one of Koshi's associates was a perfect cover; no one suspected a thing. Even he didn't know I am a Kaioshin and that suited me perfectly."

"Indeed. We had to keep it a secret; the fewer people knew, the better. Are you prepared to do your part?" Endou continued.

"Of course, as long as you keep your end of the deal. Double-crossing a Kaioshin wouldn't be wise."

"You have my word like always." Endou reassured him.

"Very well, let's get started, time is of the essence."

The Kaioshin waved his arms and started chanting in his language. The sky suddenly flashed white for a split second.

"There, we only have a short time before the barrier disappears. As long as my spell is active, it will make the Kaioshins believe that nothing is happening here, giving us the opportunity to free your master and escape long before they find out what has happened."

"You never cease to amaze me, my friend." Endou smiled and added: "Now hurry up, Gohan."

The Kaioshin explained: "Just over this ridge is the hidden entrance. The Guardians are everywhere. When you defeat them, I'll come and open the entrance. And watch out, they are powerful."

"Why can't you defeat them Kaioshin-sama?" the half-Saiyan asked politely.

"I do not possess that much power, young Gohan as I didn't create them, the much more powerful Kaioshins did. Now be quick and eliminate them." he offered his explanation.

Gohan obeyed them both and flew to where the entrance is supposed to be. When his feet touched the ground, a couple of Guardians already converged on his position. They were tall and broad but didn't look human; more like a hybrid between a human and a magic elemental. Each of them looked alike; like perfect copies. They wore no armor, just clothes that resembled a Kaioshin's formal attire. One of them actually spoke.

"This planet is under the Kaioshin Protectorate and you are hereby trespassing. Please leave now or you will be removed by force."

They boy remained quiet and transformed into a Super Saiyan and engaged the talking Guardian who dodged the attack but remained stationary.

"Please leave or force will be required." he repeated.

"Wow, they're fast." the boy said to himself and attacked again.

The Guardian dodged and grabbed Gohan's neck; firmly gripping him while the boy struggled to get free.

"You will be removed from this planet. Please do not resist." the Guardian repeated, again.

Gohan knew he didn't have much time to deal with the Guardians, nor the strength to be honest. At least not in his current form. He clenched his fists and let out a shout, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 almost instantly. He broke free from the Guardian's grasp and kicked it in the abdomen, sending it flying away. The other ones reacted by attacking the boy; 3 rushed to him at the same time. He managed to dodge the first one and kick it away; the second one punched him but the boy blocked it with his hand. He formed a Ki blast in his hand and slammed it in his opponents face, smashing it to the ground. The last Guardian managed to hit Gohan in the face, which sent him flying back but he managed to stop in mid air.

 _They're power is unbelievable. Just with one punch it knocked me so far._

He didn't have time to think as more Guardians attacked him. 3 against one was difficult for him to handle as they proved to be on par with his power but the half-Saiyan managed to hold his ground. A fierce battle was taking place not far from the hidden entrance but Endou and the Kaioshin were not impressed.

"He's not using his full strength, Endou."

"He will now. Watch and be amazed."

 _Use your full power, I command you! Crush the Guardians!_ Gohan heard her voice in his head.

Gohan widely opened his eyes and his purple aura flared around him. The Guardians attacked him at the same moment but were stopped by an energy barrier around Gohan.

"AAAAAAAAA!" the half-breed started screaming.

His pupils disappeared and he tensed his muscles as he was powering up. The whole planet was shaking and the ground beneath him started cracking. The energy barrier kept his attackers away from him while he pushed all of his power out as Endou had commanded. The lightning in his purple aura occasionally struck the ground, leaving behind a burnt trail.

"T-That's impossible!" the Kaioshin was shocked.

"Are you impressed?" Endou smiled.

"It's perfect." said the Kaioshin with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile Gohan had reached his maximum power and unleashed his fury on the Guardians. His left fist slammed through the first Guardian, making it blow up into a magic dust. The others attacked but the boy's power was too much and they all ended like the fist Guardian, leaving the entrance undefended.

"Now is our chance... quickly, follow me!" shouted the Kaioshin, rushing to the hidden entrance.

Once there, he swiped his hand just above the ground and the entrance appeared out of nowhere.

"I'll need a few seconds to open it. I must not be interrupted."

As he started the invocation to open the door, the Guardians re-assembled themselves; Gohan was not successful in completely defeating them.

"The Guardians are back. Hold them off, Gohan. Do whatever it takes!" Endou commanded.

The half-Saiyan obeyed and charged at them with full speed but as soon as he was about to attack them, they unleashed blue chains from their wrists which wrapped themselves around Gohan's arms, legs, torso and neck. The boy struggled to break free but the chains kept tightening their grip the more Gohan tried to break them. The good thing was that all Guardians were preoccupied with him... but the bad one was that the chains started cutting him; making small and narrow cuts in his body, causing Gohan to start bleeding.

"I've done it, the entrance is open. We must hurry, my spell will soon dissipate." the Kaioshin said while rushing down the stairs through the entrance.

"What about Gohan?" asked Koshi.

"He can take care of himself." replied Endou while following the Kaioshin.

Two Guardians noticed the entrance had been opened and wanted to recall their chains but Gohan had already broken free and positioned himself between them and the entrance. The chains had made quite a few cuts all over his body, but he could take a lot more beating.

"It'll take a lot more to beat me." he smiled as he was enjoying the battle.

Meanwhile the other party was making its way down the stairs which presumably led to lord Shingo's prison. The stairway was well lit and it seemed no one has disturbed this place for a long time as the stairway was full of cobwebs. After a short walk the stairs ended with a pitch-black straight corridor.

"You must wait for me here." warned the Kaioshin.

"And why is that, Kaioshin-sama?" Kyuuri replied.

"Only the Kaioshins can pass safely through here. There are numerous invisible energy barriers and traps that could hurt even you three." was his definite explanation.

He hastened his step through the corridor until Endou and others couldn't see him anymore. It was well over a minute when suddenly the torches on the right side wall lit up. A faint voice could be heard from across the corridor, signaling them to hurry and catch up. Once they've reached the end of the passage way, they couldn't believe their eyes. A white-purple energy barrier was right in front of them... it was lord Shingo's prison.

"Finally, after so long... we'll free our master." Endou said with enthusiasm.

Back on the surface the Guardians tried to stop Gohan with their chains again, but the boy wasn't falling for that again. He evaded their attempts and shot a barrage of energy blasts at them, causing huge explosions and shockwaves. The rocks and dust engulfed the location where the Guardians once stood. As it disappeared, Gohan could see their magic dust starting to reform again.

What are these things? he wondered while watching the Guardians regenerate.

Upon reassembling their bodies, they surrounded Gohan and began firing blue energy bolts at him but the boy was too fast and flew high in to the air, evading every shot.

Endou and the others almost lost their balance when the Guardians' energy bolts exploded upon reaching the ground.

"Gohan must be in a hell of a battle." Kyuuri wondered.

"He won't last long if the Guardians merge." the Kaioshin said.

"What?" Endou was shocked.

"I don't have time to explain. Give me the Staff, quickly." the Kaioshin demanded.

"This better work." Endou hesitated but eventually handed the Staff over.

"Me too."

A white aura appeared around the Kaioshin and the Staff started glowing in its distinct purple color. He started chanting words in a foreign tongue, native to the Kaioshins which Endou couldn't understand.

The Guardians knew they were in a stalemate and that the intruders must be stopped as quickly as possible, so they transformed into the magic dust and merged together, forming a single Guardian which was no different in appearance.

"I've had it with your magic. I'm ending this NOW!" Gohan shouted to the only Guardian.

He started charging his Kamehameha while his opponent started walking towards him.

"meeee... haaaaaa... meeeee." the boy continued chanting.

The Guardian suddenly rushed to him but it was too late.

"HAAAAAA!" he screamed.

An immense Kamehameha wave crashed into the Guardian, instantly creating a crater beneath it and shattering the ground. As Gohan transferred most of his power into this attack, he noticed that his opponent has erected a shield around itself, trying to push through the Kamehameha.

The Kaioshin took a few steps closer until his eyes started glowing white and slammed the Staff into the white-purple energy field, causing a blinding bright flash. They all covered their eyes but when they regained their vision... there he was... lord Shingo in all his glory. Exhausted and weak because of the energy barrier which sapped his power for hundreds if not thousands of years.

"Master... you're finally free." Endou greeted him while on her knees.

"It's nice seeing you, Endou. How did you..."

"I'm afraid we don't have much time, my lord. We need to get you back to the fortress before the Kaioshins intervene. Kyuuri, summon the portal, quickly!" Endou interrupted her lord.

Like ordered, Kyuuri waved her arm and transported the portal from behind the ridge to here. Koshi helped Shingo get through it and Kyuuri followed but noticed that Endou was not leaving.

"Endou-sama, we must go... now." she shouted.

"I'll be there shortly... just need to take care of something."

"Kaioshin-sama, please come." Kyuuri invited him.

"I'll come with Endou." he refused.

When they returned to the surface, Gohan was already in a beam struggle with the combined Guardians.

"His power is unreal, but the Guardians won't give up" the Kaioshin stated the already known fact while covering his face as rocks and debris were flying all over the place.

"The boy has really outdone himself... but it's time I keep my end of the deal."

Endou raised her Staff and the purple-red substance, that gave Gohan this incredible power up, started coming from his wounds and forming into a sphere in Endou's left palm. The boy's unimaginable power slowly dropped, making the Kamehameha weaker and weaker.

"Ugh... what's happening? My strength..." Gohan said to himself.

Gohan couldn't stand a chance now... the Guardian smashed through his Kamehameha and slammed the young half-breed into the ground with an immense force, breaking a couple of his upper left ribs and left arm, making him cough out blood.

"It's over. Goodbye, Gohan." Endou said, freeing him from her control and escaping down the stairs with the Kaioshin; entering the portal and disappearing.

The half-breed wanted to follow Endou but his movement was stopped by the Guardian's chains.

"No... NO! Let me go! he screamed, trying to break free.

His eyes changed from purple to green, meaning Endou has indeed stopped controlling him. As soon as the Guardian sensed Gohan's dark power had vanished, it split back into multiple ones. Four were keeping Gohan in chains and a few others followed Endou, but it was too late; the portal had already closed.

"Noooo... NOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed and powered up in anger, but only making the chains grip him tighter and injuring him even further. He felt exhausted and weaker by the second, so he transformed to normal. His body was in a bad shape and his vision started getting blurry. He remembered everything from the first second he was enslaved by Endou; just what she wanted.

The only thought that came to his mind was: _I-I killed all those Wanasans._

Because of the exhaustion and injuries, he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

1 - I just made up a name for the planet where lord Shingo is being imprisoned :)

 **Notes:** I wanted to have a certain flow at the very end, but it was difficult to write this chapter because of the reasons explained at the beginning. I struggled with the ending when Endou strips Gohan of his power up and frees him from her control. I purposely didn't describe Shingo because I want to keep it a secret... for now :P. The Kaioshin does have a name, but it will be revealed a bit later.

Like always, feel free to leave a review; they help me improve my writing :).


	16. Consequences?

.

 **Chapter 16:**

 **CONSEQUENCES?**

 **Last time on Consumed by the past:**

Endou successfully rescued Lord Shingo with Gohan's and Katsu's help. Thanks to Koshi's ritual, Gohan was powerful enough to hold off the Guardian until Endou and others managed to set Shingo free. But before they escaped through the portal, Endou wanted to see Gohan one last time. As the boy was struggling against the fused Guardians, she stripped him of his new dark powers and set his mind free. He was defeated and lost consciousness while Endou escaped through the portal and closing it forever. And now, the continuation...

* * *

Planet KB-0807 was once again at peace but at what cost? Shingo had been freed and Gohan was the only one left on the planet, besides the Guardians. A few figures teleported to the planet, not far from where Gohan was lying on the ground, motionless. It was the East Kaioshin (1) with his attendant and a few apprentices.

The Kaioshin is short in stature with light purple skin and a white mohawk, dressed in an elegant Kaioshin outfit, whereas his attendant Kibito is tall, red-skinned with long white hair, wearing a red and blue attire.

"Oh no, it cannot be..." the East Kaioshin was shocked.

"How could this have happened? Was it the boy?" Kibito was also shocked.

"I... I don't know, Kibito. But something doesn't feel right. One moment everything was fine and the next this. We certainly would have known if the Guardians had been attacked."

"Then we must assume the boy had something to do with Shingo's escape."

"I agree but I doubt he knew how to get past the energy barrier or find the entrance in the first place. He needed help from someone... and the only person I can think of that would want to free Shingo is Endou and her followers. But still, how did they bypass everything AND free Shingo?"

"An investigation must be conducted and Shingo located. As for the boy... he's just a mortal and couldn't possess that kind of power to rival the Guardians. Still, he must be held responsible."

The East Kaioshin turned to his apprentices: "You know what to do. Scatter and look for clues. One of you should communicate with the Guardians and see what happened."

They all scattered around and did what the East Kaioshin had told them while Kibito and him continued their conversation.

"You've done a lot of research on this Universe, Kibito. Who is the boy?"

"He's a Saiyan judging by their most notable characteristic - the tail. A powerful race of warriors who had been wiped out by Frieza... only a few remained if my memory serves me right. I remember Kaio of the North (2) once trained a Saiyan. Perhaps he could tell us more about the boy."

One of the apprentices apologized for interrupting: "I'm sorry to interrupt Kaioshin-sama but the Guardians could not tell me anything besides the fact that it was the boy who attacked them and the entrance was opened."

"That makes no sense. Surely they've seen someone else. The boy is practically lying besides the entrance." East Kaioshin raised his white eyebrow.

"I am sorry, Kaioshin-sama but it's the truth." the apprentice re-iterated.

"Endou never makes it easy for us. I just know it was her." the East Kaioshin thought.

"I propose we stabilize the boy and take him to Kaio of the North."

"Good idea. Amidst all this confusion I've completely forgotten he's hurt."

Kibito walked to Gohan and put his hand on his chest. Orange-like waves started pulsing from his palm and into Gohan's body; mending his injuries and broken ribs but leaving him in a deep sleep.

"There, that should do it. I've left him in a deep sleep as we don't know how aggressive he might be. I will wake him up when we reach Kaio of the North."

"Agreed." replied the East Kaioshin and turned to his apprentice: "Continue your work here. We will investigate this further."

"Understood, Kaioshin-sama." said the apprentice and joined the others.

"Shall we?" the Kaioshin asked Kibito, who then picked up Gohan and used his Kai Kai (3) to teleport all three to Kaio's location.

. . . . .

 **At the same time in the "Demon" realm.**

Koshi and Kyuuri had already helped Lord Shingo into the fortress while the Kaioshin and Endou appeared from the portal, making their way to Koshi's laboratory where Lord Shingo was being examined by Koshi.

"Everything proceeded according to plan. You can now close the portal, Koshi." said Endou while entering the laboratory.

Koshi finished his quick check-up of Lord Shingo and did as Endou had commanded.

"You have really outdone yourself, Endou." Shingo commended her.

"I couldn't have done it with his help." she replied and pointed towards the Kaioshin.

"I still cannot comprehend that he helped us. Please, tell me your name." he asked.

"Thank you, Shingo-sama. I'm Katsu, a... former Kaioshin now and please, call me by my name." he explained.

"Very well... Katsu, you have my eternal gratitude. How can I repay you?" Shingo continued.

"I believe Endou already has what we've agreed upon." he smiled.

"Indeed and all thanks to Gohan." she said with a sinister smile and opened her left palm, revealing the purple-red substance floating in a shape of a sphere.

Shingo's eyes were widely open when he looked upon the substance but remained quiet.

"It's my essence mixed with Gohan's Ki and the power of the red crystals. It enabled the boy to hold off the Guardians until we could Shingo-sama." Endou said.

"But how were you able to get it out of him?" Katsu wanted to know.

"The substance didn't have time to fully fuse with his body and energy so I was able to extract most of it."

"Most of it?"

"As I have said... it did not fully absorb but a small part did, unfortunately."

"And now this power will be mine at last." added Katsu.

"I'm afraid there's been a change of plan, my friend." Endou revealed.

"What are you talking about?!" was shocked Katsu.

Endou just smiled and made the purple-red substance fly towards Shingo, absorbing into his body.

"You... you tricked me?! You'll pay dearly for this!" shouted Katsu, feeling enraged.

"I didn't say you'll receive your reward as soon as we get back. I'm afraid Lord Shingo's recovery is my top priority now."

"Tsch, you better be right. I've thrown away my position as Kaioshin because of you. It had better be worth it, Endou." Katsu said in anger.

"Enough you two!" Shingo raised his voice and continued: "This energy has probably cut my recovery period in half. Thank you, Endou, but Katsu deserves what you've promised him. Once I'm at my full strength, I will personally bestow that power upon you, Katsu."

"You're most kind, Shingo-sama. Please excuse me for my outburst." was Katsu's apology.

"And you, Endou... you, Kyuuri and Koshi will be freed from your curse and will once again be able to freely roam the Universe." the Lord spoke.

"Thank you, Shingo-sama. I'm just glad you're back with us." she smiled.

"Now leave me... Koshi will remain to monitor my progress."

Both Endou, Katsu and Kyuuri nodded and exited the laboratory. Kyuuri couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"At last, the curse will be broken. I have a score to settle with that little brat."

"Still mad about him? You will only have your retribution if the master will allow it." were Endou's words.

"One way or another I'm going to crush him. We have no use for him now."

Katsu was a bit confused: "Why so obsessed with the boy?"

"She and Gohan didn't get along, not even when under my control. She wants to prove that she can beat him." Endou tried explaining.

"It's not just that, Endou-sama. As your personal bodyguard I need to eliminate threats like him."

"You're just jealous he was as strong as you... maybe even stronger." Endou added more fuel to the fiery conversation.

Kyuuri clearly got angry but remained silent and walked to her chambers.

"My... she's all fired up, I see." Katsu broke the silence in the hallway.

"But she's also arrogant and sometimes too full of herself. She can have her rematch or revenge, I have more important things that require my attention. Come, I'll show you to your knew chambers; you're a new resident after all."

. . . . .

 **Back in the Other World**

West Kaioshin, Kibito and Gohan teleported to the Other World, where Kaio of the North was located since he was killed when Cell exploded on his little planet.

"We're here and Kaio must be nearby." Kibito said while holding Gohan in his arms.

The surroundings were beautiful and lush; green grass, trees, lakes, fountains, almost like a paradise.

"It looks like we're on Dai Kaio's (4) planet." West Kaioshin was a bit surprised.

"His planet was destroyed by Cell. It seems he's travelled here." Kibito explained.

"I don't want to make a commotion. Let's just find him and go somewhere else." the West Kaioshin proposed.

"Agreed." his attendant concurred.

It didn't take long until they could actually hear Kaio shouting something.

"How many times have I told you not to train around my new little house! I'll be repairing it for days... AGAIN!"

"I-I'm sorry Kaio-sama... it was an accident. I got too excited about the upcoming tournament (5) and wanted to train hard."

"It's all you do every day, train and eat, eat and train and sleep."

"Hahaha, Kaio-sama, you crack me up."

"Khm, may we interrupt?" the West Kaioshin spoke silently.

As soon as Kaio turned to them, his skin color changed to white for a brief moment because of the shock. He quickly bowed before them.

"K-Kaioshin-sama... this is... unexpected. W-what duties have brought you here?"

"Kaioshin? Who's that, Kaio-sama?"

"Sh-shut up and greet him with the highest respect you can possible muster." silenced him Kaio.

"Oh... s-sorry, I mean, my apologies Kaioshin-sama. My name is Son Goku. Very pleased to meet you."

"Long time no see, Kaio. But I'm afraid dire circumstances have brought me to you." the West Kaioshin spoke.

"To me? H-how can I be of assistance?"

"Shingo has escaped or more accurately, he was freed."

"But... but that's impossible. How, Kaioshin-sama?"

"I have a feeling it was Endou and her lackeys, but that's not all." he answered and waved Kibito to step closer. "You know who the boy is?"

Goku's and Kaio's jaw dropped almost all the way to the ground when seeing Gohan.

"Oh my.. that's..."

"That's my son! Gohan, Gohan!" shouted Goku.

"His in a deep sleep, so please stop shouting." Kibito tried calming him down.

"What have you done to him?" Goku wanted answers.

"Goku, you idiot! What are you doing?" Kaio shouted back at him.

"Please, please, calm down. The boy is alright but we did find him injured and unconscious on planet KB-0807." the West Kaioshin tried explaining.

"We should continue this elsewhere, master." Kibito interrupted.

"Fine. Take us to a planet not far from here. It's almost uninhabited." agreed the West Kaioshin.

"I'm going too." Goku couldn't help himself.

"I'm afraid this is a Kaioshin matter, no mortals allowed." Kibito rejected him.

"What?" the Saiyan reacted.

"Goku, stop being disrespectful! They are right, unfortunately. I'll explain everything when we get back." Kaio tried reasoning with him.

Goku nodded with a disappointed face. Kibito teleported them from Dai Kaio's planet to another, not far from this one.

"I apologize for Goku's behavior."

"It is alright. He the boy's father it seems."

"Yes and this is Gohan, he's a half-Saiyan, half-Human." Kaio started explaining.

"Half-Saiyans also have tails?" Kibito wondered.

"He had one, yes."

"Had? He still does." answered Kibito and revealed the boy's tail.

"What?! How can this be? It was removed years ago and it never grew back."

"Then it somehow must have re-grown. But putting this aside... he's facing serious charges. He attacked the Guardians and we assume that was a diversion for Endou to somehow free Shingo. There are still a lot of mysteries here, but I wanted to personally hear about Gohan from you." the West Kaioshin stated.

"Oh my... I don't know what to make of this. He was partially mind-controlled by Endou on Earth, but he broke free using his own willpower. After that he went with them to their dimension, wanting to bring back the stolen Dragon Balls. I don't know what happened since then as I can't see into the Other World like you can, Kaioshin-sama."

"We can but Endou's dimension is somehow hidden from our view and we can't travel there; at least not until we locate it. Nevertheless, Gohan was a part of the rescue operation."

"Gohan was a peaceful boy, pure-hearted like his father, always fighting for a noble cause, for his friends and family. I can't imagine he'd do something like this willingly. He must have been controlled, but as far as I'm aware of, Endou shouldn't be able to take over someone as strong as him."

"How about we hear it from him?" proposed Kibito.

"Let's see what the boy has to say for himself. But be on guard, Kibito."

Suddenly Goku appeared. "I'm so sorry, but I felt Kaio-sama's Ki..."

"I thought I told you to stay put!" Kaio jumped in the air.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't wait." the Saiyan scratched his head, trying to apologize.

"How did you do that?" the West Kaioshin asked him.

"It's called Shunkanidou. I can teleport to anywhere as long as I can lock on to someone's energy." he explained.

"Fascinating, a Saiyan with that kind of technique." He then turned to Kibito: "Proceed."

Kibito put Gohan on the ground and waved his palm near his head, waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Gohan? It's me... can you hear me?"

"D-dad? I-Is that... really y-you?"

"Yeah, it's me, son. And these two are Kaio-sama's friends."

As soon as his eyes focused on the West Kaioshin and Kibito, he remembered Endou, filling him with anger and hatred: "No... their kind freed Shingo and used me!"

"It's alright, son."

"NO! Dad... you don't understand... they've made me do horrible things. You can't trust them!" he started shouting.

"Gohan, calm down. They've come to help." the older Saiyan tried calming Gohan down.

"Please, listen to you father, Gohan. It is of utmost importance that we speak with you." the West Kaioshin added.

The half-Saiyan was now even more confused and Goku noticed his energy started fluctuating.

"Calm down, Gohan, no one is going to make you do anything. You can trust me." his dad said.

It was true; Gohan has always trusted his father no matter what and always looked up to him . Even though he was mad at first because he didn't want to be brought back to life, it was still his fault for letting him die for nothing in the first place. He missed him very much ever since.

"I...I..." he stuttered and looked at the ground: "... I was used... they made me kill a lot of people. They used me as... as a weapon... I killed them in cold-blood... Shingo is free because of me..." he explained while tears started forming in his eyes.

"It's okay, Gohan."

No, it's NOT! ...I remember their screams... t-they begged me to spare them... but I didn't listen, I didn't care about anything... they turned me into a monster... what have I done!?"

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." Goku put his right hand on Gohan's right shoulder, trying to comfort him but Gohan wrapped his hands around Goku and hugged him. He wanted to feel his warmth... the feeling that only Goku could give him... the feeling of security and calmness.

"I-I missed you... so much, dad." he said while tears poured down his cheeks.

"I missed you too, son, and your mum."

The West Kaioshin and Kibito were surprised by sight and how innocent Gohan was in this moment but that didn't deter them from their duty.

"I'm terribly sorry for breaking up this touching moment, but we need Gohan to explain everything." the West Kaioshin interrupted.

"I-I understand." replied Gohan, letting go of his dad and wiping the tears from his eyes.

It took some time before he explained the whole story from start to finish; it was hard since he remembered everything and couldn't do a single thing about it. He'd still get watery eyes when the explanation revolved around the horrible details, but Goku's closeness made everything a lot more bearable.

"So it was Endou's plan all along - to use you for rescuing Shingo. I should have observed your world more closely but was distracted by other matters. What do you think, Kibito?" the West Kaioshin confessed.

"It seems we have underestimated Endou and Shing. We cannot allow anymore surprises. And it hurts me to say this, but I still think Gohan should be held at least partially responsible for his actions. In the end, he did voluntarily go with Endou to her dimension and that's where she possessed his mind." Kibito cut to the chase.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Goku asked.

"It's ok, dad. Kibito-sama is right. I take full responsibilities for my actions. I should have put more thought into it before agreeing to come with her. It's my fault... again." Gohan interrupted him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Right, Kaio-sama?" his dad wanted to cheer him up.

"Hmmm, this is out of my hands, Goku. Whatever Kaioshin-sama decides, Gohan will have to accept and face it."

"I will have to discuss this with Kibito. If you'll please excuse us."

"No problem, I'll take us back to Dai Kaio's planet." said Goku.

Gohan grabbed his hand and Goku put his on Kaio's shoulder and teleported them to the aforementioned planet.

. . . . .

Upon arriving the full-blooded Saiyan couldn't help himself but to ask a question about the tail.

"By the way, how do you feel with having a tail again? It brings back memories when you were just a little boy."

"I actually like it. It's something I have missed to be honest. And don't worry, I won't be looking at a full moon." his son smiled.

"Yeah, that would be disastrous. Hmmm, I wonder if it turns yellow when you transform?" Goku pondered, scratching his chin and looking closely at it.

"Hehe, it does. And it hurts when I squeeze it."

"You'll need to train it, just like Vegeta and Nappa did otherwise your opponents can take advantage of that weak spot."

"I will, don't worry."

"And those clothes... did you mix mine and Piccolo's outfit?"

"Heh, yeah, I did. Since you're my dad and he was my mentor when you were gone, I figured I'd honor you both by wearing a combination of your outfit and his."

"That's really something. I like it, it suits you." Goku complimented his son.

The boy turned to Kaio: "Kaio-sama... is there a chance I can stay here for a while? I would really like to spend some time with dad or even train with him."

"I'm sorry Gohan, but that's not for me to decide. If Kaioshin-sama will allow it then Dai Kaio will too. To be honest, I'm not sure I'll be able to have TWO Saiyans around me."

"Hahaha, Kaio-sama, you're always telling jokes." laughed Goku and then had a great idea. "Heeeeey, how about you enter the tournament? I'd love to see how strong you've gotten and fight you."

"Are you crazy, Goku? Sheesh, listen to yourself. I doubt Gohan would like that despite everything that had happened." Kaio almost jumped into the air.

"I'd love to. I've also been wondering what kind of training you've done here. Can I join Kaio-sama? Please." was the demi-Saiyan's surprising response.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have no control over who enters the tournament." Kaio said with a big sigh.

"Then it's settled; we both enter. I'm sure I can talk Kaioshin-sama into it." the older Saiyan said full of confidence.

"You can't just bother a God with things like that. Sometimes I actually wonder if you're just so naive or plain stupid."

"Aw come on, Kaio-sama, don't say that." Goku felt a little offended by that.

Before he could retaliate with another obvious fact about Goku, Kibito and West Kaioshin teleported next to them.

"We've reached an agreement." the latter said.

"Oh my..." sighed Kaio, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief.

Gohan's tail started wagging left and right; he couldn't hide his nervousness. And Goku was... well Goku; just waiting and feeling excited about the tournament.

"We can't hold Gohan directly responsible for what Endou has done... however... his voluntary departure with her cannot be ignored. So I believe the best way to settle this is to let the boy redeem himself. By that, I mean to help us find Shingo and Endou and bring them to justice." the West Kaioshin slowly announced.

Goku smiled and gently nudged Kaio with his elbow: "I told'ya." and then addressed the Kaioshin. "I'm sure Gohan will be happy to do it. And by the way, can he stay here and fight in the tournament?"

"GOKU!" yelled Kaio.

"Oh, sorry." he said and bowed before the Kaioshin in a formal manner. "With your permission, Kaioshin-sama, may Gohan stay here for a while and participate in the upcoming tournament?"

Kaio just shook his head and thought to himself: "He's never going to change."

"I suppose he can stay here for a while but not for too long. He's place is among the living after all." smiled the Kaioshin.

Gohan was extremely happy to hear that, so he expressed his gratitude: "Thank you very much, Kaioshin-sama. I'll do whatever I can to redeem myself and help you defeat Shingo and especially Endou."

"I'm sure you will, Gohan. Come, Kibito, let us leave. We have a lot of work to do."

"As you please, Kaioshin-sama."

He used his Kai Kai and both teleported away.

"I can't believe you can actually stay here for a few days. The tournament is only 2 days away so we need to register you as a member of Kaio-sama's team. Will you do that, Kaio-sama?" smiled Goku.

"You made a hole in my new roof and now you want me to go all the way to the registration desk to sign-up both of you? Just fly over there, sheesh. Or would you rather grab a hammer and start patching up that giant hole you made in the roof?" Kaio sighed.

"I said I was sorry. And ummmm... I'll let you fix the roof. See 'ya in a couple of minutes." said Goku as he clearly didn't want to fix the roof.

As the older Saiyan was gone, Gohan wanted to ask Kaio for a favor.

"Kaio-sama... can I talk to my mum, Piccolo and Vegeta? I just want to tell them that I'm alright." asked the boy.

"Finally someone who thinks about others. Sure, just put your hand on my back and I'll connect you to them."

. . . . .

 **At East district 439**

Chichi was just doing the laundry when she heard Kaio's voice.

 _Hello Chichi, it's Kaio. Someone would like to talk to you._

Kaio-sama? The one who trained my husband?

 _That's right. Ok... you can speak now._

 _\- Hi, mum, it's me._

G-Gohan? OH NO, ARE YOU DEAD!?

 _\- No, I'm alright mum, don't worry. Kaioshin-sama, err Kaio-sama's boss has brought me here from another planet._

I wish you had at least told me you were going to another dimension. Piccolo explained everything. What were you thinking, young man?

 _\- I had no choice mum and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but there was no time. I'll tell you everything when I get back, I promise._

I really hope so. And don't forget school is about to start soon.

 _\- Don't worry, I'll be back in a few Earth days. You'll also be a little surprised when you see me. I'll keep it a surprise and please, don't freak out._

I wish you hadn't said that; you know I hate these kind of surprises.

 _\- Heh, I sure do. See you in a couple of days, mum. I'm sorry I can't tell you more but my time here is very limited. Love you, bye._

I understand, sweetie. I'll be waiting. Bye.

. . . . .

 **At the Capsule Corporation**

Vegeta was, surprisingly, not training in the gravity chamber, but was sitting outside in the park, relaxing his mind. The tranquility of his mind was soon disturbed by Gohan's voice.

 _\- Hey, Vegeta, it's me. I'm talking to you through Kaio-sama._

Hmph, don't tell me you joined Kakarot?

 _\- I didn't die if that's what you mean. It's a long story, actually._

Spare me the details. Did you get the Dragon Balls and wiped the floor with those demon scum?

 _\- Ummm... not exactly._

What's that supposed to mean?

 _\- I didn't get the Dragon Balls and I didn't defeat them._

Yeah, it's him and he's alive. You want to join our little chat?

 _\- What are you talking about?_

Piccolo is also here. Just link him up, will you, Kaio.

 _Sheesh, no respect at all from these Saiyans,_ sighed Kaio.

 _\- Piccolo?_

Yeah I'm here, kid. What's the situation?

 _\- I failed, I'm sorry. Sigh, I'll tell you all about it when I get back in a few days._

And the Dragon Balls?

He didn't get those, too. What an excuse for the strongest Saiyan alive.

Chill, Vegeta, you haven't even heard what happened.

It doesn't matter. Gohan should have defeated them and returned the Dragon Balls in an instant.

 _\- Vegeta is right and to make it worse, I was the one who freed that Shingo guy._

Not voluntarily, I hope.

 _\- I don't feel like explaining but Kaioshin-sama said I can help them find Endou and Shingo and bring them to justice._

Kaioshin-sama? Isn't he the God amongst Gods?

 _\- He's Kaio-sama's and Dai Kaio-sama's boss to put it in layman's terms. He teleported me to Kaio-sama's new place and guess what, I've met dad._

So you ARE amongst the dead. Tell me, how strong has he become?

 _\- I'll soon find out. There's a tournament in just 2 days and we're both participating._

Don't you dare lose to him just because he's your father.

 _\- Are... are you serious?_

Of course I am. You better show him what you're capable of. And the first second you come back, I want to see you!

 _\- Ummm sure, I guess. Why?_

It doesn't matter. I'm off to train anyway. Enjoy your vacation among the dead. "Cut me from the conversation, Kaio." Vegeta said and went inside the Capsule Corp.

 _\- What's with him, Piccolo?_

The usual, obsessed with surpassing Goku... and you.

 _\- I mean that about not losing to dad._

He did train you when Goku died... I suppose he expects you to fight like a Saiyan and not like a son.

 _\- To be honest, I'm not sure it's even going to be a challenge. I mean, I know dad probably trained hard, but I wasn't slacking off either. Unless he managed to attain Super Saiyan 2, too._

You never know what tricks he may have up his sleeve. Just do what you think is right.

 _\- Yeah, you're right. Well, see 'ya when I get back to Earth. Bye._

Piccolo just smiled and didn't say anything. He was happy Gohan was alright but was curious how he failed to get the Dragon Balls or defeat Endou. Something must have gone terribly wrong for the Kaioshin to intervene.

. . . . .

"Finally, that's all of them. Thank you, Kaio-sama."

"You're most welcome, Gohan. It's nice having someone well-mannered around for a change." smiled Kaio.

"I just wish the circumstances were different. I feel so bad for doing all those things." the boy told him.

"It wasn't your fault and besides, Kaioshin-sama needs your help now. You should focus on that; it's a very, very daunting task if I may add."

Gohan's stomach started making noises just as Kaio finished speaking.

"I need to eat, I'm so hungry. There was no delicious food where Endou lived; just a weird juice that tasted awful."

"You know what... since you're also my guest, how about I cook us some lunch? Goku won't be back for another half an hour at least. He'll do anything to avoid repairing the roof and he'll probably spar with some random fighters that are here for the tournament."

"Really? Aw thank you, Kaio-sama. You're the best." Gohan's expressions changed from terribly hungry to terribly happy.

About an hour has passed when both had eaten their lunch, or more precisely, Gohan ate most of it.

"You Saiyans have endless stomachs. Where do you put all that food?" Kaio was shocked by the amount of food Gohan had eaten.

"I'm sorry I've almost eaten everything, but I was SO hungry. It was delicious if that's any consolation." the demi-Saiyan smiled.

"Sigh, like father like son, hahahaha." laughed Kaio.

"Hahahaha you're right about that." Gohan laughed back.

Just then Goku returned and saw both of them laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Ummm, khm, khm, nothing, nothing. Did you register yourself and Gohan?" Kaio managed to change the subject.

"Yeah, it's official now, we're both competing. I'm so excited. I hope we both make it to the finals and fight each other." the older Saiyan was full of excitement.

"Me too. I want to know how strong you've become here. Did you reach Super Saiyan 2 like I did?" his son teased him.

"I'm not telling you anything." Goku winked at him. "But I can say that I've improved quite a bit, so it should be an interesting fight." he continued while clenching his fist in from of him.

"So do we train or spar until then?" his son wanted to know.

"You know what, let's just enjoy ourselves and keep our power and techniques a surprise until the tournament."

. . . . .

Gohan was very happy now that he could finally spend some time with his dad. He showed him around the planet, introduced him to some fighters but most of all spent his time with Gohan. Kaio finally managed to get some away time from Goku and repair the roof. Bubbles and Gregory also had the opportunity to get some rest without Goku constantly nagging how hungry he is or how he wanted to train. It seems that Gohan's arrival has brought some tranquility to Kaio's residence and giving Goku an extra challenge in the tournament.

Two "days" went by in a jiffy and everybody was excited about the tournament. Hordes of spectators were coming to the Other World Tournament Arena to witness this sensation. The number of fighters was limited to exactly 64 where each victory assures advancing to the next round and eventually to the finals.

Gohan, Goku and Kaio were preparing to depart, so both Kaio and Gohan put their hand on Goku and they vanished, just to reappear in the Tournament Arena.

"Thanks for the refurbished clothes, Kaio-sama. They look like brand new." Gohan wanted to thank him.

"I couldn't let you compete in those torn and dirty ones; I have an image to protect, you know." Kaio replied.

The arena was already full of spectators and the announcer stepped into the ring. He had a mushroom for a head, his skin was light green and only had a mouth and no nose. He was wearing a blue suit with a white shirt underneath; white pants and brown shoes.

"Welcome to the 7777th Other World Tournament you've all been waiting for. 64 fighters will test their strength, speed and endurance until one is left standing in the end. All the match-ups have been chosen randomly and divided into two groups. The rules are simple: if you fall from the ring or give up, you lose the match. Needless to say you can't kill anybody in this tournament cause they're already dead! Normally Dai Kaio-sama would say a few words but he's unavailable at the moment, so we'll just cut to the chase and see who goes first. And the first matchup iiiiiiiiiis... Kanashi VS Gandor."

. . . . .

Goku was pondering: "I wonder if we'll get paired in the first round? That would be a real let down."

"Well, since there are 64 fighters, that means the chance of us meeting in the first round is 64 times 63 (7)." the boy spoke in a language unknown to Goku.

"Sheesh, what's Chichi been making you study? I didn't understand a word."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Gohan felt embarrassed.

"To be honest, she can be a bit demanding but I think her heart is in the right place. And, who knows, maybe one day you'll give up all this fighting and become a scholar like you always wanted."

Gohan thought to himself: _Oh dad, you've always embraced the simple way of life. I kinda admire you for that. But little do you know that the more I train, the more I want to get stronger. I can still be a scholar if I want to, but I'll never give up on fighting... it's the only way I can protect the Earth._

 _. . . . ._

The match was just about to begin and the crowd went wild. All eyes were focused on the ring as Kanashi and Gandor were about to engage in combat. Even Gohan felt the suspense and excitement; something he hasn't felt since the Cell games.

* * *

 **Note:** Yaaaay I can't believe I've actually completed this chapter. It took me soooo long to write it the way I was happy about it. I know, I know, you all thought you'd see them fight but that's a story for the next chapter :). I really hope you liked it. Leave comment, review to let me know :).

 **Clarifications:**

(1) Also known as the Supreme Kai in the English dub.

(2) Or North Kaio, King Kai in the English dub.

(3) The Japanese name of this technique; literally Godly/God's transportation (not to be confused with Instant Transmission (jap. Shunkanidou))

(4) Also known as the Grand Kai in the English dub. He oversees the 4 Kaios (North, East, South and West).

(5) It's not the one from the filler in the anime. It's the same concept just other fighters; sorry, no Paikuhan (Pikkon) and others.

(6) Instant Transmission in the English dub; literally Instantaneous Movement

(7) I'm pretty sure I got that correct. If not, feel free to correct my probability calculation XD.

 **Japanese "names" and techniques** : I haven't really touched this subject, but as you have noticed, I prefer the Japanese names for the characters and for the techniques. Why? Because I also prefer DBZ in Japanese. I have nothing against the English dub, I really don't, but the Japanese names have a certain ring to them that just appeals better to me, especially the suffixes "-sama" which emphasizes respect and admiration. Kakarot is the only exception. I will, however, provide any translations in the author's notes at the end when I mention a new technique for the first time.


	17. The Tournament

.

 **Chapter 17:**

 **THE TOURNAMENT**

 **Last time on Consumed by the past:**

Gohan was found unconscious on the planet KB-0807 by the East Kaioshin Kaioshin and his attendant Kibito. The (lack of) evidence pointed the blame on Gohan but the East Kaioshin Kaioshin was certain Endou was involved too. Wanting to know more about Gohan, Kibito teleported all three of them to Dai Kaio's planet where Kaio of the North now resides. With his and Goku's help, they were able to learn who the boy was. Upon waking him up, Goku managed to calm him down and convince him that the East Kaioshin Kaioshin and Kibito were friends, trying to help. After Gohan explained what had happened, his "punishment" was decided - to redeem himself by helping capturing Endou and Shingo. The Other World Tournament was just about to begin, so Goku kindly asked the East Kaioshin Kaioshin if Gohan could stay and participate; his wish was granted and after two days have passed, the tournament began.

* * *

The suspense reached its peak when Kanashi and Gandor started fighting. Kanashi resembled an alligator-like humanoid with green scales and sharp teeth but was adept at martial arts. Gandor, on the other hand, was a blue giant, almost 3 times the size of his opponent. The crowd was cheering wildly, trying to encourage both fighters to give their best. Gandor tried hitting his opponent but always missed as he was too slow for him. Each time he attempted hitting him, the crowd held its breath like it was expecting the hit to connect, but sadly, were always disappointed. When Kanashi had enough, he rushed towards Gandor, evading his attacks and finally punching him in the stomach, sending him from the ring in just one blow. The crowd was stunned and completely quiet. The announcer confirmed the out-of-bounds and declared Kanashi the victor of this match. At that point, the crowd went wild, applauding and cheering.

. . . . .

 **1st round**

Over the course of numerous matches, Goku and Gohan were getting a little impatient. Both were anxious to fight their opponent; seeing the best the Other World has to offer. Goku was the first one to fight and his opponent was a fighter named Bull; and he actually looked like one, well, more like a minotaur. As soon as the match began, Bull charged towards Goku, who dodged the last moment and landed at edge of the ring. His opponent charged at him again and the Saiyan dodged with ease, causing Bull to fall out of the ring and slam his horns into the wall. Both the crowd, the announcer and Goku were shocked, to say the least.

"Wow, he's not that bright, is he?" he asked the announcer with a drip of sweat on his left cheek, showing his embarrassment.

"It's not the first time. Sheesh, you think the guy would have learned by now. Winner - Goku!"

The Saiyan left the ring disappointed because of the extremely short match but didn't lose hope; he still had a lot of opponents to fight. Gohan was far from impressed, to say the least. Like Goku, he, too, was hoping to fight some really strong opponents. And after a few more matches, his wish just might get fulfilled. He had heard the announcer say his name and his opponent's too - Myriad. A rush of adrenalin surged through his veins as he got excited. His first match in the Other World; what's not to get excited about.

. . . . .

His opponent was already waiting for him in the ring; and it was a lady with long dark brown hair, green eyes and a slim physique. She was wearing a white ancient tunic with a belt and a yellow shirt under it. Her feet were protected by light brown boot sandals with heels. When the boy walked into the ring, the announcer was surprised by his halo or more accurately, the lack of it.

"You're not dead?" he asked him.

"Hehe, luckily no. I hope that's not a problem." the half-Saiyan answered.

"Ummmm, we haven't really had a case like this."

"Kaioshin-sama has brought me here and allowed me to stay and participate."

"Oh... I guess that takes care of the rules. Just be warned that you're the only one who can actually die."

"I know." Gohan smiled.

"Very well, if you insist in competing... Ladies and gentlemen, after a slight delay, the match is about to begin. Competitors, get ready!"

When the match began, Gohan prepared himself and so did Myriad, but no one moved an inch. The boy was a bit confused but eventually pushed himself from the ground and attacked her. Myriad lifted her left hand and suddenly a geyser of water hit the half-Saiyan, knocking him to the edge of the ring.

 _Well that's something new_ , he thought.

Before he could attack again, the whole ring started filling with water; higher and higher until the water level was about as high as the ring's width. Not a single drop spilled over the edge of the ring - it was like an invisible wall was containing it inside. Gohan was of course swimming on the surface but Myriad was still standing at the bottom, clearly unaffected by it.

"Hahaha, now you're trapped. I can breather under water and can fight more effectively too. Now yield or I'll pull you under."

 _Wow, what arrogance. I guess she's never fought an opponent who can fly._

Gohan just flew out of the water so he was just barely above the surface.

"W-what? You can fly?!" she was flabbergasted.

"Yeah and this battle is over, sorry."

He extended his arm and fired a very weak Ki blast into the water, causing a shockwave that sent the water flying all over the crowd and knocking Myriad out-of-bounds.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it's just what we needed after all those intense matches - a nice cool shower. The winner is Gohan!" the announcer officially ended this battle.

. . . . .

 **2nd round**

Both have had their first battle if we can call it a battle at all. Two easy, quick wins for the Son family without revealing their true strength. The wait for the next match felt like an eternity but it was eventually over. Goku's next opponent was giant who was about 10 times taller than him. Like always, the Saiyan was excited about the upcoming battle and was hoping that this opponent would be really strong. When the battle commenced it was clear right away that the giant named Toshiro was slow and clumsy. Goku made a few dodges and started running around his feet until the giant got dizzy and in all confusion stepped out of the ring, falling flat on the grass. It was another unordinary victory for the full-blooded Saiyan and he wasn't very happy about it but the thought of fighting against his son in the final kept his spirit up.

A few more matches went by when it was Gohan's turn. His opponent was named Kento - a well built fighter, about Goku's height with blonde hair and orange skin. His uniform was light blue with a sleeveless top and pants.

 _I can hardly sense any energy from him. It could be a trap_ , was going through the boy's mind at the start of the battle.

The announcer lifted his arm, signaling the start, when Kento started running towards Gohan and attacked him with swift and precise punches and kicks. Not a single one connected with his target; the boy had dodged them all with ease. At one point Kento yelled and put all his strength into one powerful punch which hit Gohan, or to be more precise, hit his right palm. He had blocked the punch, then grabbed Kento's hand and threw him from the ring. It wasn't an intense match but Gohan just wanted to get it over with, without showing any of his techniques or strength. He wanted to reveal as little as possible until he, hopefully, would fight his dad in the final.

While they were waiting for their next match, both used this intermission time to get some food from the nearby stands which were conveniently placed for the competitors. Of course Goku was famished as he hadn't eaten for a few hours; whereas Gohan was more interested in snacks and having something to drink. Time flies when you're... err... eating like a Saiyan? And boy did time fly; so fast that Goku's next match was here.

"Next match: Zero versus Goku. Contenders, please step into the ring." the announcer interrupted Goku's desert.

"Already? Sheesh." the Saiyan was surprised and devoured his desert in a matter of seconds and rushed to the ring.

"Good luck, dad." Gohan shouted behind him, hardly containing his laughter.

. . . . .

 **3rd round**

The first one to arrive was Zero while Goku stepped or almost crash-landed into the ring a couple of seconds later. As usual, he observed his opponent; he could see a fighter about his height; broad shoulders and well physically built; just like himself. His skin was beige and his hair black; he was wearing a blue uniform which consisted of a sleeveless top and pants; connected with a white belt.

"Yo." Goku greeted him but received no answer, just a formal greeting - a deep bow.

"Serious from the start, eh? Very well."

The announcer waved his arm, signaling the start of the match. The Saiyan jumped and rushed towards Zero who elegantly blocked his punch and in return wanted to kick Goku in the stomach but the dexterous Saiyan evaded Zero's attempt and jumped back to a safe distance.

"You're strong. You blocked my attack." he complimented Zero who still remained quiet. "Still not talking? Fine, then let's get serious; it's time for round two."

He increased the speed and ferocity of his attacks, forcing his opponent to do the same. They started exchanging blows: punch for a punch and kick for a kick but Goku started seeing openings in Zero's defense. He blocked his punch and kicked him in the stomach, making him skid across the ring, to the very edge. As Zero tried to regain his balance, the Saiyan appeared on his right, quickly crouching and tripping him with his low kick and kicking him out-of-bounds. The crowd once again cheered for both of them, but mostly for the victor - Goku, who flew to his opponent and offering to help him up.

"It's seems I wasn't strong enough." Zero spoke, catching Goku by surprise.

"Oh, so you speak after all."

"I apologize. My people have a tradition of not speaking during an honorable battle. It's... dishonorable, to say the least." he explained and grabbed Goku's arm to help him up.

"It was a great match. I really enjoyed it." smiled the Saiyan.

Zero bowed once again and returned to the contenders waiting area.

. . . . .

"That was a nice fight, dad." his son complimented him when Goku returned to the waiting area.

"Thanks, but we both know these early matches won't be difficult. I'm more eager to see what you're capable of." Goku smiled.

"The feeling is mutual." his son winked at him.

A series of matches unfolded before it was finally the boy's turn again. Both saw a number of skilled and less skilled competitors, giving their all or barely anything. A lot of them displayed some degree of Ki manipulation while a handful have demonstrated quite a mastery in it. One particular fighter caught Gohan's attention. He - as he was tall and muscular - reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember where from. It was like déjà-vu although an unpleasant one as it sent shivers down Gohan's spine. Just as he was searching his memories, trying to remember why that fighter looked familiar to him, the announcer stepped into the ring and lifted his microphone.

"It was a wonderful match, indeed. And now, the next contestants are... Toma versus Gohan. Both fighters please step into the arena."

"Well it's your turn, son. Go easy on the poor fellow." Goku said while putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder, who seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. I'll make it quick." he responded a bit stressed.

. . . . .

Toma was already waiting in the ring when the demi-Saiyan was walking up the stairs to it. This opponent was the opposite of the one Goku had faced. He was small with an average built body, human-like color and wearing some sort of battle armor colored in black and with white outlines. If there's one thing Gohan had learned from all his battles, especially with Endou, is, that looks can be deceiving. The funny thing was that both were about equally tall, but Gohan was a lot younger of course. Toma wasn't as friendly as Zero; his expression was serious; it even showed a bit of disappointment. It looks like he wasn't happy with his opponent - a mere boy.

"I'll go easy on you, boy. Or even better, I suggest you forfeit. You don't stand a chance." Toma mocked the half-Saiyan.

"Agreed." smiled the boy.

"You're smarter than you look." Toma replied while crossing his arms on his chest and smiling.

"Agreed to go very easy on you." Gohan continued with a smirk on his face.

"Haha, don't make me laugh. A boy like you?"

The announcer interrupted their little "chat": "BEGIN!"

Toma prepared himself for battle and said: "Time to say..." but was suddenly kicked out of the ring, falling on the grassy ground.

"Goodbye." Gohan finished his sentence.

"Wow, that was one of the fastest out-of-bounds I've ever seen. The winner is Gohan!" announced the announcer.

The boy left the ring, walking past the confused Toma: "Nothing personal, but your attitude could use some improvement. And never judge your opponent just by his appearance."

Toma just nodded, confused and shocked by how fast he ended up outside the arena.

When the half-Saiyan reached Goku, the latter was a bit shocked.

"Another one-hit knockout."

"I just wanted to get it over with. I mean, I respect my opponents but the more we stall, the longer we'll have to wait for the final to start."

"I know what you mean, but you should try and give your opponents a chance. Who knows what strange techniques they might reveal. The more attacks you see, the less surprises you can encounter." Goku explained himself.

"Maybe you're right but I'm here to fight strong opponents and not lose time with the ones who are clearly a lot weaker." was his unexpected answer.

"Sheesh, you sound like Vegeta." his dad said with a surprising voice.

"That's silly, dad. Never mind, let's continue watching the matches." the demi-Saiyan suggested, clearly not wanting to reveal his training sessions with Vegeta.

. . . . .

 **Quarterfinals**

With each match one fighter was eliminated; so the number slowly dwindled and only 8 fighters remained. Both closely observed the ongoing battles but have yet to see someone really powerful. Most likely they were hiding their true power, just like Goku and Gohan. It was again Goku's turn to step into the ring. The announcer called him and a fighter named Tanhan to step into the ring. Goku's steps were quick as he was eager to fight his next opponent.

. . . . .

Upon reaching the ring, the Saiyan starting stretching his body in preparation for the fight. Left leg, right leg, upper body, shoulders and... done. When Tanhan arrived, he greeted Goku and he greeted back. The announcer waited for a moment or two and lifted his left arm to signal the start of the match. Both opponents rushed to each other and started fighting. Kicks, punches, blocks and parries were coming from both participants, revealing their equal strength. This fast-paced battle went on for a couple of minutes until Goku jumped into the air and started preparing a Ki blast when Tanhan flew to him and surprised him with two of his own. The Saiyan stopped charging his and deflected Tanhan's into the air, causing a mild explosion in the sky.

"Not bad. Your Ki manipulation is much better than what others have demonstrated so far." the Saiyan commended him.

"Thank you and likewise. But that's not all." Tanhan smiled and landed in the ring.

He started charging an energy attack in one of his hands. The light from his palm emanated more and more until he fired the attack at Goku.

"Energy canon!" he shouted while unleashing a big energy wave from his hand.

Goku smiled back and extended his arms and caught the beam but it's power was a bit overwhelming. It seems he had underestimated it's intensity but when he was about to power up and redirect it into the sky, Tanhan appeared alongside him and wanted to slam a Ki blast right into his back but the Saiyan used his Shunkanidou and teleported away which resulted in Tanhan almost getting hit by his own blast. At that moment he felt a surge in power - Goku had powered up but not transformed.

"I knew you were hiding your power." Tanhan smiled while looking at his opponent.

"I underestimated your attack, which won't happen again."

Tanhan closed his eyes and replied, "You're a very powerful fighter; much more than I have anticipated. I forfeit!"

"Wait, what!?" Goku's eyes shot open.

"There's no way I can win against you. I know when I'm severely outmatched."

The announcer wanted to make sure he had heard Tanhan right, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I forfeit."

"That means that Goku is the winner!" the announcer's words were heard all over the arena.

Tanhan flew to his opponent and bowed before him, "It was a great match but alas, I stand no chance."

"Um, sure. Too bad we couldn't finish it."

Tanhan landed inside the ring and make his way back to the waiting area. Goku was disappointed for not being able to fight him more seriously but he respected Tanhan's decision. After all, it's a tournament not a death battle; anyone can forfeit if they feel like it, there is no shame in that.

. . . . .

When he landed next to Gohan, the boy wanted to cheer him up.

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure your next opponent will be much more powerful."

"Well I hope so... this guy had potential but I guess we'll never know how strong he really is."

"If it's any consolation, I would most probably have kicked him out way faster than you."

"Like you did with your second opponent? What's the point then? You don't get to meet new fighters, see their fighting styles and techniques, not to mention any special attacks of their own."

"If I want to push my limits, I need opponents as strong as me but ok, I'll give your advice a try in my next fight."

His dad laughed: "Isn't Super Saiyan 2 enough?"

"Good one, dad. But you know the saying: like father, like son." the boy winked at him.

"In our case: like son, like father." he said while scratching the back of his head.

After their little short chat, they focused their attention on the ongoing tournament. With each round, fewer contestants remained and with each fight, Goku's and Gohan's next match was drawing near. The half-Saiyan was hoping his next opponent will be someone "worthy" of his time. Just as he was thinking about that in his mind, the announcer finally said the words he was waiting for.

"Next match is Gohan versus Kenshin. I kindly ask both competitors to join me in the ring."

"Good luck, son." the older Saiyan wished him while giving him a thumbs up.

. . . . .

Both fighters stepped into the ring and both were silent and serious. Kenshin had seen what Gohan is capable of when he observed his battle with Toma. Unlike him, he wasn't going to let his guard down, not even for a second. Kenshin looked like a hybrid between a wolf and a human; sharp teeth, yellow eyes with black pupils, dark blue fur and sharp black claws on his hands and feet. He also had a tail, like Gohan and was standing upright. A grey armor with red edges and shoulder straps, similar to a Saiyan armor, protected his torso. Gohan, on the other hand, wasn't worried at all. He had seen Kenshin fight, but his strength wasn't all that impressive and his Ki manipulation is mediocre at best; only having the ability to fly and perform basic energy attacks. The announcer lifted his arm and signaling the start of this battle.

Gohan took a deep breath and attacked his opponent but his kick was deflected and Kenshin's sharp claws went straight for the boy's stomach. Luckily, Gohan was fast enough to dodge out of the way, catching himself with one arm on the ground and kicking the human-wolf hybrid in the stomach, pushing him to the edge of the ring. Thanks to his claws, he managed to stop himself before falling out-of-bounds. The half-Saiyan was surprised how Kenshin managed to parry his kick, but didn't concern himself with that.

"You're strong and really fast for a boy." his opponent commended him.

"I know, but that's just the tip of the ice berg."

"I see. Then I guess I'll just have to find out how strong you really are."

Kenshin's expression turned into a smirk while he started powering up. His eyes began glowing yellow and the arena was starting to be engulfed in a very thick mist. Gohan couldn't see his hand in front of him, that's how thick it was.

"These tricks won't work. I can sense your energy, you know." the boy stated.

"That won't help you, I'm afraid."

Gohan definitely could feel his opponent's energy; but Kenshin's body started transforming, becoming transparent more and more until he practically melded with the thick mist. His energy signature was all over the place and little Gohan could not pinpoint his exact location.

 _His Ki... it's like it dispersed throughout the fog. He's everywhere._

Out of nowhere, his uniform was sliced on his back, leaving four distinctive claw tears.

 _It seem the mist is masking his energy. An interesting technique..._

Kenshin attacked again and sliced through Gohan's left pant, but, surprisingly, not cutting all the way to his skin. It's like he was trying to intimidate him. Soon the third attack happened and Kenshin's claw was stopped by Gohan's arm.

"W-what? You can see me?!" he opened his mouth while being blocked.

"Yes and no."

The boy grabbed his arm and threw him into the center of the ring, but Kenshin again disappeared into the mist. Before he could even attack, Gohan had felt the disturbance in the mist where his attack was about to emerge. He again blocked his attempt, or more accurately, attempts, as Kenshin had attacked with all four limbs.

"It's no use. It's ov..." the demi-Saiyan tried saying.

Kenshin had already bitten his right shoulder and was holding it tightly. Gohan tried using his Ki surge to push him away but was unable to concentrate - his Ki was being drained from him. Kenshin's eyes started glowing red and flashing as he sucked more energy from Gohan. The mist started dissipating and the crowd could finally see what's going on. They were all shocked; even Goku's eyes shot open.

"That's bad. He's draining Gohan's power."

Kenshin continued to drain his opponent's power, making his eyes flash faster and faster.

 _I can't concentrate my Ki properly, it's like I'm paralyzed. Who or what is this guy?_

Suddenly the human/wolf hybrid began changing: his muscles increased in size and his body was getting bigger. When he had absorbed all the energy his body could handle, the grip with his mouth loosened and he jumped away from the boy, now standing bigger by a almost a third and his power skyrocketing.

"I've taken all the energy my body can process. You should give up, there's no way you can beat me now."

Gohan grabbed his bite injury which was covered in a thin layer of blood. _He actually managed to hurt me._

"Your energy... it's so powerful, so potent. I've never felt something like this. Behold my new power, thanks to you."

He tightened his muscles and powered up all the way, creating a strong gust of wind in the process.

 _Wow, that's some power up. I guess the fact that I'm alive has probably given him even a bigger boost. I'll need to get serious and finish this quickly._

Kenshin attacked with such force that the ring cracked beneath his feet. The boy caught his arms, locking both of them in a struggle but Kenshin used his long feet to try and kick the half-Saiyan away. He missed as Gohan had jumped into the air and kicked him in the face, then letting his arms go and kicking him again in the stomach. When the wolf hybrid regained his balance, he opened his mouth and shot a big yellow energy blast from it. The half-Saiyan firmly held his ground and waited for the energy projectile; when it was about to hit him, he deflected it with his left arm, sending it into the air where it exploded and caused a bright flash of light.

"Is that all? With all that power inside you the attack should have been a lot more powerful."

"As you wish; your power will be your undoing."

Kenshin started charging his attack once more, but this time, he gathered all the energy he could. The ground was shaking, parts of the ring were floating around him as the attack was growing stronger. Upon reaching its peak force, Kenshin unleashed it with all its might directly at Gohan. Just like Goku, his son also extended his arms and managed to stop it and hold it in place. The arena below the boy's feet started cracking and chunks of it were incinerated by Kenshin's blast.

 _Time to end this_ , his mind was made up.

Gohan started pushing the blast back with his own energy that was coming from his hands, creating a beam struggle. Kenshin put all his power into the blast but Gohan powered up, sending even a bigger one back at his opponent until it engulfed him and sent him flying out of the ring and into the wall. A moment later, Kenshin transformed back to normal as he had used up his power boost and was all burnt and scratched.

"H-how is this possible? I've taken away much of your power."

The demi-Saiyan stepped to the edge of the arena: "You've only taken a bit, actually. It was a nice match none the less. But you should really focus on using your own power and not stealing it from others."

"Winner... Gohan! Ummm I'm afraid the next match will be delayed for a few moments until our swift "technicians" fix the ring." shouted the announcer.

. . . . .

"That was some match, Gohan. You feeling alright?" Goku asked when his son returned from the ring - what was left of it.

"It's just a scratch, dad, nothing to worry about."

"I've never seen a technique like that before. Concealing his Ki in the mist AND taking your energy. How did you manage to block his attacks?"

"Well at first I didn't as you can see," and pointed to his cut gi, "but then managed to concentrate enough to feel the movement of his Ki in the mist. The point of his attack caused a very short disturbance in the mist, and I managed to sense that and act accordingly."

"Nice thinking. You sure you don't want to get that shoulder checked?" Goku insisted.

"I'm fine, dad. Really." the boy was slightly annoyed by the fact that his dad was so worried over a little scratch.

In the meantime, the ring had already been fixed by the swift magic "technicians" and the matches were again underway. Since less and less fighters remained, both had to wait less time for their next fight. Over the next dozen of minutes, both focused their attention on the upcoming battles. The fighters were becoming more formidable as they made their way closer to the final. The one who really caught Gohan's attention was a muscular male, about the same height as his dad. It was the one that seemed familiar to him, but the demi-Saiyan couldn't remember from where. He tried sensing his Ki, but the fighter kept suppressing it because there was no need for him to power up as his opponents were no match for him.

 _He looks so familiar, yet I can't remember from where. I bet he knows I'm watching him, that's why his energy is being suppressed all the time._

* * *

 **Notes:** There it is, the 17th chapter :). I have to say I've had some trouble writing this one because of so many matches taking place. The first two (for each) are short, just so you can see what happened. I didn't want to stretch it too much so I made them a little funny and goofy; strong fighter vs an entry level one. I've taken more time with the next pair of matches, since the opponents were stronger but still didn't want to spend too much time on them; just enough :D. The chapter ends just before the last pair of matches: Goku vs Shinten and Gohan vs Soldier. I decided to end it here since these matches AND the final one will be long enough to be in the next chapter: The final four.

Like always, please leave a review and let me know you opinions and thoughts :). If you see any mistakes or errors, please don't hesitate to let me know :).


	18. The final four

.

 **Chapter 18:**

 **THE FINAL FOUR**

It's been about a month or so since I've updated this story. Reasons? Well, I was preoccupied with other things and had to take a short break to recharge my creative batteries :D. But despite the short break, I'm not sure how often a month I'll be updating. I will try to go for 2 chapters a month but no promises. Am kind of focusing on other things at the moment, so the story might be a little neglected. It's easier if I receive some feedback; it's additional motivation :).

 **Last time on Consumed by the past:**

Goku and Gohan have managed to advance all the way to the semi-final. Both encountered some weak and some formidable opponents, but nothing that could match their firepower. As they were nearing the grand finale, both were anxious to finally fight one another. But before that, they need to defeat one more opponent each; Goku Shinten and Gohan Soldier. How will the fights go and is there a chance one might not make it to the finals - continue reading.

* * *

 **Semifinals**

The number of contestants decreased even more and now only 4 remained: Goku VS Shinten and Gohan VS Soldier. The winners of these upcoming matches shall reach the final, where only one will emerge victorious and be the Champion of the Other World Tournament. Neither Goku nor Gohan have had a strong opponent to fight. There were a few surprises like Tanhan, Myriad and especially Kenshin who actually managed to inflict a wound on Gohan's shoulder. But who were the fighters that made it to the semifinals?

One is Shinten, a highly skilled martial artist, at least what he's demonstrated so far. He is about the same height as Goku but a bit slimmer. His body is covered with a uniform: black shirt and a dark purple vest over it, black belt with some sort of insignia on it, dark purple pants, black fingerless gloves and dark grey boots. His specialty: hand-to-hand combat and Ki manipulation; or in other words, a perfect opponent for Goku. He hasn't demonstrated much up until now; just that he's fast, dexterous and strong to a some degree; the same approach Goku and Gohan have also used.

The other contestant was only known as "Soldier" as he hasn't provided any other personal information about himself. Unlike Shinten, he was tall and muscular; even more than Goku. This fighter also used the same tactic as the aforementioned; hiding his true strength and potential until facing the right opponent. It wasn't just Gohan who kept observing this fighter, it was also the other way around. Soldier kept a close eye on the boy like he was trying to find a weakness in his defense or just simply wanting to figure out his true strength. His outfit was nothing special; just a dark blue t-shirt covered by a light blue vest and he wore dark blue gloves. His pants seemed like jeans, but they were actually dark blue rigid military trousers with brown boots. Everything about him felt familiar to Gohan but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember why.

. . . . .

The wait was over and the first semi-final match was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The first semi-final match will be between Goku and Shinten. Fighters, please step into the ring and get ready!" the announcer's voice echoed throughout the arena.

"Well... this is it." the older Saiyan said to himself and took off towards the ring.

His son shouted behind him "Good luck, dad!"

Both contestants entered the ring and the crowd cheered wildly. The tension was rising as the tournament was getting closer to the final battle. The winner of this one shall earn his place in the grand finale. Both Goku and Shinten landed in the ring, eager to fight their opponent. Shinten had closely observed Goku and his son during their matches and knows they are most probably capable of dishing out a lot more power. Gohan's tail intrigued him; hence the question to Goku.

"You and the boy are Saiyans, right?"

"You know of them?"

"Who doesn't? And I also know you've been hiding your power. I've seen what Saiyans are capable of."

"You're pretty strong too but I'm certain you haven't shown your true strength yet."

"Then I guess we both still have surprises up your sleeves."

The announcer finally gave the signal for the battle to commence and Shinten didn't waste a second. He pushed himself off the ground and attacked Goku with shocking speed. Their right arms clashed, creating a weak shockwave that really got the crowd's attention. After the initial assault from Shinten, he continued his ferocious attacks against Goku. Both participants started exchanging blows both in air and on ground; none of them having an obvious advantage. The intense battle reached the point where both were giving their best, unintentionally wrecking the ring which was full of cracks and holes. At one point both just floated in the air, having a safe distance between them.

"It seems we are an even match." Goku commended Shinten.

"For now. But I grow tired of this. I suggest we skip this little warm-up and go straight to serious fighting."

"By all means. Shall I go Super Saiyan then?"

Shinten was surprised "You can? Let's see it."

Goku clenched his fists and released a sudden burst of energy; transforming into a Super Saiyan. The crowd was shocked by the transformation and Gohan's face had a little smile on it.

 _Things are starting to get serious_ , he thought.

"I'm impressed, but now, it's my turn." were Shinten's word.

He started shouting and powering up until his body was devoured by a blinding white light. When it dissipated, Goku and Gohan were stunned; Shinten had become a Super Saiyan too!

"W-what? You too? I didn't know you're a Saiyan." Goku's eyes shot wide open.

"I'm not... I'm a half Saiyan, half Shinzoku."

"That's explains why you know so much about us and why your Ki manipulation is as good as mine. You have a tail too?"

He smiled and his tail unraveled itself from around his waist, under his uniform until it protruded from his pants at the back.

"As you can see, I do. And please, spare your efforts trying to grab it; I've trained it."

"Heh, I'm getting really excited about this battle. Let's start round two then."

They disappeared from their current location and started fighting in the air all over the place. The crowd couldn't keep up with their speed; they could only hear and feel the shockwaves Goku and Shinten were causing with their kicks and punches. While their fighting was going on, Gohan didn't have any difficulties seeing them.

 _He is a half Saiyan AND a Super Saiyan!? His power is impressive but I doubt he's using his full strength. He seems to be as strong as dad but I know he is definitely holding back; his power at the moment isn't even as high as when he had fought Cell._

Right at that moment someone slammed into the ring, causing a crater and a mild shockwave. Parts of the ring were sent flying all over the place and a big cloud of dust engulfed the point of impact. Gohan knew who had crashed but the crowd went silent in the anticipation of finding out who it was. When the big cloud of dust dissipated, the figure that had crashed was revealed; it was Goku! He lifted himself back on his two feet and wiped off a bit of blood from his mouth. Meanwhile Shinten was charging one of his energy attacks and unleashed it against his opponent; it was a green energy wave that resembled the Kamehameha. Goku had no choice but to use his Shunkanidou, however, when he tried locking on to Shinten's energy signature, he couldn't for some unknown reason. In the last second he crossed his arms in front of him and took the blast head on.

When the beam collided with its target, it caused an immense explosion that engulfed almost the entire ring. After the bright flash subsided, Goku was still standing, although all scratched, burnt and with tiny wounds on his arms, face and neck. The top part of his gi was gone and only the dark blue shirt remained; all burnt and a bit torn.

 _That was close. I could have been blown right from the ring. Why couldn't I lock on to his energy signature?_

His son also noticed what had just happened but decided to remain quiet. He knew his dad was an excellent fighter with lots and lots of experience but taking an energy beam like that head on; something just didn't feel right.

Shinten remained floating in the air "I'm impressed. You managed to withstand my attack and still stand on your feet."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on becoming your target practice."

His opponent smiled back, knowing that Goku, since he's a Saiyan, most probably hasn't shown his true strength yet; and the same thing was going through Goku's mind as well. The Saiyan dashed towards his opponent, ready to start "round three" of their intense battle. Right before he reached Shinten, he fired an energy blast right at him, forcing him to deflect it, while he surprised him from the left side, slamming his right fist into his cheek. Goku immediately roundhouse kicked him in the chest and landed an uppercut to Shinten's chin; sending him a couple of meters further into the air. The Saiyan followed in hot pursuit, trying to use the Shunkanidou to surprise his opponent, but, again, was not able to lock on to his energy.

Shinten recovered from Goku's onslaught and was determined to return the favor. Goku's power and speed did increase but the demi-Shinzoku powered up to his max, revealing his yellow aura around his body, matching his opponent's power. The battle had just become even more intense as both Super Saiyans clashed with an enormous amount of power. They engaged in hand-to-hand combat, delivering punches and kicks at an unbelievable speed. The crowd had lost sight of them; even the announcer was baffled.

"Ummm I'm not sure what's happening or who's winning, but from the sound of the shockwaves, It must be an intense battle!

Finally they appeared just above the ring in a locked hands position, struggling to overpower one another. Now even Shinten's uniform was a bit cut and torn from the battle, missing a piece here and there that were incinerated by Goku's blasts. Clearly Shinten started struggling and Goku had noticed why. He head-butted the demi-Saiyan, making him stagger, then slamming his right fist deep into his stomach and kicking him to the edge of the ring, not far from where Gohan was watching the fight.

 _He's reached his limit; no use in prolonging the battle, dad,_ Goku's son thought.

The full-blooded Saiyan, surprisingly, was thinking the same thing. Meanwhile, Shinten was angry and upset by how poorly he performed against Goku and decided to use his secret technique.

"What's the matter, Saiyan? Come at me and finish the battle. I will never yield."

"You've fought very well, but you're right, it's time we end this."

And just as Shinten wanted, he pushed himself from the ground, charging at his opponent with full speed.

Shinten smiled when Goku was almost upon him, when he extended his arms and unleashed a strange yellow-white electricity-type attack that hit Goku and almost completely paralyzed him; grinding his movement to a halt.

"Argghhh, what's this? I can hardly move."

"You fell right into my trap." Shinten laughed. "I've managed to paralyze you with my ultimate technique, rendering you defenseless."

He started charging energy in his left hand, clearly going for the finishing blow. Goku was running out of time fast but there wasn't much he could do; he could hardly move let alone defend or attack. He flexed his muscles and started powering up; trying to break free.

"I'm afraid you're too late. I'm ending this... NOW!" Shinten said and fired a huge Ki blast from his hand.

The energy wave shot through Goku's location and flew out of the arena, exploding high in the sky. The crowd went silent from shock and anticipation. A few seconds later the announcer declared out-of bounds for someone.

"Winner... ... ... Goku!" shouted the announcer with an exciting voice.

Shinten was on the ground next to a cracked wall behind him which he had hit just moments ago.

"How?! How did you manage to teleport?!" was his first reaction.

Goku smiled "It took me a while to figure out what was happening, but in the end it was clear that you somehow managed to block me from locking on to your energy signature."

"That still doesn't explain how you teleported away from my blast."

"I managed to break free from you technique... if I hadn't, I would have lost for sure. And because Gohan was standing not far from you, I used his energy signature and teleported between you and him and used my Kamehameha to blast you from the ring."

"Tsch, I hate to admit it, but that was hell of a plan."

Goku landed near Shinten and helped him up "None of that would have happened if I hadn't broken free from your attack. You're one of the best fighters I've ever fought against. It was a privilege."

"Heh, I guess I was a bit too arrogant just because I ascended to a Super Saiyan. Guess I still have quite a few more tricks to learn. Thank you for this wonderful battle and I wish you good luck in the final against whomever will win the next match."

Goku leaned closer and whispered "I already know my son will win."

"That's your son? Now that you mention it, there is some resemblance. I don't want to sound rude, and thank heavens he doesn't have one, but he doesn't have a halo which means he's not dead."

"Oh yeah, that; it's a long story. Maybe next time when we meet again I'll explain." the Saiyan smiled.

"And you think he can beat that Soldier guy?"

"To be honest, I think he can defeat me too, hahahaha."

"Heh, you truly are a very peculiar character. Well, good luck then."

. . . . .

"Wow, you really had me worried for a second, dad." his son said the moment Goku landed in the waiting area.

"Yeah, I know. That technique really caught me by surprise. Luckily I was able to break free and use my Shunkanidou to teleport away.

"Umm, about that. You had plenty of chances of using it before, but you didn't. I know there's a reason because you'd never take a blast like that head on without a reason."

"I don't know how to explain it, but I could never get a lock on his energy signature; it's like he is able to block the attempt or instantly suppress it... I honestly don't know. If it weren't for you standing here, I wouldn't be able to teleport."

"Huh? You mean you used my Ki to teleport right before the blast hit you?"

"Yep. Luckily I was able to teleport just the right distance from you so I was still close enough to Shinten. and blast him out of the ring."

"Very clever, dad." he smiled.

During their conversation, the "technicians" started repairing the ring... again. It was mostly cracked and parts of it were missing because of Goku's and Shinten's intense battle. Once it was completely repaired and in "working" order, the announcer's task was to step in it and continue the tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Now that the arena has been repaired... again, I would kindly ask Soldier and Gohan to step into the ring. This is the last semi-final match. Whoever wins will go against Goku for the title of Grand Champion."

"This is it, son. The last obstacle between you and me. Don't underestimate your opponent." was his father's advice.

Gohan nodded and made his way to the ring.

. . . . .

Both contestants entered the ring and the crowd was a bit skeptic. Soldier was practically towering over Gohan and to the untrained eye, it seemed that this battle was extremely unfair: a boy versus a muscular giant. The demi-Saiyan couldn't stop staring at him; it was like their eyes were locked onto one another the moment they stepped into the arena. The announcer was a bit hesitant and also looked at Gohan, but the boy nodded back, giving him a signal to start the battle. With that said, the announcer lifted his arm and the battle commenced; but the fighters remained stationary. Neither of them spoke or moved for a couple of seconds, until Soldier broke the silence.

"Don't you remember me?"

Gohan was a bit surprised by the question, "You look familiar, but I can't remember from where."

"You don't remember? YOU DON'T REMEMBER!? Let me refresh your memory. Wanasa."

The moment Soldier mentioned Wanasa, Gohan's mind felt like it hit solid ground.

"Oh no, you're... you're..." he stuttered.

"That's right, I'm one of the many you slaughtered not long ago. You MURDERER!"

The boy relived the whole event in his mind in a fraction of a second. It sent shivers down his spine and his eyes shot wide open.

"I'm... I'm terribly sorry... I... my words will never be enough to express my deepest apologies for what I've done on Wanasa. I was... controlled by Endou and couldn't help myself."

"Tsch, I don't want to hear your excuses. And let me tell you something you probably don't know. We weren't a military institution, we were a research facility for the betterment of our race. The only military thing were our defenses which kept us safe for hundreds of years. And I was a part of that defense, a self defense force if you prefer. The facility had a peaceful mission; to improve the quality of life of Wanasans; researching new technology to help us repel invaders and to make our lives better. We are a non-aggressive race; all the military was for defensive purposes only and they had helped numerous species who asked for assistance either for protection or medications, food, shelter and so on. The Super Soldiers, as we were called, were noble soldiers who enrolled into the augmentation program; we helped our people with anything they asked for, protected them from enemies and were loved by our people - we were heroes. Until you came and killed us... them in cold-blood."

The boy started having flashbacks; clearly remembering the screams of all the people he literally incinerated with his blasts. Some were pleading to let them live, but he didn't listen nor did he care. It all started coming back; the guilt, the emotional pain, the helplessness.

Soldier turned to the announcer, "Hey you! How can a murderer compete in this tournament? We've all done a lot of good in our lives, that's why we're allowed to keep our physical forms and fight here. But him... he massacred my people!"

The announcer scratched his head, "Well, ummm, you see... the North Kaioshin allowed him to stay and participate. That's all I know and there's nothing I can do about it. Kaioshins are above all; they make the rules."

The crowd was silent; trying to hear the conversation between Gohan and Soldier.

"Murderer!", someone shouted from the crowd.

"You slaughtered us. Ban him! Punish him!" someone else said.

"He killed my brothers and friends with his bare hands." another one yelled.

"Please, guests, there's no need for comments like that. I'm sure the East Kaioshin has a good reason for this. I can't disqualify him unless he is out-of-bounds or can't fight anymore." the announcer tried calming down a few angry individuals.

Goku knew very well what his son had done on Wanasa and it seemed that Soldier guy was right in the middle of it when it happened.

"GOHAN! Don't listen to him. We both know what happened and it's not something you're proud of. You were controlled and used. Focus on the battle at hand and after the tournament, you'll help the East Kaioshin catch that Shingo character."

His son had heard his words and turned to him, "I... I know... I'll..."

The boy couldn't finish his sentence because Soldier had already rushed to him and head-butted Gohan right in the forehead, making it bleed instantly; knocking him on the ground near the edge.

"I'll defeat you no matter what!" Soldier shouted while preparing for his next attack.

 _He's faster than ever. I can't beat him unless I turn Super Saiyan._

As this was his only choice, he clenched his fists and instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan. His power skyrocketed but Goku felt something was different; Gohan's energy felt, well, not entirely his own. It was like it was a bit altered; but only slightly.

 _Hmmm, that's strange. That's not the energy I remember; he's changed. I sense the presence of another Ki signature in him; intermixed with his own energy. What have they done to you, son?_

"I was waiting for you to transform, but you look different now. The last time your aura was purple and now it's yellow." was Soldier's observation.

"I'll be honest; I can't beat you unless I transform. And as for the color, this is the real deal; the purple color was there because I was mind controlled."

"Explain yourself all you want but you're still a murderer to me!"

Gohan prepared for another of Soldier's attacks; the guy was enraged and determined to beat Gohan no matter what. Their fists clashed in an extremely quick and fast battle. The crowd lost sight of them both as they started fighting above the arena. Even though Soldier was tall and muscular, his speed was rivaling Gohan's. The hand-to-hand battle was intense; both being equal in speed and power. Gohan tried punching him in the gut, but Soldier blocked the attempt ant took a swing at the boy with his right arm which Gohan managed to deflect with his left one. Since Soldier was much taller, his arms and legs were longer than Gohan's, giving him the upper hand of being able to strike from a greater distance than the boy.

In the midst of their battle, Gohan's opponent managed to grab his shoulder, still injured from the previous match, and squeezing it as hard as he could, making Gohan scream in pain; losing his concentration, hence receiving a punch in the face and a knee directly in to the stomach. Soldier again tightened his grip on injured shoulder but Gohan managed to withstand the pain this time. Sadly, his opponent had noticed his little rebellion and slammed a powerful Ki blast into his chest, causing him to hit the ground with such force, it created a shallow and wide impact crater. Such an attack, of course, didn't have much of a effect on the little boy, except for a burnt shirt and gi on his torso. His right shoulder, on the other hand, was a little less lucky - Soldier managed to deepen the wound and make it a bit worse.

Gohan was angry while getting up from the ground. Not because Soldier had surprised him with the initial attack, but because how he exploited his shoulder injury. He grabbed the injury, trying to at least partially stop the bleeding. His opponent had a smirk on his face; enjoying every second of the fight. His feet touched the ground seconds later but his arms remained crossed on his muscular chest.

"Does it hurt, boy? I sure hope so!"

"Tsch, that was a very dirty move. I should have anticipated something like this."

"I must say, for a boy, you're incredibly strong. But I know there's much more to your power; I've seen it. Unless you were stronger when that creep was, how did you say it, mind-controlling you?"

 _What's Gohan doing? This isn't him. The way the opponent surprised him; he should have anticipated most of his attacks and counterattacks. Is he afraid or is that guy just playing mind games with him? Either way, that shoulder injury could pose a disadvantage if he doesn't defeat his opponent in the next few minutes,_ was going through Goku's mind.

"I can't take back my actions... I'm deeply, truly sorry. It's not easy for me either; constantly hearing those voices in my head and remembering everything I've done on that day. I've seen it all but could do nothing about it," Gohan apologized while looking at the ground with tears in his eyes, "but believe me, I would never do such a horrible thing on my own. I'm... so sorry."

"Not easy for you? For YOU?! The compound also had the best hospital on the planet... where... where my son and daughter were located."

Gohan's eyes shot wide open and his pupils shrunk from the shock.

"They were diagnosed with a rare disease and were accepted into the institute's medical facilities. The scientists had developed a cure for it just weeks prior that. Both were being treated when... ... the building was blown up by you! They DIED along with other Wanasans in there. YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"

Goku's son was standing motionless, just staring at a random point behind Soldier. His expression had shock and despair written all over it. His hands and feet started shaking the moment tears began pouring from his teal eyes. Soon after, he fell on his knees and arms; powerless - the shock practically paralyzed his entire body.

. . . . .

Meanwhile, Kaio-sama joined Goku in the waiting area besides the ring.

"This is not looking good, Goku. It's all coming back to him and It's only been days since he had witnessed those horrors. His mind and spirit are far from healed."

"I know, Kaio-sama, I know. He's been through so much in the past few months. First Cell, then that Endou person and now this. I hope my decision to stay here wasn't a completely idiotic one. I just wanted the Earth to be safe but is seems I've done the quite opposite and made Gohan the new target."

"You can't blame everything on yourself, Goku. Gohan is adapting to the changes that are occurring in his life - your decision being a major one but not the only one. As far as the others have said, he's been trying to carry on your legacy and he won't settle for anything less. He's growing up and is determined to protect the ones he loves, but his is still very young and needs to learn from his mistakes."

"I know what you mean. His fighting style is completely different from the one I thought him; it looks like a mixture of mine and someone else's. His movements are more precise and swift, but I'm probably only scratching the surface here. He still hasn't gone Super Saiyan 2 or shown any special attacks or techniques. He's saving all that for me which is smart thinking but if he doesn't get his emotions under control, he's going to lose the match. That guy is strong enough to send him out of the ring in an instant. Damn, I wish I could help him somehow, but I can't."

"Well, there is one thing, actually." he smiled.

"What is it, Kaio-sama?" the Saiyan said in surprise.

"Despite that the Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls are incomplete, but when Kaioshin-sama will get the two missing ones back, the Namekian ones can be used to revive the Wanasans and then the Earthlings, who were killed by Cell. That's the only way I can think of for Gohan to redeem himself and bury the hatchet with the Wanasans."

"You're right! We just need to get the stolen Dragon Balls back and everything will be fine." Goku's face lit up. He started shouting to his son, "GOHAN! The Dragon Balls! We can use them to revive everyone!"

. . . . .

Soldier decided to end Gohan's struggle and charged at him with full speed. Up to this point Gohan was completely powerless - the guilt was, again, too much for him. But alas, his ears received a message from his dad which reignited a spark of hope. As his mind was processing Goku's words, time practically stopped for the boy.

 _The Dragon Balls? B-but they are incomplete... How can we use them? ... ... ... Kaioshin-sama and Kibito, of course! With their help I can get them back from Endou. ... Endou... I will NEVER forgive you for what you've made me do. I'll find you and the stolen Dragon Balls!  
_

Time "resumed" and Soldier was almost just in front of him, ready to knock the boy out of the ring. The moment he wanted to kick Gohan out, a golden aura engulfed the boy. A surge of power made its way to every part of the demi-Saiyan's body, lifting his fighting spirit. He blocked Soldier's kick with his right arm, which sent debris flying around both of them; creating a little cloud of dust and crushed parts of the ring. The crowd went silent - no one knew what had actually happened since their vision was obscured by the cloud of dust.

"How did you do that?! You were almost defeated... almost lying on the ground!" Soldier said immediately after his attack was blocked.

"It doesn't matter All that matters is that I never wanted to fight or kill Wanasans."

Soldier retreated a few steps back, almost admiring Gohan's golden aura and the power it was emitting.

"But you did it anyway. I can't forgive you for that nor I ever will. You might have powered up but I'm not a quitter."

"Just hear me out," the boy shouted, "I can never undo my actions BUT I can bring everyone back."

"You're lying. How dare you say something like that!"

"It's true! We have something called the Dragon Balls which can grant any wish. As a matter of fact we intend to resurrect my people too."

"I don't trust murderers. I'm here to defeat you in any way I can. That's at least what I can do for my people!"

"FINE! Let's end this right now!"

The boy rushed to his opponent with shocking speed and Soldier did the same. They grabbed one another's hands which then became locked - it was a stalemate, or so it seemed. Soldier tried kicking Gohan, since his legs were much longer, but the boy just defended with his own.

"There's only one way you'll listen to me." the young Super Saiyan told his opponent and started pushing him back, slowly.

Soldier mustered all his strength and managed to stop Gohan's advance but the half-Saiyan had another surprise. He sent out a short scream, making his aura flare even more and started pushing his opponent faster and faster. It was too late now; his power couldn't be matched nor could he get his hands free; or do anything else for that matter. When they reached the edge of the ring, Gohan made one final push and just slammed his opponent into the ground, making the announcer shout out-of bounds.

"Soldier is out, Gohan is the winner!" he shouted.

The boy immediately powered down to his base form and took a step back.

"Now, will you please listen?" he asked.

"Like I have a choice."

"What I said in the ring is true. It will take some time... I don't know how long actually... but I promise I will bring back all those people, including your daughter and son. And again, I'm so sorry for what I've done."

"I must admit, I never imagined you'd win by just pushing me out. I guess you really don't want to fight me in a way I wanted to fight you. I'll be honest; I don't exactly trust you, but if there is a slim chance you can really bring them all back, I'm willing to take that risk."

Gohan made a deep bow, "Thank you. I will ask Kaio-sama if he can keep you informed."

"Now go and get ready for the final match. I intend to watch it." he said and walked away from him.

. . . . .

Gohan landed next to his dad and Kaio-sama.

"Phew, you had me worried for a second, son. Especially in the end; I thought you kinda, ummm, lost it." he smiled.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, dad."

"Ah, don't worry. I'm glad everything turned out alright. I have to say that was some power and you didn't even go Super Saiyan 2."

"You know I'm saving everything for our match." the boy winked at him.

"That makes two of us, heh."

Gohan turned to Kaio-sama, "Kaio-sama, I have a little favor to ask. My opponent, I promised to wish back the people that... khm... I killed. Will you be able to maintain contact with him on my behalf?"

"Sure, Gohan. If there's anything you would like to tell him when you're back on Earth, feel free to let me know. You did the right thing. I hope you'll get the Dragon Balls back soon."

Just then, the announcer approached them.

"Congratulations you two for making it to the final round. If you don't mind, our rejuvenation team will take a look at those injuries before you begin your match. We want both of you to be in your tip-top shape for the grand finale. "

A team of healers escorted both of them to a chamber while the announcer stepped back into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are taking a short break before the grand final. Please use this time for snacks, beverages and bathroom breaks."

* * *

 **Notes:**

I know, I know, you probably wanted to see Gohan and Goku fight in this chapter :D. I was thinking of putting it in, but the chapter just got so long, so I decided not to and just have their fight as a separate chapter. As I have said at the beginning, I will try to go for 2 chapters a month. Frankly, the last few chapters got very few reviews which is definitely not a motivation, but I can't blame you, the readers, for anything :). I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was overdue about 2 to 3 weeks. Please leave a review if you like/disliked it :). Cheers.


	19. The Grand Champion?

.

 **Chapter 19:**

 **THE GRAND CHAMPION?**

 **Note:** Thanks to Cruzerblade, Guest 22, Xion The XIV and WiffleDick678 for the reviews :).

It's been a while since I updated the story, I know :D, but here is the new chapter. I really hope you'll enjoy it :). Please leave a comment/review to let me know ^^.

 **Last time on Consumed by the past:**

The semi-final matches were well underway and Goku's opponent was a half-Saiyan, half-Shinzoku, who proved to be a formidable opponent. Both were equal and Goku had no choice but to transform into a Super Saiyan. The shock was real when Shinten also transformed into one, rivaling Goku's power. In the end, Goku managed to defeat him by using his Shunkanidou at the last second and sending his opponent out of the ring. The next match was Gohan against Soldier, whom he met at the Wanasan research facility. Soldier also explained what the facility really was and who the Super Soldiers were. After revealing that he had also killed Soldier's son and daughter in the onslaught, Gohan's body was almost paralyzed by the shock; preventing him from fighting. Luckily, Goku reminded him of using the Dragon Balls to revive everyone, giving his son new hope and will to fight. He eventually emerged victorious and made a promise to Soldier, to get the Dragon Balls back, defeat Endou and revive everyone he had killed on Wanasa.

* * *

While the crowd was taking a short break, Gohan and Goku were already being healed by the rejuvenation team in the first aid chamber. They didn't sustain much injuries but the organizers wanted them to fight at their full potential.

"You better not hold back, dad." Gohan reiterated the obvious.

"Don't worry; I know how strong you are. I'll be happy to give it my best but I expect the same from you." was his answer.

"Heh, I know you're hiding something... you always do. You've probably even attained Super Saiyan 2."

"I know what you're trying to do Gohan and it won't work," Goku smiled back, "but I'm not telling you anything. You'll just have to wait and see. Which reminds me... when you transformed against that Soldier guy, I noticed your Ki signature was different. Can't put a finger on it, but it feels like it's mixed with another one."

"It's the side effect of that ritual, remember? I guess a part of that evil energy fused with my own. I'm not proud of what had happened, but at the same time, this is who I am now. Don't worry, I'm not going to go insane or all evil on you, hehehe."

"I know you won't; it's just that so much has happened to you during my absence. Just thinking about what you've told me, gives me the chills. But you've come a long way in such a very short time, Gohan. I've always been proud of you; since the day we fought Raditz."

"Thanks, dad. It really means a lot to me, hearing you say that. And I promise I'll keep the Earth safe, no matter what."

I know you will, son. One more thing... how's the tail?" the older Saiyan smiled.

"Oh no, you're not grabbing it! That's not fair. I haven't had time to train it yet."

With closed eyes and a big smile, he answered, "I'm just kidding. I want this to be a fair fight."

The healers had done their job and fully healed both of them.

"You're both ready to go." one of them said.

"Ah great, this is much better. Thank you," Goku replied and looked at Gohan, "You ready?"

He just nodded, so both of them made their way to the ring. On their way, the announcer had already seen them exiting the chamber, so he lifted his microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The finalists are ready to begin the grand finale. The taller fighter is Son Goku; a Saiyan from planet Earth in the North Galaxy. The smaller one is Son Gohan, his son; a half-Saiyan, half-Human from the same planet - Earth. Who would've thought that these two will be fighting for the title of Grand Champion."

Upon reaching the arena, both Goku and Gohan were anxious and had a little smile on their face. They've been waiting for this the whole tournament, and now, they're finally going to fight each other. Gohan has been wondering, ever since he was brought here by the East Kaioshin, how much stronger his dad has gotten during his time in this realm. The fact that no one came close to his strength on Earth, not even Vegeta, maybe Goku managed to reach Super Saiyan 2 or at least get that much stronger; enabling Gohan to finally fight or spar seriously.

"Fighters, are you ready?" the announcer's voice echoed all over the stadium.

Both nodded and prepared themselves; taking their fighting stances. The moment the battle started, Gohan instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan; surprising his dad.

"Already?" he said.

"Yeah. I'm tired of holding back and we've had plenty of warm-up already."

"Fine by me." and the older Saiyan also transformed into a Super Saiyan.

A split second later, both vanished and reappeared high in the sky, fully engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Gohan's heart started beating faster - the rush of adrenaline and excitement had saturated his entire body. His mind was focused entirely on this battle, nothing else mattered. The barrage of punches and kicks that were aimed at Goku were very fast, precise and powerful; something Goku anticipated but not to such a degree. It reminded him of Vegeta's fighting style combined with his own. But he didn't have time to think about this as his son was on a relentless attack. Before he could somehow counterattack, the boy had already found an opening in his defense and managed to slam his foot into his stomach, following a punch to the face and a roundhouse kick which sent him flying a good distance. The boy extended his right arm and started charging a blue energy ball in his palm. Goku regained control in mid air, but before he could charge back, Gohan had already fired his attack.

"How did he..." he said to himself before quickly putting two fingers on his forehead and teleporting away behind and slightly above his son.

The powerful attack went on flying into the air until it violently exploded; creating a blinding light and a shock wave.

"I knew you'd dodge it." Gohan noticed his dad close by.

"You weren't kidding when you said no holding back. Wasn't that Vegeta's technique?!"

"Heh, yeah, it was."

"It makes sense now. The fighting style, this attack... you've been training with Vegeta."

"I trained with him to try and master the Super Saiyan 2 and learned a few tricks along the way." his son smiled back.

"You don't say. Well, whatever the case... it's time to get serious."

Goku lunged at his opponent with shocking speed and both clashed in an epic battle. Both were attacking and defending at the same time, trying to find an opening in their opponent's defense. The first one to succeed was Goku, hitting his son directly in the face, making his nose bleed. A few minutes and a couple of dozen exchanged attacks later, Gohan managed to punch his opponent in the stomach. Ki blasts, punches, kicks and occasional Kamehamehas were flying all over the place; wrecking havoc on the whole arena and both the fighters. Scratches, bruises, cuts, burn marks started piling up in addition to a bloody nose and forehead for Gohan and a bloody mouth and forehead for Goku. Gohan's shirt and top part of gi were full of holes and torn marks; but his pants weren't in any better condition, to be honest. His dad's clothes practically looked the same and he was missing a left pant from the knee down. Both of their arms were also bruised and scratched from the constant fighting and defending; and occasional crashing into the wall or ring.

After all that onslaught, they landed in the ring, what was left of it, breathing heavily and staring at each other.

"You... you've really improved." Goku broke the silence.

"You too, dad. We're... we're practically even."

Both just smiled and rushed towards each other once again but Gohan knew this stalemate won't last long. The crowd could hardly see anything since they were so quick and fast; only the most skilled fighters were able to at least partially follow the epic battle between father and son. For the second time during the battle, Goku used his Shunkanidou to teleport behind his son and kicked him hard towards the ground. He immediately started charging his signature attack while he had the opportunity. The split second Gohan managed to land on his feet, he unleashed a powerful Kamehameha right at him. The boy didn't have time to dodge, so he extended his arms and took the blast head on. As he was trying to push it away from himself, Goku put more energy into it, causing Gohan's feet to sink into the arena floor, cracking it even further. At this point, the demi-Saiyan had enough of the regular Super Saiyan form. He tensed his muscles and upgraded to Super Saiyan 2, causing Goku to feel the enormous boost in his power.

 _Now he's serious_ , he thought.

Then, suddenly, the Kamehameha touched the ground and exploded. The immense explosion and power annihilated the whole arena, leaving a shallow crater in its place. A thick cloud of dust and debris engulfed the whole central part of the arena. The crowd was shocked and stunned; hardly anyone was standing - most of them fell from the their seats because of the powerful impact shock wave Goku's Kamehameha had caused.

 _What was he thinking?!_ , Goku reacted in his mind.

When the huge cloud dissipated, a figure was floating just above the newly-created crater. It was none other than Gohan, with his hands crossed in front of his face. They were burned - the consequence of taking the Kamehameha head on. His upper purple gi was gone, only a burnt and torn dark blue short sleeve shirt was covering his torso. He lowered his arms and smirked, wanting to say something when the announcer almost screamed into the microphone.

"OH MY! The arena... it's... it's gone. We need to pause the battle to fix it."

"No," the boy interrupted, "we don't need it."

"But... without the arena, there can be no out-of-bounds. The rules state..."

"The rules are limiting our fight and so did the arena. Just let us fight like real Saiyans. The one that can't fight anymore is the loser." the boy demanded.

"I... the Dai Kaio made these rules and we must abide by them."

Kaio-sama shouted, "He's right, Gohan. Those are the rules, made by the Dai Kaio."

"Indeed they are but I can also change them if that's my will." someone said.

"D-Dai Kaio-sama... you've already returned..." the announcer was shocked.

"The news about a battle like this travel far and fast in the Other World; I didn't want to miss the grand finale between these two mighty fighters. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, Dai Kaio-sama," Kaio approached him, "the boy would like to fight his father with no out-of-bounds rules and without a ring, since you can see it's no more."

"No ring? Whoa, then these two must be one of the strongest fighters in the Other World. Nonetheless that's a pretty big deviation from the traditional rules. Who gains the advantage?"

"No one, Dai Kaio-sama. In fact, the battle should be even more interesting since both could move freely in air and on the ground." Kaio explained.

"Please, Dai Kaio-sama. I just want to fight dad in a true Saiyan way. The winner should be the last one last standing; no out-of-bounds rules."

"Goku, what do you think about all this?" Kaio-sama looked at him.

 _I don't know why Gohan is doing this, but it looks like he really wants to fight without any limitations or tournament rules. He wants to fight in a true Saiyan way._

"I think you should do what he's asking for. To be honest, the arena is a bit small for the likes of us."

"Hmmm... well... it's been a quite some time since I've seen such strong fighters. And because the tournament is also an entertainment delight for all the spectators here, I guess I can make an exception. I declare that from this moment on, there are no out-of-bound rules for this match. A fighter can only lose if he surrenders or is unable to stand on his feet." the Dai Kaio made a decree. "

 _Finally we can fight without interruptions_ , rushed through Gohan's mind.

The golden aura started flaring around him; lightning arcing within it. He raised his power even higher.

 _His power is unbelievable. He's come a long way since Cell in terms of power and fighting abilities. Heh Vegeta, you really trained him good. Let's see how fast a Super Saiyan 2 really is._

He used his Shunkanidou and teleported above Gohan. The moment he appeared, he swung his leg towards his head, but the boy blocked it. Goku teleported again, trying to hit his son, but was denied once again.

"It's no use, dad. You're too slow when reappearing." Gohan smirked.

 _He's right. The moment I teleport he can sense me and act accordingly. This Super Saiyan level is far superior to the regular one. No wonder Cell didn't stand a chance. If I want to be anywhere near his power, there's only one thing left to do._

You're right. So I guess I need to increase my speed as well." he smiled.

"I knew you were hiding something, dad."

Goku took a few steps back from Gohan, who was still powered up quite a bit. He assumed his power up stance and took a deep breath; then he started shouting and powering up. The whole arena started shaking during the process but Gohan didn't move an inch. In fact, he was getting excited to finally see what his dad has been hiding. Goku's power was rising fast but was still nowhere near Gohan's. After a few moment, his aura vanished and the tremors stopped.

 _What is he doing? Why did he stop?_ , his son thought, raising an eyebrow.

At that moment, Goku closed his eyes and smirked, "Heh."

He stood there for a few seconds with his eyes closed, when suddenly opening them and shouting, "Super Kaioken!" and bursting in yellowish red aura.

Gohan's expression changed from full of confidence to full of surprise, "That's impossible!"

"I thought the same but eventually managed to combine both. If not done correctly and carefully, it can really mess my body up. Being dead and in the Other World, where time practically doesn't exist, I can maintain it for a while. This is the only way... for now."

"I'll be honest; I did expect something but nothing like this. Let's just see what you can do in this mixed form."

Goku smiled and instantly sent Gohan flying into the air via teleporting behind him and kicking him in the back. The boy couldn't believe how fast his dad had become; but even though time was on his side, he didn't want to waste any second of it. While regaining control in mid-air, Goku had already come up to him and attacked with full force, but Gohan was ready for him. The clash between a Super Saiyan 2 and a Super Kaioken was so powerful that that even blocking a punch or a kick would cause shock waves all over the World Tournament Arena. Time went by and both kept fighting like their lives depended on it. Other fighters were shocked and stunned, seeing how powerful both really are.

. . . . .

"How are these Saiyans SO strong? It's unreal." Myriad said.

"It's in their genes," replied Shinten and continued, "they grow stronger with each battle and through rough training. The more they're injured and near death, the more resilient they become.

"But the boy... he's so young and small and he's emitting so much Ki." Tanhan was wondering.

"The boy is a half-Saiyan, but by the gods, he's become this powerful at such an early age. I guess a Human-Saiyan hybrid has even more potential than myself, a Shinzoku-Saiyan."

"He hasn't shown his full power yet." Soldier dropped this fact on everyone.

"W-what do you mean? You're joking, right?" Myriad panicked.

"I'm not. When I fought him on Wanasa with 7 of my comrades, we didn't stand a chance and I'm probably the 3rd or 4th strongest in this tournament. We even used a special serum that increased our power, but to no avail. Once he turned into that form, he was just too much for all of us."

"Who were you before you... you know... came here?" Tanhan wanted to know.

"Long story short; I was a peacekeeper on my home planet along with 7 of my comrades. We were enrolled into a special experimental augmentation program that made us this strong. People treated us like heroes, because we protected and helped them in any way we were able."

"But what's your story with the boy?" Shinten joined the conversation.

"That is something between me and him. Let's just say there was a big misunderstanding, leading to some not so good events which he vowed to undo. It wouldn't be fair if I revealed everything since the kid is clearly already full of guilt because that."

"I can't imagine what..."

. . . . .

Shinten couldn't finish his sentence as he and the others were knocked off their feet when Gohan hit the ground, creating a small crater. It seems that Goku currently has the upper hand but his son wasn't on the ground for long.

 _We've been fighting for a while now and he still has stamina left. The Kaioken won't last much longer... I've never used it to this extent, but If I don't... I won't even be able to touch Gohan._

Meanwhile Gohan was also contemplating.

 _I've come so far with this transformation, yet dad is still keeping up with me. He might have an advantage because he's dead but that would just be an excuse. We've already lost a lot of stamina but if I want to beat him, I need to give it all I've got. Luckily, he's already dead so I can't over do it._

He snapped out of his thoughts and was ready to just give it all. The battle was all he had hoped it would be; he was excited now more than ever. Injured, bruised, burnt and cut, he enjoyed every minute of it; it was like his Saiyan nature had completely taken him over - something he had been denying for just too long. However, that was not the only reason. He still hasn't mastered Super Saiyan 2 yet, and the "problem" with staying transformed for a prolonged period, started affecting him. His thirst for battle increased and his rational thinking, but not his fighting precision and knowledge, was suffering because of this. He wanted more; he wanted to beat his dad no matter what; he wanted to show him the gap between their power. Not even the combination of Super Saiyan and Kaioken will stand in his way.

Now it was time to unleash all of his power without the fear actually killing someone. He spread out his legs, bent his knees, tightened his muscles and just started powering up while shouting. The golden aura imbued with lightning flared around Gohan more and more, causing gusts of wind to swirl around him, throwing small parts of dirt, grass and ring debris everywhere. Goku could feel his Ki getting stronger and stronger, so his only options was to do the same as his son - power up to the max, hoping his body will be able to withstand it.

. . . . .

The Dai Kaio was also full of excitement, witnessing such strong fighters in his tournament.

"This is one of your students, Kaio?"

"Yes, I trained Goku many years ago. And the boy is his son, Gohan."

"It seems the apple really didn't fall far from the tree. I've only seen a handful of such powerful warriors. I don't remember when was the last time someone blew up the whole arena into oblivion."

"Saiyans will always be... well, Saiyans."

"King Enma mostly sends them to Hell because of their bad deeds, but some of them have made it here. None of them are not even remotely close to the power these two possess." Dai Kaio said while scratching his chin.

"Well, like master, like student." Kaio smiled.

"It would be great if the winner could fight you, to see who's stronger."

"Um, well, I'm not sure Dai Kaio-sama... I wouldn't want to hurt the Grand Champion."

"I'm sure you'd do just fine and go easy on him."

"What's that West Kaio? Oh... yes, I'm coming. Please excuse me Dai Kaio-sama, but I must consult with my fellow Kaios about something." Kaio excused himself and quickly disappeared.

"Hehe, I knew he'd do something like that. Like master like student... hah, good one." he said to himself with a low voice and a little smile.

. . . . .

During their little chat, the battle between father and son was reaching a boiling point. Goku's body was still sustaining the Kaioken but his muscles slowly started to hurt; indicating how little time he had left in this form. But despite that, he persevered and pushed his body and abilities to the limit. He wasn't facing the same Gohan from the Room of Spirit and Time, nor the one during the fight against Cell. The current Gohan is much more focused, precise and skilled, not to mention of greater strength and power, too. Goku wasn't far behind... well, actually, he wasn't behind at all. His only disadvantage was time itself. His only chance was to win as fast as he possibly could... or lose while trying. Win or loss, it didn't matter; what mattered was pushing his limits and fighting his son the best he could.

Gohan pushed himself from the ground, starting his assault against Goku. The first punch was blocked, but the boy immediately shifted to a roundhouse kick and hit his opponent in the ribs. The older Saiyan flinched, creating an opening for a direct attack. Gohan took advantage of this and slammed his right fist into Goku's stomach, making him cough out blood. The demi-Saiyan had a smirk on his face, indicating he's enjoying this fight very much. The moment he got too confident, Goku retaliated with a punch to the stomach and an uppercut to the face. He then put his right hand on his chest and fired a powerful Ki blast that sent him flying away. By using his Shunkanidou, he overtook him, giving himself time to prepare a barrage of Ki blasts and firing them all at Gohan.

His son had noticed that and reacted by firing his own blasts back, destroying most of incoming ones. Both engaged in shocking fast hand-to-hand combat again, delivering and receiving damage in the form of punches, kicks and various energy blasts. Bit by bit, Gohan's shirt was disappearing from his torso and his right pant was torn off from the knee down. His father only had half of his dark blue shirt remaining (it was missing diagonally from left shoulder to right hip). Energy reserves were getting low and Goku's arms began to occasionally twitch because of the Kaioken.

They found themselves in a locked hand struggle; one trying to overpower the other. Gohan's face was full of sweat and bloody wounds; a mirror image of his father's condition.

"Ggghhhhh... you're... you're not gonna win..." the boy had difficulties saying.

"I'm not out yet." Goku answered back.

"You will be soon..." was all Gohan said.

Goku was a bit surprised by what his son had just said, but decided to use his trump card - it was now or never. A red-yellow aura appeared around him, his muscled bulged, giving him a boost in power. He shoved his right knee deep in Gohan's stomach and then practically began his relentless assault which ended up in Gohan lying on the ground, all beaten up. The pain in Goku's body had built up suddenly due to increasing his Kaioken level just a few moments ago but his willpower and determination prevented him from collapsing and dropping the form. He was breathing heavily while waiting for the boy, who started picking himself up, very slowly.

"I... I won't... l-lose. I... WON'T!" he screamed.

His power surged and blew away Goku, who had difficulties getting back on his feet. Gohan's aura was almost twice the normal size, and his power somehow managed to burst right out of him.

 _This isn't good... anger just makes him unpredictable and stronger.. and he's not holding back. Well, here goes nothing_ , his dad was thinking.

"Kaaaa... meeee" Goku started chanting.

"Your own attack will be your defeat, dad!" his son answered and prepared his own attack.

"Haaaa... meeeee..."

"HAAAAAA!" both yelled in unison, unleashing their most powerful signature attack at each other.

The gigantic waves of blue energy collided in the center of the Other World Tournament Arena, creating a blinding light. Tremors and shock waves started cracking the Arena, demolishing some parts of it, including the northern and western crowd stands. Those who weren't sitting, were either holding on to something or got blown away.

"This is too much... I can hardly hold on!" Dai Kaio yelled.

All of the Kaios were already against the wall and most of the eliminated fighters, who remained besides the ring, too; except for Soldier and Shinten. They managed to hold their ground; eager to watch the epic power struggle.

"We're all going to die!" screamed Myriad.

"We're ALREADY dead!" shouted back Tanhan.

Back on the Kamehameha struggle, Goku's body was on the verge of collapsing. He couldn't afford to let Gohan's Kamehameha destroy the whole planet they wereon. Gohan wasn't holding back and was determined to beat his dad no matter what - something Goku had noticed during the battle. Was it because everyone were already dead and he couldn't kill anyone? Or was it the fact that his Saiyan side completely suppressed his human one? Either way, he had to end it before his son would do something reckless. Goku's red-yellow aura increased in size as he started shouting and pouring all his power into the attack. Gohan did the same and the Kamehamehas increased in size and ferocity. The Arena was falling apart and the spectators started fleeing from the stands, but the most enthusiastic ones remained.

The half-Saiyan started winning and pushing back his dad's Kamehameha, when Goku let out an even louder scream, increasing his energy output once more, making his Kamehameha break through Gohan's, who didn't have the energy to repel it. It engulfed him and carried him into the sky, above the Arena, thanks to Goku maneuvering it upwards. Once it reached a certain height, it violently exploded in a bright flash of light that blinded everyone on the ground. Goku's body finally gave up and, reverting back to his normal form, falling on the ground unconscious. A few seconds later, his son fell from the sky, also in his base form, slamming into the ground - he also was knocked unconscious.

The announcer, who surprisingly managed to "survive", somehow managed to examine both of them and calling a draw.

"Uhmmm... everyone... both are unconscious... that's a draw, right?"

Dai Kaio got back on his feet and took a closer look at them.

"Yep, they're out cold. I said the winner would be the one last standing or if someone forfeits, but in this case, we have none of that."

"Oh Kami! Goku, Gokuuuu, can you hear meee!?" Kaio started shouting.

"It's no use, they've knocked each other out it seems. I guess it really is a draw... for the first time... I think." Dai Kaio scratched his head.

"But what about Gohan?! Is he... dead?!" Kaio continued shouting.

The announcer checked for a pulse, "His alive alright, but needs medical attention right away."

"These Saiyans always wreck havoc when fighting. But I've never seen Gohan fight like this before." Kaio went on.

"Whatever the case, they've almost brought down my arena. Wow, what a battle. Just thinking about it gives me goose bumps." Dai Kaio confessed. "You're lucky Kaio... now you won't have to fight the winner, hahaha."

"Hahahaha," he responded with a fake laugh, "what can I say... too bad."

The rejuvenation team hurried from their chamber onto the, what is looked like, a warzone - one huge crater in the center and a lot smaller ones all over the place, cracked walls and partially collapsed crowd stands. Two attended to Gohan's extensive injures and the other two started healing Goku.

* * *

 **Notes** : Phew, well, that was quite a chapter, if I say so myself. Yes, it's a draw :D and I know most of you probably don't like that XD.

 **About Gohan** : Like it was explained, the Super Saiyan 2 form is still not mastered and the side effects (in this story) are still present. If we remember a little back, Gohan was training with Vegeta just before Endou arrived and invited him to her dimension. Gohan was then experiencing the same behavioral changes: being arrogant, full of confidence, eager to fight and lust for battle because he had been transformed for some time. The same happened against Kyuuri and later against the Wanasans (on top of being controlled by Endou, too). If we draw the line here, Gohan is far from mastering it and being transformed for a longer time always brings back the above mentioned "symptoms".

SPOILER for Dragon Ball Super - **DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET!**

Goku's "Super Kaioken" - I was really fond of his 10x Kaioken on top of Super Saiyan Blue, so I decided to use it in the chapter. And yes, I know Goku used it in DBZ during his fight with Paikuhan (Pikkon), but that was a filler and only lasted for a few seconds. I didn't want Goku to be completely outclassed and the combine use of both had always intrigued me. In this story, he was able to use and maintain it because he was dead and in the Other World where time practically doesn't exist. I purposely didn't say what stages/levels of Kaioken he used, because I want to leave that to your imagination :). I don't want to hear any arguments "No, he can't use it, because he isn't SS Blue" etc. He can and deal with it XD.


	20. A second farewell?

.

 **Chapter 20:**

 **A SECOND FAREWELL?**

 **Last time on Consumed by the past:  
**

Goku and Gohan were finally ready for the last match in the Other World Tournament. They skipped the warm-up because Gohan immediately wanted to fight as a Super Saiyan. The battle was nothing less than an epic clash between the strongest fighters in the Tournament. When Goku's son went Super Saiyan 2, the older Saiyan had no choice but to use his trump card - Super Kaioken; Kaioken on top of Super Saiyan. As the battle continued, both were hurt, burnt, scratched, and almost out of stamina. In the end, the Kamehameha beam struggle almost blew up the entire Arena. Goku collapsed because of too much strain on his body and Gohan fell unconscious from the sky, where the Kamehameha had exploded right in his face. From there, the story continues.

* * *

The Other World Tournament Arena - once a place where the strongest fighters in the Other World would fight every 7 years for the title of Grand Champion. But today, its remains give an impression of a war zone. Craters, cracked ground and walls, collapsed pillars and a giant crater where the fighting ring once stood. A father and a son have almost completely destroyed the Arena during their epic final clash. A lot of spectators had already fled, but quite a few remained to see the conclusion of the father versus son fight. The fighter with a halo, Goku, was lying on the ground, previously collapsing and losing consciousness because of too much strain on his body due to using Super Kaioken. The two healers managed to fix him in a rather short time and waking him up. At first he was a bit dizzy with blurry vision, but he could mostly remember what had happened.

"Wh-where's Gohan? Is he alright? The last thing I remember was sending him into the sky with the Kamehameha."

"He's being healed as we speak. You almost overdid it, Goku... his injuries are very serious you know." Kaio quickly explained the situation to him.

"I... I didn't have a choice, Kaio-sama... it was the only way to knock him out."

"I know what you mean. Let's just give the rejuvenation team time to do their job."

On the other side of the central part, the boy was also lying on the ground, seriously hurt. Broken left arm, broken ribs, multiple open wounds, including two deep cuts on his left chest and his upper back. His pants were completely torn and burnt and his torso was completely uncovered and full of wounds and burn marks. His tail was probably in the best condition, giving the nature of his injuries. The moment Goku laid his eyes upon him, he couldn't believe how injured his son was; just like the time against Vegeta on Earth, Recoome on Namek and not too long ago, against Cell. For a moment he feared he had gone too far, but Gohan was an extremely resilient fighter and kind of brought this upon himself.

"What are you doing?! You missed two wounds." one of the healers raised his voice.

"It's not me... they just won't heal. Look," the other one said and channeled more healing energy into them, "they just won't fully heal."

"This is strange..."

Just then, Gohan slowly opened his eyes; seeing everything in a very blurry state. For the first few seconds, he didn't know where he was or what had happened.

"W-where... where am I?"

"It's alright, you've lost consciousness during the battle, but you're fine now." one of the healers answered.

"Oh right... the battle. Did I win?" was his second question.

"I'm afraid it's a draw, my boy." Dai Kaio offered his explanation. "You see, both you and Goku were knocked out cold and the rules clearly stated the winner would be the one last standing."

"A draw? How can this be?" the demi-Saiyan raised his voice.

"Hey hey, calm down, son," Goku joined but then noticed a scar, "Y-your chest... it... there's a scar on it!"

"Actually, and one on his upper back, too." one of the healers delivered a shocking revelation.

"Can't you fix this? Chichi is gonna come here and kill me. I'll be deader than dead." Goku panicked.

"I'm sorry... for some unknown reason we can't fully heal them. It's almost as something is preventing them from fully healing."

"Battle scars?" Gohan asked himself, "I don't mind having them," looking at his left chest, "and it's not THAT noticeable."

"Are you kidding?! It's visible from miles away." his dad panicked even more.

"If I may," Dai Kaio said while he approached the boy, "I think these will do just fine." and Gohan's torn up gi was replaced with a brand new one in a matter of seconds.

"Wow, thank you, Dai Kaio-sama," he thanked him and looked at his dad, "I'm not worried and it doesn't bother me. It was bound to happen sooner or later, right? Maybe Dende can fully heal them."

"Sheesh, I really hope so. Chichi would never forgive me for this... unless...," he jumped next to Gohan and whispered, "unless you never speak of this battle and just say some bad guys did this to you."

Gohan kind of expected something like this from his father, "I knew you were going to say something like that. I'm sorry, but mum's been through so much lately... I can't lie to her, dad. I don't mind about the scars, I'm a Saiyan, too!"

"Gohan..." the older Saiyan could only say before being cut off.

"You know I've changed in the Room of Spirit and Time and you know that I have accepted to take your place as the guardian of Earth. Scars or not, I'm going to protect it no matter what. And as for the fight... it was everything I had hoped it would be. You never cease to amaze me, dad."

Goku needed a few seconds for everything to sink into his mind, "I know... I guess I'm forgetting how quickly you're growing up. Not to mention that you've been through more than most people won't be in their lifetime. And you're right about your mum... she needs you now more than ever."

"B-but, you will come back, right? I mean, when we get the Dragon Balls." his son almost choked on those words.

"I'd like that very much. It was a mistake not letting you guys revive me."

"I'm afraid that won't be that simple." a familiar voice spoke from afar.

It was the Eastern Kaioshin with Kibito. It seems they have returned, but why? The battle was over, there was no winner.

"I'm sorry to say that a decision has been made about you two."

"About them?" Kaio wanted to know.

"Yes, You see, blowing up a Kaio's planet is not something we exactly tolerate. We know your intentions were to save your planet, but that doesn't give you the right to use one of our planets for the sake of yours."

"But I didn't know where..." Goku wanted to apologize but Kaio smacked him on the head, signaling to keep quiet.

"As I have said, your actions were noble, but we cannot accept things how they are." Then he turned to Gohan, "And you, Gohan; we have already reached an agreement that you'll do everything in your power to help us stop and apprehend Shingo and his lackeys."

The boy lowered his head, remembering what he had done, "I know, Kaioshin-sama. I'm sorry for everything... but when you find Endou and the others, please let me know as soon as possible... I'll make them pay for everything they've done."

"How they will be dealt with will be decided by the Kaioshin council." Kibito quickly put Gohan in his place.

"That is all understandable, Kaioshin-sama, but what's that got to do with Goku returning?" Kaio was curious.

"Those are the bad news. The council has declared that Goku will have to remain here for the time being. Both of you have seriously broken the rules and some "punishment" if you will, must be given. If it were by the old rules, you both would have been detained and given duties to redeem yourselves. And believe me, for what you both have done, it wouldn't be very pretty."

"Even when we find the Dragon Balls, we can't revive him?" the young demi-Saiyan was desperate for an answer.

"How long this restriction will last is hard to say and also depends how well the search for Shingo will go, little one. Bur for the moment, your father must stay here indefinitely. On top of that, he is forbidden to use his Shunkanidou to teleport from the Other World or communicate with anyone through Kaio or any other medium."

Gohan was shocked but at the same time also angry. "B-but I won't be able to see him or hear him... I'll be all alone... again. Please, Kaioshin-sama." he begged.

"I'm terribly sorry, but such decisions have been made. And it's also time for you to leave this realm. Kaio will be informing you how matters will develop and when you're assistance will be required. Your father can teleport you from here for the last time, it's the least I can offer you."

With those words, they teleported away, probably to the Kaioshin planet, to continue planning capturing Shingo.

"Dad, do something... they can't do that. Please..." his son pleaded.

"I'm sorry, son, but there's nothing I can do. Rules are rules and I take full responsibility for bringing Cell to Kaio-sama's planet."

Gohan's eyes started filling up with tears, "... I'm losing you... again... please... I can't take it anymore. I don't care about the rules, I just want you back."

"I'm sorry, Gohan, but the Kaioshins make the rules here. I really enjoyed your visit, though. You're always welcome here, when things get back to, well, as normal as they can get here." Kaio wanted to cheer the boy up.

"Kaio is right. There's nothing I can do, either. Believe in yourself, Gohan; you're probably the strongest fighter I've ever met." Dai Kaio added his two cents.

"T-Thank you, both." the boy tried faking a smile, but didn't have much success.

Goku put his left hand on Gohan's left shoulder and teleported them back to Earth, close to their home, East District 439.

"It's nice seeing our house again; brings back so much memories." the older Saiyan was almost mesmerized by the sight.

Gohan was looking at the ground, quiet and refused to cry, just barely holding his tears. Goku, of course, noticed that, so he kneeled in front of his son, putting both hand on his shoulders.

"I don't like this any more than you do, "he said and used his hand to lift Gohan's face, so they we're looking at each other, "but no matter what, you know I love you and your mother very much. I've made a mistake by teleporting Cell and it's a mistake I must correct."

Gohan couldn't hold his tears anymore; they started pouring all over his cheeks and chin.

"We'll see each other soon... I promise... for real this time. I must be going now..."

The boy wrapped his hands around Goku's neck, like he was holding on for dear life.

"P-Please... d-don't leave... please... d-don't."

Goku also tightened his grip and a single tear actually slid down his own cheek.

"I don't want to, but I must. I love you very much and I'm so proud of you."

"I... I... love... you... too. D-don't.. go... please."

The boy didn't want to let go, so Goku had to struggle a bit to get free from Gohan's tight grip.

"Tell your mum I love her very much and that I'm so sorry for bringing this upon you two."

Gohan couldn't do anything; he just stood there, like a statue, crying and looking at his father, losing him again. For a split second, he was the happiest son in the universe when Goku agreed to be brought back to life, but everything came crashing down once Eastern Kaioshin "punished" them both. All the wounds from the past were ripped open; Gohan blaming himself now more than ever. Because of his arrogance, Goku had to sacrifice himself and by doing that, he was now punished for it - being denied contact with his son, or anyone else for that matter and not being able to be revived with the Dragon Balls, indefinitely.

"Take care, son. Bye." the older Saiyan said and vanished into thin air.

"No, dad... come back! DAAAAAAAAAD! DAAAAAAAAAAD!" he screamed as loud as his lungs would let him.

"Nooo... NOOOOOOO!" he burst into his Super Saiyan form and exploded with anger.

Chichi came running from the house, hearing his screams and feeling the tremors, caused by his transformation, seeing his son on hands and knees on the ground.

"GOHAN! GOHAN!" she started screaming and started running towards him.

The moment he had heard her voice, he instantly reverted back - it was like Chichi was a turn off switch for his transformation. She didn't hesitate to wrap her hands around her son, trying to calm him down. She knew exactly what had happened... she knew Gohan all too well. It took quite a few minutes for Gohan to calm down and during that time, Piccolo was on the scene as well, having felt Gohan's exploding energy.

"It was Goku, wasn't it?" was her first question.

"Y-yeah," he said while wiping tears from his eyes, "he teleported me back."

"Oh, sweetie. I miss him too, but you know how your father is. And your tail... it's...it's back. How?"

"It all started when I was training with Vegeta..."

He managed to explain everything from Endou all the way to the Tournament to Chichi and unknowingly to Piccolo, too - who was hiding behind some trees close by.

"As long as you're alright, Gohan. So that means that Goku wants to be revived but it's going to take a little while because of all that nonsense with the Kaioshins. I can hardly wait for all 4 of us to be together."

"Mum? What?!" the demi-Saiyan's eyes shot wide open.

"You're getting a baby sister or brother in about half a year. The doctors confirmed I am pregnant."

"When did you..."

"When Goku was still alive, just before the Cell games.

Gohan wasn't stupid; he knew very well how babies were made, thanks to Chichi and her studying material. He was very happy to hear that, but at the same time, kind of sad - his sibling will never get to know his or her dad for quite some time.

"Now that that's out of the way... how about I make you some lunch? I'm really happy that you're back. I missed you."

"I missed you too, mum. It was great hanging out with dad and Kaio-sama. I really miss dad, though."

"I know you do, but now that things are a bit different, you'll probably be seeing him sooner rather than later. We just need to get the Dragon Balls back from that evil what-it's-name-is."

"Can I stay outside a few more minutes... just to let it all sink in?"

"Sure, Gohan. I'll go in and start preparing lunch for the both us."

While walking towards the round house, Chichi remembered that Gohan wasn't a child anymore; well according to his age of 10 (physically 11) he still was, but this child was the strongest being on Earth. She slowly embraced the fact that Gohan will never be just a scholar or a scientist; he'll be a fighter too - something that he's proud of. After all, he made a promise to his dad to keep the Earth safe but at the same time, a promise to her that he'll also study. She did protest against his son having a tail, but Gohan convinced her that it's a part of him now and he's not getting it removed.

"Welcome back." Piccolo greeted him when appearing from the forest.

"It's nice to see you too, Piccolo. I don't know where to start." Gohan replied with a sad voice.

"I heard everything, so you don't have to explain anything. I know it's none of my business, but meeting your father in the Other World was not exactly a good idea. Your mental wounds haven't healed, yet you do something like this and re-open them. Why?"

"Because... because I miss him! I never planned to visit him; the Eastern Kaioshin brought me there when I was unconscious, remember? It's not like I had a choice."

"I'm worried about you, kid. That Endou person has left an impact on your mind and soul, and now this. Speaking of impact... is your mind really made up about keeping the tail?"

"I'm fine... and yeah, I'm keeping it. I'm a half-Saiyan and this is who I originally was, before it got removed... twice."

"You sure you're alright?"

"I said I'm fine!" Gohan raised his voice a little.

"Easy there, kid. You just came back. Spend some time with your mum... she missed you a lot. And by the way, that little show you put up a while back... that's not exactly your Ki."

"I know. Dad said the same thing... it feels like mine and something else, right?"

"Bingo. And that something else is the remains of your "dark" power up, that you explained about. To be honest, I don't like it... there's something sinister about it. It's like it IS you but at the same time, it isn't. Nevertheless, I have to admit that you got stronger while you were away. "

"But it's not enough... I couldn't even beat dad. That Kaioken on top of Super Saiyan was too much even for me."

"I know how you feel... Goku's been one or two steps ahead of all of us the entire time."

"Heh, he won't be once I'm done with my training. Which reminds me, how's Vegeta?"

"Busting his ass off to reach Super Saiyan 2. He has made progress, but he still hasn't overcome the regular Super Saiyan barrier. If I know him... he's probably not that far from overcoming it."

"He's taught me so much since the Cell games... I think it's time I return the favor." the boy said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Namekian's expression changed.

"Gohan! Lunch will soon be ready. Come in." Chichi's voice interrupted their conversation.

"I have to go. I'll see you later, Piccolo. You can come by the Capsule Corporation if you want." the boy said and went into the house, leaving the Namekian with his own thoughts.

 _He can't possibly think of helping Vegeta attain the next level?_

After a very delicious meal, Gohan was ready to visit Vegeta; but before that, he spent some time with Chichi, helping around the house, but not saying a single word about Goku. When the chores were done, he headed to Capsule Corporation to see Vegeta. Bulma was outside playing with baby Trunks when the demi-Saiyan landed.

"Gohan! Nice to see you again." the genius greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey, Bulma. It's been a while." he replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Y-you have a tail! What happened?" she was shocked.

"Long story, Bulma, but it's here to stay. Is Vegeta home?"

"He's in the gravity chamber, as usual. His "orders" were to let you know." she said in a sarcastic manner.

Seeing Trunks made Gohan's eyes sparkle as tiny drops of tears formed in them.

"Oh, I totally forgot... congratulations... older brother."

"Um, thanks," he smiled back, "I haven't really had time to let it sink in."

"I still can't believe it myself. This is so wonderful and Trunks will be able to play with him."

"Him?! Mum said it was either he or she." he raised his eyebrow.

"Aaaaaa, whoops, don't mind me, I'm just so happy that I don't know what I'm saying. Umm I think Vegeta is calling you, no use in making him wait."

Gohan rarely saw Bulma in such an awkward situation, but decided not to make a big deal out of this, so he just smiled and made his way into the Capsule Corp. building. Upon reaching the gravity chamber, he knocked hard three time and waited. Nothing happened. The light was clearly flashing, indicating that the chamber is active. He opened the door and saw Vegeta doing one hand pushups.

"I can come back tomorrow, if you're busy." the half-Saiyan almost wanted to find an excuse to leave.

"Ghhh... 2 more... 1 more... done." the Saiyan prince ended with his training warm-up routine.

"No need, but next time, knock!"

"I DID! Three times. You should get a bell installed or something." Gohan replied when entering the chamber; his tail waggling behind him.

"Is that supposed to be funny, kid? Wait... is that a tail?"

"And it's staying there." he immediately let Vegeta know.

"I don't know how this is possible, but, by all means. It's one of the prominent features of us Saiyans. Just don't look at the full moon or an artificial for that matter. Now... if I remember correctly, you failed at getting the Dragon Balls back AND that you didn't defeat those goons. Is there anything else I'm missing?"

"You really cut to the chase, don't you, Vegeta?"

"I don't have time for nonsense. Now tell me, have you managed to beat Kakarot in that tournament?"

Gohan hesitated and took a deep breath, "Um... it... it was a draw."

"WHAT?! You gotta be kidding me? Don't tell me, he can go Super Saiyan 2?"

"Not exactly... he CAN go Super Saiyan AND Kaioken at the same time."

"That's impossible. Just the Super Saiyan takes quite a bit of energy and stamina to maintain, but putting Kaioken on top of that is practically suicide."

"I know what I saw... and felt for that matter. The combination of both was stronger than my transformation, but he struggled to maintain it."

"And how exactly, if I may ask, you managed to get a draw in the end?"

"Well... the last thing I remember was being sent into the sky by his Kamehameha. After that, I woke up on the ground and being healed."

"Tsch, you should have defeated him, but you messed it up. You didn't get the Dragon Balls back nor defeated those demons. Give me one good reason why I should even CONSIDER continue training such an excuse for a Saiyan like you. Super Saiyan 2 or not." Vegeta couldn't hide his disappointment.

"This is not the time, Vegeta. I've been through some really rough stuff and I'm not in the mood. Just tell me why you wanted to see me." Gohan hissed back.

"Is that so," the prince smirked and walked right next to the demi-Saiyan, "You're a Saiyan, deal with it! Some rough times, you say? That's your Human side talking - the weak side. You can always go home and cry about it, if that's what you prefer."

Gohan's blood began to boil because Vegeta had struck a nerve. After everything that had happened in the "demon" realm and just a few hours ago, Gohan's patience was extremely thin. He knew very well that he had screwed up, big time, not once, not twice, but three times. On top of that, now that Goku wishes to be resurrected, they are still missing one Earth and one Namekian Dragon Ball. And if that weren't enough, even if they had all 7, he can't be wished back because of the Kaioshin council's punishment. All because of Gohan; at least that's how he saw it.

"Stop it, Vegeta." were the boy's words accompanied by occasional lightning around his body, indicating his fluctuating power.

"I sense you're angry; how's your anger management going?"

"It's FINE! Everything is just FINE! Dad died, he's been punished, the Dragon Balls are still missing, Shingo is free, Wanasans are dead, the Eastern Kaioshin is mad at me... everything because ME!"

"I didn't ask for your life story boy. You complain so much, my head's about to explode." sarcastically said Vegeta.

"Grrrrrrrr." Gohan growled and transformed into a Super Saiyan instantly, making his tail change color from dark brown to golden-yellow.

The Saiyan prince was not exactly surprised, but he did notice, what Goku and Piccolo had, that his Ki is different.

 _His energy feels different... it feels like a second Ki signature... but how? he thought._

But the half-Saiyan didn't stop, he kept powering up, bending his knees and tensing his muscles. Vegeta took a few steps back, not because he was afraid, but because he wanted to see what the boy was up to. The gravity chamber started shaking, but thanks to Bulma installing some high-tech shock and energy absorbers all around it, it almost had no effect on the surrounding rooms and on the CC building itself. Blue lightning started crackling around Gohan as he upgraded to Super Saiyan 2 with almost no trouble at all. But he kept going and started shouting, to push more energy from the center of his body. It reached a point when Vegeta's expression changed from his usual smirk to genuine surprise.

 _How is he still powering up?! What the hell happened in that dimension?!_

Upon almost reaching his full power, Vegeta acted by appearing behind the boy and grabbed his tail. The power up immediately stopped, Super Saiyan 2 downgraded to base form almost instantly and Gohan fell on his knees because of the unpleasant pain which practically cut off his power.

"For a moment I thought you were gonna do something reckless," the prince admitted, "I had a feeling you didn't train it."

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, it h-hurts so m-much. W-why would you do t-this?!"

"Hmph, I was just a bit worried you'd blow up the gravity chamber. It would take Bulma weeks to rebuild it. I doubt her technology could protect against such a power outburst."

"I w-was just l-letting out m-my anger! I c-couldn't help m-myself." the demi-Saiyan tried explaining.

As asked, the prince let go of Gohan's tail, "Hmph, do it somewhere else next time."

When the pain finally subsided, Gohan could finally speak, "You made me really angry... it's kind of your fault, too."

"Let's cut the chit chat already. The tail is your weak point and you need to train it."

"It's why I came here in the first place. I hate to admit it, but you have the upper-hand... for now."

"Heh, I do, but it's an advantage I'm not satisfied with; it feels like cheating."

"Piccolo told me that you've almost broken the barrier between the regular Super Saiyan and 2. What do you say I give you a little... assistance? You know, you scratch my back and I scratch yours." was his proposal.

"I don't want anyone's help. The least from you, Kakarot's son." Vegeta angrily replied.

"I'm not doing this for you... I'm doing it for me and my family. If you don't want, then fine by me."

The boy walked to the door, but before opening it, he said, while showing his back to Vegeta, "Either way, I'll find someone strong enough one way or another; in the Other World if not on Earth and I can train my tail all by myself, too. I'll be training tomorrow at around noon where we first talked to Endou and her minion Kyuuri.

The doors opened and he exited, leaving Capsule Corp. and flying towards the forest near his home. Vegeta remained in the chamber, contemplating.

 _Kakarot's son offering help... to ME?! Whatever happened to Gohan, it made him even stronger. How, damn it, how?! It must be that strange Ki, whatever it is. I'm busting my ass off in here under hundreds of times Earth's gravity and that child keeps widening the gap. Damn you Kakarot; now that you're gone, I have to compete with your son. If I want to ascend, there's no other way but to actually train with the boy. I don't have to hold back against him and he'll push me to my limits and over. It's either get stronger or die trying. I'll surpass you, Kakarot... you AND your son._

Meanwhile, Goku's son was already flying towards one of his favorites spots near his home - a beautiful crystal-clear lake in the middle of the forest. This is the spot when he wants to be left all alone. The waterfall, where he usually goes, is reserved for him and Piccolo, but the lake... it was just for his solitude. As he landed, he just threw himself on his back, closing his eyes and let his mind relax, but recent events made that a bit difficult.

 _I hope wasn't too rough on Vegeta or Piccolo... what am I saying; rough on Vegeta? That'll be the day. But no... don't say this to yourself Gohan... you've screwed up big time and it's time to make things right. I need to focus on defeating Endou and Shingo and getting the Dragon Balls back, but for that to happen, I need to train and also wait for Kaioshin-sama to contact me... ... I can't believe I'm going to become a brother... I don't care if it is a girl or a boy... I'll protect my family with my life, just as dad would. Oh dad... you've taught me so much in my life, but forgot about one thing... how to live my life without you._

The more he remembered about Goku, the harder was to contain his tears. Maybe Piccolo was right, maybe it wasn't such a good idea seeing his dad in the Other World. He did miss him very much but the fact that he blamed himself for everything that had happened since Goku's death, it made his sadness even deeper. He thought he maybe have gotten over the guilt, but he was seriously mistaken. It was like a knife that cut new, fresh wounds in his soul. It wasn't the sadness that was almost eating him from the inside, it was the guilt. Now, he was determined more than ever to help Kaioshin-sama stop Endou. Despite that fact that they'll probably want him to capture them, he'll deal with them in his own way - the Saiyan way.

After letting his thoughts drift all over the place, and listening to some birds chirping and singing close by, his eyelids started to close, and before he knew it, he fell asleep. It felt liberating to get away from reality.

* * *

 **Notes:** Yaaay, it's finished :), and it's not a cliffhanger XD. The Kaioshin is a bit different in my story; not so forgiving to say the least. I also wanted to "limit" the freedom of mortals (mostly Gohan, Goku and Vegeta), so they can't just do whatever they want, especially Goku, who can teleport to the Other World or anywhere else, where he can feel an energy signature, for that matter. In short; if you anger the Kaioshins, there will be consequences. And yes... Goten is on his way XD. **Please review, it means a great deal to me :). Thanks!**

 **About Gohan's two scars** \- I wasn't really that fond of the idea at first, but later decided to give him two - one on his left chest, diagonally from top left to bottom right and one on his upper back (both about 10 cm (4 inches) long, and about 1 cm (half an inch) wide), not because it looks cool, but because I kind of don't like the idea that no one ever had any (except Tenshinhan and Yamcha and even Vegeta, but he somehow lost them after a certain saga) even though they've been hurt so much through the series. And I know Senzus heal all and Dende heals all; but in Gohan's case, that mysterious sinister Ki is somehow preventing the two scars from fully healing. Why? Well, because both are kind of on the same position/height as his heart and that is where, at least what I believe, the Ki of a person is the strongest (including that "dark" Ki in Gohan's case).


	21. How time flies

.

 **Chapter 21:**

 **HOW TIME FLIES**

 **Note:** Thanks to X3runner and Cruzerblade for reviewing the previous chapter :).

 **Previously on Consumed by the past:**

The grand finale was a draw between Goku and Gohan. Eastern Kaioshin punishes Goku for blowing up Kaio's planet, by not letting him communicate with the living world and prohibiting him from using his Shunkanidou. Gohan returns to Earth, heartbroken because he failed at getting the Dragon Balls back, defeating Endou and losing his dad, again. He explains everything to Chichi and later to Piccolo, too, who tries to comfort him, but the boy denies his feelings and tells him that he's fine. When he meets up with Vegeta, the Saiyan prince strikes a nerve and Gohan explodes with anger. The prince grabs his tail and all the power is cut from the young boy. Gohan wants to continue training with Vegeta, but the prince is a bit reluctant, because of the boy's failure in the Demon realm.

* * *

Days have passed since Gohan returned from the Other World. Vegeta accepted Gohan's offer and continued training with him. The calendar was now showing 1st of September - the first day of actual school for Gohan. The feeling was bitter sweet; excited to learn new things but at the same time, still feeling guilty about the recent events. Chichi wanted him to go to the best public school; home-studying would be a lot less efficient and beneficial; that's why Gohan had to do the entrance exams to get accepted into the Yellow Star Primary School (or YSPS). Bulma offered to pay for his education and wouldn't take "no" for answer.

His classes began on 7:00 (7 AM) in the morning and lasted to around 12:20 (12:20 AM); lunch break included; from Monday to Friday. Each "school" hour lasted for 45 minutes, then a 5 minute recess and after that again 45 minutes, and so on. Lunch break was at 9:30 and lasted for 20 minutes. The first day was a bit... stressful.

"Gohan, hurry, you're gonna be late on your FIRST day!" Chichi shouted across the house.

"Calm down, mum, I only need a few minutes to get there. It's 6:45 now."

"You can't arrive just on time, you have to be the first there to make an impression on your teachers."

"I'll just use full speed."

"Just be careful not to get your clothes all wrinkled. You need to look your best. I've prepared your lunch and put it in your school bag. Pay attention and write down everything your teachers will say."

"I got it, mum. Don't worry."

"And for Kami's sake, don't reveal your power, especially the Super Saiyan thing."

"I won't, I'm not THAT reckless. Ok, I'm leaving, bye mum. See ya."

"Bye honey, pay attention to your teachers!" she shouted behind him.

 _I can't believe I'm actually going to a real school. Home tutoring did get me far but I can't do it indefinitely. I'm still coping with the fact that Bulma insisted on paying for everything. When she makes up her mind, there's no arguing with her; not even a Super Saiyan 2 could change her mind. I hope everything will be okay; I'm a bit worried about my tail, but I've wrapped it around my waist and hid it under my shirt and pants. Even PE clothes will be able to easily hide it. I'm glad the school doesn't have a dress code (1); I hate formal school uniforms._

And just like that, the few-minute flight to the school was over. Luckily, the YSPS was near a small forest - a perfect place to make his landing unseen. His black sneakers/trainers touched the ground and he made his way towards the school. He was wearing blue jeans and a grey sweatshirt with a blue t-shirt underneath; very casual and informal, just the way he liked it. He reached the school and the clock on it displayed "6:53" - still plenty of time. There were already children of different ages there, making their way into the building. At that moment, he became nervous seeing so many different kids in one place. Some were teasing others, some were laughing, some were crying. Not paying attention to all that, Gohan made his way through the dense crowd and finally entered the school. After a short walk through the halls, he found his classroom and entered. About 20 classmates were already there and a few were on their way. He located an empty chair and sat down, waiting for class to start. Everyone was looking at him because he was a new student amongst them. Some were asking for his name, some were quietly talking to others about him - usual stuff kids do in these situations. At 7:00 their teacher entered the classroom, making all the students stand and greet her with a loud "Good morning, teacher."

"Good morning, class," she replied and put her learning material on her desk. "Before we start the new school year, I would like to extend my welcome to our new student - Son Gohan. Would you mind standing up and say a few words about yourself, Gohan?"

The demi-Saiyan stood up, "Hi, my name's Gohan. Nice to meet you. I live in the East District, I love spending my time outdoors, fishing, relaxing, but I also like studying."

He chose his words carefully, not wanting to reveal his martial arts skills or anything that would make him look too different from the other kids. It's the never-ending struggle for being half Saiyan and half Human, but hey, it's been working so far. The class commenced with the first subject: mathematics, being followed with English, science, geography, creative arts and lastly, PE (physical education). The PE always came last, so the students could go directly home all sweaty and stinky. The other subjects (+ history, personal, social and health education, design and technology) were predefined for each day, where more emphasis and hours were put into mathematics, English, geography, creative arts and history. PE was scheduled every day, but Tuesdays and Thursdays had two consecutive periods of PE instead of just one.

And speaking of PE, the final period had already arrived for Gohan and his classmates. This was usually the most popular subject among the students - no learning and all fun. The warm month of September allowed the PE to be carried out outside. Luckily, this school had it all; a running track, basketball and handball court and a baseball field. Since it was the first day of school, PE teachers let the students do whatever activity they wanted. Gohan didn't know exactly which sport to choose, but to his luck, a random group of boys from his class invited him to a 3 vs 3 basketball match.

"Hey, you're Gohan, aren't you? The new student." one of the boys greeted him.

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me to the group."

"No problem, we were short on one team member anyway. You know how to play?"

"Ummm, kind of. Haven't really tried it, but I've read about it."

"Read about it? Don't you have TV where you live or basketball courts?" another one asked.

"We do have a TV, but I almost never watch it, and as for the courts, no, there aren't any."

"We'll just have to teach you then. Don't worry, these two," he pointed a finger at two boys on the opposite team, "also never played before. Let's just have fun and get to know each other."

It wasn't a pretty scene, but it wasn't terrible either. The ball was flying all over the place, out-of-bounds, under the basket, over the basket, to the left and to the right of it and occasionally scoring a point. To the boys' surprise, Gohan was fast and could really jump good, but he was really, really holding back, as much as he could. Once he got the hang of the basics, it was a bit easier to play and much more fun, too. All the boys were already sweaty whereas Gohan practically had none on him. The PE was over almost in a flash and the students started going home. The half-Saiyan had a very different day from what he would normally have. Luckily, his tail was tucked under his pants, out of sight from everyone and no one suspected anything. He waved goodbye to his classmates and made his way towards the forest, from where he flew home. Chichi almost interrogated her son when he arrived home, but in the end, everything went fine and Gohan had also made some new friends it seems.

After eating lunch at home, he changed into his fighting uniform (combination of Piccolo's and Goku's) and was meeting Vegeta for training at the usual location. When he arrived, the prince was already there, waiting impatiently.

"Finally you're here! How was the kindergarten?"

"Unlike you, Vegeta, I'm eager to learn and not just get stuck in fighting. I can have plenty of that if I wanted to."

"Let's cut the crap and start training that tail of yours again. You've made poor progress in these last few days." Vegeta ordered him.

The training started and it was far more painful and difficult than the basketball in school. Vegeta kept grabbing his tail, causing Gohan immense pain, paralyzing his entire body. Truthfully, he enjoyed every minute of it, seeing Kakarot's son on his knees, every time he squeezed his tail. The longer that went on, the less Gohan knew what he should be doing, making Vegeta scream even more at him.

"Enough, enough, stop it!" screamed the boy. "Enough tail training, let's spar."

"I don't think so. You need to eliminate this weak spot. Even if we spar, I can freely take advantage of it." he said but loosened his grip.

The boy smirked, "You have to catch me first," and threw a left punch at Vegeta.

The prince blocked it with ease but Gohan continued his assault with more punches; he has had enough of the painful tail training. A full blown spar emerged from the initial punch from Gohan. Vegeta constantly tried grabbing Gohan's tail, but the half-Saiyan managed to dodge his attempts every time. Their regular Saiyan form was soon replaced by its super version, making the spar more intense for both of them. Gohan's tail continued to evade Vegeta's arms, but he didn't want to wrap it around his waist - that would defeat the sole purpose of the whole training. Of course minutes extended in to two hours of non-stop sparring. Not a single energy blast was fired during the whole session, as both wanted to focus on their hand-to-hand combat; no projectiles of any kind were "allowed".

The sun started setting and it was time for Gohan to go home and prepare for his second day of school. Vegeta laughed and teased him, like always, but Gohan didn't mind; well he did a little, but not a lot. The training was a partial success - both were exhausted and a little bruised, and a partial failure - Gohan's tail was still his weak point. Both flew into the air and went their way; Vegeta to CC and Gohan to his house, where he helped Chichi with some house chores and had a lovely dinner together. After that, he went up to his room and prepared the necessary books for tomorrow. This was how his weekdays would mostly look like for the next couple of months.

 _About 2 months later_

It's mid November and winter is slowly approaching. Gohan has been doing very well in school, Chichi's been so very proud and Vegeta's been so very... annoyed by the fact that a mere school boy aka Gohan, was still the only one able to go Super Saiyan 2. Not just that, but his tail training has also been paying off - he's become immune to gentle and medium squeezes, but the hard ones still take away a hefty amount of his strength. He's been sparring with Vegeta on almost a daily basis and occasionally doing some mental training with Piccolo, too. The feeling of guilt never left - it anchored itself deep in Gohan's psyche. Some nights were restless, some kept Gohan awake because of nightmares but he did get enough sleep during most of them. It was like a déjà-vu from the aftermath after the Cell games. His behavior also started getting different; smiles were rare, except during training with Vegeta which he really enjoyed. It was like another episode of post traumatic stress. Thankfully, school and training occupied a hefty amount of his time, so he couldn't think so much about all the recent events... and about his dad. But during the weekends, his severe anxiety would kick in during the evening and just before bed time. To counter that, he resorted back to the deep meditation technique that Piccolo had thought him to get his emotions and psyche in balance. It was helping to some extent, but some days he just couldn't concentrate enough to get the meditation process going. It was terrible, but it wasn't alight either. There was something he was really looking forward to - to having a baby brother. Whenever his severe anxiety would kick in, he'd think about that and feel better.

Chichi's stomach was slowly getting bigger, meaning that Goten was doing just nicely. His father, Goku, was still in the Other World doing Kami-knows-what - probably eating and training. His punishment was still valid: no teleporting and no contact with the living world. To be honest, it didn't bother him that much because of all the training he was doing and the fighters he was meeting or sparring with. He did miss his son and wife, but Goku was, well, Goku. The Eastern Kaioshin hasn't contacted anyone yet, not even Kaio. It seems that the hunt for Shingo was still under way. Either that or they just didn't have a clue where or how to find him - something that Vegeta kept thinking.

What about Gohan's scars you may ask? Well, so far, he managed to keep them hidden from Chichi and his fellow classmates. He also never wears a t-shirt during PE - he always wears a long sleeved tracksuit. He just doesn't want to make a scene with those scars and his muscular half-Saiyan body. His tail was also always tucked under his pants, hidden from the outside world. But he couldn't keep his scars a secret forever. One day, he was taking a shower at home, but Chichi took all of his clothes from the bathroom without him realizing it. When he got out of the shower, he couldn't wear anything so he made his way towards his room. His preoccupied mind prevented him from felling Chichi's energy in time, but before he realized his mistake, she had already stepped out of his room and saw him, wrapped in a towel.

"GOHAN! Is that... is that a scar on your chest?!" she screamed.

He sighed, like expressing disappointment, "Yes, mum... it is. I got them during the Other World Tournament," he was brutally honest.

"What do you mean "got THEM"?" she started panicking.

"I've got one here, too," he replied and turned his back towards her, revealing the second scar on his upper back.

"You can't have those! You look like a delinquent or a gang member!"

"Mum, calm down! Geez, I don't mind having them... in fact... I actually like having them. They remind me of the epic battle dad and I had. I'm a fighter now and it's something you'll, I hope, accept. I'm also a learner and I love going to school, learning new things and making friends my own age. I don't want a boring normal life... I was born with this power and I'm going to nurture it and use it to keep the Earth and YOU safe. Nobody in the school has seen the scars and I'll make sure they never will. Don't stress out... remember whom you're carrying in your belly. None of you understand the burden I'm carrying at such a young age, but it was my decision to take it upon me."

He took a fee steps towards her and looked her in the eyes, "I love you very much, mum, and I don't know what I'd do you if I had lost you, too... but don't treat me as your little helpless boy... treat me as an equal and a strong individual. I'm your and dad's son, after all."

Chichi didn't know what to say... it was just too much information at once. Deep inside her, she was very worried about her first son, but at the same time, she was also concerned how she'll be able to raise her second son without a father. It was bad enough with Gohan all these years when Goku wasn't around and even when he was, not much parenting was going on. She definitely didn't want Goten to go through the same experience, but truth be told, she and Gohan will just have to make the best of it, with or without Goku.

After Gohan finished his little monologue, Chichi's eyes started sparkling; she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry, Gohan... it's just that... all these years, you and Goku have been through too much. I've tried keeping you away from all that fighting, not because I didn't want you to fight, but because I was worried I might lose you. On top of that, I never wanted for you to see or witness all those horrors in your life."

Gohan was surprised by her answer, but remained quiet and listened.

She kneeled and looked him directly in his black eyes, "I know you've changed, your father's death changed you. You think you're to blame for his sacrifice, for not retrieving the Dragon Balls and all that... I'm not going to try and convince you otherwise because I know this is something that only you can change. I've learned a great deal from Goku, and you for that matter, over the last years. Saiyans are stubborn and won't accept help from anyone; you crave for battle and to prove your strength. They deal with emotions in their own way... Goku didn't talk much about what was bothering him, because he didn't want to make me worry. You're a bit different since you also inherited half of my Human genes... you've always had a temper, your emotions were difficult to control and they still are, sometimes."

She started crying and grabbed her son's arms, "I miss Goku... I miss my loving husband. He might have been stubborn and a bit selfish, but he loved both of us from the bottom of his heart. He did what he thought was right - he was following his heart and not his mind. I know you'll deal with his loss in your own way and I won't interfere. But I miss him too, every single day I wish he were here. I'm scared, Gohan, scared because your younger brother will soon be born and I don't know how I'm going to handle you and him. I just don't..."

Gohan's eyes started accumulating tears; seeing his mother cry like this was shocking. He hugged her, "I... I didn't know, mum. I'm so sorry for everything. I respect that you'll let me deal with all this in my own way, but you must know that I'm also here for you. Don't worry about Goten, you won't be raising him by yourself... I'll help you in any way I can."

It was a real bonding moment for both of them - Chichi cried for a little longer while Gohan let a few tears get away from his eyes. It seems that Chichi's been holding a lot of emotions deep inside her, too, ever since Gohan was practically kidnapped by Raditz. They just seemed to have build up over the last years, but not even once she talked about it or has shown any signs that something is bothering her that much. She would always act tough and strict - probably to hide what she truly felt in her heart.

"Look at us," she smiled a bit after her tears stopped flowing down her cheeks, "I didn't even give you time to get dressed."

Gohan was still wrapped in a towel, which he had completely forgotten about, "Sometimes certain things just can't wait, mum, and I'm glad this one didn't." he replied.

His mother wiped hear tears and stood up, "I guess I was also anxious because of the fact that you've gotten so powerful - it's mind-blowing. Just one wrong move and the whole planet could explode."

"I know what you mean... sometimes I'm afraid of the same thing. I'd never hurt you or anyone else for that matter ; I know that for sure."

"I know you do," she smiled back and stroked his hair, "now get dressed and I'll prepare dinner. Unless you have some other plans with Piccolo or Vegeta?"

"I don't, and even if I did, I'd cancel everything just so we could spend this evening together," her son smiled back.

"Oh, Gohan... that's so sweet." was her reaction.

The evening turned out to be very pleasant with both of them talking and laughing while remembering some odd moments from their lives or just reliving the happy memories. It was nice seeing Gohan having a good time and not thinking about his "mistakes" in the Demon realm and later on Wanasa Prime. Because Chichi's belly was getting bigger, the demi-Saiyan offered to do the dishes and other heavier chores from now on, so she couldn't exert herself.

 _Another 2 months later_

November was over and so was December. Snow has fallen just a few days before the end of the year. East District was covered in a thin white layer of fresh snow; it almost looked like a scene right out of a story. Chichi was now about 8 months pregnant and Goten gained a considerable amount of weight, hence her belly being even bigger and heavier. Most of the chores have fallen on Gohan, except for cooking, but he wasn't complaining one bit. It was for the first time in a while he was helpful without using his strength or power. Pregnancy was also proceeding without problems; Chichi has been having monthly checkups in the West City General Hospital to ensure Goten was doing nicely.

One Saturday, Gohan and Vegeta were training at their usual location; a rocky, barren patch of land, not that far from Gohan's house. Snow still covered the landscape, except for that patch of land where both of them trained, which was utterly ruined and destroyed by their constant trainings and energy blasts. Luckily, it was far enough from civilization, so any misfired Ki blasts couldn't harm or destroy anything; not even a Kamehameha or a Final Flash - Gohan and Vegeta could really spar without worrying of hurting someone. For the last two months, the demi-Saiyan had been using Super Saiyan 2 a lot more than usual. He wanted to master it no matter what, but it was proving more difficult than ever before. By not having a calm mind, it was difficult to focus on controlling it, mastering it's energy output and the enraged emotions that come as a side effect of being transformed for a prolonged period of time. This, however, was not the only reason for using Super Saiyan 2. With this, he was also able to push Vegeta past his limits - superior strength, stamina and speed allowed Gohan to bring out the absolute best in Vegeta, 110 or 115 % out of him. This was Vegeta's idea, even though Gohan was reluctant at first, but eventually accepted this harsh training for Vegeta, and in the end, for himself, too.

"Damn it, Vegeta... we've been training like this for the past 4 months and you're still so WEAK!" Gohan shouted.

"SHUT UP! Just by agreeing to train with you was the lowest point in my life... I don't need your mercy or your idiotic remarks."

The boy grabbed the prince by his armor and lifted him off the ground, "Tsch, the Prince of all Saiyans... why did I even bother of asking you to spar with me?"

Vegeta was struggling but couldn't break free from Gohan's grasp... his power was light years ahead of Vegeta's. The boy punched him in the stomach a few times and head-butted him. Seeing Vegeta so helpless was amusing to the boy, but that was only because Super Saiyan 2's side effects had already kicked in some time ago. Thanks to his quite extensive training in this form, he was able to control his emotions to a certain degree, but his personality always changed bit by bit, the longer he was transformed. It was like a slow, gradual substitution of Gohan's original personality and behavior with a more robust, savage, arrogant and bloodlust one. No matter how hard he tried keeping his own personality the dominant one, he always failed, gradually. One thing was for sure, he could transform almost in an instant, and if he wanted, he could also bypass the regular Super Saiyan and just go from base form to Super Saiyan 2, but that needed a lot more concentration and stamina; or in other words - practically useless since he mastered and perfected Super Saiyan to be the most optimal platform from which to ascend.

Once Vegeta regained some stamina, he insisted on more training. Gohan reverted back to Super Saiyan, and with this, his personality gradually returned, him being himself and rational again. The two sparred for another hour without taking a break. The sun had already set, turning the sky into a dark blue color with countless of bright spots on it - the stars were glowing brightly on a clear sky. It was their final beam struggle for the day, Kamehameha vs Galick Gun and Gohan was clearly winning. At one particular moment, Gohan's power dramatically dropped and Vegeta's beam steamrolled Gohan's, crashing into the boy and causing a huge explosion with an aftershock.

"What the hell was that?!" Vegeta's expression changed.

Gohan was still standing with his arms crossed in a typical defense position.

"Sorry, Vegeta... I need to go. Something's wrong with mum."

"Are you serious?!"

"Her Ki... something's wrong. It's very erratic." he said and rushed home as a Super Saiyan with Vegeta following him.

Both were at East District 439 in a matter of minutes. Gohan slammed open the door and barged into the house.

"Mum! Mum!" he shouted.

Then he heard very faint moaning sounds from the upper floor; from the master bedroom. He quickly ascended up the stairs, opening the doors and seeing Chichi lying on the bed in pain.

"Mum, what's wrong?!" the boy panicked.

"Something's wrong... with Goten. It hurts... something is wrong." Chichi had difficulties saying.

Vegeta entered the bedroom, "She needs to go to a hospital... fast!

"What's happening?" the boy was anxious.

"Bulma had something similar. Pick her up and go! I'll let Bulma know what's going on."

Without even losing a second, the half-Saiyan picked up Chichi along with the blanket and rushed at full speed to the West City General Hospital. Vegeta picked up the phone (yes, the phone) and called Bulma, because it was quicker. He actually knew Bulma's cell phone number because she "made" him memorize it.

"Hello?"

"Kakarot's wife is having similar problems, like the ones you had with Trunks. Gohan rushed her to the WCGH." he said with a calm voice.

"WHAT?! Oh no! I'll call them right away to give her the best staff and care as possible... what are you waiting for, get over there!"

She hung up, leaving Vegeta angry, "That woman... always so bossy."

With that thought, he followed Gohan to the hospital.

A few minutes later, Chichi was already rushed to intensive care for a complete check up of what's going on. Gohan was by her side all the time... he didn't want to leave.

One of the doctors used the ultrasound machine to see what's going on with Goten.

"The umbilical cord has been severed and the baby is entangled in it. I also see a lot of blood. We need to operate.. now!"

"W-what?! Is Goten going to be ok?!" Chichi was shocked.

"If we don't do a C-section, both of you could die. Nurse, prep the Operating Room 1, stat! This is an emergency!"

Before Gohan could react or even say anything, Chichi had already been rushed to the operating room. He was shocked and speechless; he wanted to follow her, but a nurse stopped him, making him angry.

"Gohan! You can't go there, it's off limits. We'll wait with you." Bulma shouted when entering the hospital with Vegeta.

Minutes seemed like hours and hours like weeks. A nurse stepped up to them and asked if they needed medical attention, since both had bruises, cuts and some minor wounds from the training, but Vegeta just put on his angry face, making the nurse go away.

"You know, you could have just said "no"." Bulma whispered to her husband, but then turned to little Gohan, who was just quietly sitting beside her.

"Don't worry, Gohan, the best team of doctors are helping Chichi, I've made sure."

"I should've been with her. Who knows how long she was lying in bed in pain, not being able to reach the phone. I should have sensed it earlier but was too busy training."

"Don't blame yourself, Gohan... you couldn't have known this would happen. All that matters it that she's here now. I need to use the bathroom, I won't be long." she said.

Vegeta looked at saddened Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder, "She's one of the strongest females I know; she and your brother will be fine."

The demi-Saiyan didn't expect something like that from the Saiyan prince but was glad how confident he was. Another hour or so passed, when the leading doctor finally arrived in the waiting area.

"Ms. Briefs," he began with an undetermined voice, "I'll be honest..."

Bulma started crying and Gohan wasn't far from it.

"... we did manage to do the C-section and rescue the baby. He's been born a whole month too soon, so we've put him into an incubator. He seems to be doing alright for now, but I never like to give predictions about these things. We'll do everything in our power to keep him as healthy as he is now."

"And my mum?" Gohan interrupted.

"... I'm afraid that's where things get a little complicated. She had some internal bleeding in her womb because of the severed umbilical cord. It also seemed that parts of her womb were somehow injured, causing even more bleeding which compressed a few of her organs, like the intestines, kidneys and urinal bladder. We've managed to stop the bleeding, but the organs have sustained mild damage. Now before you say anything... the damage can be reversed with intensive care, medications and lots of rest. We'll be keeping her in the hospital for a week to start the recovery process and after that, we can transfer her to your location, like you've requested."

"Can I see her?" the boy wanted to know.

"Not at the moment, I'm sorry. She's being transferred to her room in intensive care and all the preparations for her immediate recovery are underway. Probably best if you come tomorrow at around noon. She'll be in a deep sleep for a few days; it's the only way we can prevent any more damage to her organs. Just to let you know."

"What about the baby?" Bulma asked.

"He'll be in the same room as her. If you come to visit tomorrow, you can see both of them." explained the doctor.

"Thank you for everything, doctor," Bulma smiled, "we'll be in touch."

Once he left, Gohan collapsed on his knees, relieved like never before, but at the same time, angry, sad and with the feel of more guilt. Bulma kneeled and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright now. Both are alive and well, Gohan."

"... Thank you, Bulma... for everything... again." the boy quietly said.

"Anytime. When Chichi's feeling a bit better, there will be a special sterilized room waiting for her in the CC building with all the equipment and staff needed for her and Goten's complete recovery. I want all of you to live with us for the time being.. for as long as you'd like. I won't take no for an answer."

The boy got up and smiled back, "I can't thank you enough, Bulma." his eyes sparkled, "Let me just get my school stuff and other things and I'll meet you at CC in about an hour."

The flight to his house was dreadful and terrible. He couldn't stop thinking about Chichi and Goten and the fact that he had almost lost both of them, if it weren't for Vegeta's quick thinking. After he packed everything he needed, he turned off the lights and closed the door. East District 439 was now just an empty shell; a former home to the Son family. Everything was quiet and dark outside - it was the middle of the night. The half-Saiyan was feeling the same way on the inside - dark and cold. It's like bad luck isn't giving him a break; first Goku, then Endou and Wanasa, after that Eastern Kaioshin and now Chichi and Goten. At that moment, while standing in front of the house, he blamed himself even more; it wasn't bad luck, it was HIM. Ever since Goku died, he struggled to regain his composure - the state or feeling of being calm and in control of oneself. Going to school and training with Vegeta seemed to have restored it to some degree, but everything came crashing down again, just a few hours ago. He had enough of this place and bad memories; he had to get away from it. His body started levitating and soon disappeared into the thick mist. When he arrived at the CC, Bulma invited him inside and into a guest room, close to the one where Chichi will be. He was welcome to freely roam the building and use all the facilities, but the boy locked himself into his room and fell asleep because of exhaustion. His mind needed to rest.

* * *

 **Notes:** Woohoo, it's finished before the end of 2016 XD. I would have written it earlier if I hadn't been struck down with Tonsillitis and a fever. Tell me your thoughts people :).

(1) - Based on schools in my country. We don't have school uniforms in public schools, even in the most "elite" ones.

 **Gohan's and Chichi's moment** : This is something I've been thinking about a lot. We've seen how Gohan is dealing with his father's loss and how the past changed his behavior and perception, but we've never actually seen how Chichi was doing all this time. It's something that I missed in DBZ; an honest conversation between her and Gohan when Goku sacrificed himself. It was just a 6 year jump to Buu saga and that's that. Chichi has also been through a lot in the series (Goku "dying" on Namek, then the heart disease, then dying for real at the Cell games and NEVER returning)... that's a pretty tough life and if you throw in Gohan and all the times he had faced death... I'm surprised Chichi didn't go insane or anything. But in my story, it's even harder for her because Gohan's psyche is far from being stable, and on top of that, Goten will soon be born, meaning that she'll have to raise two sons all by herself.


	22. Shingo's revenge

.

 **Chapter 22:**

 **SHINGO'S REVENGE**

 **Notes:** It took a while, but the chapter is finally here XD. Thanks to X3 runner for a review and all you amazing followers and readers... THANK YOU! Ummm, I'm not screaming at you, I'm just thanking you loudly and very kindly XD.

 **Last time on Consumed by the past:**

Gohan started going to a public school and he was loving it. Chichi's pregnancy was reaching its 8 months and Vegeta kept training with Gohan. He managed to partially master the Super Saiyan 2, but the side effects haven't been eliminated yet. Vegeta still hasn't ascended but was determined to do so no matter what. One evening, Gohan feels there's something wrong with Chichi's Ki. When arriving home, she as in pain and concerned about Goten's life. She was rushed to the hospital where doctors had to perform a C-section so save Chichi's and Goten's life. He was put into a incubator and Chichi is going to have to go through a long period of recovery. Bulma invited Gohan to come live with her at the CC - he accepted.

* * *

It was a rough night for Goku's son, hardly getting any quality sleep. Plagued by bad dreams and restless mind, he woke up around noon, tired and mentally exhausted. He decided to lay in bed for a few more minutes when someone knocked on the door.

"Gohan... you awake? Breakfast/lunch is on the table. Will be leaving for the hospital in about half an hour." Bulma said from the other side of the door.

"Ok, thanks Bulma. I'll be there in a moment." Gohan responded, trying to sound cheerful and full of energy.

He did come to the kitchen a few minutes afterwards to eat some breakfast. To be honest, he wasn't really that hungry, so he only ate three slices of toast and drank two glasses of cold, refreshing milk. His mind was preoccupied with Chichi and Goten - he was anxious to go and see how they're doing. But before doing that, he needed a cold shower which will, hopefully, wake him fully up. A few minutes later, Gohan stepped out of the shower in his underwear, when Vegeta walked by, returning from the gravity chamber.

"Rough night, eh?" the prince greeted the boy, but remained quiet about his chest scar.

"To say the least. I just need to get dressed and then I'm going to see mum."

"The hospital staff won't let you see her alone because you're under-aged. You need someone to accompany you, that's why me and Bulma are coming along. Wouldn't want you to get angry or upset... not in your condition."

Gohan sighed, "I guess you're right. I'll be waiting outside in the gardens whenever you'll be ready."

"When we return, I suggest we continue training; it will shift your attention to something else besides your mother and brother. And don't forget to hide your tail." Vegeta proposed.

The boy nodded and exited the building while Vegeta continued his walk to Bulma's laboratory.

"He's not doing very well, is he?" his wife said when she saw Vegeta entering the lab.

"His Ki is erratic which means that he's probably struggling in his mind but not showing much of that on the outside."

"You're... you're actually worried about him, aren't you?" Bulma asked him directly.

He looked away and frowned, "I just want him to keep focusing on our training."

"Suuure," she smiled.

"Let's just get going already. He's waiting in the back gardens."

Bulma locked her laboratory and both went to get Gohan. She and Vegeta insisted on all three going together with a hover car. The drive didn't take long, about 10 minutes to reach the hospital. Gohan's heart started pounding like crazy - he became extremely nervous when entering the building. The receptionist sent them to the intensive care department, where a nurse stopped them.

"May I ask whom you're visiting?"

"Chichi. This is her son, Gohan and we are close friends of them." Bulma replied.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Briefs. Chichi and her baby are in room 2. She's still in an induced coma, but doctors are very optimistic about her recovery. I kindly ask you to speak quietly and not disturb the baby."

All 3 proceeded towards room number 2. A big sign on the door said "intensive care - authorized personnel only", and a bit below that one, there was a sign "Chichi Son, Goten Son." Gohan was the first one to enter, followed by Bulma. Vegeta didn't go in as he wanted to wait outside. The room wasn't exactly bright because the lights had been dimmed to a more pleasant level. On the left, there was Chichi in her bed and Goten in an incubator, both sleeping. On the right was a small glass pane, which separated the room from a small stand-by office of two intensive care nurses, who monitored Chichi's room and an adjacent one, which was on the other side of the small office.

Gohan's heart was beating rapidly as he approached Chichi's bed. This wasn't his first visit to a hospital, but he has never seen so many life support machines in a single room. His mother was hooked up to quite a few of them - it looked terrifying for the little boy, seeing his mum in this condition.

"All the power I possess and this happened in my very own home." he said to himself.

It's not your fault, Gohan and you know it. I experienced somehow similar problems with Trunks. These things can happen." Bulma tried comforting him.

"Mum didn't deserve this," Gohan replied and looked at his younger brother in an incubator, "nor Goten for that matter."

"You're too hard on yourself. No child should be carrying such a burden, especially not at your age."

"I'm not an ordinary child, Bulma. I'm half Saiyan... the part of me that I have neglected for too long. In their culture, when a father died, the oldest son inherited his responsibilities."

"How do you know that?" she asked full of surprise.

"Vegeta told me all about their... our customs. I wanted to know everything about the Saiyans."

"Seems to me he told you a bit too much. I'm gonna have a word with him when we get home." she said angrily.

"He didn't want to at first, but I was so persistent, he eventually gave up and told me."

"Gohan... why? I've never seen you like this. I know you're going through some really hard times... but don't you think you're a little obsessed with your Saiyan lineage?"

He looked out the window and took a deep breath, "It's something none of you will ever understand. Have you any idea how powerless I was all those years? So many threats and enemies that could have killed us all in only a few strikes. The first time I really felt powerful was when I turned into a Super Saiyan, but I didn't want to stop there; I wanted more. To get even stronger and be able to protect mum, dad, you and everyone I cared about. I admit, I slowly changed and started embracing my Saiyan heritage more and more. It was something I couldn't stop doing... it just happened... it's like the Saiyan part of me started getting more dominant, lusting for strength and battles. When I ascended to Super Saiyan 2, those emotions intensified even more. At that point I knew I had to fully embrace them if I wanted to protect you all. The tail wasn't planned... it grew when Endou empowered me with that dark energy, but I'm glad it did."

Bulma kept listening to what Gohan had to say and soon noticed tears coming from his eyes.

"But I failed... not just that... I KILLED innocent people on a distant planet while under Endou's control, including children. I swear it, Bulma, I swear I won't let ANYONE else die. Now that Goten has been born... it's my responsibility to keep him safe no matter what."

"I don't know what to say... I had no idea you felt that way during all these years. I'm grateful you want to protect us all, but don't get obsessed with it. Promise me you'll remain a good-hearted person and help Chichi and Goten get through all this. Saiyan legacy or not."

He wiped his tears and walked to Chichi's bed, putting his hand on hers, "I promise."

Bulma was standing besides the incubator, watching Goten, "Hey, I just realized... Goten also has black hair but doesn't have a tail."

"Was it cut off immediately after birth?"said Gohan.

"I don't think so. The doctor would surely have told us. That reminds me, how is yours doing?"

"Pretty good. It's a lot less sensitive now but it's not fully trained yet."

"I remember the day when I first met you... do you remember? On Roshi's island; Goku brought you along but then that evil Raditz came and kidnapped you."

"Ummm not really, although I do have a feeling I've known you as long as I can remember."

"You were so adorable with that little tail. It was a bit shocking when Goku told us you were his son, but I think we all got used to the fact fairly soon. And look how you've grown since then... it was like yesterday you were 4 years old and now you're protecting the Earth. I know I've never said this before, but I'm very proud of you Gohan, proud of the person you have become."

"Thanks, Bulma. And thank you for everything... I'm never going to be able to repay the debt."

"Nonsense, I will have none of that "debt". It's the least I can do to contribute, now more than ever. Besides, I'm glad at least one Saiyan is thinking of his future, unlike the one I married, who only keeps training and doing nothing."

The boy actually smiled, "That's Vegeta."

"Yeah, probably the best way to describe him is... being Vegeta." Bulma smiled back.

They both kept talking about their memories, about Chichi and Goten. Bulma really got to know Gohan better and vice versa. The more they talked, the more they realized how much has happened since Raditz. But before they could continue their conversation any further, one of the nurses approached them and asked them to leave because their visit time had run out. The departure was a bit emotional for Gohan, but he knew he'll be back tomorrow and every single day after that, until his mother is ready to go home. Vegeta was still standing outside and was relieved when the two of them finally emerged from Chichi's room. They didn't take long in there... around 15 minutes, but every minute not training is a minute wasted; a typical thinking of Vegeta. This time, Bulma went home alone because Gohan and Vegeta went to their usual location to continue training. She did, however, tell them to be home in about 3 hours if they wanted to eat lunch.

The training wasn't very productive as Gohan's mind was preoccupied with other things. They did spar and fight but Vegeta felt the boy's mind was elsewhere so their training was cut short. Both returned to CC, Vegeta to the gravity chamber and Gohan to his room for some solitude thinking. When he was nervous or anxious, he'd lay in his bed and stroke his tail which, surprisingly, relaxed him to some degree. He tried relaxing in his room for a good hour or so when Bulma called him for lunch. While Gohan was struggling on Earth, Endou and Shingo didn't have such problems in the "Demon" realm.

 **In the "Demon" realm**

Lord Shingo has completely recovered his strength and power. Endou and Koshi have been making sure his recovery went smoothly. Kyuuri wasn't of much help at all; she's been holding a grudge against Gohan since the first day they met. She wanted revenge; she wanted to beat him no matter what. Of course she didn't just sit and wait for this whole time; she trained to perfect her defense against the demi-Saiyan. Even though she's a soldier and a bodyguard, her mind is extremely well at remembering fighting styles of her opponents. Fighting with Gohan has provided her a lot of information about his fighting style and techniques, giving her the option to exploit any of its weaknesses. Katsu - the Kaioshin who helped Endo free their master - has completely devoted his services to Lord Shingo. He didn't care too much about the Kaioshin Council or anything to do with Kaioshins; he just wanted power; raw power to help overthrow the Council.

One day, Lord Shingo summoned them all to one of his chambers which looked like a throne room. He is a powerful dark magician, in some way like Endou bit much more potent. His fighting abilities are very limited, but since his magic is so powerful, he practically doesn't need them. It was he who created the Staff for Endou, augmenting her psychic and dark powers, so you know how powerful he must be. He always wears a dark red cape with a cowl that covers his head. His face cannot be seen, because he isn't exactly a person, more like a humanoid elemental. Instead of a face, you can only see a dark blue void of swirling energy. It's like he is made of pure energy, held together by some sort of magical barrier, to keep it in the shape of a humanoid. Once Endou, Koshi, Kyuuri and Katsu arrived, he began speaking.

"Now that I have completely recovered, we can carry on with our plans to overthrow the Kaioshin Council and make them pay for what they've done. Despite their numbers and strength, we can defeat them by using the Dragon Balls."

"But master, why can't we just kill them with our own hands?" Kyuuri asked.

"Young Kyuuri, you have much to learn. Even with my great power, I've come to the conclusion that we cannot defeat all of the mightiest Kaioshins. Why do you think I asked Endou to collect one of each?" Shingo replied in a deep voice.

"If I may, my Lord," Endou interrupted, "yes, Kyuuri, we've obtained them for the sake of being able to locate them on so-called Namek and Earth. Koshi was successful in determining their energy composition and creating a simple glowing stone which will point us in their direction. Once we find them, Shingo-sama will make the appropriate wishes."

"But first, Katsu needs to receive his reward for assisting in my rescue. Step forward."

As ordered, Katsu stepped forward and awaited further instructions, but there were none. Shingo extended his arm and a wave of dark purple energy shot right through the former Kaioshin's body, making him scream in pain which seemed to last forever. He collapsed on the ground, twitching because of the energy absorbing into his body. A moment or two later, he was finally able to stand up, weakened yet stronger than ever.

"There, it has been done. Now your body and soul belong to me." Shingo concluded the ritual.

Endou couldn't help but to think, _He hardly survived it. It seems the gap between Gohan and him is much wider than I imagined. The boy didn't crumble like him. Once I return to Earth, I should be able to faintly feel the residual dark energy in the boy. Having such a strong fighter under my control has never felt so empowering. With proper guidance and the help of my magic, he could defeat anyone; even HIM._

Katsu's eyes and hair turned purple, clearly making him Shingo's loyal follower. Great power has been bestowed upon him at the cost of his freewill, but Endou's enthusiasm was practically nonexistent. Her mind was focused on the Dragon Balls and Gohan. Lord Shingo is a grandmaster in dark arts and magic, capable of controlling minds and emotions of others, firing deadly piercing energy attacks, protecting himself with psychic barriers, but if there are more fighters like Gohan out there, he'll need her, Kyuuri's, Katsu's and Koshi's help. Perfect.

"Now that you've pledged your allegiance to me, Katsu, the next step is to collect the Dragon Balls and summon the Eternal Dragon. Endou will be the only leading you and Kyuuri to Namek. You'll need a Namekian for the summon ritual, as the Dragon only speaks Namekian and won't grant us any wishes, thanks to the Kaioshins."

"What about any intruders, master? The Kaioshins will surely call their allies for help, especially Gohan and his father. I am not doubting your powers, Shingo-sama, but we cannot engage them all, especially not at once." Endou was curious.

"I understand your concern, Endou, but the Kaioshins are fools. They will only send a handful of them with some apprentices to intercept us. The only concern are those that can seal me away. That boy - Gohan, will surely assist them. Based on your and Kyuuri's information, he'll be their strongest ally.

"Let me handle the boy, master." Katsu offered his help.

"You must be joking, Katsu." laughed Endou.

"With this power, I can..."

"Fail, to say the least. You might have gotten this dark power from my master, but just the fact that you almost passed out upon receiving it, is a very clear indication that you wouldn't last long against him. Kyuuri, on the other hand, has been spending quite a lot of time preparing for her fight with the boy. If anyone, she is the only logical option to take Gohan on head to head."

"Enough arguing," Shingo raised his voice, "as it will get us nowhere. I agree with Endou regarding Kyuuri, but before she can fight him, I need to free all 3 of you from your curse."

Shingo stood up and approached them, "The Kaioshins have stolen this spell from me and modified it so it can suit their righteous needs. But despite that, I'm the master of dark arts so I can easily undo what they've done."

Bright yellow glowing eyes appeared on his "face" which caused an invisible-like shield, that was covering all three, to shatter and disappear into the air.

"There, you are no longer ghosts outside of this dimension. Endou will accompany me to Namek, while Kyuuri and Katsu will go to Earth. Koshi will be the one maintaining the portal to Namek. Katsu can use his teleportation to quickly move to Earth. I want the Kaioshins to come alone to Namek, it's your job Kyuuri to keep the Earthlings occupied until you hear from me and Endou."

"If I may, my lord," Endou interrupted, "it might be best if we lure the remaining Saiyan to Namek and utilize his strength and power to our advantage. The boy will be forced to fight Kyuuri on Earth and the Kaioshins will surely either divide their intervention between both planets or arrive on just Namek, leaving the Earth only to the boy. The Namekian Dragon Balls should be our priority since their Eternal Dragon is more powerful than it's Earth counterpart. This scenario would require Katsu to come to Namek and sending only Kyuuri to Earth."

"I can take care of the boy and any of his friends." Kyuuri reassured her masters.

"Very well, we will proceed according to Endou's plan. Kyuuri will go alone, whereas Endou and Katsu will go with me to Namek. If any of you fail, the Hell is the least of your worries." the dark lord made it clear.

All bowed to Shingo and left his chamber to prepare for the upcoming "invasion". After a few hours, they all gathered in Koshi's laboratory. He had already established a portal to Earth for Kyuuri to travel there. Katsu will use his teleportation technique to bring them to Namek in a matter of moments, so Koshi only had to focus on keeping the portal to Earth open and safe.

"You all know what to do," said Endou and looked at Kyuuri, "don't let your personal vendetta cloud your judgment. You need to keep Gohan on Earth no matter what."

"What if I just kill him?" she smirked.

"None of my concern, as long as you follow the plan."

Shingo, Katsu and Endou teleported to Namek and Kyuuri stepped into the portal leading to Earth.

 **Back on Earth**

It's been several days since Chichi had been admitted to the hospital. Gohan didn't go to school for the whole week after that as he kept visiting Chichi every day for as long as they let him sit beside her and Goten. He had difficulties sleeping because of the nightmares and anxiety, hence his eyes getting dark circles around them. The training with Vegeta, however, did pick up pace and was finally progressing "satisfactory", despite the demi-Saiyan having insomnia problems. It was Friday noon when Gohan was by his mother and brother in the hospital, when a familiar voice spoke in his mind.

 _Gohan... it's Kaio, can you hear me?_

"Is it Endou?" he said with a calm, tiresome voice.

 _Yes, the Kaioshin Council has found them on Namek and one on Earth. Kaioshin-sama said to meet him at Dende's. He'll provide further instructions there._

"I'll leave as soon as my visiting time expires, Kaio-sama."

 _But Kaioshin-sama requested your immediate arrival._

"Mum and Goten are more important at the moment. I only have a couple of minutes left anyway."

 _You're as stubborn as Goku sometimes, you know that? Very well, just don't let them wait for too long._

"I won't Kaio-sama. I have a score to settle with Endou and her "friends"."

When his visiting time expired, he left the hospital and a short flight after that, Gohan was at the Lookout where Dende and Piccolo were already waiting. When they saw Gohan's eyes up close, they were a bit shocked, to say the least.

"You alright, Gohan? You don't look so good." Dende asked politely.

"It's nothing, just a couple of rough nights. It will go away." the boy answered and turned to Piccolo, "I can feel an alien Ki, but I'm not sure whether it's Endou or Kyuuri."

Piccolo nodded, "Same here, but it IS heading this way, either because you're here or because of the 6 Dragon Balls Dende's been keeping in his palace."

Just then, the Eastern Kaioshin and Kibito appeared on the Lookout.

"Greetings, everyone. I am sorry we have to meet under these dire circumstances. We don't have much time, so I'll be quick. Kyuuri is here and heading towards us, while Shingo, Endou and a former Kaioshin named Katsu, have teleported to Namek not so long ago." quickly explained the Eastern Kaioshin.

"Former Kaioshin?" Piccolo's eyes opened wide.

"I'm afraid so. Our investigation has confirmed that one of the Kaioshins helped Endou free her master. It was he, Katsu, who opened the secret entrance and finally freed Shingo." Kibito added.

"I remember him... he was the one with blue skin and white hair." Gohan said.

"Correct, but now he's joined forces with Shingo and we believe they are going after the Dragon Balls, here and on Namek. We must stop them before they can make their wishes." the Kaioshin continued.

"But they are ghosts, they can't pick up objects in other dimensions. Plus, only someone who speaks Namekian can summon Porunga and state the wishes." Piccolo said.

"We're assuming that Shingo had already freed them from their curse, so they can exist normally outside of their dimension. On top of that, Shingo and Endou can both manipulate minds, it's only a matter of time before they bring some Namekians under their control and make them summon the Dragon."

"How could he free them? Is he even more powerful than the Kaioshins?" Piccolo asked.

"This is not a mortal matter, so I cannot provide any details."

"What do you propose we do?" Piccolo wanted to know.

"I'll be going to Namek with some help and Kibito will stay here to make sure Kyuuri is captured and delivered to the Kaioshin Council for punishment."

"I strongly suggest you contact Goku and tell him to come here." the Namekian proposed.

"No!" Gohan interrupted, "I can handle Kyuuri myself. You all should go to Namek and stop them. Kyuuri needs to come here and through me to get the Dragon Balls. We don't have much time."

"I'm afraid this is not your decision to make, Gohan," Eastern Kaioshin replied, "the Council has already come up with a plan to stop Shingo. You are to..."

"She's here!" Piccolo shouted.

Indeed she was, much faster than they've anticipated. Kyuuri was floating above the Lookout, looking down on all of them.

"I knew you'd be here, boy," she smirked, "and the Dragon Balls. It seems Koshi's locator worked perfectly."

"Kyuuri, by the Council's decree, you are to be brought to justice. Surrender now." Eastern Kaioshin warned her.

Just then, Vegeta arrived on the scene, "So, you're finally back. Where's the other one?"

"That is none of your concern Saiyan. My focus is the boy, not you, but if you get in the way, I'll turn you to dust." Kyuuri smiled.

"I'll show you..." the prince got angry.

"VEGETA!" shouted Gohan, "she's MINE! I've been waiting for this moment ever since I got back from their dimension. Don't you dare interfere! "

"Look at you," Vegeta smirked, "so eager for revenge. Very well, I guess I can let this one slip."

"Vegeta, we should go to Namek with Kaioshin-sama as soon as possible. We need all the help we can get." Piccolo expressed his opinion.

"Why would I need you? I can take those magicians by myself."

"Shingo and Endou are powerful mind twisters; a disciplined and trained mind is the only protection against them. The Council was reluctant to ask for any help from mortals, but I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice, since Gohan had already been involved in some extremely unpleasant events." Kaioshin responded with determination.

Vegeta looked at Gohan, who just nodded, but his eyes remained fixed on Kyuuri.

"Let's just go then," the prince shouted, "and let Gohan do his job."

"I'm putting my trust in you, Kibito." the Kaioshin said before teleporting himself, Piccolo and Vegeta to Namek.

"It's only me and you now, Kyuuri." Gohan smirked.

"And Kibito of course. It's two against one." she smirked back.

"Kibito won't interfere, will you, Kibito-sama?"

"I must obey my master and the Council. I'm here to apprehend her." he responded.

"You can when I'm finished with her. Until then, please wait." the demi-Saiyan looked at him.

I do not approve of your personal vendetta young Gohan, nor your arrogance, but I will monitor the progress of your fight and will intervene when necessary."

"Perfect," Kyuuri smiled again, "I'll show you my true strength you little brat."

Gohan assumed his fighting stance and his body was enveloped in bright yellow energy - he had transformed into a Super Saiyan already.

"This won't help you. Not this time." Kyuuri said and vanished.

Their fists clashed high above the Lookout and continued to do so as the battle started. Both were extremely fast and agile; their training had certainly paid off. Kyuuri was able to deflect all of Gohan's physical attacks and vice versa. Even though both wanted to defeat one another, they didn't go full power immediately. Kyuuri soon realized that she can predict most of Gohan's attacks, hence defending against them accordingly. Gohan did remember a bit from their last fight, but nowhere near as Kyuuri did. Luckily, his speed was more than a match for Kyuuri and her assault. Kibito kept his word and remained at a safe distance, observing their battle, ready to intervene at the first sight of problems or distrust. He was, however, a bit surprised by Gohan's speed and strength. Since he and the Eastern Kaioshin didn't attend nor followed the Other World Tournament, none of them were aware of Gohan's and Goku's potential.

Meanwhile, Kyuuri managed to deflect one of Gohan's attacks, giving her the opportunity to swiftly strike back. With a powerful uppercut, her fist met Gohan's jaw, then his stomach and to finish off this combo, her foot slammed right into his chest. The boy did flinch a bit, but recovered his balance almost immediately and charged towards her, but she was ready. She blocked his kick and right cross, but the boy did a back-flip and fired an energy blast right at her. The moment Kyuuri deflected it, Gohan was already beside her and roundhouse kicked her directly in the face. As she flinched for a split second, he slammed his left knee right into her back and finishing with a double axe handle, which sent her flying past the Lookout towards the ground. But he didn't follow her, no, he waited with his arms crossed on his chest and smirking. It didn't take long for Kyuuri to stop in mid air and gaze upon Gohan, realizing that the boy had also improved, but not nearly enough as she had.

"How about we skip the warm up and get serious? We both know we're hiding our true power." Gohan said loudly.

"Such a straight forward attitude will be your downfall. No wonder you were wiped out from existence."

Gohan clenched his fists when hearing Kyuuri and then let out a short scream. His expression changed; it was angrier and more serious. Both Kyuuri and Kibito felt a surge in his power; he had become a Super Saiyan 2. Kibito couldn't help but wonder.

 _Such power... how can a mortal posses it? How could we have not noticed this? But I also sense a small amount of dark energy in him. Is that Endou's doing? Is the boy really our ally or is it just a deception?_

Kyuuri also powered up, but unlike Gohan, she didn't need a transformation to raise her power.

"I still sense some residual energy of my master's gift. How does it feel to have your Ki tainted by dark energy? I doubt you'll ever get rid of it." Kyuuri smiled.

The boy smiled back, "You'll soon find out. But if you really want to know, it just made me stronger. HA!"

He shot a powerful energy blast at her and dashed forwards, shooting even more. Kyuuri prepared herself for the whole barrage of them by firing her own back, trying to nullify as much as she could. The demi-Saiyan's assault was soon repelled by his opponent; she defended against all of his attacks, like she could predict his every move. The boy wanted to smack his fist right into her face, but Kyuuri deflected it to the side, slamming her fist in his stomach instead and... grabbing his yellow tail. The boy shouted and became paralyzed, not being able to do anything, even having difficulties staying airborne.

"Child's play. I could have done this at the very start." she smirked and squeezed it hard.

"It... it hurts... AAHH." Goku's son shouted.

"Yes it does," Kyuuri laughed and tightened her grip, "It seems you have completely forgotten abo..."

She was silenced by an elbow right into her nose, then a kick to the stomach, followed by a large energy blast. After that, the boy charged towards her and hit her so hard, she hit the ground just a few moments later. Smoke and debris engulfed her point of impact, but the boy didn't stop with his onslaught. He charged a Kamehameha, when suddenly a very fast and thin, red energy beam pierced through the debris cloud and brushed against Gohan's left shoulder, leaving a narrow bloody cut, causing him to stop charging his attack. The dust cloud subsided and Kyuuri was seen standing in the small crater... with a bloody nose. The moment Gohan noticed that, he smirked.

"It seems you've underestimated me, Kyuuri. Look at you."

"You were just lucky I had fallen for your little act," she said and wiped the blood from her face, "but you won't get another..."

Gohan's fist interrupted her monologue, hitting Kyuuri in the stomach, or so it seemed. She managed to block his attempt with her palm and in return slamming her other fist into the boy's stomach, followed by a head butt and finally kicking him away into nearby trees. Immediately after, she fired a Ki blast at him, but Gohan used his hands to push himself from the ground and into the air, evading the explosion. Kyuuri anticipated that and was waiting for him in the air, hitting him in the back with her knee, then jumping over Gohan and slamming him into the ground with both hands. Kibito was getting concerned as the battle tipped in Kyuuri's favor. He wanted to get to Gohan, but before he got even remotely close to him, the demi-Saiyan broke through the rubble and attacked his opponent with immense strength. Both engaged in a furious hand-to-hand battle which went on for a quite a while. The surroundings soon looked like a barren wasteland, full of explosion craters, cracks and vaporized trees. Both were cut, bruised, with numerous burn marks all over their body, but Gohan sustained more damage.

They managed to put some distance between them because Gohan needed to focus his thoughts. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate and keep a rational mind; Super Saiyan 2's side effects had kicked in a while ago. Kyuuri noticed that Gohan's fighting style changed a bit, giving her a bit of trouble to predict his attacks. She wasn't sure if that was intentional or not, but she did see a change in the boy's attitude, too. He was more ferocious, bloodthirsty, his attack patterns were more unpredictable and erratic. Gohan, of course, wasn't completely aware of this, but he did know his rational mind was slowly disappearing; something he was actually afraid of. He was clinging to the fact that if he doesn't stop Kyuuri and Endou, he'll be responsible for all the destruction and chaos they will bring to this dimension. That was his only lifeline to preserve his sane mind.

Kibito noticed that the half-Saiyan started struggling with himself, something mortals, according to him, experience all the time due to their lack of wisdom, being very narrow-minded and in the end, lusting for power and domination. For him, Saiyans were probably one of the best examples; they lust for power and battle, have simplistic minds and an enormous deficit of wisdom and intelligence. They excelled at fighting and conquering planets; a perfect army which was ultimately destroyed by its ruler Frieza. He was, however, stunned by Gohan's and Kyuuri's immense power that rivaled even his own, but was still bellow the Eastern Kaioshin's. It made him worried that mortals like Saiyans could posses such unimaginable power at such a young age. The presence of dark energy in the boy is something Kibito was worried about the most. Will he turn against them? One thing was certain; neither he or Eastern Kaioshin never trusted mortals, no matter how righteous or pure they seem to be.

* * *

 **Vegeta letting Gohan fight Kyuuri:** This was something Gohan was waiting for ever since Endou left him on planet KB-0807. But that was not the reason why Vegeta immediately agreed. He and Gohan had spent a lot of time training together and in the end, also started living under the same roof. They became more attached, Vegeta sometimes even comforting the boy in his own way. The Saiyan prince respected Gohan and vise versa. He never openly told him, but he was actually proud of the boy, for becoming so strong and wanting to continue the Saiyan legacy, something Goku never would have, if he were still alive.

 **Notes:** Congrats, you've made it through the chapter XD. Don't be shy and leave a review and let me know your thoughts :). Thaaaaaanks ^^.


	23. Friend or Foe?

.

 **Chapter 23:**

 **FRIEND OR FOE?**

 **Notes:** It's been a while since I've updated this, I know but priorities keep changing :D. I'm still trying to write 2 chapters per month ^^. I've had some difficulties with this one, especially with the part on Namek, but after a few write-delete sessions, I've managed to get it right :D, I hope .. Enjoy :).

 **Last time on Consumed by the past:**

Chichi and Goten were now in intensive care in the hospital. Gohan, Bulma and Vegeta paid them a visit the very next day. Gohan was still struggling, feeling guilty for not being able to help Chichi sooner. He skipped school for the whole week, so he could visit his mother and brother every day. Meanwhile, Shingo has put his master plan in motion. Kyuuri was dispatched to Earth to keep Gohan busy, while he, Endou and Katsu headed to Namek. Eastern Kaioshin, Vegeta and Piccolo went to Namek, whereas Kibito and Gohan remained on Earth do deal with Kyuuri. Goku's son wanted to fight Kyuuri alone, without Kibito interrupting. The godly being was not pleased with that, but he did promise he'll intervene only when necessary. As the battle went on, Gohan started struggling with the intense, wild emotions - the side effects of Super Saiyan 2, which made Kibito question his allegiance and sanity.

* * *

While Kibito was contemplating, Gohan and Kyuuri engaged in combat once again. The latter still had some tactical advantage, whereas the former suffered more damage to his body, but didn't lose significant more stamina than her. Shockwaves reverberated through the air every time their fists collided. The boy was again on a relentless assault with erratic attack patterns. Despite that, his opponent deflected one of his punches to the side, then grabbed his arm and then the other one, while remaining behind him. She had him trapped now. Her right knee slammed into Gohan's back, pushing his torso forward while still holding his arms. The demi-Saiyan tried pulling his arms forward and freeing himself from her grasp, but Kyuuri managed to keep him trapped like this, while pulling his arms backwards and closer together. The pain level started increasing the more she pulled his arms. Kibito was far from impressed; he couldn't watch this catastrophe any longer.

"You are outmatched, Gohan. Stand down, I'll be seizing control of this fight." Kibito interrupted their battle.

"No... just... stay... back. " the boy replied with a voice, clearly full of pain.

"Why can't your mortal mind accept defeat?" was his reaction.

"I'm... not... losing!"

"I don't have time for this. Forfeit now, mortal!"

Gohan had enough of Kibito's rambling, and enough of Kyuuri for that matter. He clenched his fists and a golden aura appeared around his body. Kyuuri felt how his arm muscles tensed and could see a couple of veins popping out. It wasn't long before the boy started shouting and increasing his power... higher and higher. He started pulling his arms forwards, slowly breaking free from Kyuuri's grasp, until he swung his legs upwards and kicked Kyuuri right in the face, making her let go. While he was upside down, his elbow dug itself deep in her armor, cracking it and reaching the stomach. He hit her again in the exact same place, then landing on his feet and roundhouse kicking her in the ribs, again cracking the armor and exposing her body. Kyuuri had difficulties standing up, but before she could recover her balance and prepare her defense, she received another kick right into her ribs. They didn't crack, but the blow was powerful enough to cause her immense pain. A part of her wanted the attacks would stop, but at the same time, she didn't want this battle to end just yet. Gohan was probably the toughest opponent she has ever faced, besides the Kaioshins, of course. The boy's fist made contact with her jaw, sending her flying away to a nearby small rock wall. She cut through it like a hot knife through butter, only leaving the entry hole she made upon impact.

Gohan was angry and he wasn't holding back anymore. The side effects never manifested themselves in such a short time, but the fact that he had a lot of trouble sleeping for the past week and being stressed out because of Chichi and Gohan, his mind was not nearly as strong or disciplined to slow down the progression of those side effects. This time, Kibito was shocked, to say the least.

"This is not possible! How was he able to hide that amount of power?"

Gohan could hear everything Kibito was saying, but didn't have time to deal with it because he was focused on Kyuuri's Ki. He knew very well the last combo couldn't have severely injured or knocked her unconscious. His suspicions were confirmed when a big explosion destroyed a large chunk of the rock wall; Kyuuri was now mad and still very much alive. The moment he felt her energy got stronger, he smirked, like he was glad that she still had lot of power left. His pulse increased, signaling the rush of adrenaline in his body. The last time he felt this sensation was when fighting against his dad. All the problems and difficulties he has had for the past several days were forgotten - his mind was focused only on battling Kyuuri; nothing else mattered. That was thanks to his Saiyan side and the side effects. Gohan wasn't aware of that change, but by the looks of his body language and expression, he enjoyed every second of it.

He suddenly felt Kyuuri rushing at him, so he prepared himself for another round but she surprised him with a few of her red narrow energy beams. The demi-Saiyan dodged a few of them but two managed to brush against his left thigh and left ribs, leaving a bloody and painful cut. His arrogance underestimated her speed and the power of her beams; one wrong move and it could have severely injured him. The demon fighter began her assault against Gohan, not saving any strength - she was also going all out. Extremely fast punches and kicks were exchanged between the combatants, none of them having a clear advantage. Kyuuri couldn't predict Gohan's attacks anymore; they were too different from his usual fighting style. She was correct about that, because Gohan had subconsciously switched to a more direct and less refined fighting style, the result of Super Saiyan 2 effects. Despite that, he was keeping his tail as safe as possible. If Kyuuri cut it off, it would probably extremely hurt and mean a dramatic drop in his strength; something he definitely needed to avoid at all costs.

They've been continuously fighting for quite some time now and the results were extensive. Gohan's top gi was gone, only a part of the dark blue shirt remained which covered about half of his torso from left shoulder to right hip. His pants were torn at his knees and at a few other places. His skin was mostly scratched, burnt and bruised, with blood coming from his forehead, mouth, left shoulder, left thigh and from the area around his left ribs. Kyuuri was in a bit better condition, but even her skin sustained the same damage. She had blood coming from her mouth and nose whereas her armor was cracked and gone around her ribs and stomach, her gloves were also completely gone. Fighting at full power caused the earth to shake and their punches and kicks to create small shockwaves. Kyuuri kept shooting her beams, but the boy managed to dodge her attempts. As a counter-attack, he fired Ki blasts back at her, yet they either missed her or she deflected them.

In a very crucial part of the battle, the boy managed to slam his fist into her ribs, cracking two of them in the process, but Kyuuri grabbed his shoulder injury and stuck her fingers deep in it, causing Gohan a lot of pain. As a result, he let his defense down, giving Kyuuri the opportunity to slam an energy blast right into his chest, blowing him away about a dozen meters. Kibito thought Gohan was finished, but Goku's son proved him wrong by getting up. His chest was burnt and slightly bloody, but nothing serious for a Saiyan. He was breathing hard, as was Kyuuri. The long battle started diminishing their stamina and energy reserves, but they still had fight left in them. As they charged at each other, Kyuuri swung her fist at him, but Gohan deflected it and slammed his right fist into her exposed stomach, making her cough out a blue liquid; probably a version of her blood. The next punch made contact with her cracked ribs and her face, knocking her off her balance, giving Gohan the chance to duck and trip Kyuuri with one of his legs and kicking her away before she fell on the ground.

He cupped his hands and started charging his signature attack, the Kamehameha. Kyuuri landed on the ground in serious pain. She was spitting out blood and holding her cracked ribs; probably more than just two. Before she managed to reassert the situation, her opponent had charged his attack and was ready to unleash it upon her. Just before releasing its destructive force, someone kicked his hands, making him release the Kamehameha into the air and beyond. The half-Saiyan was furious beyond belief when his eyes gazed at the culprit - it was Kibito!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed.

"I need Kyuuri alive. With that attack you would have incinerated her right on the spot."

"You... you interfered! I told you not to!" Gohan kept shouting.

"Silence mortal! I said I would intervene when necessary, and this was quite necessary. You lied to me, a supreme being, a god to you. You would have killed her even though I forbid you to."

Gohan's teeth were grinding, "She doesn't deserve to live, not after everything they've done to me!"

"That does not concern me. Her faith will be decided by the Council, not you."

Gohan was so mad, a thought of actually fighting Kibito and rendering him unconscious crossed his mind. Just as he was about to either take a swing at Kibito or fly past him, he felt a surge in Kyuuri's power. She didn't care about her injuries, she didn't care about her broken ribs or about Kibito; she only wanted to beat Gohan once and for all. The ground around her shattered from the power up shockwave. Rocks, dirt, parts of the local flora were levitating around her vivid purple aura, giving a clear indication of her rage and power. The shockwave with the debris reached both of them, making Kibito protect his face with his hand while Gohan just stood still. He was surprised by the fact that Kyuuri could still power up that much, but his Saiyan side couldn't deny the challenge she represented.

"How can she still have that much power?!" Kibito was stunned.

"Look out!" shouted Gohan when seeing a barrage of Ki blasts heading their way.

Both jumped in opposite ways to evade the explosions, but the massive dust cloud engulfed them both. Kyuuri closed the gap between them in a matter of seconds, making both Kibito and Gohan prepare their defense for her incoming attack. Despite that, she wasn't coming for them, or more accurately, not for Gohan. A part of the dust cloud briefly changed its color to red and moments later the color slowly vanished. A loud thud was heard as a result; something had happened. Goku's son felt Kibito's Ki almost disappear and he feared the worst. Indeed the worst had happened. When the dust cloud finally subsided, Kibito was seen lying on the ground with a small hole in his chest - the result of Kyuuri's red piercing beam. Gohan rushed to his aid, but Kyuuri intercepted the boy.

"Forget him, he's dead. Now we can fight with no interruptions."

"You... you'll pay for this!" Gohan grinded his teeth.

"I suppose I should thank you for making me so angry. I never knew emotions could power me up this much. It seems I'm even stronger than Kibito." she smirked.

"I'm going to kill you, Kyuuri!"

"Isn't it ironic? My master helped you attain the new Super Saiyan level, while you helped me find my deepest inner power."

Gohan unleashed all of his remaining power and started attacking his opponent without mercy. Kyuuri retaliated with her own fists; she was determined to crush Gohan, just like she finished off Kibito. Punch for a punch and kick for kick; no one had an advantage, they were neck a neck. The fighting seemed to go on forever and eventually both became exhausted and sustaining even more injuries. Kyuuri's broken ribs have really added up but she somehow persevered despite the immense pain. Even breathing became difficult because of that and Gohan noticed her extreme struggle; it was written all over Kyuuri's face.

"You're done for, Kyuuri. I can almost hear your ribs cracking."

"Sh... shut up you little brat."

He vanished and reappeared in front of her, slamming his right fist into her broken ribs. Kyuuri screamed, but remained standing, although in excruciating pain. Another fist made contact with her face, causing her to lose balance and get slammed into the ground. Gohan picked her up by what was left of her armor and head butted her. His forehead left a red mark on her and she left a blue mark on his forehead. He looked her right in the eyes and started charging an energy blast in his other hand.

"Don't worry, it will be over in a flash." Gohan smirked.

This was Kyuuri's chance while Gohan's face was so close. She shot a beam from her eyes and hit Gohan directly in his, blinding him. It was something he never anticipated since Kyuuri never used an eyebeam before, not to mention her face was only inches away from his.

"AAAAA!" screamed Gohan, letting Kyuuri go and grabbing his eyes.

"You Saiyans are such fools. You never SAW it coming, hahaha." she laughed.

The boy staggered while holding his injured eyes, giving his opponent precious time to stand up and assess the situation.

"I know you don't need your eyes to fight me."

"Then why did you blind me?" the boy responded.

"It's not about the battle, it's about what's coming. If I hide my Ki like this... you can't sense me, can you?"

Goku's son was a bit shocked that Kyuuri could mask her Ki completely; he couldn't tell where Kyuuri was now. Her energy signature vanished from his senses.

"What's that good for if you can't fight? The moment you attack, I'll sense your movements. Just standing or sitting there won't bring you victory."

"My, my, how narrow-minded of you. Well, to be honest, I didn't expect much from a Saiyan anyway."

Gohan got angry and attacked her, but she jumped away. The moment her feet touched the ground, the boy heard it and rushed in that direction. That surprised Kyuuri, but she evaded once again. The pattern continued for a couple of more tries before she realized that he was using his hearing to locate her. When the boy attacked her again, she dodged and jumped to a nearby stream of water. Gohan couldn't hear her feet touching the ground because of the noise coming from the small river and Kyuuri knew that very well.

 **During all this time on Namek**

Shingo, Endou and Katsu have already collected all 6 remaining Namekian Dragon Balls with the help of a few mind-controlled Namekians. Luckily, Eastern Kaioshin, Vegeta and Piccolo have arrived on the planet, eager to stop Shingo's plans. Some of the Kaioshin Council's apprentices have also come to help with the situation; Vegeta, however, was not impressed.

"They are just a liability. I can handle this demon scum myself." he frowned.

"You Saiyans are one of the strongest races I know, but don't underestimate the apprentices. Please refrain yourself from speaking such nonsense as you have no idea what is at stake here." The Kaioshin scolded him.

"Fine, let's just find those demons and deal with them. Gohan is probably already done with his opponent." the Saiyan prince added.

"Kibito will bring him here when once they have apprehended Kyuuri and delivered her to the Kaioshin Council. I sense Shingo, follow me and do not do anything until I say so."

Vegeta and Piccolo followed the Eastern Kaioshin and the apprentices. It didn't take them long before reaching their destination. They observed from a high ledge, keeping themselves hidden. It's not something Vegeta wanted, but the Kaioshin made it clear he is in charge of this operation. Shingo, Endou, Katsu and a few Namekians were preparing the Dragon Balls to summon the Namekian Eternal Dragon - Porunga. Katsu had already sensed the Kaioshin long before his arrival here; Endou and Shingo, on the other hand, didn't know how to feel Ki. Both could only feel their victims via a telepathic link, but since they haven't possessed anyone of them, they couldn't pinpoint their position.

"They're here." the former Kaioshin said.

"They're too late. How many, Katsu?" Shingo wanted to know.

"I suspect two Earthlings and a few of my former friends."

"Let them come. We have a surprise for them."

"You can reveal yourself, Kaioshin! I know you've brought some friends." Katsu shouted.

"He knows we're here?" the Kaioshin was baffled.

"Of course he does. If he's anything like you, he probably felt our Ki when we were flying here." Vegeta responded.

"So much for the element of surprise." Piccolo added.

They all revealed themselves and slowly floated down from the ledge. Both Piccolo and Vegeta had already seen Endou, but Shingo and Katsu were new to them. The Saiyan prince was itching to start a fight, something Piccolo and the Kaioshin were aware of. Piccolo also felt a strange energy coming from his fellow Namekians. It didn't take him long to figure out that they were under Endou's or Shingo's control. Their energy signature matched the one Gohan had when his mind was taken over.

"This isn't good, Vegeta. The Namekians are under their control." he whispered.

"You can handle them and I'll go after the other three."

"Shingo!" shouted the Kaioshin and approached them, "The Council has sent me here to bring all three of you back for eternal punishment. Do not make it hard on yourselves."

"Hah, you must be joking, Kaioshin. Things have changed substantially since the last time we've met. I see you've brought some more slaves for me."

"Don't get your hopes up, Shingo. Me and my apprentices can imprison you again AND nullify your mind-controlling games."

Right then, someone teleported next to the Kaioshin; it was none other than Goku. His timing was perfect; just as the Eastern Kaioshin had planned out.

"I'm here, Kaioshin-sama, just as you told me."

"Perfect timing, Goku. As you can see Shingo, I haven't arrived unprepared. Goku is more than able taking you all out." smiled the Kaioshin.

Everything was also going according to Shingo's plan... and the last piece of the puzzle had just arrived.

Shingo smiled, "Indeed you haven't, but neither did I. Katsu! You know what to do."

The former Kaioshin smirked and attacked the apprentices with such speed, even Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo were stunned. It was one against three, yet Katsu had no problems fighting them all at once. The dark power flowing through his veins has given him a big advantage in this fight, something the Eastern Kaioshin did not anticipate. Vegeta and Goku immediately transformed into Super Saiyans and engaged Shingo and Endou.

"No, WAIT!" shouted the Kaioshin.

"How predictable." smiled Shingo.

Before Vegeta and Goku could reach Shingo, they stopped and started holding their heads. The same pain that Gohan once felt pierced their minds; Shingo was invading their mind and body, trying to make Vegeta and Goku his minions. The apprentices were brought here to prevent Shingo and Endou from enslaving anyone, but they were so preoccupied with Katsu that they couldn't fulfill their main objective.

"Oh no, he's trying to gain control of Vegeta's and Goku's mind. The apprentices... Katsu is too much for them; they can't nullify his mind-controlling spell." the Kaioshin said to himself and engaged Shingo to try and stop him.

Vegeta and Goku struggled with intense pain in their heads, rendering them useless in combat. Eastern Kaioshin rushed to their aid but Endou crossed his path, denying any help reaching the Saiyans, who were slowly falling under Shingo's control. Piccolo knocked out his fellow Namekians and wanted to help them, but Katsu attacked him first. He had already defeated the apprentices and now wanted to beat Piccolo, too. The Kaioshin engaged Endou as he had no choice, but she was more than enough match for him.

"You are so predictable, Kaioshin. Each and every one of you." laughed Endou while attacking Kaioshin with her dark magic.

While Piccolo was fighting against Katsu and Kaioshin against Endou's magic, Goku and Vegeta lost their mental battle against Shingo. His powerful dark magic was too much for them; their hair and pupils turned purple; clearly indicating that Shingo had successfully taken over their minds.

"Welcome my new pets," smiled Shingo, "now go and attack the Kaioshin and his Namekian friend."

He then signaled Kyuuri via her locator stone to return from Earth.

 **Back on Earth**

Gohan had lost Kyuuri's location; he couldn't sense her Ki because she was suppressing it.

"KYUURI! You're a coward! Come out and fight me!" screamed the blinded boy.

She knew that her injuries would prevent her from being victorious, but she was no fool and never reacted based on just impulses. Her locator stone started glowing, signaling that she must return to the "Demon" realm. It seems lord Shingo had successfully completed phase one of their master plan. With that, Kyuuri's part on Earth was also successfully finished - keeping Gohan here. She didn't say a word and slowly distanced herself from the boy without being heard. When she put enough distance between them, she summoned the portal to take her back. Just as she was about to step through it, she felt a familiar Ki; it was Kibito, alive and well.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said.

"How are you still alive? I killed you with my beam."

"A demon like you will never be triumphant over godly beings like myself."

"You'll never catch me!" she shouted and jumped through the portal.

Kibito followed her, leaving Gohan behind on Earth. This was his plan all along: to fake death and wait for Kyuuri to reveal the portal. It was the only way for him to get access to the "Demon" realm to apprehend Kyuuri and Koshi. Gohan felt Kibito's Ki, but it quickly disappeared.

"He was alive all along. Probably hid his energy signature to fool me and Kyuuri. But where has he gone... and where is Kyuuri? Are they even here anymore?" the boy started talking to himself.

It was no use; he didn't get an answer nor could he feel their Ki. His hair turned charcoal black and he sat on the ground, angry and disappointed. She got away, and with that the chance of getting back the missing Dragon Balls. His emotions returned to normal after a couple of minutes; the raging, arrogant Saiyan attitude disappeared. But all was not lost; a familiar Ki was approaching - it was Dende, Krillin and Tenshinhan. It didn't take long for them to reach Gohan.

"Gohan! Are you all right?!" shouted Krillin from afar.

"Gohan, Gohan!" Dende was calling him.

When all three had reached him, they were shocked. The boy was beat up, injured, bleeding from multiple wounds and his eyes were closed.

"Let me heal you." Dende offered his help.

"Wow, this place looks like a warzone. And man, you're really beat up. What happened? Where is she?" Krillin wanted to know.

"She... she got away... I think. Along with Kibito." the demi-Saiyan replied with a cold voice while Dende was healing him.

"She must be really strong then if she did this to you." continued Krillin.

"You're not helping, Krillin." Tenshinhan interrupted him when seeing the expression on Gohan's face.

"There... I've healed you." smiled Dende. "You can open your eyes now."

Goku's son slowly opened his eyes, but something was wrong, "I... I can't see! I still can't see!"

"What do you mean, Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"That Kyuuri... she... she blinded me with a blast from her eyes... but you should have healed me, Dende."

"I don't know what's wrong. This has never happened before." the young Namekian was baffled.

"Try again." Gohan insisted.

Dende tried healing him again, but the result was the same.

"Why isn't it working?! Am I going to be blind for the rest of my life?!" the boy was getting nervous.

"I'm sure the Namekians will know what to do and if that won't help, we still... oh wait, we don't have all the Dragon Balls. Sorry, I forgot." Krillin's optimism quickly vanished.

"I need to get to Namek; dad, Vegeta and Piccolo are there, fighting against Shingo and Endou."

"You sure that's wise, Gohan? Being blinded like this can be quite a disadvantage." Tenshinhan said.

"I don't have a choice; I'm needed on Namek."

"You should let Goku take care of the bad guys. You've done your part here." Krillin tried comforting him.

"You don't understand... I'm not letting Endou get away again. I'm gonna make her and everyone else pay for what they've made me do."

"Wow, take it easy, Gohan. I know you want redeem yourself, but is this the right way? Killing them all?" Tenshinhan was shocked.

"It's not the right way... it's the ONLY way." the demi-Saiyan presented his answer.

Their conversation went on for a couple of more minutes when a physique appeared not far from them. Gohan did feel his Ki and Dende knew who it was - it was Kibito.

"Kibito... is... is that you?" Gohan asked.

"Address me by my proper title mortal. And yes, it is me, back from the "Demon" realm and returning your Dragon Ball."

"What? How did you..."

"It does not concern you. I was, however, unsuccessful in capturing Kyuuri nor Koshi. They've managed to elude me somehow; I'm still not sure how. Their realm is full of strange energy and phenomena. Even I was amazed."

"I thought you didn't know where their realm was? How did you teleport back here?"

"The only problem was getting there, not getting out. Once I entered their realm, I could navigate my way back to the Sacred World of the Kaioshins and from there to here. I know how to get there now and as soon as we deal with Shingo and his followers, we will dispatch a proper force to investigate their realm."

"Why didn't you just blow up their fortress? I know I would have." Gohan suggested.

"Because unlike you mortals, we do not destroy - we investigate, research and learn. That domain is for the God of destruction."

"God of what?" Krillin's eyes shot wide open.

"I do not have the time to explain. We've been searching for that realm for quite some time, but were unsuccessful. Now we can finally teleport there and study it, map it and secure it so Shingo won't be able to return. But enough talk," he said and gave the Dragon Ball to Dende, "keep them safe and do not make a wish until we return. As for you, Gohan, we need you on Namek, despite your unfortunate blindness."

He stepped next to Gohan, put his hand on the boy's shoulder and teleported them to Namek, leaving Krillin, Tenshinhan and Dende behind.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think Gohan is a bit obsessed with that Endou guy." Krillin spoke.

"Trying to correct his mistakes is something I approve, but I think he bit off more than he could chew. I just hope they beat those guys and come back safely... even Goku." Tenshinhan added.

"Let's get back to the Lookout and keep an eye on the Dragon Balls. You heard Kibito, we need to wait with the wish."

All three made their way to the Lookout to wait for everyone to return from Namek.

 **Back on Namek**

Goku and Vegeta attacked the Eastern Kaioshin and Piccolo. They were now Shingo's pets and would obey his every command. The Kaioshin was quickly overpowered by Goku, while Piccolo barely held his ground against Vegeta. Both Super Saiyans were in the league of their own; but they were mostly playing with their targets. Goku positioned himself above the Kaioshin and slammed him into the ground, then picking him up and throwing him into a nearby mountain. Piccolo was having a better time against Vegeta, but the Saiyan prince was acting different from Goku. His attacks were not so powerful and his attack movement was very predictable. Something didn't feel right, or wrong for that matter. While all four were occupied, Katsu healed one of the Namekians and then both returned to Shingo. Katsu kept watching the battle; to interfere is anything turned for the worse, while the Namekian started to summon Porunga. Before he could complete the summon ritual, a large Ki blast exploded not far from Shingo and Endou. With surprise, they both looked in the same direction as Katsu did... and there they were... Kibito and Gohan, ready to interfere.

"Dad and Vegeta... they're fighting against Kaioshin-sama and Piccolo. Their energy... I know it... they are being mind-controlled." Gohan noticed.

"Indeed the worst-case scenario has taken place, I'm afraid. We must make haste before they can summon the Eternal Dragon." Kibito agreed.

Gohan immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan, attracting the attention of both Goku and Vegeta. However, Shingo stopped them.

"Wait! Leave the boy, he'll be Endou's possession. Won't he, Endou?"

"I've been waiting for this." she smirked.

The boy landed close to her and not far from Shingo, too, while Kibito helped the Kaioshin and Piccolo. No one besides Kibito knew he couldn't see, because his eyes were open.

"It's over, Endou. I've beaten Kyuuri and now I'm going to beat you and your master." the demi-Saiyan said in a very angry tone.

"I always knew Kyuuri was weaker than you; I had felt it the moment you entered our realm. Having such a powerful fighter under my control had never felt so liberating. We could accomplish so many things, Gohan. I could give you back that potent dark power. You've tasted it... you know how it feels." Endou wanted to persuade him.

"You've made me kill all those innocent people on Wanasa... I'll never join you... NEVER!" the boy replied, while sending small shockwaves through the ground, indicating his rising anger.

"I expected you would say that. Such a shame... but I still want to control your power... you WILL be mine!" Endou shouted while her eyes started glowing purple.

Gohan grabbed his head... it was that pain again... the terrible piercing pain in his head. Endou wanted him more than ever; she wanted him as her personal guard. No one would dare oppose her with Gohan on her side; she would be unstoppable. However... something was wrong... very wrong. The boy had a smirk on his face and he stopped holding his head.

"WHAT?! How could this be?! You can't resist my mind-control!" Endou was shocked.

Gohan was surprised by that as well. Why couldn't Endou control his mind? To be honest, it didn't matter to him at that time, he just wanted to exact his revenge. He started firing energy blasts at Endou and Shingo, but both protected themselves with an energy barrier. Shingo ordered Goku and Vegeta to attack Gohan, Katsu to go after Piccolo, while Endou and himself deal with the Kaioshin and Kibito. Even though Shingo is a master of dark arts, he had to stay focused and concentrated, if he was to maintain control over Goku and Vegeta; not an easy task at all. Goku's son knew that he mustn't hold back; he needed to knock them both out as soon as possible. He was afraid... afraid of Goku's Kaioken combination. He would have to go full power if Goku used that technique, risking of going too far and killing someone.

* * *

 **Notes:** The next chapter is going to bring something that you probably won't expect :D. I've been waiting for the proper circumstances to do this ^^. Hope you liked it, please leave a review and let me know!


	24. A second chance

.

 **Chapter 24:**

 **A SECOND CHANCE**

 **Notes:** I know, I knoooooow, I am late with this update XD. I'll be honest... I've had a lot of problems with this chapter; I'm STILL not happy with it, but I've been re-writting it all the time and this is the version I am "most" satisfied with XD. Either you will like it or hate it, so... enjoy XD.

 **Previously on Consumed by the past:**

Gohan and Kyuuri waged their battle on Earth while the others went to Namek to confront Shingo and his lackeys. Kyuuri found herself outmatched after a long battle against Goku's son. Exhausted and at the brink of collapsing, she managed to blind Gohan with her eye beam, giving her the opportunity to escape in put the boy at a disadvantage. Kibito, who didn't die, chases her through the portal into the "Demon" realm. After he returns, he brings back the stolen Earth Dragon Ball. After that, he and Gohan teleport to Namek, where Shingo was about to summon Porunga. At the last second, the demi-Saiyan interfered, but Goku and Vegeta had already succumbed to Shingo's mind control. Endou wants to take control of Gohan, but her spell fails due to an unknown cause, giving the boy the chance to attack. Shingo sends Goku and Vegeta to fight and stop him. How will Gohan react? Is he going to fight his friends to stop Shingo? Or will Shingo make his wishes and become too powerful for all of them? Read on to find out!

* * *

Goku and Vegeta attacked the boy, but he evaded and quickly flew to Piccolo, standing his ground with his mentor.

"Piccolo, quick, describe the landscape around us! Use our link!" Gohan said.

"W-what?"

"Quickly, before they attack us!"

 _I'm not following. And based on you torn gi I reckon you've dealt with Kyuuri._

 _She blinded me with one of her attacks and ran away. If I want to fight, I need to at least have a rough sense of what's around us._

 _Smart thinking, kid. You're lucky, only a few cliffs and small hills surround us. To the right of you are the hills I mentioned, in front and to the right is a small lake. I suggest you stay airborne most of the time. I'll try and..._

Katsu interrupted their little chat by attacking Piccolo. Goku and Vegeta were right behind him, both having their eyes fixed on the boy. Their Ki was tainted with dark energy; a feeling Gohan will never forget when it happened to him. His dad was the first to strike from above, whereas Vegeta engaged from the side. Goku's fist missed, but the boy had to block Vegeta's kick with his right arm. The Saiyan prince shifted his body and slammed his elbow into Gohan's stomach, while Goku kicked him in the back. The half-Saiyan retaliated with his own fists and hit Goku directly in the face; while his foot made contact with Vegeta's stomach. They exchanged blows like there was no tomorrow, but Gohan knew he couldn't keep up with both of them, at least not in regular Super Saiyan.

Meanwhile Piccolo was battling Katsu, who turned out to be stronger, but Piccolo still managed to keep up with him. He received some hefty blows to his face and chest, yet he persevered and returned the favor. Eastern Kaioshin was fighting Shingo and Kibito went for Endou. Amidst all the fighting, one Namekian started summoning Porunga again. There was nobody to stop him, since Shingo masterfully occupied everyone with his minions. Kaioshin noticed that but couldn't get close to stop the summoning ritual, and neither could Kibito. Piccolo had his hands full with Katsu's relentless assault, so the only option was Gohan.

"Gohan! Stop the Namekian. Use your strength!" shouted the Eastern Kaioshin.

It was difficult for the boy to locate the Namekian's energy signature during the fight against his dad and Vegeta. Whenever he deflected or dodged their attacks, he didn't have time to fly away, because the two Saiyans kept attacking relentlessly. Gohan didn't have a choice... Porunga was being summoned, so he instantly upgraded to Super Saiyan 2. With lightning-fast punches, Goku and Vegeta were sent flying into the ground and a nearby lake. The boy rushed to the Namekian... but was too late. The Eternal Dragon was released from the Dragon Balls just before he could stop them. The sky was black and the mighty Porunga was now towering above them all, waiting for the first wish to be made.

"Oh no... we're too late." the Kaioshin was shocked.

"Gohan, hurry!" Piccolo shouted.

Goku's son knew he had to stop Shingo from making his wish, but Goku and Vegeta came rushing back to fight him. The Namekian started making the first wish, so Gohan fired a couple of Ki blasts to try and stop him.

"Kaioshin-sama, Kibito... move away!" he shouted upon firing a barrage.

The two rushed away, leaving Shingo and Endou behind. As the blasts started hitting the ground, Shingo protected himself with an energy barrier that withstood the blasts. Endou used the opportunity to shield her and the Namekian from Gohan's aerial assault. She knew the blasts were nowhere near Gohan's peak strength, yet they devastated the surrounding area, leaving only rocks and debris. Just then, the half Saiyan felt a surge in his dad's power... it was his worst fear - the Super Kaioken.

 _How was he able to use it so quickly?!_ , was going through the boy's mind.

Just a few seconds later, he could feel Goku's power surpassing his own. There was no time to lose, so he powered up as well and could only fire a few more Ki blasts at the Namekian, Endou and Shingo before Goku attacked him. The dark master had difficulties defending against these powered up Ki blasts, as well as Endou, but this was the moment she was waiting for. While Shingo clearly couldn't drop his barrier and had to focus on keeping Goku and Vegeta under his control, she telepathically contacted the mind controlled Namekian, who then started making a wish. However, it didn't go unnoticed.

 _What have you done, Endou?! You've locked me out of his mind!_

 _I've taken some burden from your shoulders, master and I've made the wish for you!_

 _You...you betrayed me!_

Since Goku used his Super Kaioken, it was even more difficult for Shingo to keep him under his control and impossible for him to retaliate against Endou for her betrayal. Gohan couldn't do anything... he was preoccupied with his dad. Luckily, Kibito and the Kaioshin were able to fly towards Endou, but Vegeta cut Kibito off.

"Go, master, I'll keep the Saiyan occupied!" shouted Kibito.

The Eastern Kaioshin finally reached Endou and disabled her energy barrier with one of his special techniques that he had learned just for this fight. Once it was down, he knocked away the Namekian and engaged Endou. Whilst they were fighting, Porunga spoke in its native language and it's eyes glowed bright red.

"You're too late, Kaioshin." smiled Endou.

"What have you wished for?! Tell me!" shouted the Kaioshin.

"For yours sake, it wasn't immortality nor your destruction." she answered back.

A few seconds later, Endou's and Shingo's body started glowing in bright purple and a stream of that energy flowed from one to another.

"NOOOO!" Shingo screamed.

The intense purple light only lasted for a few seconds until it vanished. Shingo remained motionless on the ground, while Endou was feeling stronger than ever. Shingo's control over Goku and Vegeta was handed to her automatically.

"Yes... finally! It's mine, all mine! The power... the knowledge... ALL MINE!"

She looked at her former master and shot a powerful black energy blast at him, vaporizing him in an instant.

"W-what have you done, Endou?!" Kaioshin reacted.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Shingo didn't deserve to have all that power and knowledge, his ambitions were set too low. His mind was not what it used to be; he changed while in captivity... you managed to weaken and soften him. I was the true mastermind, I was the one behind every important plan that he always took credit for. It was time I took that power and knowledge for myself... my ambitions are far greater than his."

"You'll never get away with this, Endou!" the Kaioshin made his statement.

"I don't intend on leaving just yet... not without the boy," she said and looked at him fighting against his dad, "He is still carrying a bit of my essence, I can feel it. This time, I'll make sure it will devour him completely, not leaving a single "good" cell in him."

Kibito continued fighting against Vegeta and Piccolo against Katsu. The Namekian purposely fought Katsu in such way, that enabled him to get close to Kibito. When they were close enough, Piccolo shouted.

"Kibito-sama, switch with me... you know Katsu and I know Vegeta, it will be easier to fight against them."

"Finally an intelligent idea from a mortal... fine.. switch in 3... 2... 1..."

Kibito attacked Katsu and Piccolo became Vegeta's opponent. Gohan was still going against Goku's Super Kaioken... but he wasn't wining just yet. He could feel Goku's Ki becoming erratic, which could only mean that his body started to feel the after effects of this combination technique. Since Goku was not in the Other World, his body could take less punishment from the Kaioken, meaning that his son only had to keep up with him until he collapses from burning out his body. At the same time, he could feel his mind slowly slipping away; Super Saiyan 2's effects started accumulating, which slowly devoured the boy's sane mind. His movements again started being less accurate and more direct. Goku managed to surprise his son a couple of times and slam him either into the ground or a nearby lake. And each time Gohan had difficulties determining his surroundings, so he hesitated for a moment, which Goku took advantage of and hit him hard, something Endou had noticed through Goku's eyes while speaking to the Kaioshin.

 _There's something different about him... but what?_ , she thought.

A portal opened close to Endou's location and somebody stepped out... it way Kyuuri, still beaten up from her fight with Gohan.

"Kyuuri... you've done your part well, and now you're about to see the finale in this grand master plan of mine.

"E-Endou-sama... what have you done to lord Shingo? Where is he?"

"He's gone, my dear... I took away all of his power and knowledge. As soon as I enslave Gohan, we'll return and build a new order... MY order."

"Y-you killed him?!"

"She did... and without mercy. Now she's enslaved Goku and Vegeta to do her bidding, but she won't stop until Gohan becomes her slave, too!" Eastern Kaioshin explained to Kyuuri.

"We don't need Gohan, my lord... I am more than capable of being your strongest warrior." Kyuuri said to Endou.

"Just look at you... I'm surprised you are able to stand at all. With this power, I won't settle for just you... I WANT him, too. I will be unstoppable!"

Kyuuri wanted to see Gohan get defeated, but not by Endou, not by Goku, but by her own hands. She was of no help in her badly injured state, and since Endou now possessed all that dark power, she couldn't defy her, or she'd be instantly vaporized. Kyuuri swallowed her pride and decided to turn the battle in their favor.

"Master... the boy... he... he can't see, I've blinded him!"

"W-what? So that's it... good Kyuuri, what a wonderful revelation."

Endou waved her Staff, creating a dark, purple cloud, engulfing everyone in it. Everyone continued fighting, but the only who started having difficulties was Gohan. It seems the cloud masked Goku's energy signature, giving Gohan lots of problems just trying to pinpoint his dad's location. Piccolo and Kibito had no problems, because they could still use their eyes and visually locate their opponent, whereas Gohan couldn't. It wasn't long until Goku started having the upper hand; his attacks penetrated most of Gohan's defense, hitting the boy with almost every attack. The Eastern Kaioshin was shocked and wanted to help the boy, but Endou stopped him with a powerful force field.

"A-a-a, you're not going anywhere. And please... do not try to break the barrier... you're not the only one who learned a few tricks during Shingo's imprisonment. And now that I possess all this power, it's a mere child's play to keep the barrier strong enough to prevent you from escaping."

"You'll never defeat the Kaioshins. Even if you beat me, others will come searching for me."

"You're always full of optimism and valor... pathetic. This is the nightmare you'll never wake up from. You're already outmatched... Kibito won't last long against Katsu and neither will that Namekian against the Saiyan. Even Gohan is having a lot of difficulties against his father... just look... he can't even defend himself properly. Once he'll be unconscious, I'll take him to my realm and do whatever it takes to make him my greatest weapon, something Shingo would never dare doing."

"You monster..."

"You don't even know what I'm capable of now, Kaioshin. And the monster you speak of; the only monster you should be afraid of is the boy... you have no idea what he is capable of when pushed too far. Tell you what... I'm going to spare Kibito's life, for now... and maybe yours too." She turned to Katsu and Kibito, "Katsu! Disengage, let Kibito live. Join me here and watch how the Kaioshins AND the Saiyans be defeated.

Katsu was a bit shocked, to say the least, but he obeyed Endou's order. Kibito landed and wanted to save his master, but the Kaioshin ordered him to not do anything. There was nothing he could do, Endou's magic and allies were just too powerful for them.

In the mean time, Piccolo was still fighting Vegeta. The prince managed to punch him in the stomach and send an uppercut right into Piccolo's jaw. He then kicked him in the ribs, breaking them in an instant; then slamming his knee into Piccolo's face, causing him to bleed from his nose. Before the Namekian could regenerate his ribs, his opponent slammed him into the ground and jumped onto his right arm, breaking it as well. Piccolo shouted, but Vegeta lifted him and fired a Ki blast right into Piccolo's torso, blowing him away into a nearby rock wall.

Endou enjoyed all the battles very much, but was looking forward to finally see Gohan defeated by the very one he loved the most - his father. The purple cloud was not needed anymore, so she waved her staff, dispersing it in a matter of seconds. Even with the cloud gone, the boy couldn't keep up anymore... Goku's Super Kaioken was too much, but did start affecting his body already. Sadly, the full-blooded Saiyan lasted enough time to almost completely disarm Gohan. The boy was injured badly, his energy reserves were getting low and had a hard time keeping his Super Saiyan 2 transformation up. Vegeta wanted to join Goku, but Endou wouldn't let him. He was ordered to watch how Goku completely destroyed his son. Punch after punch, Gohan's power grew weaker... even just standing up became a very exhausting task.

"No... I want to fight, too. Tell Kakarot to stop!" shouted Vegeta.

"Your will is strong, Saiyan, but you're not in any position to make demands. Do as you are told and remain there. You can play with Kibito later, but leave Gohan alone."

Gohan was still getting pummeled and everyone watched; even Piccolo regained consciousness and witnessed the absolute horror.

"No... G-Gohan... V-Vegeta, you idiot... HELP HIM! You're mind can't be controlled by that little creep. FIGHT IT!"

"No use, Namekian... Endou's power is too much for those primitive Saiyans. I'm afraid we haven't anticipated she would betray Shingo like that." Kibito said.

"... I'm not letting Gohan die," Piccolo answered.

"Please, any impulsive action would only result in your death. You surely must understand that."

The battle between father and son was still going on. The boy received a fist to his face, causing him to fly into a nearby rocky hill. His Super Saiyan 2 downgraded to the regular Super Saiyan. Goku also cancelled his Kaioken; it was getting too much on his body. He was more than capable of finishing his task without it. Vegeta was getting angry and started clenching his fists.

"Tell him to stop! The boy's energy is almost completely gone!" he shouted to Endou.

"Silence, Saiyan! I'll be the one saying when it's enough," and turned to Goku, "continue my pet, have some more fun. That way the boy will remember what's coming to him if he ever just thinks about disobeying me."

Goku smiled, "Yes, master, I will." and charged towards his son.

 _Damn you Kakarot... you're... you're beating up your son... your OWN Saiyan blood. Snap out of it! Stop it or you'll deliver him right into Endou's hands._

 _Well, well... what do we have here? A concerning Saiyan? You seem to have a stronger mind than I expected._

 _I'm the Prince off all Saiyans... I...I..._

 _You what? Don't make it hard on yourself, Vegeta... don't resist, it's pointless._

 _You... I'm going to..._

 _That's enough! Since you look worried about Gohan, then come closer and see how he's doing. I'm ORDERING you!_

Vegeta couldn't resist... his mind obeyed and his body moved. Endou made him watch the battle up close; clearly seeing Gohan's struggle against Goku. It made Vegeta angry... very angry. Seeing Gohan get beaten up like that is not something he would worry about, but ever since the Cell games concluded, he and Gohan trained a lot together. They've spent months and months as sparring partners, trying to bring out the best from one another. He was proud of the boy; reaching such unimaginable power at his age and at the same time, caring for his mother AND going to school. Gohan would also spend a lot of time at Capsule Corp., which practically made him family. He started caring for the boy. He loved Bulma and Trunks more than anything else in the entire Universe, but Gohan somehow gained his affection, too. As a Saiyan male, he was obligated to protect his family no matter what, something that Gohan wanted to do also despite his young age. But Vegeta's anger was not caused by Endou... it was Goku who was responsible. Purposely forfeiting the match, so his son could fight Cell. The last straw was giving a Senzu bean to Cell, so just the match would be fair. He almost doomed his son and the entire world with that reckless action. He had faith in his son, but his son didn't have faith in himself. A father should never force his children to fight for him... he should be the one fighting FOR them or die trying. He imagined Trunks in Gohan's position... if he was getting pummeled by Goku, it was a sight that he wouldn't endure not even for a second. He was angry at Goku for letting Endou control him and now beating up Gohan, so just Endou could enslave him again. His gritted his teeth, he couldn't watch anymore.

 _I... I won't stand for this any longer!_

 _You just won't give up, will you? I guess I'll have to annihilate you as well. Shame._

It was one final blow that knocked Gohan out cold; his hair was once again charcoal black and the golden aura around his body vanished. It was the fuse that caused Vegeta to explode in a burst of energy and screams. His aura flared all around him, he closed his eyes and just let out all his energy. He was angry beyond belief and that anger was fuel for his rising energy, rising higher and higher until it accumulated so much, an enormous shockwave emanated from his body. His pupils vanished for a short time, but returned as fast as they had disappeared, with one major difference - they were teal, not purple. His hair also turned back to golden yellow color and was spikier than before. The yellow aura was imbued with lightning, a familiar scene to Piccolo.

"What?! How?! You were completely under my control!" Endou was angry.

"I was playing you all along. If I had obeyed you, Piccolo would have been dead long ago. I did let you get control of me, but I held back... my moves were too predictable and I didn't put my full power into attacks." Vegeta smirked, all powered up.

"Grrrr, you'll pay for that. Katsu, Saiyan, attack and vaporize him!"

"Will you capture him as well, my master?" Katsu wanted to know.

"No, he is not compatible with the energy I possess. You can do whatever you want with him." smirked Endou.

Katsu attacked first and Goku followed him closely. They both missed and Vegeta kicked the former Kaioshin in the stomach and slamming his elbow right into Goku's nose. The evil duo regrouped and attacked again, but Vegeta was already above Katsu, shoving his right elbow into his back, sending him into the small lake beneath them. Goku powered up and used the Super Kaioken, but his body had reached its limit, so he dropped out of it.

"Having troubles, Kakarot?" smiled the prince.

When Vegeta was about to attack Goku, Katsu came flying from the bottom of the lake, but the prince was prepared. A swift punch to Katsu's ribs made him flinch; another punch to his face made him stagger. Vegeta didn't hold back; he roundhouse kicked his opponent so hard in the ribs, a few of them broke. Then grabbed him by the neck and delivered a few more punches to his stomach and ended the combo with a headbutt to Katsu's face, making him bleed from the nose. After that, he pulled him close to his face.

"This is your last interruption, scum." Vegeta smirked.

"No, please... Endou is controlling me..." Katsu pleaded.

The prince sent him flying straight into a small hill, and started charging a powerful blast of blue energy in his right palm. Katsu was lying between the debris, trying to get up but it was too late. Vegeta had unleashed his signature Big Bang Attack straight at him, completely obliterating the hill and Katsu with it. A huge explosion blinded everyone on site, and once is subsided, there was nothing left of the hill or Katsu.

"Vegeta... You've killed a deity. That is unforgivable!" remarked Kibito.

"I don't care. He was annoying me. Now I suggest no one interferes with my battle against Kakarot. If you don't deal with that Endou creep by the time I'm done, I'll be doing the same to her." the prince announced.

Endou was now facing a great shortage of allies; Shingo and Katsu were no more, Vegeta had somehow freed himself from her grasp and Goku was already showing signs of fatigue. Kyuuri was of no help at all since she was still badly injured from her fight with Gohan back on Earth. If that wasn't enough, Piccolo and Kibito flew closer to try and stop her and Endou. The Namekian wanted to engage Kyuuri, but he quickly realized she was in no shape for a prolonged battle even though the demon warrior prepared herself for an imminent attack from him. When he wanted to check on Gohan, she intercepted him.

"I'm not letting you go." Kyuuri said.

"You're in no position to challenge me. Just stay back and let me check on Gohan."

"I said, I'm NOT letting you pass."

She attacked Piccolo with all her remaining strength but was evenly matched against him. They exchanged blows and she actually managed to hit Piccolo a few times, but her injuries were too extensive, so her body started to give in. She lasted a lot longer than Piccolo anticipated, but once the opportunity arose, the Namekian delivered a few powerful yet swift punches to her face and torso. He finished the combo with a powerful kick to her chest, sending her skidding on the ground. She couldn't get up anymore... her cracked ribs and probably internal bleeding had taken a toll on her extremely tough body. Endou was not amused at all, on the contrary, she was very angry, seeing Kyuuri all powerless and defeated like that - one more reason to enslave Gohan and make him her elite warrior.

"Piccolo, take Gohan somewhere safe. I don't want anyone to be a liability." Vegeta shouted.

"You are really going to do it, aren't you?"

"This is the perfect chance to finally settle our differences."

"Just don't let that rivalry of yours go to your head. There's a lot more at stake than your fight." the Namekian responded.

"Enough of these games!" Endou said angrily and lifted her Staff, "You will witness what my new powers are capable of."

Before Piccolo could take Gohan to safety, his body was bound by some sort of energy chains, denying him any movement. The very same happened to Vegeta, Kaioshin and Kibito; all were immobilized.

"What is this? I can't move." Piccolo was surprised.

"It's one of Shingo's techniques," answered the Eastern Kaioshin, "The more you struggle, the weaker you get."

"Hmph, mere shackles won't hold my power." smirked Vegeta and powered up.

"No! Don't waste your power, Vegeta. The shackles will just absorb it and make you weaker." the Kaioshin warned him.

Of course Vegeta didn't listen and put more power into his effort to break free... but it didn't work. The more he tried, the less effective his struggle was. Goku stepped in front of him and smiled.

"You can't break these, Vegeta. My master is far stronger than any of you can imagine."

"You see, Kaioshin? You've underestimated me and my new power," she smiled and looked at Goku, "leave Vegeta and get your son. We will be leaving soon."

Goku obeyed and walked towards Gohan to pick him up as he was still unconscious. His path was blocked when an energy blast hit the ground and halted his movement. It wasn't Vegeta or Piccolo, nor Kibito or the Kaioshin... it was one of their apprentices.

"So... you are back on your feet, huh? Goku, dispose of him." Endou commanded.

The Saiyan complied and went after him, but the apprentice flew away, making Goku chase him. It was soon clear that the apprentice could also fly as fast as Goku and use their teleport ability (Kai Kai), so the Saiyan had difficulties in his pursuit.

"Why don't you just make your wish and go?" Piccolo asked Endou.

"My aspirations are far greater than just a few wishes, Namekian. The Eternal Dragon has limitations and its power doesn't reach every corner of the Galaxy, let alone other dimensions. With Gohan, however, I can search for even greater treasures than your Dragon Balls. Besides, thanks to the Kaioshin Council, the Eternal Dragon cannot grant any wishes to me directly; I'm sure you are very well aware of that."

"I suppose that's why you asked for Shingo's power to be transferred to you? The Council never anticipated you would do something like that to your master, hence Porunga being able to grant the wish. I guess immortality and other classic wishes don't come into play for you."

"Very perceptive for a Namekian. True, the Eternal Dragon could never grant me any of those "classic" wishes you speak of, but that doesn't apply to others."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hehehe, I have two very special wishes for someone here."

"For someone here... it's Gohan, isn't it? What are you intending to do?"

"Me? Nothing, one of your fellow Namekians will do it for me."

Piccolo started smiling.

"What's so funny?" Endou asked.

"Hehehe, for telling us your plan and for wasting your valuable time on me."

"W-what?"

Kibito and Eastern Kaioshin attacked her with full force, taking her by surprise. Two apprentices joined them in the assault.

"While you were chatting with me, the apprentice managed to free them." smiled Piccolo.

"You tricked me! You'll pay for this." was angry Endou.

"Not this time, Endou. Kibito, apprentices, now!" commanded the Eastern Kaioshin.

They formed a square around Endou and extended their arms, creating a white stream of energy that encircled Endou. Her mind controlling powers and the energy shackles were nullified, freeing Goku and the three Namekians. Piccolo and Vegeta were also freed from the bounding shackles.

"H-how did you do that?!" Endou was shocked.

"Shingo knew very well what we are capable of, but your arrogance blinded you. Why do you think he went after my apprentices as soon as possible? It takes four to perform this lockdown spell. There is nothing you can do now and you are outnumbered." the Kaioshin explained.

"Stand aside, I'll blow her out of existence." the Saiyan prince said while approaching them.

"Stand down, Vegeta. This is a matter of the Kaioshin Council. We are taking her and Kyuuri to our planet where their punishment will be declared." the Kaioshin said back with a determined voice.

"No... NO! You will NEVER imprison me AGAIN!" Endou shouted.

Her eyes and Staff started glowing again until a massive energy buildup destroyed the white energy barrier around her. She started firing numerous dark energy blasts at everyone, but Vegeta dodged them with ease and punched Endou, but ended up hitting her energy shield. He continued his assault, yet the barrier didn't crack. The others joined the battle and started firing energy blasts at it, slowly wearing it down. Endou's dark energy reserves started getting low; she still wasn't fully used to all this power and controlling Goku did cost her quite a bit of energy. The explosion that freed her from the lockdown spell also took a toll on her, but keeping the shield up against all these attacks was too much for her.

"Take this! Final Flash!" shouted Vegeta from afar and launched his devastating attack.

Endou was engulfed in a stream of bright yellow energy and her barrier burst almost instantly. She was weakened and Vegeta took advantage of that by slamming his fist into her stomach, making her fall on the ground. She might be a dark lord now, but her physical strength is still nowhere near a Super Saiyan 2. When the Kaioshin wanted to apprehend her again, a wave of energy blasts prevented him from doing so. Everyone looked in the direction the blast came from and saw Kyuuri standing and breathing heavily, but then collapsing on the ground again. Endou used this opportunity to use her short range teleport and teleport herself close to Kyuuri.

"You might have won now, Kaioshin, but I'll have my vengeance." the dark lord warned him.

She opened a portal back to the "Demon" realm and quickly stepped through, then closing it immediately upon arriving to her destination.

"She got away... great. I could have vaporized her in one shot." the Saiyan prince was angry.

"I must say the events turned out in the way we had never anticipated. Shingo is no more, but we at least have Kyuuri. However. Which reminds me... Kibito, go check on Kyuuri. We will need to stabilize her before making the transfer."

"Right away, master." he acknowledged.

He landed next to Kyuuri, who was on the ground, motionless. He used his healing power to try and undo all the damage, but it didn't work. It was too late for her. The injuries were too extensive and sadly, she passed away.

Kibito closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "May you find redemption in the afterlife."

The Kaioshin was looking at him, so Kibito just shook his head, signaling that it is too late for Kyuuri. He then proceeded to unconscious Gohan and started healing him. This time, everything went smoothly and the boy's injuries faded away. Even his sight was restored, thanks to the supreme healing power of a "higher" being. The half Saiyan slowly opened his eyes... everything was blurry and distorted, but he was thrilled that he could at least see something.

"I... I can see." was the first thing he said.

"Indeed. I have healed you, but it will take some time for your sight to return."

"Where's Endou? Where's dad? What happened?!" he panicked.

"Settle down, Gohan," Vegeta tried calming him down, "It's over, we're all fine, including Kakarot, but that Endou got away."

"What about Kyuuri?" the boy wanted to know.

"I'm afraid she didn't make it." Kibito offered an explanation.

The apprentices managed to heal the Namekians that were under Shingo's control. The third one returned along with Goku, both alive and well.

"I'm sorry for everything, son. I was under her control and couldn't do anything. I saw everything... I'm so sorry. You know I'd never hurt you, son." Goku apologized while looking at the ground.

Gohan was a bit reserved at the beginning, but he couldn't hate his dad for what Endou forced him to do. He couldn't help himself but to charge at him and hugging him tightly.

"I missed you, dad. I know Endou forced you... it's... it's okay. I know how you feel."

"Same here, Gohan. It's nice to see you again, despite the circumstances." He then looked at Vegeta with a grin, "I didn't know you could go Super Saiyan 2, too."

Vegeta's eyes shot wide open, "Shut up, Kakarot. You don't know what you're saying."

"Sure I do. You snapped and ascended, just like Gohan."

"Wait, what? Is that true, Vegeta?" Gohan joined the conversation.

The Kaioshin interrupted their little reunion, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Porunga demands the wishes to be made, or it will disappear."

Gohan let go of his dad and both nodded. Everyone gathered under Porunga so the wishes could be made. After a short discussion, the Kaioshin approved the two wishes.

"The second wish will be to revive everyone Gohan killed and the third to take away Endou's newly-acquired powers. When we return to Earth, the first wish will be to bring back everyone killed by Cell and the second to remove the dark energy from Gohan's body." declared the Eastern Kaioshin.

"Why? I don't mind having it... it's a part of me now." Gohan objected.

"My decision has been made. We must undo everything that Endou has caused."

One of the Namekians understood and asked Porunga to fulfill the second wish. Its eyes glowed red for a moment, meaning that the wish had been granted. Gohan was happy to have finally undone his terrible actions on Wanasa. He remembered that Soldier's son and daughter had also been brought back to life; a promise he made to him at the Other World Tournament. The next wish was to take away Endou's newly-found powers but Porunga rejected the wish, explaining that it is beyond its power. When asked for an explanation, the Eternal Dragon said that the wish surpasses the power of its creator, thus it cannot be granted. Even if it could do that, it couldn't store the taken power anywhere; it cannot just be simply taken away.

"Well, that takes care of this wish and the one about Gohan, too. If Porunga can't do it, neither can Shenron." Piccolo stated with a frown.

"Then we will move on to the next wish..." said the Kaioshin before feeling a familiar energy.

Everyone turned their heads to where Kyuuri was lying on the ground, except she wasn't on the ground anymore, she was alive and well.

"I'm... I'm alive. H-How?" she said to herself, examining her body.

"It seemed that Gohan was responsible for the majority of her injuries, hence she died because of him. That's why she was brought back to life." said Kibito.

"Kyuuri! It seems you have Gohan to thank for your second chance at life; a life you will be spending in imprisonment." the Kaioshin's voice sounded very formal.

"What?! I owe my life to no one; the least to that brat!"

She powered up instantly and everyone prepared for the imminent battle, except Gohan. As the Kaioshin, Kibito and apprentices rushed towards her, Gohan looked at Porunga and started shouting.

"Poporunga, takkaropuni pottuna Kyuuri nomatte takka."

The Dragon's eyes again glowed red, indicating the wish had been made. The result was Kyuuri vanishing into thin air. Not a trace of her Ki remained. Porunga said farewell in its native language and disappeared, whereas the Dragon Balls turned to stone.

"What did you do, Gohan?" Piccolo was shocked by the fact he could speak Namekian.

"I sent her away." he replied.

"To where?"

"Where she won't be causing any more trouble."

"Gohan! You have seriously jeopardized the Kaioshin Council's mission to apprehend Kyuuri. This is almost treason. Do you have any idea what consequences you might have to face?" the Kaioshin came storming back.

Gohan didn't say anything, and remained quiet.

"You, Namekian, what was his wish?" the Kaioshin asked the Namekian who made the first wish.

"I am sorry, Kaioshin-sama, but I wasn't paying attention amidst all the confusion. He did ask Porunga to take that person somewhere, but I do not know where."

The Kaioshin was furious, "This is a disaster! If you won't tell us, then I have no choice," he said and turned to the boy, "Gohan, by the powers that grant me the title of Kaioshin, I hereby declare that you will be enlisted in future operations regarding Endou and Kyuuri. The Kaioshin Council will be recruiting you as an asset. You will be taking orders from the Council and me. Any refusal will result in your imprisonment, should the Council find you guilty of treason or collaborating with the enemy. And we both know what their decision would be."

"Is this necessary, Kaioshin-sama?" asked Piccolo.

"You mortals need to be thought a lesson that meddling with our affairs and disobeying us comes with punishment. On top of that, Goku's resurrection will also be postponed for an indefinite time. Kibito, go to Earth and make the wish on behalf of our "friends"".

"Yes master, but what about the second wish? The Dragon won't be able to..."

"Yes, yes, I know. Wish for the Wanasan research complex to be fully restored. They need it for their research and well-being."

"Right away."

"I will be leaving, too. I must say I'm terribly disappointed with you, Gohan." said the Kaioshin and turned to Goku, "I'm granting you a few more minutes among the living, after that, you must teleport back to Kaio. Your place is there until we say otherwise."

After saying that, the Kaioshin and two of his apprentices teleported back to their realm. Everyone that remained on Namek were quiet, nobody said a single word, until Goku stepped to his son and looked at him.

"Why, Gohan?"

"She isn't like Endou; she is different. Endou is just using her like a puppet and she realized that when returning to Namek. I couldn't just let the Kaioshin imprison her and not Endou."

"You shouldn't have done that, Gohan, despite what you've said. You've really angered the Kaioshin." Piccolo added his two cents.

"Piccolo's right, son, but I understand why you've done it. A part of you still wants to find good in people, giving them a second chance."

"I guess you're right, dad." smiled his son.

"I guess that's all the time I had left. You've heard the Kaioshin." Goku said with a sad voice.

"Take care, Goku. Hope we'll be able to bring you back soon." replied Piccolo.

"Thanks, Piccolo. Me too," Gohan's dad said and turned to Vegeta, "Hey, Vegeta, that was some great fighting. I guess I'm the only one left who hasn't ascended yet."

The prince smirked but didn't say anything.

Gohan was sad, too. He hated these farewell moments; he had been through too many.

"I'm sorry, dad... I kinda screwed it up, huh?"

"Hey... don't say that. You did what you thought was right. I would probably have done the same thing. And besides, Earth is in safe hands as long as you and Vegeta are there to protect it. I have quite some catching up to do."

Like always, Gohan's eyes started accumulating tears, knowing that he again won't be able to bring back his dad. Piccolo stepped closer, put a hands on the boy's shoulder and smiled, giving Gohan a clear signal that he's there to support him.

"I guess this means goodbye. Take care guys and Gohan, say "Hi" to your mum."

"Dad... before you go... I need to tell you something..." his son muttered.

"What is it?"

"I... I mean... you... you have a son and I a baby brother."

"W-What?! Really?!"

"His name is Goten and he looks just like you."

"Wow, that's amazing. Now I'll really be looking forward to coming back. Take good care of him and your mother. Bye."

He then used his Shunkanidou and teleported back to the Other World. His son wiped his tears with his hand but was glad he could see his dad again, and fight with him, even though on the opposite side.

Piccolo then asked, "Since when do you speak the Namekian language?"

"Huh... well, I actually only know a few words and sentences thanks to Dende. I hope I said them correctly."

"I guess we will never know. Come on, let's get back to Earth."

The last apprentice teleported everyone back to Earth. Gohan and Vegeta went straight to Capsule Corp., whereas Piccolo wanted to spend some time alone meditating.

* * *

 **Notes:** Finally, FINALLY it's done XD. As I've said, I'm still not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I've been writing it long enough. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it ^^. Also... do you think it was alright for Gohan to tell Goku about Goten? Or it should have been better to keep his mouth shut? If so, why?

 **Vegeta going SSJ2:** I wanted to do this for a while and thought this chapter would be the the ideal one. I'm not a fan of Vegeta getting shafted, that's why I did this :D. For once, Goku was not in the spotlight. But despite that, he still has his Super Kaioken (while he is dead; if he where alive he would die if using it), even though it only lasts for a very short time.


	25. Krillin's secret

**.**

 **CHAPTER 25:**

 **KRILLIN'S SECRET**

 **Note:** Thanks to X3runner, Guest 22, WiffleDick678, Trunkssan766 and Cruzerblade for their review of chapter 24 :), it means A LOT.

 **Previously on Consumed by the past:**

Everyone was on Namek, where Shingo was about to make his set of wishes, but the Eastern Kaioshin, Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo were determined to stop him. When Gohan and Kibito arrived, Goku and Vegeta had already succumbed to Shingo's dark powers. As the fight went on, Endou wished for Shingo's knowledge and power to be transferred to her. Once the wish was fulfilled, she vaporized her former master. Goku used his Super Kaioken and knocked Gohan unconscious, triggering Vegeta's anger and causing him to ascend to Super Saiyan 2. Katsu was soon obliterated by Vegeta's newly found powers and everyone managed to defeat Endou, thanks to the Kaioshin and his apprentices for nullifying her mind-control spell over Goku. The demon managed to escape, but left deceased Kyuuri on Namek. Once the wish to bring back everyone killed by Gohan was made, Kyuuri was resurrected too, but before the Kaioshin could apprehend her, Gohan asked the mighty Porunga to teleport her somewhere else. Where that is, only he knows. Being furious with Gohan's act, the Kaioshin punishes him by enlisting him as an asset for the Kaioshin Council and prohibiting Goku from being wished back indefinitely.

* * *

Shingo was finally defeated, well, by Endou, but defeated none the less. Kibito summoned Shenron and wished back everyone killed by Cell and restoring the research complex on Wanasa. The Dragon Balls dispersed and will remain inert for the next 365 days. Gohan was exhausted when returning to CC, not so much physically, but mentally. On their way to CC, the boy wanted to know more about Vegeta's transformation, but the prince didn't provide much details, except that he had no choice and snapped. Goku's son knew very well that Vegeta cared for him and that was probably the trigger that set everything in motion. During the flight, he couldn't help himself but to wonder what happened to Shingo and where has she gone. Everything changed so suddenly on Namek; probably things that not even the Kaioshin had predicted. He was, however, somewhat glad to have saved Kyuuri from the deity's grasp. Goku's assumption was incorrect; he didn't want to give her a second chance, he wanted to FIGHT her again. The more he thought about it, the less he was convinced that he had done the right thing. His brain was telling him he had made a serious mistake, but his heart was saying the opposite. Has he really changed that much since the Cell games? Instead of eliminating enemies and protecting his loved ones, he purposely let one go so just he could fight her again? His inner struggle was never revealed to Vegeta; the boy already knew the prince wouldn't hesitate to eliminate his opponent - Katsu's case being a prime example. One thing was for sure; he was excited to see his mother and brother again; hoping their recovery will be as fast as possible.

. . . . .

While Gohan and Vegeta were away, Chichi and Goten had already been transferred to the special sterilized room Bulma had prepared prior their arrival. They were now a big happy family under one roof. When both landed, Bulma was happy to see both of them alive and well. She was used to seeing Vegeta beaten up, so she didn't pay much attention to that. She explained the situation about Chichi and Goten, bringing a little smile to the demi Saiyan's face. After a nice refreshing shower, the boy returned to his room and seeing a nice set of new clothes waiting for him on the bed and in the closet.

"Oh, I took the liberty of bringing them to your room." said Bulma while passing by.

"Thank you, Bulma. You really think about everything." he smiled back.

"When you're married to a Saiyan, you need to replace A LOT of clothes." she winked back and stepped into the room, "If you need more variety, please tell me. So far I've just given you your combo gi and some casual clothes."

"Ok, I will. I just need to get dressed and then I'm going to see mum and Goten."

"Sure, she will be very happy to see you."

"She's awake?!"

"I didn't want to spoil it before seeing her in person, but yeah, she is. Now hurry."

The half Saiyan quickly dressed himself in dark blue pants and a white t-shirt. Just seconds later, he was at the door where Chichi and Goten were stationed. He took a deep breath and slowly opened to the door.

"Gohan? Is that you?" Chichi asked with a tired voice.

"Mum... you're... you're awake."

"The doctors woke me up from the coma. I'm not sure what happened and what not; I was dreaming the whole time and am not sure what is true and what not."

Gohan approached her bed and put his hand on hers, "I'm glad you're awake and um... as well as you can be at the moment."

"I missed you, sweetie. I was told you visited me and Goten every day... you even skipped school for that."

"I had to, mum. I couldn't focus on anything else but you two. Goten is doing really well, just like you are."

She turned her head to Goten's incubator, "He'll be up and running in no time," and turned back to Gohan, "Where is Goku?"

The boy lowered his head before answering her question.

"He... he isn't allowed... I mean... we did use the Dragon Balls, but he is not permitted to leave the Other World... so we can't bring him back for a while."

"But he was standing here, looking all happy about Goten being a healthy and strong baby."

"You must have been dreaming, mum."

"I know I saw him... he spoke to me and grabbed my hand. It was some time before you arrived. He said he could only stay for a few minutes, before returning to the Other World."

"Mum, please... he wasn't here."

"Are you sure, because I'm certain..."

"Because... I... well... he isn't allowed to leave the Other World for some time."

"W-why?"

"Tell you what; get some, no, a lot of rest; you need it."

"You're probably right... I'm glad you're all well Gohan and please, go back to school, don't worry about us, we are fine." Chichi smiled.

"Are you sure? I'd rather continue visiting you every day for a few days." the boy said with a surprising voice.

"We will be fine, Bulma has made sure. Besides, now that we are in CC, you can visit us any time."

"As long as both of you get better." he smiled and gave Chichi a kiss on her forehead.

"Now that you are here, I'm already feeling safer and much better."

Gohan walked towards the door and opened them, while turning his head to see Chichi again and smiled. His mother returned the smile and closed her eyes to get some much needed rest. The half Saiyan slowly closed the door and took a deep breath to calm himself down. A part of him was feeling relieved, seeing Chichi and Goten doing well, but he couldn't help himself thinking about Goku and why he couldn't be here. His reckless decision to teleport Kyuuri away had angered the Eastern Kaioshin, who put Goku's revival on hold. He felt guilty and sad, but was focused more on his mother and brother; they needed his protection, everyone needed it. Which reminded him, how strong is Vegeta, now that he can ascend past the Super Saiyan limitations. In their way back to CC, the prince didn't reveal all that much about how he handled that unbelievable surge of power and all those savage emotions, that Gohan kept experiencing when being transformed for a prolonged time.

To satisfy his curiosity, he made his way to the gravity chamber. Upon arriving in front of the chamber's entrance, the warning light, signaling its activity, was not lit.

"That's strange, " he thought to himself, "why isn't he training?".

"Because even I need some regenerating from time to time." replied Vegeta coming from around the corner.

"Does this have anything to do with your new transformation?"

"I'm an elite, Gohan; I get the hang of these kind of things very quickly."

"You're saying that like it is a child's play. I don't like the sound of that." Gohan's eyes narrowed, showing a bit of discomfort.

"I have a feeling you don't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you, I'd just rather see it for myself, since I couldn't have back on Namek."

"Very well, I'll grant you your wish. But let's go to our usual training spot, we wouldn't want to disturb your mother and brother."

Both exited CC and took a short flight to their destination away from the West City.

"Before I do it, I want you to go Super Saiyan 2." the prince demanded.

"Why me?" the boy asked with widely open eyes.

"Because I want to make some comparisons. Just do it."

Gohan clenched his fists and tensed his muscles, then immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan and right after that into a Super Saiyan 2. The golden aura imbued with lightning surrounded his body, making his hair and clothes wave like standing in a soft breeze. The transition went pretty smoothly, meaning that the half Saiyan has really got used to this form. He can quickly upgrade from the regular Super Saiyan without any problems or struggle. Vegeta didn't expect anything less from Gohan.

"I've done my part, now let's see you do it." the boy challenged Vegeta.

The prince didn't hesitate and went Super Saiyan instantly. To go beyond, he tensed his muscles and started powering up to reach the threshold needed to ascend. It took him longer than Gohan, but not that much longer, something that actually surprised Goku's son. Upon reaching the threshold, he let out a short shout and upgrading to the next level. His power increased, bringing it closer to Gohan's.

"I'm impressed, Vegeta. It takes you less time to ascend than it took me a few months back. You're also a lot stronger in this form."

"I told you. It's probably also easier because my body can handle such burst of power, whereas you are still growing."

"Heh, but I can sustain it for a longer period, losing less stamina in the process."

"Is that a challenge? 'Cuz if it is, you're on, kid."

The typical rivalry between them never ceases to amaze, but Gohan nodded, meaning that he accepts the challenge. The power and stamina drain is pretty severe at the beginning, but Gohan has had a lot of training already, which minimized the strain on his energy and body, but didn't dampen the side effects all that much really. Vegeta, on the other hand, was an elite warrior, being able to learn techniques and adapt at an impressive rate. Maybe he will have mastered the Super Saiyan 2 a lot faster than Gohan. The two were standing, facing each other and playing the waiting game. It wasn't long before sweat started forming on Vegeta's forehead, it seems he was struggling with the transformation. Gohan didn't say anything, he just kept waiting and watching and Vegeta did the exact same thing. Then, the prince's power started fluctuating in an erratic pattern.

"Vegeta, that's enough, you're power is all over the place. Let's just call it a draw." the boy proposed.

"No... I can still hold... just need to calm my mind down." he responded with an agitated voice.

"It's the side effects, Vegeta, the very same I experience, too. Power down... now!"

"You must be joking... with all this power... I could beat anyone, even Kakarot and EVEN you!"

"You're losing it! Keep your mind focused."

"Oh... it is focused... focused on defeating you once and for all."

With that being said, Vegeta dashed towards the boy and slamming his right fist into him. Gohan managed to block it with his palm, not letting go, so Vegeta used his left arm, but it's fate was the same - being caught by Gohan. Now their hands were locked in a stalemate position, or so it seemed.

"Stop it, Vegeta! You can't control it yet!"

The prince smirked, "I had no idea Super Saiyan 2 gives you this much power."

"Calm down and revert to normal. Otherwise I'll have to force you."

"We're almost equal now, boy! FIGHT me!" Vegeta demanded.

The boy had enough; he couldn't let Vegeta get out of control. It seemed Super Saiyan 2 had a worse effect on Vegeta than him; probably because he is only a half Saiyan. Whatever the reason, he had to put an end to this before Vegeta completely succumbs to the side effects. Gohan knew very well how quickly it is to lose one's sane mind if transformed for too long. In Vegeta's case, it seemed this change was accelerated and amplified due to his pure Saiyan genes. The two Super Saiyans 2 started powering up, one trying to overpower the other. Vegeta's power was immensely high, as was Gohan's, yet they were equal; none could overpower his opponent. However, there was one big difference, invisible to the naked eye - Vegeta's energy fluctuation was off the charts, meaning that he was struggling with the savage, bloodthirsty emotions. The situation had escalated from a single demonstration to a potential life or death battle. Just as Gohan was about to go full power, Vegeta's grip loosened and he reverted back to normal, feeling exhausted.

"Vegeta... are you alright?"

"Of course I am... who to do you take me for?" he replied with an angry voice.

"You know very well what happened," answered Gohan while transforming to normal.

"Tsch, nothing I can't handle."

"You better handle it, otherwise you'll hurt someone and not even know it. It has taken me months to partially control them, you can't just expect to do it from the beginning."

"I'm well aware of the implications," Vegeta said, "just didn't expect they would manifest to such a degree."

"We'll have to work on that. I'll be happy to return the favor." the boy smiled.

"Hmph, you better watch yourself, Gohan, I'll be overtaking you soon."

Goku's son smirked, "Heh, I won't be slacking off either."

Their little demonstration experiment was over, both knowing what training they need to focus on to try and get those unpredictable side effects under at least partial control. It seems the crisis had been averted thanks to Vegeta... or Gohan? The Saiyan prince didn't admit much, but did say that the side effects were a "bit" overwhelming. It was clear that Super Saiyan 2 was somehow more savage and primal than regular Super Saiyan, even if the person transforming is not showing any characteristics of such behavior. One thing is for sure, the ascended Super Saiyan is not to be used lightly and carelessly, otherwise one could lose his sane mind and do something terrible without even realizing it.

. . . . .

Time went on and spring was approaching. The snow had slowly melted and days started getting longer, chill temperatures gradually climbed and nature started waking up from its winter slumber. Gohan, Chichi and Goten were still in CC, the latter two were doing very well. Chichi was finally felling much better and was officially discharged from the West City General Hospital. Goten was out of the incubator, all healthy and well, living his life with his mother and brother. He was a quiet baby who didn't cry much, but laughed a lot. Gohan played with him whenever he had the time. The two were soon almost inseparable and this was very soothing for Gohan's psyche. There was no word from either Kaio or the Kaioshin, meaning that the Kaioshin Council was still searching for Endou, Kyuuri and Koshi; something that kept haunting Gohan in his dreams. Whenever anxiety would kick in, he'd spend his time with Goten or train, alone or with Vegeta. He also went back to school, something he was looking forward to for quite a while. His grades, however, did suffer a little, but the teacher didn't make a big deal out of it, because she knew what had happened to his mother, Gohan was still doing alright in school.

Spring arrived and one the 30th of March, it was a beautiful, sunny and very warm day. Nature has come to life, flowers blooming, birds chirping and singing. Gohan just finished school but instead of returning to CC, he decided to go to East District 439 to check on his former home. After a few minutes of casual flying, he landed right in front of the house. It hasn't changed one bit since Chichi and him moved to CC and luckily, nobody tried breaking in or anything. He unlocked the front door and entered - memories flooded his mind, from the earliest memories to the last painful memory - finding Chichi in pain on the bed. He proceeded to the kitchen and brushed his left hand against the table, remembering his birthday parties and the delicious meals Chichi used to make for him and Goku. Upon leaving the kitchen, he made his way up the stairs to his room, opened the door and entered. It was nice and tidy, just like he had left it. He opened the window and leaned on the shelf, admiring the beautiful scenery outside. He missed this sight, CC was in the middle of the city and didn't offer nowhere near as nice scenery. A soothing breeze was coming through the window, making his hair wave gently. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it the warmth of the sun also shining into the room.

"Hey," someone greeted him from outside.

The boy looked down and saw none other than Krillin, "Oh, hey Krillin. Didn't even know you're here."

"Yeah, I kinda figured your thoughts were somewhere else."

Gohan looked at the distant hills, "I missed this place," and back at Krillin, "and I kinda forgot how beautiful the view from my window is."

The monk also gazed into the distant hills, "I know what you mean, I've also always liked this place. It's so calm and quiet, and that waterfall nearby, a perfect place to relax and think."

"Give me a moment to close the window and lock the house." said Gohan.

A good minute later, he was already standing besides Krillin.

"Look at you, all nicely dressed from school."

"Heh, yeah, I can't wear my gi to school, otherwise my classmates would constantly look at me."

"I can imagine," Krillin smiled, "but what about your tail?"

"I wrap it around my waist and hide it under the shirt and pants. So far so good." Gohan smiled back.

They didn't talk much about Chichi, Goten or the recent events, because Krillin was a frequent visitor to CC, visiting Gohan to keep others up to date. They continued talking and walking to the waterfall Krillin was talking about just moments ago. When they reached it, both sat down on the grass and admired the crystal clear water storming down from the rocky cliff.

"This reminds me of the time before the Cell games, when you, me and Goku were by the river." Krillin said.

"Me too. And everyone was asking if dad will be able to beat Cell and he kept saying that he couldn't tell until they actually fight."

"I bet in your current state, you could beat him with only a few punches. I remember when you ascended... the power coming from you was just out of this world."

Gohan looked at the ground, "It still wasn't enough... I was too arrogant and Cell took advantage of that. Instead of me, dad paid the ultimate price which still bothers me today."

Goku's best friend put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned Cell at all. I should have known better."

"No, it's alright." answered the half Saiyan.

"It's not, Gohan. Ever since defeating Cell, you're life has been difficult, to say the least. And I know you're strong, both physically and mentally, but a guy can only take it so much. I remember your eyes after the fight with Kyuuri, they looked so tired. Even now I have a feeling your nights can be restless sometimes."

"I'm trying to focus on school, mum and Goten; they keep me going when times get a bit rough. But don't worry Krillin, It will take more than that to defeat me."

"I don't know, Gohan, I mean, yeah, you're the strongest on Earth, probably even in the Universe, but I'm worried about you."

"Don't forget Vegeta, his not far behind me."

"He must be training like crazy in his gravity chamber."

"Ummmm, well... don't tell anyone, but he kind of isn't." Gohan whispered.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"It's the side effects; he's experiencing them a lot more intensely than me. Just minutes after going Super Saiyan 2, he starts losing his focused and disciplined mind; he becomes savage and bloodthirsty, wanting to just fight anyone."

"But you can beat him, can't you?"

"It's not about that, Krillin. I don't want to fight him in that state; I want to train with him, not trying to knock him out cold after a few minutes. It's not even safe fighting like that, who know what he could do."

"I guess you're right. What a bummer; finally attained Super Saiyan 2, but can't use it most of the time." said Krillin and then whispered to Gohan, "Since we're telling each other secrets, ummm. I think I should tell you something, too."

"I won't say a word to anyone." the boy whispered back.

The monk took a deep breath, "Well... ummm, remember 18?"

"Yeah, I made Cell spit her out."

"Well... I kinda saved her and..."

"Saved? H-how?"

"When you all left for the Lookout, I picked her up."

"What? You're kidding? Why?"

"I just couldn't leave her lying there, so I took her to my place. She woke up and actually thanked me. We kept in contact and eventually one thing lead to another, and over time..."

"Over time what? Is she living with you?"

Krillin scratched his head, "Well... yeah and she's ummm, well.. oh, boy... my girlfriend."

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Krillin and 18? Together in a relationship?

"I... well... " the half-Saiyan was stuttering.

"I know, I know, it's sounds weird and impossible, but she's a really nice person."

"But, but she's an android, a machine..."

"Technically, she's a cyborg; a human upgraded with technology. She has emotions, she can feel pain, just like a normal human being, except that she's a lot stronger."

"Then I guess a congratulations is in order... I think."

"I can't believe I've actually told you, haha." laughed Krillin.

Gohan laughed with him and then said, "What about the others? Does Piccolo know? Or Yamcha or Bulma?"

"Are you kidding, I'm not THAT crazy to just start telling everyone. You're the first and only one, so keep your mouth shut."

"Haha Krillin, but what if I don't," the boy winked and nudged Krillin with his elbow, "are you going to shut me up?"

"Well, um, not me, but 18 could give it a go, hahahaha." he joked.

"I missed these kinds of jokes with you. I haven't laughed to hard for quite some time." Gohan was honest.

"Yeah, things change so quickly. If you ever need to talk or anything, you let me know, okay?" the monk made Gohan a proposal.

"I will, don't worry," Goku's son responded and remembered he should be heading to CC. "It was really nice talking to you, but I have to go back to CC."

"Sheesh, I should be going too, I promised 18 to take her out tonight."

"Byeeeeee." said the young Gohan and took off.

"See 'ya!" shouted Krillin and went the other way.

. . . . .

While Gohan was flying to CC; he couldn't help himself but to think about the bombshell Krillin dropped just moments ago.

 _Krillin and 18!? I can't believe it... this is so unreal. How did he manage to keep such a thing a secret during all this time? On the other hand, how did she, he... ugh, too complicated. The less I think about it, the better. If it works for Krillin, it works for me._

His thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice.

 _"Gohan, can you hear me?"_

"Kaio-sama, it's nice to hear your voice."

 _"Likewise. I'm here to deliver a message."_

"From the Kaioshin Council, I presume."

 _"Not exactly, it's from someone from the Other World Tournament. His name is..."_

"Soldier? The Wanasan Super Soldier?"

 _"The very same. You've brought back everyone who... umm, vanished with their medical facility."_

"I did what I promised to him. On top of that, the medical facility had also been restored."

 _"He said thank you for honoring your vow. He had his doubts, but was relieved when hearing the news."_

"So, how's dad doing?

 _"... ... ..."_

"Kaio-sama, what's wrong?"

 _"He... he is with the Kaioshin Council."_

"Why?"

 _"I'm sorry, but I cannot disclose that information."_

"Why are they picking on him? Why won't they leave him alone?!"

 _"I'm afraid I cannot tell. Their orders were clear."_

"If they are the almighty gods of creation, why didn't they interfere when the Saiyans arrived on Earth? Or against Frieza and even Cell? It wasn't until Endou wanted to free Shingo, using me in the process, unfortunately. Never have they aided us, yet now we must abide by their rules."

 _"Calm down, Gohan, you're being disrespectful. You should be thankful that Kaioshin-sama didn't punish you in a more severe way."_

"Thankful? For always helping defending the Earth alongside my dad and the others? For fighting Frieza and defeating Cell without their help? If they are so powerful, why didn't they do it? The Universe was at stake!"

 _"They cannot interfere, nor destroy..."_

"And yet they've chosen to interfere now that their Council, and their home planet probably, is in danger of being attacked by Endou and Kyuuri."

 _"I understand your anger, but you must know even the Kaioshins have certain rules to follow."_

"I understand, we all do. I'm sorry I got mad." the boy apologized.

 _"It's alright, Gohan. As soon as I can give you more information, I'll contact you. Until then, bye."_

"Bye, Kaio-sama." answered Gohan and continued flying towards CC.

This was unsettling; why was Goku with the Kaioshin Council? Is he being punished or is the Council recruiting him, too? Too many question and not enough answers.

"I can't believe this is happening. After all these years, the Kaioshins decided to start interfering with the events involving us, mortals. If it hadn't been for me, dad or Vegeta, they probably wouldn't have stopped Endou, Shingo and Kyuuri. Ok, it was me who helped free their master, but I've also corrected that grave mistake. I know what they're afraid of... afraid of our power, afraid of Super Saiyan 2. I heard Kibito saying that my power surpassed his own and I've "seen" him fight - his power is nowhere near mine or Vegeta's. No... that's wrong, I shouldn't be thinking like that. I wouldn't be any different than Endou, or anyone else that we've defeated over the years."

With those mixed feelings, he continued his flight to CC until the big spherical house, bearing the large sign "Capsule Corporation", was in his sight. His feet touched the ground at the main gate where he was greeted by one of the security staff. The boy nodded and made his way to the spacious garden in the back where, surprisingly, both Bulma and Chichi were playing with their babies. It was an adorable sight, seeing baby Goten in her mother's arms, whereas Trunks was already doing his tiny steps.

"Is everything alright, Gohan? You're kind of late." said Chichi when noticing him.

"I just stopped by our house to see if everything is in order. Krillin bumped into me there and we had a little chat by the waterfall." he explained while approaching them.

"Goten missed you, dear. You mind looking after him while I get you something to eat?"

"Sure, no problem." Gohan replied, taking Goten into his arms, while Chichi went inside.

"So, I've noticed you two have been spending a lot of time together; even Chichi is amazed." smiled Bulma, sitting close by.

"I like helping mum and Goten seems to be quite attached to me," the half Saiyan said when Goten started grabbing his collar, "... literally." he smiled.

"It's so nice seeing you watch over him whenever you have the time. Unlike Vegeta, he's always busy with training, especially now... constantly upset with the side effects and how is it possible that you're better at that, and so on and so on." the blue-haired genius confessed.

"I'm sure..." Gohan started when lifting Goten into the air, "he'll overcome them sooner or later. I also needed..." he paused as he put Goten back down, "a few months to get where I am now."

"Tell that to mister frownie."

"Frownie?"

"Haha, yeah, when he's upset with some silly things, I usually cal him frownie... he hates it but it makes me laugh. I can't help myself," Bulma smiled, picking Trunks off the ground, "I need to change Trunks' diaper, I'll meet you in the kitchen when I'm done."

Gohan carried Goten into the kitchen, where Chichi was already preparing some food.

"Mum, don't bother too much, you don't have to cook." said her son.

"Don't worry, this was prepared by Bulma's chefs, I'm just warming it up for you." she smiled back and looked at them, "You two look so cute together. You're going to make a great father someday, Gohan."

"Thanks, mum, I'm glad I can help, but I need to do my homework after lunch, so you'll have to take Goten."

"No problem, dear."

When Gohan was finished with lunch, Bulma came back with Trunks to keep Chichi and Goten company. The half Saiyan said goodbye and went to his room to do his homework. When he was done, he made his way to the giant terrace to sit on the sun and relax. It wasn't long when Vegeta walked by with a usual frown on his face which it didn't go unnoticed by Gohan.

"I reckon the progress is ummm... a bit slower?" he asked.

"Hmph, I HAVE made progress, but I'm still not satisfied."

"I need to tell you something, Vegeta..."

"Can it wait?"

"No... Kaio-sama contacted me..."

"And? Are they coming for you?"

"No... he said that my dad was with the Council. I'm really starting to get annoyed by the Kaioshins."

"I know what you mean, I'm not really fond of them either. Why was Kakarot there?" the prince wanted to know when looking into the sky.

"I don't know, he couldn't say. Whatever the case, I don't like how they are treating us."

"They are the gods," Vegeta replied and turned to Gohan, "but if you ask me, they have yet to show their real strength. I wasn't impressed at all on Namek."

"Same here, but if we are to confront Endou again, we need to get those side effects under control. Mind if I we spar a little in the gravity chamber?"

"Suit yourself, but change clothes first. I'll be waiting in the chamber."

Goku's son rushed to his room and changed to his Goku-Piccolo combo outfit and joined Vegeta in the gravity chamber. They trained and sparred until the evening, managing to now blow anything up in the process. When the boy went to bed, he couldn't fall asleep; his mind was preoccupied with the Council and the Eastern Kaioshin, even with Endou. He knew she'll return one day, stronger than ever, probably with Kyuuri by her side, wherever she is at the moment. Finally about an hour later, his eyes closed and he entered the land of dreams.

* * *

 **Notes:** Phew, finally done. I'll be honest, I've had some difficulties with this chapter, but in the end, I'm happy with the result. The writing has slowed down a bit, as you've probably noticed; I'm still trying to go for 2 chapters a month, I really am :). The next chapter(s) will probably be a period of peace but I'll be focusing a bit more on Gohan's "problem" with the Kaioshins, Vegeta's training and on Kyuuri ^^. **As always, leave a review and let me know your thoughts :). Thanks for reading and following!**


	26. Out of control

**.**

 **Chapter 26:**

 **OUT OF CONTROL**

 **Note:** First of all, I need to apologize to you all for not continuing the story for all these months since May. The reason for this was that I had to make some decisions in my life which ultimately lead to me moving to Poland, because I got a job there. The whole experience was intense, to say the least, full of emotions (happy and sad ones) and I just couldn't find the time or inspiration to write the story. Now that I am somehow settled in Poland, I will try to continue the story :). Will have less time than before because the new job, but I still want to continue developing the story :). Again, sorry for just vanishing, but I hope you will at least enjoy this new chapter. Peace ^^.

 **Previously on Consumed by the past:**

Gohan and Vegeta clashed when the latter succumbed to the uncontrollable emotions of Super Saiyan 2. Upon ending their "sparring", both knew they need to work harder on controlling the side effect. Gohan get a call from Kaio-sama, who notifies him that Goku was summoned to the Kaioshin Council. His son, Gohan, is starting questioning the motives of the Council, thinking that they are just afraid of the Saiyans because of their power.

* * *

 _"Gohan... Gohan... I can sense you."_

"... E-Endou?!"

 _"I see you haven't forgotten my voice."_

"Where are you?!"

 _"Here... and there... not of importance, actually. I guess I should congratulate you on defeating my elite bodyguard. Quite an achievement."_

"Kyuuri? I knew she was just your toy. You abandoned her as soon as you had the chance."

 _"Kyuuri was very stubborn but she had her pride, similar to you, but that was also her downfall. If she had obeyed, she wouldn't have perished like that. However, my suspicions were confirmed... you're stronger than her. Join me... with my power and your strength, we could abolish the Kaioshins whom you hate for punishing you and your father."_

"I... I don't hate them... why am I even explaining to you... where are you!?"

Endou appeared by his bed, "Right HERE!" and used some sort of telekinetic attack which sent Gohan through the wall and into the open. Upon regaining his balance, Endou was standing in front of him, not worrying at all.

"I apologize for waking you up, but I couldn't stop thinking about you since I left Namek."

The boy was angry, gritting his teeth, "I won't let you escape," he said and burst into Super Saiyan.

"Why not the ascended Super Saiyan? We both know the regular just won't cut it." Endou remarked.

"Fine," Gohan smirked and upgraded to Super Saiyan 2, "have it your way."

Endou's eyes almost sparkled when seeing the power surge, "I'm always amazed by your power, Gohan. So young and have already beaten my elite bodyguard. I can feel my essence still flowing within you. It's what makes you stronger."

"We didn't have the chance to remove your stain from my body."

"Or you didn't want the essence removed? Admit it, you wouldn't be so strong without it. I must be honest, I had not anticipated a part of it would fuse with your body so quickly." she said while slowly closing the distance.

"You just used me and then took all that dark power from me. I'll never forgive you!" he shouted and attacked Endou.

She blocked his punch with her hand with ease, shocking the boy, who then took a swing with his other fist, but missed as Endou had dodged it with no problems at all. With a smirk on her face, she put her left hand on his chest and used her dark energy to slam the boy into the ground. Gohan had no idea what had happened, he just felt a surge of her power flowing through him and sending him to the ground with an extremely powerful force. Of course he was back on his feet almost instantly, waiting to see how Endou will continue her assault; which she didn't.

"It is no use, Gohan, you're no match for my unimaginable power. Not even your Super Saiyan 2 can help you." she smiled.

"You took me by surprise, I'll give you that, but here's a heads up, I'm not using my full power."

"I know, and even if you were, you would still be outmatched. I've unlocked so many aspects of this power, you can't even begin to imagine."

"I know you Endou, you tend to play mind games. Been there, done that."

"Ah, but this is so much more than that. It's the battle you've been waiting for ever since I left you on that planet."

Gohan had enough of Endou's monologue, so he charged at her with full speed. Just before hitting her, he changed direction, shot a few energy blasts and attacked from above. The demon warrior erected an energy barrier that absorbed the blasts and wanted to block Gohan's attack, but he wasn't there. Before she could locate him, his fist slammed into her back, sending her to the ground like a rock. The half-Saiyan didn't stop; he had to continue the onslaught, so he charged again and ferociously attacked Endou with his fists. Once the assault was over, he flew into the air and started firing Ki blasts like crazy; a barrage of energy engulfed Endou, creating small explosions almost every second, until the boy stopped firing. A cloud of smoke and debris stretched far into the air and there was no sign of his opponent.

"It's too quiet..." Gohan said to himself quietly.

The smoke started to clear, revealing a numerous amount of impact craters, but Endou wasn't there. The boy raised his eyebrow and suddenly lifted his left arm which caused a light shockwave... he had blocked Endou's attack.

"Impressive, Gohan... you managed to stay focused and feel my energy signature." the demon smirked.

Goku's son didn't say a word; he pulled Endou closer and headbutted her right in the face and then slammed his right foot into her stomach, sending her back to the ground. Just before she hit it again, she stopped inches from the ground and landed safely on both feet.

It was obvious that Gohan wasn't joking around; he increased his power and speed to match or even surpass Endou.

"You could be a perfect warrior, it's a shame you have a conscience. With my help, you could accomplish so much... gain even more power... become unstoppable. You would have the chance to fight the strongest warriors in this Universe and in the other realms."

The half-Saiyan slowly descended from the air and landed softly.

"I'm not interested in your offer. The fact that you used me as a tool for your evil plans is something I will never forgive you!"

Endou started shaking her head, "Still so stubborn," and sighed, "you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your mother and brother, would you?"

Gohan tried keeping calm but the demon lord noticed his eyes narrowed for a second.

"Are you surprised that I know?"

"... ... ..." the boy remained silent.

"I also know where they are. Would you like me to tell you?"

"This is between you and me, Endou. Do you have the honor to keep it that way?"

"You Saiyans are just like Kyuuri, always talking about pride and honor. That's the reason she is dead, and the same will happen to you."

"Doesn't she know that Kyuuri was revived?" Gohan thought.

"The only enemy you should be watching for is yourself." Endou remarked.

"You're forgetting about Vegeta; he's probably on his way here."

"Nobody is coming to help you, little Gohan; I've made sure."

The half Saiyan had enough of this chit chat, so he dashed towards Endou and wanted to hit her in the face. To his surprise, she blocked his attempt and jumped back, waving the Staff until dark purple smoke started coming out of it. It started to swirl just above the ground, taking shape into what seemed to be a person. First, the legs were formed, then the torso, arms and lastly, the face. Gohan's eyes shot wide open when he recognized the figure - it was himself! The only difference was the overall color, being completely purple, and it's eyes being bright red. Gohan was wearing his pajamas - a white t-shirt and light blue sweatpants and had bare feet, whereas the clone was wearing Gohan's combo gi, just in dark purple.

"I told you; you are your worst enemy," she said and turned to her newly created minion, "Go! Attack him!".

"A poorly designed copy? You're really obsessed with me." smiled Gohan.

The "poorly designed" copy, as Gohan had stated, wasn't all that bad it seemed. While the demi-Saiyan was waiting for it to attack him, instead, it powered up and transformed into Super Saiyan 2. It seemed that Endou had somehow found a way to mimic Gohan's power and abilities and even materialize it in the form of a "body". Its energy pattern was unlike anything Chichi's son had ever felt; it was pure evil. It reminded him of the dark Ki that remained in his body, but this iteration was something completely different.

 _Where's Vegeta and the others? Surely they must have felt Endou's energy a while back, and If they haven't, they probably couldn't have missed the copycat's. Even if nobody wanted to come, Vegeta and even Piccolo surely wouldn't want to miss Endou._

Gohan had a point; it was very uncommon for Piccolo or Vegeta missing out on an enemy of Endou's caliber. The boy tried sensing his friends, but was unable to locate anyone, not even Vegeta. Was it because of Endou's magic? Had she somehow shielded the area so nobody would sense his and Endou's Ki and come investigating? One thing is for sure, he is here and he needs to stop his doppelganger and Endou no matter what. The fact that she knows who Chichi and Goten are AND where they are, is very concerning. There was no time think, the copycat was already dashing towards him with incredible speed. The duplicate wasn't joking around; it attacked Gohan in the same manner that he normally would. Their fists clashed in exactly the same way and both were fighting with almost identical moves. Whenever there seemed to be an opening in fake Gohan's defense, it would block or parry any attacks from the original Gohan, and vice versa.

Endou was observing their battle carefully, knowing that both can predict each other's moves and techniques. She was impressed with the power of the copycat; she didn't imagine it would be able to respond so quickly to Gohan's speed and reflexes. It's like she was surprised by the fact that she could create such an entity. While the battle was raging on, nobody was coming to help Gohan; he was alone against the evil clone of himself.

"How does it feel, Gohan? How does it feel to fight yourself?" Endou mocked him.

The boy didn't have time to reply; the clone kept attacking him without taking a break to recover. The battle intensified when both started firing energy blasts and occasionally a Kamehameha; yes, the clone could also mimic Gohan's signature attack. After a hefty amount of time, Goku's son started feeling his rational mind slipping away; the side effects started kicking in at an exponential rate. Not only that, his stamina kept slowly diminishing as well, while the clone seemed to have a never-ending supply of energy. Tired, bruised and a bit bloody around his mouth and nose, Gohan made some distance between them, trying to catch his breath, but the clone didn't feel the same; it charged towards him and attacked... but Endou stopped it at the last second.

"Stop!" she yelled, "Stand down... for now."

The clone obeyed and discontinued its attack, backing off and giving Gohan some space to breathe.

"Fascinating, isn't it? As strong as you, as fast as you but it never gets tired." Endou smirked.

"... ... ..." Gohan was breathing deeply, "Why... why are you doing this?"

"To show you the extent of my new power."

"If that's the case... why... why need me?"

"As you can see, the clone only obeys orders... it lacks your will to fight, your tenacity and determination. I know you're not using your full power, yet both are evenly matched. If you wanted, you could obliterate it in a matter of moments."

"... ... Heh ... it's your essence in my body, right? It's giving away my power level. I know you can't feel Ki, Endou."

"Both assumptions are true, but don't matter. The question is, why haven't you defeated your clone yet? Do you want me to answer that question myself?"

Gohan remained quiet.

"Very well. The longer you fight, the more you crave for battle. This is a perfect opportunity for you to find your flaws. You are enjoying this, you always have been. I remember your battle with the Guardians... it was pushing you to the limit. The same happened against Kyuuri and your father; you were forced to push yourself beyond your limitations, making you a stronger and more experienced fighter. Your enemies made you stronger... I made you stronger, starting from your battle with Cell."

"You're right... you've been pushing me ever since you helped me ascend. Are you testing me? Is this a part of your plan to recruit me into your army?"

"I do not crave for some simple world or universe domination... I seek justice... to make the Kaioshin Council responsible for their "divine" intervention - for imprisoning and cursing me. They are doing the same to you, Gohan... you are their puppet now."

"No I'm not. I just agreed to help them stop you. If it hadn't been for you and Shingo, I wouldn't have been recruited by them." the boy said with an angry voice.

"So naive of you. They fear your and Vegeta's power, and now even your father's. Once you help them defeat me, do you think they are just going to let you go? Through millennia they have made sure none could oppose them, hiding their true nature of being the most powerful beings in existence."

"I'm not falling for your mind games, Endou, and you know it. You are wasting your time."

"Yes... yes I am, but no more."

She waved her arm, making the fake Gohan attack the original one again. The battle continued while Endou kept watching from afar, smiling and enjoying every second of it. Gohan had no choice but to engage in combat once more but his opponent was something he had never encountered before. Despite the fact that they've been fighting for a while now, Goku's son still hasn't found a weakness in his doppelganger's defense, or in its offense for that matter. Anything he could do, the copy cat could mimic and do equally good. While the fight raged on, Gohan's sane mind started slipping; slowly being replaced by the savage and impulsive behavior of the Super Saiyan 2. There still wasn't any sign of the other Z fighters, nobody came to help Gohan or at least see what is going on. The more time passed, the more the half Saiyan was convinced that something was indeed terribly wrong.

With the last bits of his sane mind, he dashed away from his opponent and flew away to Capsule Corp to see what exactly is going on. The copy cat didn't let him get far and engaged him in combat before he could reach his destination. Endou followed as fast as she could. Gohan was so close to the CC building; he could see it in the distance, but the copycat stopped him. The fight went on and the little half-Saiyan was soon rampaging all over the place, determined to obliterate Endou's creation. His mind went blank; focusing only on his battle and forgetting everything else. His power surged when he finally had enough of his inferior, bad copy, so he attacked with full force. Endou caught up and observed the raging battle with a smirk on her face. The copycat couldn't defend against Gohan's ferocious and now unpredictable attacks. A couple of minutes later, it was lying on the ground, beaten up; almost like discarded, faulty product.

"This ends NOW!" Gohan screamed and unleashed his powerful Kamehameha.

The doppelganger was engulfed by the bright blue energy wave, which, when hit the ground, created a massive explosion that vaporized not only the copycat, but also its entire surrounding.

"Finally you've shown your true self, Gohan," smiled Endou.

"I'm not done yet," the boy replied, appearing right in front of the demon.

"Oh but you are," she said with an evil voice.

And she was right; Gohan's Kamehameha obliterated most of the city, including a big chunk of Capsule Corporation. It seems he put too much power into that last finishing attack, not realizing its damaging potential. At first he didn't pay attention to what Endou was saying; he just stood in front of her, powered up and ready to finish her once and for all. He grabbed Endou by her neck, tightening his grip as much as he could. The demon lord didn't even flinch; she just started laughing loudly.

"I see you are not afraid to die," Gohan smirked.

"On the contrary," she smiled and vanished from Gohan's grip, reappearing nearby, "I do not wish to perish, but some of your friends didn't have that luck."

The boy was surprised how could she just teleport from his tight grip; is this a new technique that she obtained? Is this like Shunkanidou; the instant transmission technique that his dad knows?

"My friends will never get hurt while I'm here. I won't let you lay a finger on them." the boy responded with an angry voice.

"Too late for that... you have beaten me to it," she said and ironically pointed her finger at something behind Gohan.

The boy didn't move a muscle, but eventually turned around, and seeing what Endou was telling him. Just an enormous crater, created by his overpowered Kamehameha. Almost nothing was left of the city; everything was in ruins and burning. The Capsule Corp. building was also almost completely destroyed. Gohan's eyes show wide open as he gazed upon the destruction that HE caused. Not Endou, not the copycat, but he, the very person who swore to protect this planet. His Super Saiyan 2 immediately vanished; the golden hair was replaced by charcoal black in an instant. He could barely stand, but managed to quickly fly to Capsule Corp. There were no people there, not even a soul. He rushed to the room where Chichi and Goten were, but it was obliterated by him. Gohan panicked and cried; but he didn't give up the search; he continued searching all over the CC premises, desperately trying to find a survivor. He tried focusing on Vegeta's Ki, or anyone else's for that matter, but couldn't locate anyone.

"No... it can't be... No..." the half-Saiyan spoke to himself.

Meanwhile Endou was floating in the new not far from the boy, observing the situation.

Tear were pouring from Gohan's eyes like waterfalls. His whole body started shaking from the shock; he couldn't stand on his feet anymore, so he fell on his knees. The amount of guilt and sadness in his heart was off the scale. The whole reality collapsed in front of his eyes like glass shattering when hitting the ground. He had gone too far, he lost control and innocent people paid the price. For a moment, Endou actually felt just a bit sorry for him, but that was over in less than a millisecond.

"I told you... you are your worst enemy. I didn't have to do anything."

These exact words reverberated in Gohan's mind, echoing through every fiber of his body. His mind went blank, he couldn't think. He snapped; he lost it. Even though he had lost some stamina fighting his doppelganger, the remaining power within him burst out in a form of explosion. His body was engulfed in golden aura imbued with lightning; his hair was again golden and spiky. He stood up, looking in the direction of Capsule Corp, what was left of it. The size of his aura doubled when he let out a loud scream. The ground was violently shaking; the result of Gohan's power build up. He kept screaming while tears continued pouring from his eyes. The boy clenched his fists so hard, that he injured his palms, making blood drip down his hands.

"All this power and you couldn't save your friends," smiled Endou and created a portal.

"ENDOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" screamed the boy and charged towards her.

Unfortunately, the demon lord had already vanished with the portal, leaving Gohan alone with his destruction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA," the boy screamed as loud as he could.

. . . . .

Gohan opened his eyes and let out a short shout. He was breathing heavily; his forehead was wet and he was almost in a state of shock. It took him a while to figure out where he was - he was in his room. It was all just a dream, an extremely vivid nightmare. The half-Saiyan wiped his forehead and just sat in his bed. He's had his fair share of nightmares, but this was one takes the cake. His body was shivering uncontrollably, something he was not used to, not even when facing a stronger opponent.

"... What a nightmare," he said to himself while holding his head, "I wish they would stop."

When finally calming down a bit, he got out of bed and looked out the window. The sky was clear and the moon bright. It was an enchanting view, but his mind was preoccupied with all sorts of things.

"What if Endou is right and the Kaioshins are really just using us as puppets? I hate Endou, but even she knows that the Kaioshin Council is most definitely hiding something. Wish you were here dad... I don't think I'll be able to handle more burden on my shoulders... I feel like I'm losing my mind sometimes," he whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Note:** I hope you enjoyed this looooong overdue chapter. It is a bit shorter, but I felt like I need to end it hear, with Gohan being alone with his thoughts.

As always, let me know what you think in the review section ^^. Thanks for following and reading, it means a lot!


End file.
